Bloodlust
by Infrena
Summary: Takes place after the Return. Damon lets out the vampire inside of him and now has to deal with the consequences of his actions. Non-con, rape , mature themes.. Not for the faint of heart! If the idea truly offends you, DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: the Return, immediately after Jeremy comes back to life from being killed by Damon. Will follow the events of Season Two but with a little twist! AU**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: This is my first TVD fan fiction so please bear with me. I'm not sure if this story is interesting enough so this chapter will be a sneak preview to the completed chapter I've already written. If anybody is interested, I will definitely need a beta. Just PM me if you want the position!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. That privilege is reserved for LJ Smith and the CW. I make no money from this story!**

**Chapter One: Rage**

**Rage! **That was all Damon felt as he sped through the woods of Mystic Falls. He hated this town, his holier-than-thou brother, the nauseating girlfriend Elena, but most of all he hated **HER! **Katherine Pierce, the bitch who used him. Just speaking her name angered him. The realization of her desiring Stefan only ate through him like acid. She never wanted him, **NEVER!** It was then that he felt it, the familiar feeling of the beast taking over. Every 50 years, he fought it. He didn't like not having control and he was afraid of the chaotic carnage it caused, but not tonight. Tonight, he welcomed it. Tonight he thrived for the numbness it provided. Tonight he gave the beast total control. Let everyone see the real Damon Salvatore.

The beast inside of him howled to be let out. It wanted to spill blood and ravage everything. Damon gladly complied with its wished. The normally icy blue pupils darkened and along with the whites of his eyes, turned an infinite black. Blue veins poured out just below his eyes and sharp fangs protruded from his gums and stopped just above his bottom lip. He was complete. The beast let out a content growl and used his sense of smell to find an unfortunate prey. He, at first, smelled….animals. He ignored them; they were beneath someone like him. He was about to run the opposite way when he caught the scent of something…delicious. The aroma was so tasty; he felt his fangs itch in excitement. He had to have it! Quickly, he sped off into the direction from where the scent was most potent.

A/N: Okay that was the end of the sneak peek. Review if you think I should keep going ;-)

Bamon forever, Infrena


	2. Rage

**Bloodlust **

**Timeline: the Return, immediately after Jeremy comes back to life from being killed by Damon. Will follow the events of Season Two but with a little twist! AU**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: This is my first TVD fan fiction so please bear with me. I'm surprised ppl loved it so yay thank you to ppl that reviewed. (mehr03, Hellzz-on-Earth, SmilesX10, cassie, laylaxospot,cynner, xxxTheLittleOnexxx, justareader13, and Sky Samuelle) **

**If anybody is interested, I will definitely need a beta. Just PM me if you want the position!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. That privilege is reserved for LJ Smith and the CW. I make no money from this story!**

**Chapter One: Rage**

**Rage! **That was all Damon felt as he sped through the woods of Mystic Falls. He hated this town, his holier-than-thou brother, the nauseating girlfriend Elena, but most of all he hated **HER! **Katherine Pierce, the bitch who used him. Just speaking her name angered him. The realization of her desiring Stefan only ate through him like acid. She never wanted him, **NEVER!** It was then that he felt it, the familiar feeling of the beast taking over. Every 50 years, he fought it. He didn't like not having control and he was afraid of the chaotic carnage it caused, but not tonight. Tonight, he welcomed it. Tonight he thrived for the numbness it provided. Tonight he gave the beast total control. Let everyone see the real Damon Salvatore.

The beast inside of him howled to be let out. It wanted to spill blood and ravage everything. Damon gladly complied with its wished. The normally icy blue pupils darkened and along with the whites of his eyes, turned an infinite black. Blue veins poured out just below his eyes and sharp fangs protruded from his gums and stopped just above his bottom lip. He was complete. The beast let out a content growl and used his sense of smell to find an unfortunate prey. He, at first, smelled….animals. He ignored them; they were beneath someone like him. He was about to run the opposite way when he caught the scent of something…delicious. The aroma was so tasty; he felt his fangs itch in excitement. He had to have it! Quickly, he sped off into the direction from where the scent was most potent.

The woods were crying with different creatures of the night but Bonnie Bennett paid no heed to them. She was still trying to balance out everything that had happened. The device worked and most of the vampires were dead, yet she wasn't jumping for joy. With all of her powers, she didn't expect her best friend to get hurt. Caroline had almost died because of her! If Damon hadn't given Caroline some of his blood, she wouldn't have survived. Damon, that arrogant bastard, just thinking of him made her mad. Bonnie stopped and took the time to breathe in and out slowly to calm herself down. It wouldn't do her any good if she let her anger fuel her powers. All of the sudden, the windy night stood still and she could not hear the cries of the many creatures that lurked throughout the woods. Something was wrong, very wrong. But before Bonnie even had the chance to concentrate, a strong force pushed her roughly back into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Bonnie groaned as the pain shot through her back. She was about to spill out every curse word she knew when she looked up into the very familiar face. "Damon, what the hell?" the witch yelled before she fully saw Damon. Instantly, she knew this was not the homicidal vampire she threatened on a daily basis. From his abysmal black eyes with the pulsing blue veins to his vampiric fangs, it was obvious to the green-eyed witch that she was facing a monster. Panic flashed across her face. "Damon?" she nervously asked. The vampire made no sound. With one hand, he grabbed a fistful of her long, curly brown locks and with the other, he painfully gripped her waist. Scared, Bonnie made no attempt to move; it was as if her legs were paralyzed with fear. The monster's lengthened his fangs and moved closer to the spot where her pulse called to him.

Quickly as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on, the witch concentrated and the vampire was sent flying in to a tree, splintering it in half. She rapidly turned on her hells and ran in the opposite direction. Fear was coursing throughout her entire being, disenabling her to even summon the strength to start a fire but her instincts were telling her that if she did not run, she'd die. Out of the blue, Damon appeared behind her and grabbed her by her hair pulling her back to him. She screamed as the pain traveled across her scalp and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "**MINE**!" Damon growled as he showed Bonnie to the ground. Bonnie landed on her right arm, instantly breaking it. Tears poured down her copper-toned cheeks and she clutched her now useless arm.

Calmly, the beast stalked up to his prey. Knowing she was injured made him lick his lips in satisfaction. Kneeling down, he attempted to caress the mouth watering mortal that was soon to be his next meal before the annoying magic she possessed threw him once again from her. The beast was beyond angry. His prey had not submitted to him. She would pay. Gathering herself as best as she could, Bonnie scrambled awkwardly to her feet and again tried to flee from the crazed vampire. The adrenaline pumping throughout her being was the only thing enabling her to run still, away from the threat that was Damon.

The beast loved to play with his food but enough was enough. The game was coming to an end and she had lost. As Bonnie blindly ran, she collided into something that was as hard as a concrete wall. She automatically knew who it was yet she still looked up anyway only to be greeted with a smirk. "Submit" he hissed. She would never submit willingly. "Never!" the witch spat. The beast bared his fangs at her in fury and backhanded her. The caused the witch to land a few feet from where she was before. Her vision was distorted and blurry was as she tried to open her eyes. The beast sped over to where his meal was lying. Inhaling the air around her, he smelt the sweet ambrosia. He wanted to drain her dry but he had to reinstate his dominance over her first.

Savagely, he grabbed the broken arm and turned her around not caring that she cried out in protest. He knelt down, licking the blood as it trickled down from her mouth and down her chin. Capturing both arms in one hand, he quickly ripped her clothes off of her with the other hand. When Bonnie's vision finally came back to her, she was greeting with the sight of Damon's naked torso lowering himself on her. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he was much stronger than her. "Damon, stop!" she cried. "Please no, don't do this, please don't!" Bonnie sobbed. Yet the beast paid no heed to her pleading. She had lost and he was going to show her who she belonged to. He growled as he thrust into her hard, breaking the barrier of her innocence. Bonnie led out an ear piercing scream that rang throughout the night.

Stefan Salvatore ran his hand through his brown hair as he sighed in frustration. _Damn it, Damon_, Stefan thought as he left the Gilbert residence. He hated lying to Elena but how could he tell her Damon most likely killed Jeremy not knowing he had the ring on? He hated seeing her in pain so he tried everything to deflect her from it. Unlike his brother, he actually cared about others, so seeing Jeremy dead and Elena crying tore at his undead heart. Needing to talk to his brother and to feed, Stefan took one last look at Elena's room and sped through the woods.

Stefan had just sunk his teeth into an injured deer when he heard a blood-curling scream. Panicking, he sped towards the sound's origin. When he arrived, he was his brother in the middle of savagely fucking and draining an innocent girl. Stefan used his vampiric speed and strength to push Damon off and into the nearest tree. "Damon" he yelled, but what he saw wasn't his brother. He knew that look; Damon was going through his bloodlust. Knowing what to do, Stefan threw his brother into the ground and grabbed the nearest branch he could find. The beast growled in anger for being taking away from his prey. The interruption must die! Using his speed, he launched towards the foolish insect hell bent on revenge.

Dodging the beast, Stefan whirled around. The innocent girl moaned in pain and Stefan saw an opportunity when the beast became distracted by the sound. Using his window, Stefan sped behind the beast and it cried out in pain as the branch plunged into his stomach. Stefan watched as Damon's face became more human-like and his eyes turned back into the normal icy blue.

"Oh that hurt!" Damon cried and gasped as the branch was being pulled out from his stomach. Stefan tossed it to the side. "What happened?" Damon asked his brother. "You were going through your bloodlust." Stefan said turning around. "Damon, could you please put your clothes on?" Damon cockily scoffed as be began the search for his clothes. Stefan sped towards Damon's unfortunate victim. Feeling a great remorse for her, Stefan wanted to know which local had to face the blunt end of Damon's bloodlust. Kneeling, he removed her hair from her face and gasped when he saw her.

"No Bonnie!" Stefan yelled. His didn't want to believe it but it was staring him right in the face. He placed his ear to her chest and listened for a heartbeat. He cried for joy. It was there, faintly. Wasting no time, Stefan took a bite out of his wrist and placed it into her partially opened lips. _Drink, please, drink Bonnie,_ he thought. After a couple of heart stopping seconds, he felt the blood leaving his body and he sighed. A couple of seconds later, he felt that she had had enough and gently removed his wrist from her mouth. Her eyes were still closed hut her heartbeat was much stronger now. Taking off his blue shirt, he covered Bonnie with it and picked her up bridal style. Turing slightly, he saw Damon, who wore an expression he thought was guilt. Nodding to him, they both raced toward the Boarding House, knowing that their lives just got more complicated.

**A/N: Loved it, hated it? OMG! How will this affect everyone? Will Bonnie forgive Damon? Gotta wait for chapter two!**

**Bamon forever, Infrena!**


	3. New Developments

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Takes place during Brave New World, right after Caroline discovered she was a vampire at the hospital….AU**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Wow! Did not expect the amount of reviews I received. Thankful to all who reviewed: dreamer24-7,thebubblespop123, Roxyhoney, rosesoul, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, kivaJayelle,Ruby La Rue, Hellz-on-Earth, smilesX10,justareader13, macia, xSasukesChickx,naya, StarSHipper, Cynner, SPEEDIE22, 1beaut,and dizzy78. And thank you to those who favored the story and put the story on their alerts. Bcuz of an anonymous reviewer, I've disabled the anonymous reviewing. Just want to remind ppl, I love constructed criticism, it helps me greatly, but if the plot truly offends you, please do not continue reading. This chapter is going to be long; it was very hard to write so I am semi-glad of the outcome. Merry belated Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Bonnie opened her eyes and was immediately met by a blood red ceiling covered with rays of sunshine. She froze and alarms went off in her head. This not her room and this was most definitely not her bed. Propelling herself into a sitting position, Bonnie looked down and noticed for the first time that she was wearing a black shirt was way too big for her….and nothing else. Noticing that the shirt belonged to a male freaked Bonnie out even more. She had to get out of here, wherever it was. Scrambling out of bed, Bonnie let out a silent cry of pain once her feet had touched the red carpet. The apex of her thighs had painfully throbbed and a look of shock passes over her facial features.

**She remembered.**

**She remembered everything.**

Suddenly she started to cry and felt a breeze pass over her. Opening her eyes, she found a worried Stefan looking at her. "Stefan?" she asked between sobs. When he didn't respond, realization dawned on her.** He knew**. Knowing that, Bonnie cried even harder.

Stefan wanted to say something, anything that would erase her pain. But he knew, in this moment, words were useless. So instead, Stefan enveloped Bonnie with a hug. She flinched at the initial physical contact at first, but gradually relaxed in his arms and continued to cry.

Unbeknownst to the couple, icy blue eyes silently watched the pair from afar. Damon didn't know why but suddenly he became angry when his brother hugged Bonnie. He wanted to storm over there and rip Stefan's do-goody arms off her but he stopped himself. She would not be happy to see him and he wasn't in the mood to be burnt today. So, for now, he would stick to just watching.

"Why Stefan?" Bonnie sobbed. "Why did this happen to me?" Stefan wanted so badly to lie to Bonnie but he couldn't, not to Bonnie. She had helped him and his ungrateful brother many times over. She deserved the truth, even if it was an ugly one.

"Bonnie, first of all I want to know that none of this was your fault, ok?" Bonnie simply nodded. Stefan sighed before continuing. "Bonnie, Damon went through what we vampires call a Bloodlust. It's sort of a backlash from drinking human blood. Every 50 years, the true monster comes out. Last night…." Stefan didn't continue, aware of the pain-stricken look Bonnie was giving him. "I'm sorry Stefan but I can't be here. I want to go home. Please, I just want to go home."

Stefan had a really bad feeling about letting her be by herself. Who knows what she could do? While he was pondering this, he didn't notice that the sky outside had turned from a bright blue to a gloomy grey. Only when he heard the booming thud of thunder did he snap out of his thoughts and focus on the witch in front of him.

Stefan understood that Bonnie was not in control of her powers. He had to calm her down before she conjured up a literal storm. "Bonnie, do you want to go home?" Stefan queried. Bonnie nodded and the grey sky turned automatically blue. Stefan abruptly sped out of the room and returned seconds later holding a pair of green shorts. "They are Elena's." He said. Hesitantly, she grabbed them and the vampire turned around to give her some sort of privacy. The minute she was finished, he turned around and led her out of the room.

Damon used his speed to maneuver himself away from the room and down to the study. He hastily removed the cork from the decanter. Pretenses aside, Damon drank greedily. The burning of the scotch did nothing to quell the insufferable emotions that now ran through him. In a rage, he threw the crystal container against the wall across the room and watched it violently shatter into thousands of tiny fragments. Overwhelmed, Damon slumped to the floor attempting to bury the onslaught of the rage.

Why was he feeling like this? Because of her? It was not his fault! If anything, he should blame Katherine. It was because of his rejection that set off the chain or events that led to the event with Bonnie. So truth be told, none of this was his fault. Nonetheless, why did he have a nagging feeling that said otherwise? Shaking it off, Damon stood up and ran a hand through his midnight black hair. He had to fix himself up; he had a tea date with Mrs. Lockwood to attend.

* * *

Stefan returned to the Boarding House a couple of hours later. After dropping Bonnie at home and taking to Elena and Jeremy at school, Stefan was exhausted. Cleaning up Damon's messes was tiring. He hated being the serious brother but if it meant keeping Damon from hurting others, then it was a small price to pay. Walking up to the house, he thought about all that had took place in the last two hours. Bonnie was dazed and disoriented during the course of the car ride home. When he had finally dropped her off, she only spoke four words, "please don't tell Elena" He understandably nodded and she quickly opened the car door and he watched her enter into her house.

Jeremy, on the other hand, was a little bit easier to deal with. Giving him the vervain seemed to help Jeremy with his troubles but that didn't mean the score between him and Damon was simply over.

Running his hand through his sandy brown hair, Stefan opened the door and was welcomed with Damon pouring himself a drink. "Care for one?" Damon asked. "No thank you. Not hungry."

"Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean surely they talk."

Stefan sat down at the nearest chair. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag, and not a sorority girl, is supplying your dinner." Damon paced in from of his brother. "You know little brother; I like this, you walking on eggshells around me because you're thinking I'm going to explode." Damon smirked.

"Damon, we have to talk about what happened. From what I've seen, Bonnie is very emotionally unstable right now."

Damon took a swig from the tumbler, purposely trying not to make eye contact with Stefan. "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret. The Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires. They're something else. "

Stefan looked unfazed by the way his brother was deflecting. "Damon, we have to worry about Katherine and we have no idea what she's up to. You have to start taking responsibility for the consequences of your actions. Bonnie and Jeremy are hurting for what you did to them."

Damon refilled his tumbler then turned from Stefan. "You don't want to hear about the strange supernatural element running around our town? Fine it's cool but Katherine is here to confess her undying love for you. So I'm going to let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode." The older vampire walked away with the tumbler in tow. "Damon, this won't go away." Stefan said to a now empty hallway. Stefan silently cursed. He knew things like this only escalated and it would end badly.

* * *

Bonnie suddenly screamed and woke up to a dark room. Breathing heavily, Bonnie reached over and turned on the lamp beside her bed. Running her hand through her hair, Bonnie started to cry. She relieved her nightmare. It was horrible and she didn't know if she could get over what happened. For heaven's sake she couldn't even say the word out loud. Just then, her cell phone started to ring. Groaning, Bonnie looked at the messages she missed. Not surprised, all of them were from Elena.

_2:10 Bonnie where are you?_

_3:56 Bonnie are you ok?_

_5:43 Bonnie please respond. _

_6:22 Bon, please come to the carnival. It's not as fun when you're not here._

Bonnie almost had forgotten about the carnival. Caroline was supposed to do it but since she was in the hospital, Elena had taken over. She was supposed to go and help but...other things had happened. The witch was hurting but she owed it to Elena to go and help. Donning on a change of clothes, Bonnie checked herself out in the mirror. She didn't want to let Elena or anyone else know what was wrong with her.

Bonnie walked up to the heart of the carnival. Everyone around her was smiling, enjoying the fun and entertainment the fair provided. How she wished to be normal once again. But by her birthright, she was never normal to begin with. She walked little more until she felt her magic rise within her. It was trying to pull her somewhere. Trusting it, she let it steer her, hoping with all her might, nothing was wrong.

The scene in front of her made her stomach churn. She walked over to Caroline not even registering the others. She saw the blood smeared on her face. "Caroline?" Bonnie asked, confused. No, she couldn't be, Bonnie had to know for sure. Grabbing her arm, Bonnie felt the cold touch of death. She was a vampire. "Oh god no!" Bonnie flinched back, instantly repulsed by the thing in front of her. Caroline was upset even more. Bonnie was rejecting her, afraid of her. "Bonnie? Bonnie please say something? Anything, please!"

Bonnie turned away, unable to say anything else. She was unaware of Stefan taking Caroline away or saw Damon walked up. It was then she saw the body on the bed of the truck. She had killed him. Caroline had fed on an innocent man. She was a monster now. Incapable to deal with it all, Bonnie cried. "Suck it up, ladies we've got a body to bury." Damon said. Bonnie moved away from the truck, hearing the voice that brutally attacked her. Fury rose from within her. How dare he act indifferently towards her after what he done. She would make him pay. Using her powers, Bonnie gave Damon a painful headache and made him dropped to his knees. "Bonnie?" Elena asked curiously.

Seeing him in pain gave her a sense of contentment but it was not enough. He needed to suffer. Maintaining her concentration, Bonnie saw the fire hose to the right of her. "It's your entire fault! Everything is your fault and for that, I have to make sure you suffer. It's the only way." Bonnie said as the water gushed from the hose traveling towards Damon.

Elena watched in fear as the water ignited, creating a trail of fire that led to Damon. She had to stop it, stop Bonnie from hurting Damon. "Bonnie, stop this." Elena screamed. In spite of that, Bonnie could not hear her. It was as if she was in some sort of trance. "Bonnie, stop this please!" Damon was on fire, trying desperately to put out the flames. Hearing him cry out in pain, Elena did the only thing she could do; she jumped through the fierce wall of flames to get to her best friend.

Bonnie's concentration broke when Elena shook her. Bonnie didn't understand why Elena of all people would defend Damon. "Why did you stop me?" Bonnie asked anger radiating off her. Elena looked at the witch as if she had grown two heads. "Because this isn't us, Bonnie. This can't be us." Elena tried to put a comforting arm around her but Bonnie furiously pushed it off. "He has to suffer, Elena. He RAPED me! Does that mean nothing to you?" Bonnie sobbed and she backed away from her realizing what she had just confessed. Elena couldn't believe what she just heard. "Damon raped you? Oh god Bonnie!" Elena pulled Bonnie into a hug, letting the witch cry on her shoulder. She turned and gave the forgotten Damon a glare that mirrored all the hate she now had for hm. She led Bonnie to her car and drove to her house all the while taking in the new developments that had taken place during the course of the day.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was really hard to write so it took me a while. Whoa, there were a lot of new developments. Please tell me what you think!**

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	4. New Discoveries

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Takes place during Bad Moon Rising and so .**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: I just want to say that I'm glad that everybody seems to like the story so far. It makes me really happy to know people are following it. Oh and because of SmilesX10, I have enabled the anonymous review once again. Just because one person does something bad, doesn't mean everyone else should have to suffer for it. Just want to thank everyone who reviewed: dizzy78, StillStacie, Sky Samuelle, 1beaut, Kay4sho, Hellz-on-Earth, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, Cynner, mehr03 and all those who added my story on their alert list and favored the story. Trust me, Bonnie will not give in to him easily. She's not like that. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

_It was midnight and Damon was walking through the woods. Pfft, he was always through the woods at night. He was a vampire for fuck's sakes. While he was walking, eerily, a fog appeared. Damon didn't care, so he kept walking. Once he got to where the fog was thickest, the fog instantly dissipated. A woman in white sat on a white bench and beckoned him over. Eh, he figured things couldn't get worse so he went. As he got closer to the figure, he felt that she was familiar; way too familiar._

_Emily Bennett, the eternal pain in his undead ass. _

"_Hello, Damon." Emily said with a smile on her face. "Nice to see you again. How long has it been?"_

_Damon was sick already of her presence. "Not fucking enough. Cut the crap, Emily. Why the hell are you here?"_

_Emily turned from him and stared at the open clearing. With a wave of her hand, the image of Damon attacking Bonnie appeared. Damon instantly turned away. "Goddamn you Emily! Why the fuck are you here?" he roared._

"_Damon! I know you are hurting but you need to know that this is not entirely your fault." Emily sighed before continuing. "Partly it is mine as well."_

_The blue-eyed vampire whirled around and gave her a look of mock surprise. "The pious Emily committed a sin?" he taunted._

_Ignoring his snide remark, the witch continued. "You must understand Damon. Everything happens for a reason. The Bennett family fled Salem because we knew Mystic Falls was where we needed to be. I died because I knew I could protect my family better in death. I asked you to protect my line because I knew that my heir wouldn't be born for another century and a half. You have a destiny to fulfill, don't run away from it Damon." _

_The vampire snorted. "Don't give me that destiny crap, Emily. I choose my own fucking path. That's why I hate you witches. You all think you're so fucking noble. The only thing that separates you from humans is the magic running through your blood. So, enlighten me Emily. You're saying that your grand-witch was raped because of some higher calling? Pretty shitty destiny if you ask me."_

_He turned hoping to get a rise out of the deceased witch but to no avail. She sat there, with a look of indifference. "Never, Damon. How dare you say that to me? Remember, you still had free will. You chose to let the monster have full control and now you have to deal with the consequences, whatever they may be. You think you are truly evil but I have faith in you Damon." Emily said. She quickly got up and vanished into the black night._

* * *

Damon had that dream, vision, whatever you want to call it the night of the Carnival. If anybody else had attempted to kill him, he would've snapped their neck straightaway but he had to admit he _did_ fuck up with the witch. And the guilt he was feeling, scratch that. The guilt Stefan _thought _he feeling was the reason he was here at Bonnie's window, every night for the past week disguised in the form of a crow.

Ugh, he wasn't stalking the witch, stalking was his brother's job. He just couldn't be in that house any longer. Ever since Elena found out, she'd been persistently annoying. Whenever she came to the boarding house, she made it her job to yell at him about something. It was either Bonnie this or Bonnie that or she was seething about Jeremy. God, he felt like snapping her neck sometimes.

The sound of moaning brought him out of his silent monologue. It was the same every night. The witch would toss and turn in her sleep, as if she was having nightmares, but he knew better. He had overheard Elena and her talking. She confessed to the wanna be Katherine that she was reliving the incident every time she closed her eyes.

Damon scoffed at himself for caring. Why the hell did he even care? Caring was a human notion. He lost his humanity a long time ago. Disgusted, he jumped down and transformed into his human form before he landed on the ground. Glancing at the darkened window one more time, the vampire took flight, hoping to feed before the day began anew.

* * *

The sound of knocking startled Bonnie as she emerged from the bathroom. Wondering who it was, Bonnie wiped her mouth with a washcloth and descended the stairs to the living room. Grasping the bronze doorknob, she turned the handle and opening it revealing the green-eyed vampire, Stefan. "No Stefan." Bonnie fiercely said. She was indebted to Stefan for saving her but she knew what he was there for. He had been coming every day to her house for the past three days asking the same question. Stefan looked at the green-eyed witch and noticed that she looked tired, so he took a step back. "May I come in, Bonnie?" Stefan asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"You already have an invitation Stefan, you can come in." She said moving back towards the living room. She sat down at the sofa, moving over to make room for him. Stefan followed her, concern written across his face. "Bonnie you look exhausted. Are they still happening?" He asked.

She did not want to discuss that now so instead she intentionally evaded the question by bringing up their earlier conversation.

"Stefan I can't. I've told you already I don't know how to make a day walking ring." Bonnie said closing her eyes. Stefan knew that that was a sensitive matter to discuss so he, for now, abandoned the subject. He understood that she would discuss it when she was ready.

"Emily made mine. She made Damon's too. The instructions must be in the grimorie." Stefan said. Bonnie cringed at the D word and looked at him worriedly. "That doesn't mean I can cast the spell Stefan. Emily was a much stronger witch that I am."

Stefan grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look. I think you can figure it out."

Bonnie removed her hand from Stefan's grasp and got up. She started to pace between the sofa and the coffee table nearby. "Caroline killed someone Stefan. As a Bennett witch, I don't think I can do it. I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"Bonnie, were not making it easier for her. We're just giving her a chance to survive. Every day that she is cut off from her whole life, from you, Elena, Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

The caramel-skinned witch gave the vampire a look of disbelief. "And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" "I don't Bonnie but if we don't do everything we can to help her or trust the fact that she can keep it together, then we might as well drive a stake into her heart."

Bonnie had to tell Stefan the honest truth. "In all honesty, Stefan I don't think I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie turned away from Stefan. She felt horrible but she had to protect the town first. "Trust me, then Bonnie." Stefan said. Bonnie gave in, "Fine Stefan I'll make one for her but only because I trust you. But you have to be responsible for her." Stefan sighed. "Thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as made her way to the stairs and up to her room. Once she grabbed what she needed, Bonnie headed back to the living room where Stefan was waiting for her. Silently he led her out of the house and into his car. As he started the car, Stefan could only hope that Caroline would at least act appreciative towards Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie followed Stefan into Caroline's room. She saw the blond sitting on her bed, trying to avoid the rays of the sun and she noticed that she looked darker, a big contrast to the bubbly person she was before. Caroline wanted to jump at her friend, but refrained when she saw Stefan shake his head. Caroline pouted. "Stefan, she won't even say hi to me." Stefan sighed and turned to Bonnie. Bonnie was noticeably hesitant. This was the first time in over a week she was in the same room with the newly turned vampire.

"Good afternoon Caroline." Bonnie said as Stefan made his way to the chair beside the bed. Bonnie walked over to the bed but stayed a nice distance away from her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, blue ring. She handed it to Caroline who took it with a look of disbelief. The ring looked tacky.

"So I don't get to choose the ring that I have to wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline said fingering the blue ring. Bonnie grabbed the grimore and started flipping through the pages, looking for the right exact page.

"Hey if you don't want it…." Bonnie started but Stefan interrupted. "No she wants, right Caroline?" he said as he gave Caroline a pleading look.

The newborn vampire sighed. "Yeah, I do. Now what?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows at her before continuing. "Here's where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"

Caroline gave her a look of shock. "I'm not going to hurt anyone Bonnie. How can you say something like that?" "Caroline, you're a vampire. That means that urge to kill and hurt people is part of who you are. The minute you let it take over you, I _will_ stop you."

Stefan looked at Bonnie and knew where those feeling s were stemming from. She was projecting her feelings of Damon onto Caroline. "Bonnie." Stefan said. The witch looked at him and realized what she had said. She had to calm down this was Caroline, not him.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend. Friends are supposed to be nice to each other, not threaten them."

"I can't just ignore what happened, Caroline, ok? You want to be friends; you have got to prove to me that the Caroline i know isn't gone." Bonnie said while pouring all of her emotions into the words.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked. Bonnie gave her the benefit of the doubt. "I don't think you did but that doesn't change the fact that he's still dead. Now place the ring on the bed."

Caroline did as she was told and the two vampires watched as Bonnie performed the spell. As Bonnie recited the spell, she closed her eyes and felt the familiar surge of power course throughout her being and into the ring. When the flow slowed down, she knew that she had done it, the spell was complete. Opening her eyes, she gave the ring to Caroline and felt herself sway. For some reason, the spell drained her more than it should have. "There, it's done." She said.

Caroline took the ring but she wasn't sure. "That's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know no flickering lights, no sudden gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

Stefan scolded the blond. "Caroline, be thankful." Bonnie walked over the window and opened the curtains. Sunlight poured over the vampire and she screamed. "It worked." Bonnie said.

Stefan saw Bonnie waver and quickly got up. Bonnie closed her eyes and Stefan sat her on the chair he once occupied. She was spent. Stefan looked over to Caroline who was admiring her new ring. "Caroline could you get Bonnie a glass of water." He asked. Caroline sighed dramatically and left, knowing where she was being told to leave.

As soon as Caroline was out of ear range, Stefan spoke. "Bonnie, honestly tell me how many hours do you sleep?" Bonnie opened her eyes but turned away. "Stefan…." "No, Bonnie your lack of sleep is affecting your everyday life…" What everyday life, Stefan? I can't have a normal life not after Damon raped me! I'm afraid to even go to sleep." Bonnie shouted.

The sound of glass shattering made the couple look up. They saw Caroline standing by the door, clutching the remains of the now broken glass. "Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline said her voice barely audible. "Caroline, I-" Bonnie gasped as Caroline blurred and reappeared hugging Bonnie. The vampire started to cry on Bonnie's shoulder and Bonnie tried very hard not to cry herself.

Stefan quietly watched the two. He would never admit to Bonnie but he did hear Caroline walking up the stairs. Bonnie needed to talk about this with someone besides Elena and himself. He figured the more loved ones knew, the faster she could recover from her trauma.

Caroline pulled away from Bonnie. "Bonnie, Damon has to pay and right now I've got two or more bones to pick with him." Caroline wiped the mascara now running down her cheeks. Stefan intervened. "No Caroline. We've already discuss this. Damon's older than you which makes him stronger." "I don't care, Stefan. He hurt Bonnie and he's going to pay." Bonnie tried to stand up but dizziness threated to consume her so she hasty sat back down. Caroline, Stefan, I'm going to head home. I feel like I could pass out at any moment."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Bonnie I'll drop you off and then Caroline and I can go out and I'll teach her how to hunt." Caroline whined at the thought of animal blood. "Great, not only am I a vampire, but I have to be the person that kills poor, little cute Bambi? I love Bambi." Stefan laughed while Bonnie grinned a little. Caroline, pleased that she could make Bonnie smile, followed the pair as they exited the house and into Stefan's car.

* * *

Damon walked Elena to her front door. He thought that by going to Duke with Elena and the tag along Alaric, he would get brownie points. Instead he learned about the moonstone and that the lookwoods were werewolves and that they could kill him. Yet through all that happened, he thought they had become closer. "Elena, I think that road trip work well for us, don't you think?"

The brunette searched her purse for her keys. Finding them she turned towards the vampire. "Damon, this doesn't mean that things are back to way they used to be." Damon let out an ungentlemanly like snort. "Oh come on Elena, you know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred and admit it Elena, you and I have something." "Damon, I need to know the honest truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck did you know he was wearing the ring?"

_Fuck_, Damon thought. He wanted to lie like he did before but he couldn't. He wanted Elena, so he couldn't bullshit her any longer. "No, Elena didn't. Katherine fucking pissed me off and I snapped. I didn't mean to attack him or Bonnie, especially Bonnie. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing the ring or if Stefan hadn't pulled me off Bonnie." Damon paused before continuing. "Elena, I'm truly sorry."

Elena deeply looked at the vampire who had caused two of the people she loved most great harm. She couldn't forgive him. "Thank you Damon for being honest with me. And the answer to your question about our friendship? Yes, Damon. You have lost me forever." Damon knew that she'd never forgive him, not after admitting to everything he'd done but she had made up her mind way before. "But you knew that before, didn't you? And don't lie to me, you used me."

Maybe Elena did but she was no different from him. "You had information about Katherine and I needed it." Inside Damon was fuming. "I thought friends don't use friends. Isn't that your little morale code?"

"Damon, you kill Jeremy out of revenge! And now because of you, my best friend is emotionally scarred for the rest of her life. How are you going to fix that? Don't talk to me about the immorally of using people when you clearly do it whenever it suits you!" Elena pushed him away from her and turned to open her door. Before he left, Damon whispered in her ear, clearly hurt. "You know Elena, you and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." He said harshly.

The tall brunette watched him soundlessly disappear into the night. She knew she was cruel but she meant every word she said. Damon had hurt her best friend and now she wasn't the same Bonnie anymore. Jeremy may have forgiven him, but that didn't mean she had to. It was going to be a long time before she could trust Damon Salvatore again. Opening her door, Elena walked in and locked the door behind her. Going to her room, she started to text her boyfriend about their new discovery and hoped that they could deal with whatever was in store for them.

**A/N: Yay I finally finished this chapter! I hope everyone thought that it was good and yay for Caroline and Bonnie becoming friends again. As for the Delena scene…ouch! Can't wait for what happens nex!. I would love to know what everyone thinks.**

**Bamon forever, Infrena!**


	5. I Belong To No One

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Takes place a couple of hours Damon left Elena at her porch. AU.**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Whoa I'm very grateful to everybody who reviewed; you guys are my own personal brand of drugs lol. Just wanted to say thanks to KivaJayelle, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, aprilf00l, shay, Cynner, 1beaut, Meye, SmilesX10, and Hellz-on-Earth. I was glad with the outcome of this chapter but i was kind of iffy with it too. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Caroline walked up to the Boarding House. Her mind was reeling over her break up with Matt. She knew she couldn't be with him, but it wasn't fair. She had found a person who liked her for her and she couldn't even control herself around him. So she did the only thing she could do, pretend that she was jealous over _Aimee _and ended their relationship. Knocking on the door, Caroline was surprised when Damon answered. "Oh it's you. What the hell do you want Blondie? I'm in no mood to play especially with you." Damon said clearly angrily. Caroline's fangs descended. "I KNOW!" Caroline yelled as she shoved him hard caused an unsuspecting Damon to land a couple of feet from where he was standing. Caroline's ocean blue eyes had now turned an inky black and the veins had appeared beneath her eyes. However she calmly walked into the hallway.

"Why Damon? Bonnie's my best friend. You're such a jerk." She yelled. Damon was beyond pissed. He got up and grabbed the blond by the neck and shoved her towards the nearest wall. "Listen here Blondie. You picked the wrong night to fuck with me." Caroline tried to get out of the choke hold but she was finding it futile. Just then Damon heard the front door open. "Normally, I would've staked you right now but since I'm feeling really generous, I'll let you live for just a while longer." Damon said as he released his iron grip. Caroline dropped to the floor as Stefan walked in.

Seeing Caroline on the floor and Damon leaning above her, Stefan sped to Caroline's side. "What did you do, Damon?" he asked as Damon began to walk away. "Nothing that concerns you little brother. The blond and I were having a conversation before you rudely interrupted us." Damon grabbed his jacket from the nearby chair. "I'm done with you two. I'm gone." Damon said. The elder vampire slammed the door on his way out. "You jerk!" Caroline yelled as he left.

* * *

_Three Days Later _

Bonnie closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the cool porcelain. Calmly she breathed in and out while running both of her hands through her hair. She didn't understand how this could be possible. For the past week and the half, she was constantly throwing up but figured it was the flu. When Caroline mentioned that she could be pregnant, Bonnie quickly reminded her that there was one person she had been with and that person was dead, literally and figuratively.

Nonetheless, she had taken the test just prove how right her theory was. Now, clutching the white stick, she wished she hadn't. It had confirmed her worst fear, she was pregnant. Unable to deal with it, Bonnie sobbed, alone, on the cold bathroom floor.

* * *

Elena was at the Mystic Grill reading. She hadn't done it in a while and it was nice to leave all of your problems and just dive into a good book. She was really into it and she didn't notice that the table she was at had gained another occupant.

She gasped as she turned to see Damon sitting in the chair next to her. "Damon what do you want?" She said as she closed her book. It was obvious that she was not going to get the privacy she wanted. "That was harsh." He said as she rolled her eyes. "So this where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Elena sighed. "Damon I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back. I used your own tactics against you." She said as she placed her book into her bag. "Where are you going?" He inquired.

"I thought I made myself clear Damon. I want nothing to do with you." Elena said as she got up from the table. "Oh well since you won't talk to me here, I guess I'll see you at Jenna's barbeque then." He informed her as he drowned her abandoned glass of coke.

Elena swiftly turned on her heel. "How did you know about the barbeque?" She asked. Damon smirked at Elena. "Please, it was _my_ idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason so I simply told Alaric that a social gathering would be a good place to know the guy. You know what they say, 'Know thy enemy'". Elena was flabbergasted. "Wait, does Jenna know that you're going to be there? You're not exactly Jenna's favorite person."

Just then a pretty blond waitress handed Damon a small, white box. "Thank you, you're a doll." He said and winked at the girl. The girl smiled back at him and left. "I'm hoping that a peach cobbler might pave a way." Damon stood up and moved closer to Elena. Uncomfortable that he was moving closer to her, Elena took a step back. "What are you going to do Damon?" She asked.

Damon looked her up and down before answering. "Simple. I'm going to stab Mason Lockwood and prove to everyone that he is a werewolf. "He smirked. "See at the barbeque Elena." With that he turned and left.

* * *

_This is Bonnie Bennett. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I will return your call at the earliest convenience. Beep._

Caroline looked at her phone and pressed the end button. This was the third time she had called and every time she has received the voicemail. Bonnie wasn't picking up her phone and it worried Caroline. Granted she had to go to the barbeque because Katherine was threating her but she really did want to hang out with her best friend. So she made the call to drive over to her house.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called. Bonnie had invited her in so using a little super strength she kind of broke the wooden door. The house was lonely and quite. Bonnie and Caroline had the same kind of parents, workaholics that spent more time at their jobs than with their family. The vampire trudged up the stairs and made her way to Bonnie's room. With her vampiric hearing, Caroline could hear Bonnie crying to her left. "Bonnie?" Caroline called again. No answer. Tentatively, she pushed the already opened door to find Bonnie sitting on the cool tile, crying while holding a white stick.

Bonnie looked up and saw her newly turned friend looking at her with a worried expression. "Caroline, oh god Caroline. I'm pregnant." Bonnie cried. The tall blond eye's widened. She automatically wrapped her arms around her, enveloping the brunette in a hug. "Caroline, what am I going to do? My dad is going to kill me when he finds out. And him, what am I going to do about him? I'm seventeen, Care bear. I'm not ready to be a mom." The witch sobbed.

Caroline rubbed Bonnie's back. "I know you're going to get through this Bonnie. You're stronger than anyone I know." She couldn't believe Bonnie was actually pregnant. Sure she joked about it but Bonnie was right, vampires couldn't reproduce. She had to be the best friend for Bonnie. "You know what this means, right?" Bonnie pulled her head from Caroline's shoulder and shook her head. "It means I get to be the sexy godmother." Bonnie chuckled, Caroline was always there for her, making her feel better.

Caroline stood up and helped Bonnie to her feet. She grabbed the nearest towel and started to help Bonnie clean herself up. "Bonnie you know I'll help you through this." Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you Caroline. It really means a lot to me." The blond smiled. "Now I'm sorry Bonnie but you look horrible. I can't have you running around Mystic Falls looking that. If people found out, my reputation would plummet." Caroline always knew how to brighten up her day and Bonnie knew she couldn't win. "Fine," the witch sighed. It was going to be interesting day.

* * *

Damon casually strolled into the kitchen at Elena's house. Being Damon, he made sure he had everyone's attention. "Hey." He said to the group. Jenna, Alaric, and Mason all turned around at the newcomer. Jenna's smile was all but gone as he paraded next to her. "Damon." She said her voice taking on a hint of loathing. He placed the peach cobbler on the island. "Brought you something." He said, icy blue eyes dancing.

She turned towards Alaric and hastily drowned the shot of tequila. Giving the empty glass back to him, she threw up her hands, "I'm done." She yelled and exited the kitchen, harshly shoving Damon as she passed. Alaric shrugged his shoulders at the dark haired vampire and left, leaving the two men in the kitchen. Damon mentally smiled. He loved making people uncomfortable. Walking up to the broad male, Damon extended his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore." The man shook the outstretched hand. "Mason Lockwood. I've heard nothing but great things about you" Damon chucked. "That's weird, because I'm a dick."

Just then Damon saw Elena walk into the kitchen, heading straight for him. Mason took that as an excuse to leave. When he left, Elena grabbed Damon by the arm and tried to drag him away. "Elena if you want me to go upstairs with you, all you have to do is ask." He smirked at her.

"Damon I need you to leave, now." The brunette said as she continued her efforts. Damon smiled and effortlessly detached her hand. "Now Elena, I have no intentions of leaving here without my proof. Besides I wouldn't want to miss out on Jenna's cooking." "Damon, you have to leave because Caroline and-"The brunette words were drowned out by the ringing of the doorbell. Damon listened as the door was opened and voices filled the house.

Caroline causally ringed the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened and Jenna grabbed Caroline in a hug. "Caroline, Bonnie. So glad you guys could come." She said smiling. The pair smiled back. Jenna moved and invited the pair in. Once they were inside, Jenna closed the door and ushered the girls into the living room.

"Damon, Bonnie is here, okay. I invited her so you need to leave. She won't be happy you're here." The brunette said but Damon wasn't listening. He was caught up in the delicious aroma that made his fangs ache. He ignored Elena and followed the scent, leading him in the direction of the living room. There he spotted Caroline and the witch laughing at a joke.

_**SHIT!**_ Damon thought as he ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Caroline, Bonnie, so nice to see you again." He said hiding his uneasiness.

Bonnie heard his voice and turned around. Apprehension was breathing down her neck. She moved to rise but Caroline grabbed her hand. Elena had appeared behind Damon and embraced Bonnie tightly. Reading Bonnie's face, Elena suggested to Jenna that the girls should go outside until the food was ready.

Jenna nodded in agreement. Elena and Caroline each took one of Bonnie's hands and led her out of the house and into the backyard, while Damon just stood there, watching each one of their movements.

Outside Bonnie sat at the picnic bench, immediately laying her head against the wooden table. "Why is he here?" She asked. Elena sat next to her. "Ugh, he invited himself. I tried to get him to leave." She said rubbing Bonnie's back. Bonnie, yawned, already the pregnancy was taking its toll on her. She felt bile rise in her throat. Excusing herself, Bonnie moved from the table and headed into the house, leaving a confused Elena and a worried Caroline behind.

Bonnie found the bathroom easily. She, along with Caroline, had spent many years playing hide and seek with Elena when they were younger. Hurriedly, Bonnie entered the bathroom and closed the door, throwing up the contents of her stomach.

Damon had saw the witch reenter the house and noticed that she was in a hurry. Curious, Damon excused himself from the group to see what was so interesting. He followed her scent and ended up at the bathroom. The vampire cursed himself. Why was he even interested? He turned to leave but the sound of vomiting stopped him in his tracks.

The vampire saw that in her haste, she forgot to close the door completely and slipped inside. Bonnie was on her knees, clutching the porcelain bowl. He waited until she was finished before he began to talk. "You know if you wanted to be skinner, all you had to do was exercise a little. Besides there's nothing wrong with a girl with a little meat of her bones." The vampire said hoping to get a rise out of the witch. She acted like she didn't hear him.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She wanted to leave, to be anywhere besides here, but she couldn't gather the strength she needed to propel herself from the bathroom floor. "Please leave Damon. Haven't you done enough to me? First you killed Grams and then brutally attacked me twice without cause." She stopped there, feeling the bile rise once again.

Quickly she ran back to the toilet, making it just in time. To somebody else, it would their cue to leave, yet Damon stayed there, watching. When Bonnie finished, Damon handed her a cup full of water and a towel. "The smell is horrible, and I don't want to suffer because you ate something bad." "Please leave" Bonnie silently whispered but Damon heard it all the same. He shrugged his shoulders. Placing the items back where found them; he turned and reached for the door. "Fine witch but trust me, this conversation is far from over."

As soon as he left, Bonnie struggled to get up. Once she did, she unsteadily cleaned herself up. Her mind was boggling. What did he mean? She had enough to deal with already. Composing herself once more, Bonnie opened the door and headed out, happy to see Caroline waiting for her. "Bonnie are you alright?" Caroline asked. Bonnie was guessing she didn't see Damon leave. "No, I'm really not. I feeling like I could faint at any moment. I think I'm going to head home, Care bear."

Caroline looked at Bonnie. She smelt Damon's lingering scent on Bonnie but she didn't press the issue. Besides, she had to do what Katherine wanted and if Bonnie was there, she'd find a way to stop her. "Do you want me to take you home?" Caroline queried. Bonnie humbly turned the offer down. "It's okay Caroline. You haven't been around others in a while. I'll just ask Elena or Jeremy to take me home." Bonnie said already making her way towards the backyard. Caroline suddenly grabbed Bonnie's arm stopping her from moving.

"Elena's helping Jenna with the food. But Jeremy's free, you should ask him." Caroline said in a not so subtle high voice. Bonnie knew something was wrong but she let the issue slide she since she was so tired. She would get to the bottom of it later. "Okay Caroline, I'll ask him." Bonnie said watching as the blond let go of her arm. She gave her a hug as she left to go find Jeremy upstairs. Oblivious to the pair, a set of icy blue eyes was watching the entire discussion.

* * *

Damon grabbed the shot glass and brought it to his lips. He had just finished his tenth shot. He felt like shit. He really thought that silver would kill the werewolf; instead it only made him another enemy. Now he had to find a different way to bring the dog down. Setting the glass down, he sighed. And all through the day he had been thinking about her, the witch. Seeing her helpless brought back all the memories he was trying to suppress.

Bonnie knocked at the hard, redwood door a few times but no one answered. She turned the knob and to her surprise it opened. _They have got to lock their doors_, Bonnie thought as she pushed open the door and walked in. The foyer looked impeccable as always but from the looks of the now dead fire, it seemed that no one really was home. She had no idea where Stefan was, but she needed to talk to him.

Bonnie stopped and looked around. She never took the time to actually look at the mansion. Every time she was here, she was always needed for one purpose or another. As she walked down the foyer into the adjoining room, she saw the many pieces of art that they had collected throughout the century. Ending up at the library, Bonnie took her sweet time going through some of the books. It had been a while since she read anything other than her grimoire.

"You know breaking and entering is punishable by the law here in Virginia." The blue-eyed vampire drawled. Bonnie gasped, startled by the voice and in the process, dropped the book she was previously reading. The vampire chuckled as he blurred from her sight and reappeared in front of her, holding the book. "Pride and Prejudice" He read. "Hated it." He said as he threw the book over his shoulder.

Bonnie tried to push him away from her but Damon grabbed her hands, preventing any movement. The caramel witch eyes widen, full of fear. Damon saw this and released her hands but didn't move away. Bonnie calmly inhaled and exhaled. She was not going to rise to his bait.

"Damon, move." She said evenly. She didn't know if her powers affected the baby or vice versa so she tried to use them as little as possible. "No, no, no. Bonnie you didn't use the magic word." He said in a sing-song voice. "Damon move or I'll light you on fire." Yet the vampire made no effort to budge and his frosty blue eyes continued to stare at her intensely. He decided to call her bluff. "I double dog dare you, witch." He said.

Bonnie was weary. She just wanted to go home! "Just move please! I just want to go home. Do you like causing me pain because that's all you do! You're nothing but a selfish bastard! You and Katherine are just the same! " Bonnie yelled near tears. She moved her head away, accidently exposing her neck to him. She wouldn't let him see her cry, she couldn't.

The vampire's face shifted. In anger, Damon grabbed her waist and pushed her forcefully into the bookshelf behind her. "You Bennett witches are so goody-goody when in reality you're nothing but selfish hypocrites. 'Protect your own'? You're just like me Bennett." Seeing the witch clutching her stomach in pain, Damon realized what he had done. He moved to leave when he heard a third heartbeat coming from the witch. It was subtle but he was sure he heard it.

The abnormally of it calmed the blue-eyed vampire down. He listened and sure enough he heard it again. Suddenly everything clicked. "You're pregnant." He revealed. Bonnie was stunned and gripped her stomach protectively.

Her emerald green eyes looked defiantly into his piercing arctic blue ones. "And what would give you that idea?" She asked coolly. "Stop feeding me bullshit, little witch. It's unbecoming."

Bonnie avoided the subject like the plague. "I will tell you for the last time. Get out of my way before I light your homicidal ass on fire.

"And what a gorgeous ass it is." Both supernatural s turned and saw Elena standing there. Only the aura didn't match the person. The person was darker, with a malicious glint in her eyes. It had to be Katherine. "Damon, Damon, Damon." She taunted. "Slutty, slutty Katherine." The younger vampire said as he unconsciously moved to block Katherine away from the witch. "What brings you here?" He said, eyes twinkling. "The curly brunette moved closer, swinging her hips as she walked. "Oh, you know. My eternal love for Stefan and, oh I don't know, the Bennett witch. Hi Bonnie."

Bonnie cringed at the mention of her name. Katherine wanted her, why? Damon put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Didn't you hear the news, Katherine? The Bennett witches belong to me, especially this one. I'm sure you already realize this but I don't like to share." Damon smirked yet his eyes and his demeanor contrasted his lighthearted words.

Bonnie's couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't belong to anyone, especially not to Damon Salvatore. "I belong to one." Bonnie firmly said. The copper skinned witch's eyes blazed with fury. How dare these vampires lay claim to her?

Katherine sat down in the nearest chair. "You hear that Damon? She's a free agent. You're stubborn, witch, just like Emily. Let's hope you don't end up like her."

Bonnie seethed." I may be stubborn Katherine, but least I'm not a heatless, cold, manipulating bitch!"

The 500 year old vampire stopped smiling. She bared her fangs and sped towards the witch. Damon intercepted but Katherine swatted him into the bookshelf as if was a pestering fly.

Katherine grabbed the surprised witch by the throat and held her there, fangs bearing. "Listen witch you either come with willingly or by force. I'm nice enough to let you have a choice."

Bonnie struggled, trying to free herself but the vampiric strength was too strong. She closed her eyes and felt the magic within her rise. She truly feared the use of her powers but she had to show Katherine what she could do.

The magic throbbed and flowed, coursing from the witch and onto the cold hand that immobilized her. Bonnie knew she had done her job when Katherine released the witch and clutched her burnt hand. The witch sank to the floor, disoriented from the use of magic.

"This isn't 1864 and I'm not your handmaiden." Bonnie said as she stood, weakened. Damon recovered and grabbed the vampire by the neck, veins protruding from underneath his eyes. "Leave, Katherine." He said through gritted teeth. Katherine smiled, "This isn't over Damon. I will have the witch. It's only a matter of time." She effortlessly removed Damon's hand from her neck and sped off.

Damon watched the elder vampire leave, anger building up inside him. He turned just in time to see the witch collapse. Using the vampiric speed, he easily grabbed her and kept her from falling. "I belong to no one." She whispered as she closed her eyes, losing herself to the blackness. Damon picked up the witch bridal style and carried her back to his room, apprehensively waiting what the next day would bring.

**A/N: Yay I finished this chapter. I'm kind of iffy but I hope it pleases everyone. Whoa, there were a lot of new discoveries here. Bonnie pregnant and Damon knows, Caroline up to something by Katherine, and Katherine wanting Bonnie? Bonnie may be pregnant by Damon but that doesn't mean she has forgiven him. Will she? Find out in the next chapter! Ooh review and I'll send you a sneak peek of next chapter. **

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	6. Every Dog Has His Day

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Kill Or Be Killed**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Hi everyone it's me Infrena. First let me say thanks to everyone who reviewed (Sky Samuelle, Meye, Bamon, boycrazii98, bamon forever, Hellz-on-Earth, Mikaela W, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, SmilesX10, KivaJayelle, Cynner, and LunaSolTerra). I also want to thank the many people who favored Bloodlust and put it on their alerts. Also, I wanted to point out a mistake I made with the heartbeats. Instead of three heartbeats, it's really only two. Sorry! I edit that ASAP! This chapter took me forever to write, hence why it's so long. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Stefan whistled an old, joyful tune as he entered the Boarding House. He had just come back from spending the morning with Elena. He hated that they had to sneak around but it was critical to maintain the ruse they had set up for Caroline and Katherine. He knew Katherine had threatened the blond vampire in one way or another so he didn't blame her.

Walking up the stairs, Stefan heard a strong, frenzied heartbeat but ignored it, automatically thinking Damon had brought over a girl to become his newest plaything. It was when he heard a scream that he sped towards his brother's room and yanked the door open, revealing a shirtless Damon and a fuming Bonnie holding a pillow.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?" Stefan asked confused. Bonnie angrily threw the pillow at Damon, missing him completely. "I originally came here looking for you, Stefan. But then I was cornered by your brother and his psychotic girlfriend. I defended myself, passed out and woke up with him hovering over me. "

Stefan looked to his brother and saw him smirking. "First of all witch, she is my psychotic _ex_-girlfriend and second, I wasn't hovering. I don't hover." He stated.

Stefan was still confused. "Katherine came to see you? What did she want?" "Oh the usual, you and another witch in her services." Damon said casually, sitting on the bed. Bonnie moved, putting as much space as she could between them.

Bonnie spoke. "She has preferable tastes. She doesn't want just any witch, she wants a Bennett witch."

The younger vampire ran his hands through his sandy brown hair. Why did Katherine need a witch for? Could it have something to do with the moonstone? The legend says that the stone has a curse. So if a witch placed the curse, could it be de spelled by another? He wanted to voice his opinions out loud but he wanted to make sure it was true before he said anything to upset Bonnie.

Bonnie then felt the recurring rise of bile. She turned towards the brothers. As if reading her thoughts, Damon pointed to the door on the far left side of the room. The green-eyed witch dashed from the bed, making a beeline towards the bathroom. Damon called after her. "Not on the floor!" He chuckled as Stefan looked at him, puzzled. "Did I miss something?"

"You know for a 162 year old vampire, you're quite stupid. Is it the animal blood? I've told you that stuff was bad." Damon said, smirking. The green-eyed vampire ignored his brother and walked over to the bathroom door. The sounds of retching filled his ears. "Bonnie?" he said worriedly, knocking lightly on the wooden door.

It was a while before he was given a response. He stepped back when he heard the door being opened and was met by a very different Bonnie Bennett. This one was exhausted and weak. Something was wrong and they weren't telling him what.

He took ahold of Bonnie's hand and guided her to the bed. She sat down, visibly grateful for the assistance. He turned towards Damon who had been watching her intensely. "Damon would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Stefan asked, his voice close to growling.

"I keep forgetting that I have to spell things out for you to understand. Isn't it obvious, dear brother? The witch is pregnant." He said. Bonnie attempted to yell but she was too drained, even keeping her eyes open was a huge task.

Stefan looked very… shocked. He wanted to say something but his mind was drawing a blank. "How is this possible?" The vampire queried. Procreation was impossible with vampires, they were the undead. If he didn't know how the details about how the pregnancy was conceived, he would've congratulated the witch. But seeing the pained look on her face, Stefan merely gave her a hug.

Bonnie basked in the hug the younger vampire gave her. It had become their form of communication since her ordeal when words were not enough or needed.

"Brother after all this time, you still don't know how babies are made? Tsk, Tsk. Well when a man has certain feelings for a woman, dot dot dot."

Stefan released Bonnie and glared at his brother. Bonnie felt better, not great but enough to walk. She got up and collected her shoes from the foot of the four poster bed. "I've have to go home and change. I'm meeting Caroline and Elena at the Volunteer Picnic later today." Bonnie said wrinkling her nose.

Stefan walked her to the door, chuckling. "Damon and I will be there as well." "Great." She mumbled as she walked out. Stefan waited until he heard the front door close before he resumed. When he did, he turned to his brother, seeing him lazily spread out on his bed.

"Damon, do you feel just a tiny bit of remorse?" Stefan asked clearly angry. "And why should I feel anything? It's not like I knocked her up." he said. "Seriously?" Stefan looked at his older brother liked he had grown two heads. "You're the only one she has been with and you are just going to deny it." Damon sat up and jumped off the bed. "Little brother, have you forgotten that vampires can't reproduce. It's impossible." "Maybe with humans but Bonnie is a witch, a Bennett witch. You and I both know that they have the power to make the impossible, possible."

Damon ignored his brother and walked to the bathroom. "The Bennett witches are known for two things, their stubbornness and their ability to betray. Now if you excuse me, I have to get dressed, we're going to be late for a picnic." "This won't end well Damon." Stefan yelled. Damon paused and turned around with a grin plastered on his face. "You should know by now it never does."

* * *

Caroline had had second thoughts about attending the picnic today. She had felt really bad about what she had told Elena last night. She had never seen Elena look at her so horribly. Knowing that she was the reason for Elena's and Stefan's break up made her feel crappy.

And Bonnie. She felt worse about lying to Bonnie. She had done so much her and here she was spying on her for Katherine's sake. She wished she was stronger, as a person and as a vampire. If she was, people like Damon and Katherine wouldn't be able to push her around.

Spotting the table Bonnie and Elena were seated at, Caroline put on her fake smile as she got closer. Bonnie spotted the blond and waved her over.

"Hey Caroline." She said, while standing up and hugging her. The blond hugged back, careful of how much strength she used. She saw how sad Elena seemed and instantly felt a heap of remorse. Bonnie sat back down and scooted down the bench, making room for the newcomer. "How are you?" Caroline asked d the brunette. "Better." She replied.

Elena was about to say something to Caroline until she caught the eye of Stefan. She falsely sighed in aggravation, pretending to be broken up with Stefan was hard, especially around Caroline. To put the icing on top, Elena suddenly got up, scaring Caroline and Bonnie. "Ugh he just makes me so mad. Im going to go clear my head, you guys."

Caroline suddenly got up as well. "Elena, I'll go with you. Its better if you have someone to talk to about these things." The vampire looked at Bonnie. "Do you mind?" She worriedly asked. She didn't want Bonnie to be by herself but she needed to keep spying on Elena. The caramel skinned witch waved her off. "I don't mind just be there for Elena." The blond smiled and left, leaving Bonnie alone.

Damon saw Caroline and Elena walk off leaving Bonnie alone. The blue eyed vampire saw this as his chance and walked up to the table. A breeze of wind swept through her brown, curly locks causing him to get a whiff of her delicious, addicting scent. "Hey Bonnie," he said sitting down next to her.

The witch didn't even look at him. "Leave me alone, Damon." Damon smirked at her, clearly amused. "I think not Bonnie. My brother seems to think that I knocked you. I personally believe that it isn't true." Bonnie suddenly whirled around to face him, her emerald green eyes blazing with anger. "How dare you say that Damon? I was a virgin before that night. Even though it was against my will, it still counts as my first. I'm not that kind of girl." She spat.

Bonnie was pissed beyond reason. She started to get up but the vampire grabbed her arm and forced her back down. "Listen here, witch. I can't be the father. Vampires can't produce, it's impossible. So don't try to blame me because you opened your legs for some guy who was sweet on you." Damon said as his eyes hardened. She yanked her hand away, filled with disgust. "You're a jerk. You don't want to own up to your responsibilities, fine. But don't you sit there and degrade me like that!" She yelled as she got up and stormed away, leaving a fuming vampire and many curious onlookers in her wake.

* * *

Damon was very curious. And Damon knows when he is very curious; he tends to act on impulse. So when he saw Mason at the refreshments stand, he had wanted to know what the werewolf was up to. Putting on his swooning smile, Damon walked over to the animal. "Hello, Mason." Damon said trying to be on his best behavior. He had to remember there were witnesses around. "Working hard?" He asked. The werewolf looked unimpressed. "I do my part, unlike some people." The impulsive vampire darkly chuckled. "I heard you talking to my little brother, Stefan."

"Nice guy." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, he's _a lot_ nicer than me. I tend to hold grudges."

Mason eyebrows shot up. If the vampire wanted a pissing contest, he'd be happy to indulge him. "I tend to hold grudges for a very long time as well. Besides, nice is overrated."

Outside, Damon was smiling but inside, alarms went off. Mason needed to be dealt with, immediately. Damon continued the charade. "That's what I think! I like this, us being nice to each other."

The blue-eyed werewolf finished his glass of lemonade. "Hope we can continue this some other time, enjoy our day, Damon." He said as he walked away leaving the vampire alone with his thoughts. He turned to his see his younger brother walking towards him.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding?" Stefan asked worry apparent on his face. The midnight haired vampire merely chuckled. "Oh Mason gave me some subtle innuendos about how he plans on trying to kill me." Stefan crossed his arms at his older brother. "And this doesn't worry you, why?" "Oh because I'm going to kill him before he gets the chance to." The green eyed vampire wanted to voice his opinions but he had caught Damon staring at a certain caramel colored witch.

Stefan waved his hand in front of Damon's face. "So about Bonnie….." Damon cut off his sentence midway with one of his own. "So what is up with this faux drama in your relationship?" Stefan nervously rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes elsewhere. If their plan was to work, Damon had to be none the wiser as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan said. Damon was not convinced." Come on Stefan. I know you. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me, with my good looks and all." "Damon, just drop it." Stefan said

"Fine. I tried." Damon said turning around to the refreshments stand. The server was a young girl who looked to be around 11 or 12 years old. "Would you like some lemonade?" she sweetly asked. Damon grabbed the cup from her and politely answered, "Yes I would sweetie." He brought the cup to his lips and felt the burning of acid run down his throat.

Immediately, he spat the liquid out, gasping as the pain made him double over in pain. "Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked, concerned. "Ver-Vervain." Damon said hoarsely.

Stefan helped Damon sit on the nearest chair. Stefan carefully sniffed the cup Damon was previously holding. It smelled like the deadly toxin. Somebody went to great lengths to poison Damon and Stefan had a pretty good guess who.

Damon wanted revenge. Damn the witnesses, he wanted to tear every limb form that werewolf and show it to him! "Damn, this is what I get for not killing people on sight. I'm going to kill that mangy ass dog." Stefan tried to calm his brother down, but even he knew it had gone too far. "For once, Damon I actually agree with you." "That's the Stefan I like." Damon said as Stefan helped him to his feet.

Scanning the area, Damon spotted Mason taking out the trash. He tapped Stefan and nodded towards the edge of the forest. Together they followed the werewolf. Both of the vampires had the same thoughts as they walked into the woods. They were going to kill Mason Lockwood.

* * *

Caroline had followed Elena to the small pond located at the edge of the park. The sound of the flowing river and the greenness of the grass were supposed to soothe the blond but it only made her feel worse about what she was going to do. Caroline sat down next to the brunette on the white, stony rocks hoping to get more information.

Elena saw Caroline sat down next to her and she kept the deception going by acting angry. "Are you ok?" Caroline asked the brunette. "Nope" Elena replied popping the "p". Caroline tried to be the happy, bubbly friend she usually was without giving herself away. "You know, maybe it's for the best." "Caroline, it's not for the best. None of this is for the best. Stefan is the person I want to be with." She said a little angrier than she meant.

She saw the troubled look on her friend's face and apologized. "I'm sorry, Car. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It just that there are a lot of things going on and the separation from Stefan is only making it worse. Besides you are being a good friend. Friends don't take their problems out on each other."

Caroline had almost stared to cry. She couldn't take the deception any longer, she had to confess. "Elena, I'm not being a good friend, not at all." Elena waited for the words to come out but Caroline was distracted by a figure on the hill.

Caroline saw her mother hurrying towards an unknown destination. She was about to tell Elena about Katherine but she was glad for the interruption. "Wait here." She told Elena. The brunette sat there waiting for the blond. As soon as she caught up to her, Caroline tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom, what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth Forbes looked at her daughter a felt a pang of guilt. "Oh nothing, there's just something I have to do-" Caroline rudely interrupted her. "You mean work? You know I thought today was going to a little different but I guess I was wrong." "It's important." She tried to explain but Caroline rolled her ocean blue eyes in annoyance.

"It always is." The elder blond hated leaving this between them but she had to go to the woods to meet Mason. "I'm really sorry Caroline but I have to go." She said walking away from her daughter. She despised her job but she had a duty to the town and to the council.

Caroline watched her mom walk away and became worried. Just then Elena came to see what was up. "What's going on?" She asked concern heavy in her voice. "I don't know but we better text Bonnie and get her to meet us somewhere. Something's wrong." The brunette grabbed her cell phone and began to quickly text Bonnie.

* * *

Mason was tidying up the garbage when he felt something approaching him. Looking up, he saw the two Salvatore brothers cornering him. Mason wore a shock on his face causing the elder vampire to glare at him. "Don't look so surprised dog. You knew this was inevitable. I knew when I found out your little family secret that I'd be the one to kill you."

Mason stayed silent. Looking around, he tried to find a way in which to escape but the brothers were advancing slowly around him. Damon saw a look of panic flash across his face. "Go ahead and run. I'll even give you a head start." Mason darted to the ground and suddenly a shot pierced the air. Surprised, Damon looked down at the bullet wound in his chest.

The younger vampire turned around and two more gunshots rang, this time wounding him in the chest and the stomach. Both vampires groaned as they realized the bullets were made with wood. The pair fell to the ground with a thud, pain coursing though their bodies. Damon watched as Elizabeth thanked Mason, and then ejected Stefan with a needle.

Mason kneeled down by Damon, taking delight as the vampire groaned in agony. Before the sheriff inserted the needle in Damon's side, he leaned closer to his ear so that he could hear him clearly. "You know what they say, 'Every dog has his day'".

With Damon's last coherent though, the vampire vowed to get revenge on the wolf. He would make him suffer, and he was really good at the torturing thing. Feeling the toxin enter his bloodstream, Damon felt absolute pain before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Bonnie was helping out the volunteer crew paint the new gazebo that had recently been built. The sun was shining perfectly and to top it all off, the grass was a nice shade of green. Had this been any other day, she would've reveled in the simple nature it provided. Instead she was fuming ever since he had a little _chat_ with Damon.

She had thought he would feel some kind of regret but it turned out she was wrong again. Stefan had feelings, why couldn't the elder brother have them as well? Groaning out loud, she put down her paintbrush in frustration. It was obvious she wasn't going to get any more work done.

Excusing herself to the other volunteers, Bonnie walked away to try and clear her head. Her cell phone beeped, letting her know she had a new message. Flipping it open, the brunette read the short message. Hoping others weren't watching her, Bonnie rapidly raced towards the woods hoping that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Bonnie ran further into the woods. The farther she went, the more ominous it felt. Elena was right, something was definitely wrong. When she got to a giant, empty clearing, Bonnie could make out the definite sounds of the blond vampire.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled, hoping that the vampire could hear her. Not ten seconds had gone by before the blond had instantly appeared before her. "Bonnie! I kicked Mason's ass!" she exclaimed. Bonnie's heartbeat was still trying to recover from the vampire's sudden appearance.

"Why did you kick his ass?" She asked. "No time to explain Bonnie. We got to meet up with Elena." Taking her hand, Caroline led the brunette in a run towards where she was originally at.

Once Bonnie and Caroline met back up with Elena, Elena tried to fill Bonnie on everything that had happened. "Caroline heard Stefan and Damon in trouble and when we got here Mason tried to kill me and he also knows Caroline is a vampire."

Bonnie wanted to turn back at the mention of Damon's name but she had to help Stefan, even if Damon came along with the package. "How does he know that?" She asked curiously. Elena just shrugged her shoulder s in response.

Caroline shushed the pair into silence as she listened for anything that might help them. Listening closely, she heard her mom talking to another person about killing two people with a stake. "I know where they are." She said as she led them a little further into the woods. The trio stopped at an underground basement made out of stone.

Elena heard an agonizing scream. Panicking, Elena grabbed Caroline's arm and tried to drag the blond with her. "Let go." Elena said, determination evident in her voice. The blond shook her off. "I can't Elena, my mother is in there. I can't let her find out about me."

The brunette gave up on her, and turned towards Bonnie. "I have to try to save him." She gave the pair one last look and dashed down the stairs. She had to help in any way she could, even if it meant doing it own her own.

Caroline turned towards the witch. "Bonnie, I cant. My mother is the sheriff. I can't expose myself to her, I won't!" Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and she started to cry. Bonnie quickly walked over to sobbing vampire and made her look her in the eye. "Caroline, I understand. I understand ok. I'll go in for you, okay?" The blond nodded in acknowledgement. She watched as Bonnie descended down the stairs.

* * *

Caroline paced back in forth outside. She was glad Bonnie didn't force her in. Her mom was down there, leading the killings. If she found out what she had become, she didn't even want to think about what would happen. A scram broke her away from her thoughts.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled. The blond vampire sobbed. Bonnie had gotten hurt because she wasn't brave enough. Wiping away her tears, Caroline breathed out deeply. If she was going to be a stronger person, she needed to pass this obstacle. Extending her fangs, Caroline felt the ever present thirst for blood. She knew she promised Bonnie that she was not going to kill anyone, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She could only hope that her friend would forgive her.

* * *

Caroline sped down the stairs. Appearing as a blur, she quickly bit into the younger officer's neck. Draining him but not killing him, she turned to the older officer. Frightened and panicking, he tried to shoot the blur only to instead shoot his partner as whatever it was used him as a shield.

He tried to run away but the figure grabbed him and threw him across the cellar, landing against the wall, unconscious.

Caroline snarled as the taste of human blood awakened her body. She wanted more but calmed herself as she saw Elena watching her, a mixture of fear and shock etched on her face. Searching for her other friend, she saw Bonnie's unconscious form next to a wall. She turned towards her mom as she too had the same expression. "Hi mom." she said hesitantly greeting her.

"It can't be." Elizabeth gasped. Caroline simply nodded as she tried to comfort her mom. The elder blond quickly backed away from her, as if she was infectious. She backed herself in a corner, letting the forgotten gun drop. Caroline stopped in her tracks, seeing the terror on her mom's face. Leaving her there, she headed towards the group.

Elena had Stefan in her lap while Damon was feeding off the now dead guard. Caroline raced towards Bonnie, trying to shake her awake. "Bonnie, wake up please." She watched while the witch slowly opened her eyes. "What happened, Car bear?" She asked while her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I hear Elena scream so I came down to help you." Bonnie looked around and saw the town's sheriff look at all of them with a hated expression. "I'm sorry Care bear. I had forgotten that I was still feeling sick. " Bonnie said. The blond just shook her hear. "It's not your fault Bonnie." She said trying her best to avoid her mom's piercing glaze.

Damon got unsteadily to his feet. Checking to see if everybody was ok, he strolled over to where Caroline and Bonnie were. "Out of all the times for you to do something stupid, you chose today?" Bonnie wanted to say something but the pain throbbing in her head prevented her from speaking. "Leave her alone, Damon."

The vampire sighed. "Great, just great. We've got two deputies dead and you. What am I going to do with you?" The sheriff kept quiet. Caroline helped Bonnie to her feet. "Damon don't hurt her, she not going to say anything right mom? Mom say something because Damon will surely kill you."

Elizabeth could barely look at the thing that was talking to her. "Kill me because I can't take this. I can't take seeing her like this."

Caroline started to cry as her mom begged to let Damon end her life. Bonnie hugged the hysterical vampire as Damon advanced closer to Elizabeth. Grabbing her shoulders painfully, his eyes burned with anger. "I'm not going to hurt you, Liz. You know why? Because you're my friend."

Bonnie and the others were shocked to say the least. It wasn't often that Damon took mercy on someone who had wronged him in some way. He turned towards the others and released the blond. "Oh don't look so shocked. We've got clean up duty."

Elena and Caroline helped Stefan get on his feet, while Damon walked over to the witch. "What the hell were you thinking, Bonnie?" Damon said, painfully grabbing her arm. Bonnie flinched at the pain. "What is your problem, Damon?" Damon wanted to say more but he felt the others watching them. "Later." He said releasing her arm. Bonnie glared at him and walked towards Stefan and Elena. She had no doubt Damon would indeed bring it up again later.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Bonnie was awakened from her sleep. She had left Caroline at her house hours ago, helping her pack her mother's things. Caroline had asked her not to worry about her, saying that her mom had to forgive her someday. Bonnie had agreed. She had forgiven Caroline; surely her own mother could as well.

Before she left, Caroline has asked the witch if she was going to keep the child. Bonnie couldn't answer her, for even she didn't know the answer to that. The blond hugged her, telling her that she would be okay and that she would honor whatever decision she made. Hugging her once more, Bonnie gave her a smile and thanked her. Leaving her house, Bonnie drove home. Once she was home, she had dressed for bed and slept hoping that the next day had the answers to her many problems.

The rhythmic tapping on her window had become a distraction, one she actually was glad to have. Her dreams were plaguing her once more. Getting up from her bed, Bonnie walked over to her window, hoping whoever was making the noise wasn't a psychotic supernatural. To her dismay, she spotted Damon tapping on the glass wearing a cocky smirk.

Opening the window, Bonnie sleepily rubbed her green eyes. "Damon what are you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious? I want to finish our talk from earlier. Are you going to let me in?" he asked. "No, hell no. I'm not inviting you in." "Oh well looks like you are going to have to come outside then." Bonnie groaned, "Will it make you leave faster?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes. "Of course Bonnie." He smirked.

Bonnie closed the window and watched as the vampire jumped off and landed graciously on the ground. She pulled her messy hair into an untidy ponytail and grabbed a tan jacket.

Heading down the stairs, she opened the front door and stepped outside. While she put on the jacket, Damon inspected her from head to toe. He silently chuckled at the purple pajamas and the matching tank top. Closing the door, Bonnie leaned against it.

"Ok Damon, I'm here. What was your problem earlier?" she said getting to the point. He moved closer to where she standing by the door. "You could've gotten yourself killed today." "And? Why do you care? You made it very clear to me that you want no part in this."

Damon stared into the bright green of her eyes. "What if I wanted to change my mind?" He said in all seriousness. Bonnie used all of her strength to push him away from her even though they both knew it was a waste of effort.

"This isn't a game Damon. You can't just change the rules whenever you feel like it. I hate you, I hate you very much. I hate the fact that within a single night, you can change my entire life. I hate the fact that every time I look at you, I see the cruel monster that viciously attacked me. I don't have control over my life anymore, Damon. How am I supposed to raise somebody else, when I can't even stop myself from being afraid?"

Bonnie tried to hold back the tears but lost the battle. She cried, finally admitting to Damon everything that she had held in for the last two weeks. Damon looked away from the witch. The guilt he had been pushing down had risen up, overflowing. Sure he may be a bastard, but he realized that that his actions had irrevocably hurt the witch.

"Bonnie, look at me." The witch diverted her attention elsewhere. She couldn't stand to see him see her like this, her pride wouldn't allow it. Slightly frustrated, the vampire grabbed her face and forced her to meet his gaze. "Ok so yeah, I'll admit I'm still unconvinced about me being the father to your kid. I'm not ready to accept it yet. Once I realized I had turned I was content with not being able to produce. My old man was a disapproving bastard and I sure as hell didn't want to be the same way. So give me time to wrap myself around the idea."

"Fine Damon, but you have got to know that whatever the outcome is, I won't forgive you. I can't, not right now." Bonnie turned away and opened the door. Shutting it quietly, Bonnie sank down to the floor, quietly sobbing. Damon stared at the door for a few minutes and heard the witch crying. Running a hand through his hair, Damon glanced an inexpressible look towards the house before he transformed into his crow form and flew away.

**A/N: Ahh I finished. Phew, that was a really long chapter. I feel so bad for Caroline with her mother being mean to her. And Damon and Bonnie? They have A LOT of things in between them. As always I was kind of iffy on this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on the subject. Reviews are like candy and I love candy!**

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	7. Actions have Consequences

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Plan B**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: As always I've got to acknowledge the people that review (Meye, Cynner, Mikaela W, KivaJayelle, LunaSolTerra, SmilesX10, Hellz-on-Earth, NaeNae1495, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, konka, RockerChick08, BlackDove13, gene14, Sachmet, and zozo42) and also to the people that put my story on their alerts and favored it as well. Whoa, it's been a while. Sorry school started and already I'm getting swamped with stuff. But don't fret; I will still work on this story. I'm already working on Chapter 8. As always I'm kind of iffy on my chapter so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

The sun was bright and shining early next morning. The strong rays of sunshine told everybody it was going to be a beautiful day. To anybody else, it meant a new day for new things. For Damon Salvatore, it meant that it was too fucking bright. The vampire turned away from the light, choosing to wallow in the dark. He picked up his glass filled with bourbon and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. The alcohol burned down his throat, making him feel the heat.

Upset, the vampire threw the glass at the wall, fascinated by the raining broken pieces. How was he supposed to act to that kind of information? Vampires couldn't reproduce. It was impossible. Then he thought about what Stefan had said. The Bennett witches were capable of anything, even making the impossible possible.

He really hadn't thought about being a father. Like he had told Bonnie, his own was a pretty shitty example. And being an eternal stud was pretty awesome. Maybe this was his only chance to have a family of his own. But then he thought about Bonnie, who couldn't forgive him and his actions.

Did he really expect the witch to suddenly forgive him after what he had done? He'd be lying if said no. He knew he could never expect her to absolutely forgive him but maybe he could get her to tolerate him more. If there was one thing he was really good at, it was being persistent, and, ok torture.

Damon was about to go looking for another glass when he heard someone knocking at the front door. He quickly sped from the study to the foyer. When he opened the door, Jeremy Gilbert was standing there and Damon knew he should've had another drink before he answered. "I need to talk to you." Jeremy said urgently.

Damon obviously didn't care. "And why do I need to talk to you?" he said shutting the door in his face. The teen tried to stop him. "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone before the curse can be activated. That means he's not a werewolf yet."

The vampire didn't care and the boy was starting to piss him off. "Wow, fascinating. I don't care." Damon tried to close the door again but again Jeremy stopped him. He had to admit the boy had balls. "Mason Lockwood is one though. He's looking a small, white stone called a moonstone. It has a special connection to the werewolf legend. It's why he's here and I can tell you where it is. " Jeremy hoped the vampire was interested.

Damon suddenly became interested but had a feeling something else was up. "And you're telling me this why?" "Do I need a reason? I just want to help. I don't want to sit on the sidelines, I want to actually help." The blue-eyed vampire smirked. "What did your big sister say about all this?"

The teen shifted nervously and gave Damon the answer he was looking for. "Oh I get it, you haven't told her about it?" "Elena is protective about me. She doesn't want me to get involved in all of this." The vampire chucked, obviously amused. "You Gilberts annoy me. You always have to be involved in everything. But I guess I should take pity on you. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic. Come in." He said moving away from the door.

* * *

Bonnie straightened up her back as she helped decorate the Lockwood Mansion for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. She wasn't going to attend but she decided to at least help. After Damon left last night, Bonnie dragged her tired body back to her bed and cried herself to sleep. She had wanted to talk to Caroline but she knew the blonde was spending time with her mother.

Bonnie was getting ready to paint the giant masquerade masks some of the volunteers handed her when Elena walked in. "Hey Bonnie" Elena said smiling. The witch put down the masks and hugged her. "How are you Elena?" "Good, hey can we go somewhere and talk?" "Sure, no problem." The witch said getting up.

Elena led Bonnie out the mansion and into the courtyard. She led her to a bench opposite a giant pond. Bonnie sat down next to Elena. "Bonnie, I fear that we're going apart and I don't feel like much of a friend to you. Bonnie, I've been keeping secrets from you. I didn't even tell you that Stefan and I were pretending to fight because Katherine was making Caroline keep tabs on us."

"No wonder Caroline was being so pushy the other day. She desperately didn't want you to take me home at the barbeque. Don't worry Elena; I have been keeping secrets from you as well. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know _how_ to tell you." Bonnie said. "A couple of days after_ that_ had happened, I've began to feel sick. It turns out, I'm pregnant Elena."

Elena stared wide eyed at the witch. "Oh, Bonnie." Was all Elena said before she grabbed Bonnie in a hug. She pulled back and wiped the tears away. "Wait, does Damon know?" The brunette asked. Bonnie hesitated for a moment. "He figured it out. He actually had the nerve to deny that it was his."

"Seriously? I know Damon is an ass, but seriously?" "I know! He showed up last night to tell me he changed his mind." The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Have you told anybody else? What about your dad?" Bonnie sighed at the million dollar question. "Well Caroline knows, and Damon told Stefan. As for my dad, I have no idea. I don't know if I'm actually keeping it."

Elena saddened at the notion of abortion. She knew she wanted children but that wasn't an option with Stefan. "You'll always have me and Caroline to help you out if you decide to keep it." "Thanks Elena, I appreciate that. Oh I almost forgot. Katherine came by to pay me a visit. She said she needed me for something."

"Did she say what?" "No, but she sure seemed pretty adamant about taking me before Damon stopped her." Elena wondered why Katherine needed Bonnie. She'd have to ask Stefan later about it. "Let's make a pact. No more secrets between us, ok?" Elena said holding out her hand. Bonnie smiled and shook her hand, sealing the pact. "No more secrets."

Elena stood up and helped the witch to her feet. They both smiled, knowing that their friendship was still intact. "Soooo, has Caroline called dibs on godmother?" Elena asked as they made their way back to the mansion. "Of course, it's Caroline. I guess you have to be the sexy aunt." Elena thought about for a while. "I guess I could pull that off. Jenna did, it should be a piece of cake for me." Both girls laughed, each thinking how grateful she was for having the other as a friend.

* * *

Damon was nursing a new glass of scotch when he heard another knock. The vampire groaned, not wanting to get up. "Hey, make yourself useful and go get the door." Jeremy glared at him but left nonetheless. When he came back, following him was the history teacher/ vampire hunter Alaric holding a box much like the one he seen on their trip to Duke.

"What is he doing here?" Alaric asked the vampire. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He came here all on his own. Heroic figures are really tragic." Jeremy spoke up for himself. "I'm helping Damon. I'm the one that found out about the moonstone."

"Does Elena know that you're here?" "No, she doesn't, Elena doesn't want me to participate in this but I can take care of myself."

Damon and Alaric shrugged their shoulders. "So Rick, what do you have for me?" The history teacher opened the lid on the box he had brought. "Vanessa sent me the rest of Isobel's research."

"She did huh? After she tried to kill me, this is the least she could do." Damon said bring the glass to his lips. He handed it to Alaric, which he turned down. "Do you remember the Aztec curse she told us about?"

The vampire thought about it for a moment. "Sun and the Moon, something something something?" Jeremy interrupted them, "An Aztec curse? Cool." Damon rolled his eyes and went to go and refill his glass while the blue-eyed man continued. "A long time ago, vampires and werewolves used to roam free until a shaman placed a curse on them to limit their powers. Since then, werewolves could only change during a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Damon chuckled. "Not if they have a special trinket." Jeremy though about the new information he just received. "What do mean by sealed?" He asked turning to Alaric then Damon. "It means that it's a witch thing. Whenever something is spelled, usually it means it can also be de-spelled." Damon thought about what he said and swore loudly. "Bonnie."

Alaric and Jeremy looked at him strangely. "What about Bonnie?" The teen asked. "If you wanted someone to break the curse, who would you use?" Damon asked, trying to see if they could figure it out.

"A witch." Alaric though about it. "Wait, you're telling me Bonnie's a witch?" the brown-eyed teen asked, shocked. "Katherine wanted Bonnie for something, but she wouldn't say what for. Fuck." Damon ignored the teen. "I can get the moonstone from Tyler." he said, excited. Damon groaned and drowned his scotch. "Now you're actually good for something. Get up; we're going to the Lockwoods." Damon said heading out the door while Jeremy followed him. Damn, he hated being right all the time.

* * *

Bonnie was looking out of the gardens. Moments ago, Matt had borrowed Elena for some advice and she humbly excused herself. Sitting down on the rocky bench, Bonnie unconsciously touched her still flat stomach. She had been doing it a lot lately. She hated the thought of not keeping it but she didn't know how she would be able to keep it. When her dad found out, he would blow a gasket. He had already told her his no-nonsense policy about teen pregnancy.

She realized that it was not the child's fault that it was conceived unwittingly. Even if Damon denies his parentage, she could still raise it by herself. It didn't need to suffer even if its father is the biggest jerk she knew. With that, she made up her mind, she would keep it. A grin crept across Bonnie's face. A lot of pressure had been lifted off of her shoulders just then. It was a joyous occasion; she wanted to share it with someone. Unfortunately, Elena was still talking to Matt and Caroline was still at the Boarding House with her mom. Getting up, she thought she had saw Stefan around here somewhere.

Looking around, she had spotted Stefan by the bar talking to Mason. He had a look on his face that seemed like the conversation was heating up. Interested, Bonnie headed towards the pair.

Bonnie walked towards Mason and he accidently bumped into her. Images flew through her mind, causing her to slightly stumble. "Sorry Bonnie" he said as he walked away. "Bonnie, are you alright?" Stefan asked. "When I touched him, I saw something weird." "What was it?" "I saw Elena and Damon making out. Weird, right?" Bonnie chuckled slightly but stopped when she saw Stefan deep in thought. "Elena would never kiss Mason."

A light bulb brightly burned in Stefan's mind. "You didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine." The vampire ran his hand through his hair while Bonnie looked at him surprised. "So you're saying that Mason is in cahoots with Katherine?" She shuddered in disgust. He could do way better. "I need to go find Damon. Bonnie, I wouldn't ask you unless it was necessary but will you come with me?" The witch sighed in frustration. "Damon….." She started but Stefan waved his hand at the name. "I'll make sure he's on his beast behavior." "Fine, Stefan. But only because it's you." She said. Nodding, the vampire led the witch to the empty outdoor patio while he texted his brother where to meet him.

* * *

Damon felt his phone beep. Looking at it, he wondered what his brother had found out. Walking out of the main house, he crossed the vibrant green lawn to where Stefan had asked him to meet. As he got closer, he could smell honey, cinnamon, and power all wrapped into one. _Bonnie,_ he thought. He knew that scent anywhere.

When he arrived at his destination, Bonnie was there sitting down at a table while Stefan paced in front of her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two here?" He asked with his signature smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the vampire. "I touched Mason and had a vision of him and Katherine kissing."

"What? _Mason Lockwood_?" "Yeah, can't believe we missed it. He showed up right after she did." Damon was still baffled. "Come on, though Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer. She should have a better taste in men."

"She chose you didn't she?" Bonnie muttered, well aware of the fact he had super hearing. Damon looked at the witch smiling. "I have certain dashing charms." Bonnie scoffed and Stefan watched the pair, slightly laughing.

"Anyways, Katherine has to be using him. It's the only reason why she'd use her _charms_ on him." "Why would she use him? What does she need him to do?" Stefan asked, clearly perplexed.

"We know Mason is looking for the moonstone, which allegedly has the power to break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well." "Why?" "No idea. But my spidey sense tells me it has to do with two things: the witch and the werewolf."

Both brothers turned towards the copper-skinned witch who looked at them in shock. "What do you mean?" She asked the elder brother. "Katherine obviously wants you for something, probably to de-spell it. Question is why would she involve Mason? That's the beauty of Katherine, always up to something." He said while sighing.

"Stop reminiscing. How are we going to find out what she's up to?" Bonnie glanced at the two, hoping she could find some answers. "First, we need to get to the source of all this. How are we going get the moonstone?" Stefan wondered.

Damon smiled wickedly. "That is the easy part. Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Bonnie and Stefan cried out in outrage. "Damon, you got Jeremy involved in all of this?" Bonnie yelled. "Why are you yelling at me for? He's the one that involved himself. I didn't force him to play Indiana Jones."

"Stefan, do something. Jeremy can't be in this. I don't want another innocent person to get caught between the supernatural things that go on in this town." She viewed the look on Stefan's face as he spoke. "Bonnie, Jeremy is free to make his own choices. If he chooses to help, what can I do?"

"I see. If you won't help, then I am going to go talk to Elena." Bonnie said getting up. Damon sped over to the table and forced her back down into the chair. "Damn it witch! The kid wants to help. I say let him even though he clearly is very stupid. Let it go. Right now, we need to find out what Katherine wants with the moonstone and why she's using Mason and the best way to do that is to get the words straight out the horse's mouth."

"Let go Damon, I'm only going to give you this warning once." Bonnie threatened. Stefan stepped back while Damon tightened his grip, issuing a challenge. With a raised eyebrow, Damon felt a sharp pain in his head. It felt as if he was painfully burning over and over again. He cried out in pain and released her arm.

Falling down under the sheer pain, Damon grabbed in head as if the gesture would alleviate his agony. Bonnie rose, looming over him. Stefan watched the interaction between the two. He wanted to help but Damon dug his own grave from the beginning. It was only when Bonnie started to wobble, that he decided to step in.

He sped towards the couple and grabbed the mortal, breaking her concentration. "Bonnie!" Stefan yelled. He led her back to the chair, while he helped Damon get back on his feet. "Shit, witch." Damon groaned as his supernatural healing took effect. Bonnie breathed in and out as her heart beat loudly in her chest. "Are you alright Bonnie?" Stefan inquired worriedly.

The witch nodded robotically. "So now that our pissing contest is over, are you going to help us witch?" Stefan smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Please?" Damon added. Bonnie thought about her options. If she didn't help them, she wouldn't know why Katherine wanted her to de-spell the moonstone and they would all be in the dark. If she did help them, she would be too far deep and she wouldn't be able to get out.

"Fine, I'll help you." She reluctantly agreed. "What do you need me to do?" Stefan started to speak but the sound of his ringtone distracted them. Glancing at the screen, Stefan excused himself, leaving the pair alone. "Place nice, Damon." Stefan warned the blue-eyed vampire.

"Always." He said to the retreating figure. He turned back to the green-eyed witch. "All you have to do is touch Mason to see what he and Katherine are up to." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "My power doesn't work that way. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient." "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was inconveniencing you with my powers. I guess you don't really need my _inconvenien_t powers." Bonnie said crossing her arms. "Ha, very funny. So what's with the witchy juju that you do with me? You know the fun one that makes my brain into flames, what is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels in your brain go pop. But since you heal quickly, I get to do it over and over and over again."

Damon thought about that. "Is it vampire specific?" "It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie knew as soon as she said those words, she would regret it. "Damon, you better not kill him."

"No promises."

Stefan re-joined the pair, catching the end of their conversation. "Bonnie, are you sure you're up to this?" "I have to be Stefan. There's no other way." Damon felt his phone beep. He looked at it seeing a text message from the younger Gilbert. Opening it, he read the message and swore. "Shit, Indiana Jones just told me dog boy gave the moonstone to the other dog. Guess we're going to have to beat it out of him."

He grabbed the witch by her arm. "Come on witch. Time to show me how good you are at acting." He dragged Bonnie from the chair and led her out from the patio with a brooding Stefan following them, worrying how fast Damon's plan will go awry.

* * *

Mason had what he needed and now it was time for him and Katherine's plan to go into effect. He knew that Katherine loved him and by breaking the curse, they would run away together and never have to deal with the curse again. He hurriedly walked outside to his jeep. On the way there, he saw Bonnie struggling with a table that was obviously too heavy for her.

"Hey Bonnie, how'd you stuck doing that by yourself?" He asked the struggling girl. "All the other guys bailed on me. They were talking about the game and left me, knowing that Mrs. Lockwood wanted these done in thirty minutes."

Mason laughed and started to help her put the table back in the truck. When he was finished, he smelled something strange coming off the girl in front of him. He had smelled it before when he was in the vicinity of her. It was pleasant, like a whiff of honey and cinnamon but there was something else. Something that called to the animal part of him. "I'm sorry." She whispered as he felt a horrific pain course through his skull.

Bonnie stood there concentrating as the werewolf screamed out in pain. Bonnie held the aneurysm until Damon put a hand on her shoulder as he watched, in malicious delight, the werewolf succumb to the pain. "Every dog has his day, huh?" He taunted, kicking the werewolf in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Bonnie looked at Mason's unconscious form and grimaced. She hadn't wanted to do it but like always she had no other alternative. Bonnie watched as Stefan helped Damon put Mason's body in the back of his truck. Damon opened the passenger door for her. "Your carriage waits." He said smirking at her. "My ass." She muttered as she finally got into the truck.

Stefan tossed the keys he found in Mason's pocket to Damon which he caught with ease. "Damon, play nice, at least with Bonnie." Stefan pleaded with his brother. "I'll try but I won't promise anything." He joked. Stefan watched as the truck roared to life and sped down the road. He hoped they'd get their answers without any problems.

* * *

To an onlooker, it would seem that the person who was driving the truck was reckless with the way he was weaving in and out of traffic. But in reality, Damon drove cautiously. Using his enhanced scenes, Damon was able to drive without continually looking at the road.

To Bonnie, all of the weaving was causing havoc on her stomach. She was already feeling weak by performing the spell, and the driving was making feel even crappier. "Could you stop that, please?" She asked feeling the bile threatening to rise. "Don't worry, I am a perfect driver." He said, turning his gaze to her. She avoided his stare, choosing to look out the window instead.

Damon reached over and buckled the seatbelt for Bonnie. Bonnie gasped in surprise and slight fear. "Don't worry, I won't bite. Just wanted to make sure you two are safely secured in case some asshole decided to challenge me in a race or whatever you teenagers do." Bonnie rolled her eyes but thank him nonetheless. "I've decided that I wanted to take the proverbial plunge and accept the fact that the kid is mine." Damon said looking straight ahead at the road.

Emerald green eyes widened. "Did I just hear you correctly? You want to take responsibility? I thought that you said vampires can't have kids." Bonnie said wanting to hear why he had the sudden change of heart. "Shit, witch. I just owned up to the fact I have a kid and you want to play twenty questions?"

She stared at him with a glare. "Tell me the reason why?" The vampire growled. "Can't you just leave it at that? I want to take responsibility, is that so hard to understand?"

"You're Damon Salvatore. You don't do _anything_ without a reason." Damon felt his fangs itching to be released. He wanted to forcefully pin her down and make her understand but he controlled himself. _Been there, done that_, he thought. Doing that would only set him back. She wasn't like Elena; she wasn't going to forgive him.

Damon abruptly stopped the truck. The movement caused the witch to lurch forward. If she didn't have the seat beat on, it would've hurt like hell. He turned towards the witch and grabbed both her forearms. "I'm not a sparkly vampire; I'm not going to pour my heart out in a poem or some gay ass shit like that. If I say I'm going to do something then I will. So are you going to give me the chance to do it or not?"

Bonnie slightly bit her bottom lip. This is what she wanted, right? "I will, Damon but like I told you last night. I won't forgive you. I can't. There are rules, though. Just because you're taking responsibility for this child doesn't mean you own me or anything like that." She said.

Damon's chilly-blue eyes blazed with anger and his jaw clinched. She was making it hard for him to do things. "Fine." He agreed but he didn't promise anything. He never did anything half-assed and he wasn't going to start now.

Starting the truck once more, Damon raced his way to the Boarding House. He wanted to argue more but he didn't know how much longer the werewolf would be out. He had a lot of question to force out of the mangy mutt.

* * *

Damon grabbed the man out of the trunk and slung him over his shoulder after helping the witch get out of the truck. "Grab the bag." He ordered. She grabbed the heavy bag and followed him into the house.

Walking to the study, Damon, uncaringly, dropped Mason. Blurring out of sight, he reappeared holding a chair. Following behind him, Bonnie carried the bag and dropped it on a nearby chair. "Here's his bag, as requested." Damon picked Mason up and dropped him on the chair.

"Grab that corner." He said as he spread a tan sheet around the chair. "Damon, why are we doing this?" "I don't want to stain the carpet. It's an antique." Bonnie finished and stood up, looking him dead in the eye. "Damon…." She started but he cut her off. "Bonnie, give me a break. I mean the guy nearly killed me. Do you honestly think I'm not going to make him bleed a little?" She didn't respond.

Damon went through the bag and whistled in surprised. "Whoa, the mangy mutt is used to being tied up. Didn't think he'd be into bondage." The vampire said as he used the chains as rope to tie the werewolf up. Bonnie moved Mason's head from side to side as she tried to get a vision. "What are you doing?"

"Hey the whole point of me being here was to help you find the moonstone. I am trying to get a glimpse of it." She said, closing her eyes. "Goody. Find out where it is, if he gave it to Katherine, and what are they planning to do with it once they get it."

"Didn't I just tell you my powers don't work like that? Anyway, be quiet. I need to focus." Bonnie said. Suddenly, she felt the familiar surge of power as the images poured into her mind. She cried out a little but still kept the connection. As the images left, she opened her eyes to find Damon holding on to her waist, a look of worry engraved on his handsome face. "What did you see?" He asked. "I saw it. It's in a box at the bottom of a well. As I got closer to the water, it burned me for some reason." She said dropping her hands, breaking the link.

"Where is the well?" "I've been there before, when I was younger. It's on the old Lockwood property." Bonnie said, noticing how close Damon was to her. He became aware of where his hand was and removed it quickly before she burnt it. "Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked, a million thoughts running through his mind. "Damon, we've been over this before."

Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed one of Bonnie's hands in an iron-hard grip. She yelled, surprised, and struggled to get free. Damon reacted quickly, pulling her free. "Ok, I'm done, I'm finished. Services no longer needed. Got to go and get this moonstone." Bonnie raced towards the door, clearly frightened.

Damon quickly sped in front of her, blocking her exit. "Bonnie, thank you." The green-eyed witch was stumped. This was only the second time he had thanked her and be so sincere about it. "You're welcome." She replied.

* * *

Damon stepped aside and watched as she walked out of the room. He felt something for her but he didn't dwell on it. Emotions were complicated and he had only just accepted the fact that he fathered a child. He shook it off; he would deal with it later. Right now, he had to go torture and torment a werewolf.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie left, she texted Stefan the location of the moonstone. For some reason, the burning water left her uneasy. She had learned never to ignore her instincts. "Bonnie!" Caroline called. "Did you find the moonstone thingy?"

"Yeah I found out where it was. Do you want to come? I have a bad feeling about how easily I found it." Bonnie said, rubbing her arms. The blonde's sea-blue eyes lit up at the prospect of helping. "Can I help?" Bonnie smiled, "Of course."

The bubbly vampire grabbed Bonnie's arms and led her to her car. She wanted to help in any way she could.

When the duo arrived close to the well, Bonnie knew something was wrong by the sounds of someone yelling. Caroline heard the yelling as well and grabbed Bonnie's hand. Without warning, Caroline sped into the woods with Bonnie in tow.

Not accustomed to the increase in speed, Bonnie let go of Caroline's hand and suddenly emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was finished, she quickly wiped her mouth with the tissue Caroline had waiting for her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Elena was surprised by the arrival of the two but was thankful she had help. "Bonnie, Caroline. We have to help Stefan. He's down there and I can't move the chains and…"

"Elena, calm down. What's wrong?" Bonnie interrupted. "Vervain. The well is filled with vervain." She said, close to sobbing. Caroline looked around and grabbed the iron chains. "We can use this." Caroline fashioned the chains into a pulley. Elena hurriedly wrapped the chains around her, while Bonnie helped lower her into the well.

The pair watched as Elena secured Stefan into the pulley. "Ok Caroline, pull him up." She said. Caroline used her strength to pull the injured vampire up out of the toxic water. One he was up, Bonnie helped the vampire out of the chains and onto the ground.

The vervain had peeled off most of his skin. Bonnie felt a stinging feeling on her fingers. Curious, she looked at them and noticed the skin was peeling off. Quickly, she hid it from Caroline's view. Whatever it was, it was not good. "Pull me up guys." Elena yelled from the well. Caroline made quick work of sending the chains back down. "Caroline, hurry!"

"Okay!" The blonde vampire hastily pulled the chains up. Bonnie grabbed Elena, helping her out of the well. When Elena was free, she gave the small box to Bonnie and ran to Stefan, hoping he was okay. Seeing that he was hurt pretty bad, Elena cut herself with the sharp rock next to her. Holding the wound to his mouth, Elena begged Stefan to drink. After a few seconds, Elena cried out in joy as Stefan drank greedily from her.

Bonnie dropped the box in pain. The vervain water was burning her hands and she accidently cried out in pain. Caroline turned away from the scene. The smell of human blood was too tempting. "Bonnie what's wrong?" Caroline asked but Bonnie dismissed her. "Nothing, Caroline. I thought I saw a snake."

Caroline had been friends with Bonnie long enough to know when she was lying. "Let me see your hands." She demanded. Bonnie sighed, cursing herself. She opened her hands palms up to reveal the corroding skin. "I don't understand. How can you be affected by the vervain? You're human-ish."

"I guess it's the pregnancy. That's the only reasonable explanation." Caroline took off her white sweater and tore the sleeves off. Gently touching the decomposing skin, Caroline wrapped the palms. "There all better." She said, admiring her work.

Bonnie numbly looked at her now bandaged hand. Was this because her child was half-vampire? There were so many things she didn't know and how they affected her. It was going to be a long pregnancy.

* * *

Damon heated the fire poker over the fire. It seems that the normal torture techniques weren't working. He was healing too fast and Damon was getting bored. "What can I do to make you tell me what I want to know?" Damon sang.

Jeremy heard yelling and went to see what the cause was. He did not expect to see Damon torturing Mason Lockwood. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked. "Why are you here?" He asked, causally impaling the werewolf in the chest. Damon ignored the screaming, painfully pulling it out.

Jeremy was clearly uncomfortable. "I found something in Rick's stuff that I thought you might want to look at." He said setting the box down on the cherry wood table. "I did a search on my phone. It's a plant, most commonly called wolfsbane. A lot of the sources say it's toxic."

Damon saw the way Mason squirmed and decided to go with toxic. He grabbed some of it and headed back to the torture game. "Where's Katherine up to?"

"She's here with me! Why are you asking? Are you jealous?" He said. "Tsk, Tsk. Where are my manners? I forgot to offer you anything to eat." Damon shoved the plant into his mouth, watching in wicked glee, as the toxin corroded his mouth.

Mason coughed it up, feeling the agonizing fire throughout his mouth. "Why do you want the moonstone?" "Screw you! Katherine loves me; she's going to help me break the curse." Damon sarcastically laughed. "Why in the world would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that would let them change whenever they want?"

"She loves me!" he yelled.

Damon looked at the werewolf in front of him. "Now I get it! You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she using you, moron. Katherine only cares about the coating on her nails."

"I'm done, I'm done talking." Mason said, his sky blue-eyes burning into Damon's artic ones.

Damon agreed, "Yes you are." He turned towards to the teen. "Time to take a walk, Jeremy." Jeremy had to step in. The situation had gone too far. "I'm staying Damon. He's had enough."

Damon grabbed the teen by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "Listen here, wanna be Indiana. You want to be part of this, well here it is, kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf; he'd kill me the second he got the chance. So you either suck it up or leave."

Damon released the teen and headed back to the tied up man. "Help Tyler. Don't let him end up like me."Mason warned the teen.

"I love her, more than you will ever know." Mason said pouring all of his emotions into the words.

"Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for you." Damon thrust his fist into the werewolf's ribcage. He quickly pulled out the small organ and watched as the life left the blue eyes. The body crumbled and Jeremy ran out of the room. He didn't blame him; watching death is never easy on a mortal.

* * *

Stefan opened the front door of his house. He had left Elena at her house and Caroline took Bonnie back to her house. He twirled the small, milky rock in his hand, contemplating the value of it. They had gone through so much for such a little object. Smelling the decay of death, Stefan walked into the study to see his older brother texting. "Carol, big opportunity in Florida. Leaving ASAP. Will send for my things, Mason."

"What are you doing?" Stefan inquired, noticing the body wrapped in the sheet. "Tying up loose ends." He said. Damon was about to throw the phone away when he saw a missed call from an unknown number. "Ooh I wonder who that could be?"

Stefan had a bad feeling about calling Katherine. "Damon, don't. Don't provoke her." Stefan tried to stop him but Damon was too quick for him. "Ringing!" he sang.

"Mason, where are you? You should've been here an hour ago." Katherine said as she picked up the phone.

"Wrong boy toy."

Katherine's voice changed from a sweet, caring tone to an annoyed one. "Damon, you surprised me, for once. I'm assuming you and Mason are together?"

"Oh yeah, he's here. But you know what? His heart's on the other side of the room."

Katherine's façade grew darker. Oh well, she would just have to get another one. "You know, the one thing I hate about you, Damon, is the fact you don't take into account that your actions have consequences."

"Guess what I found out. Your boy toy hid the moonstone in a well full of vervain. Guess he didn't trust you much, did he? Shucks."

"Damon you have no idea what you done."

"Oh really? Did I thwart you super awesome master evil plan? I'm sworry."

"You should know me by now, Damon. I always have another plan. Like for instance, Plan Bonnie, Plan Caroline, Plan Damon, Plan Elena, and so on. You know how the alphabet goes, don't you? Send my love to Stefan." She said hanging up the phone.

Damon pressed the end button. In a rage, he threw the cell phone against the wall, breaking it into pieces. "Fuck!" he said. "Great Damon, just what we need, a pissed off Katherine. This is your fault. Are you happy?" Stefan fumed as he walked out, leaving the elder vampire alone.

Things were not going the way he wanted today and to top it all off, he pissed off Katherine who was going to want retribution. _Fuck me_, he thought as he grabbed the body. If something happened, he'd have to deal with the penalties.

**A/N: Finally another chapter finished. This took me a long time to write because I just started school. Since I'm also going out of town, it's going to take another week to finish the next chapter. A lot of things happened. Bonnie decided to keep the baby, Damon wants to take responsibility and we found out a side effect Bonnie's experiencing with a hybrid pregnancy. Cool, man Damon doesn't know when to quit! I liked this chapter but as always I'm a little iffy about it. Please review! I was up late and I don't know if the plot makes sense in some parts. It makes me smile and I would love to hear your comments.**

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	8. A Masquerade Ball

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Masquerade**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Chapter 7 had a lot of twists and turns. First I want to thank everyone that reviewed (Meye, gene14, Cynner, Krazii Kayy, justareader13, artemisn, zozo42, Jacal Ste. Worme, KivaJayelle, SmilesX10, lailalaila, Hellzz-on-Earth, Sachmet, anonymous reviewer, and Lola). Also, I want to thank everyone who favored my story and put me on their alerts. This chapter took me awhile but I finished. As always I'm already started on Chapter 9. SmilesX10, sorry I'm really my own worst critic. Did everyone see The Descent? It was heartbreaking to see Damon like that. I cried so much! Anyhow, here's another chapter for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Damon had fucked up really bad. He knew he shouldn't have taunted Katherine; he had just wanted to show her that she wasn't the all-powerful being she made herself out to be. So when he overheard Elena telling Stefan that Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself, he felt really guilty. And to make matters worse, Elena broke up with Stefan because of something he did. He should feel really happy that he now had a chance with her but for some reason, he wasn't jumping for joy.

He had tried talking to Elena, to tell her that it was his fault, but in the end Katherine had succeeded. He threw on his jacket and left, seeking a comfort that only alcohol could provide.

* * *

It was bright and early when Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House. She had received a message from Caroline that it was urgent that she needed to come and for her to bring her "witchy book". Bonnie started to knock but the door opened and revealed a certain vampire she did not want to see.

"Morning witch." Bonnie groaned and pushed him to the side so that she could walk in. He silently stepped aside. When she crossed the threshold, she was ambushed by blonde hair. "Bonnie, you came!" Caroline said hugging the witch. "Of course I came."

Bonnie looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Jeremy and Stefan carrying wooden stakes. She let go, worried. "What's go on?" she asked the blonde. Damon nodded at Caroline, who pouted but left nonetheless. "We're going to kill Katherine."

Bonnie's manicured eyebrows shot up. "What?" Damon smiled and walked away into the study, leaving Stefan to deal with the very clueless witch.

"I can explain. You know Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself. Well she cornered Caroline and sent us a message saying that she wants us to deliver the moonstone to her tonight at the Masquerade Ball or she'll go on a killing spree."

Bonnie walked into the study and was met by Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, and Damon huddled around a table. She sat down in a brown chair near the fireplace with Stefan's help. "Bonnie, she knows I won't do something in a public place. She's counting on it which makes it her fatal mistake and it gives her an edge. We need your help Bonnie, please."

The green-eyed witch bit her lip in hesitation. "Fine, Stefan. I could trap her somewhere, using something similar to the tomb spell."

"Thanks Bonnie. I mean it. I know how much this pregnancy is affecting you, so I'm not trying to push you over your limit."

Bonnie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks Stefan. Even though I don't feel good, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Stefan smiled and turned to the group that was now watching them. "Bonnie, you're pregnant?" Jeremy asked causing the witch to run her hands though her locks, clearly uneasy. She turned towards her history teacher who was now looking at her with the same shocked expression.

"Bonnie's pregnant, I'm the father, and Stefan's going to be an uncle. It's not going to get any clearer than that, ok?" Damon said to the two, clearing the awkward silence in the room.

Nobody said anything else about the subject, fearful of Damon's rage. Stefan cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. "Alaric, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about any of this."

Alaric nodded. "I won't let her out of my sight." Stefan clapped his hands together and sighed. "Ok if anybody wants to back out, here's the chance to do it. I'll understand."

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. "Screw that. Listen, if anybody has a problem with this, tell me now. Cold feet are a big no-no. I don't want anybody to do this and chicken out at the last minute, Caroline?"

The youngest vampire shook her head. "Don't look at me. She killed me, fair is fair. As long as I don't run into a werewolf, I'm peachy."

"Don't worry about the dogs, I took care of Mason. Jeremy?" He looked at the teen. "She hurt Jenna. That's reason enough for me."

"Bonnie?" The blue-eyed vampire glanced at the witch but she avoided his piercing stare. Damon got up and sped to the chair she was sitting in. "Bonnie?" he said, this time with a harsher tone.

Since he still hadn't gotten an answer, he grabbed her hands forcefully noticing for the first time the white bandages. "What happened?" He asked impatiently.

Bonnie didn't answer even though she could feel all eyes on her. "The vervain from the well burned her." Bonnie turned towards the blonde, who just shrugged her shoulders. "Caroline, shhh!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that big of a deal and besides, we had this discussion before. Just because you're taking responsibly, it does not mean you own me Damon."

Damon growled loudly, making Bonnie flinch in fear. The elder vampire fought to keep his vampiric nature in check. He breathed in and out calming himself as the blue veins disappeared. "Bonnie, are you in?" He asked callously.

"I'm in, so long as nobody but Katherine gets hurt." She said avoiding Damon. Damon kept his eyes on the witch all the while speaking to the group. "Everybody else meet here at seven. We'll all go together from here."

Alaric and Jeremy sensed the major tension in the air and left, hoping not to get caught up in the fight that was about to unfold. "See you later, Bonnie." Jeremy said as he walked out. Stefan shook his head at the teen, knowing this wasn't a good time. Once the door closed, Damon resumed their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked the witch obviously livid. "Why was it so fucking hard for you to tell me the vervain affected you?"

"It's not a big deal, Damon. Besides it's already starting to heal." She tried to release her hands but his grip was much stronger than hers. "_**Let me see**_."

"No, Damon. If I don't want you to see, then you should leave it at that or do I have to make you let go?"

"Bonnie, please just let Damon look at them." Stefan pleaded not liking the way the argument was heading. Bonnie sighed and Damon made quick work of ripping the bandages off. The skin was peeling off, leaving red patches of blood in its wake.

"Let me heal you. If not for you, for the kid then." Bonnie shook her head at the notion. "Nope, I don't want it. Last time I suggested using vampire blood; Caroline was turned into a vampire."

Damon was using every ounce of control he had but he felt it slipping. His eyes were flickering from blue to black. "Listen witch, I'm trying really hard not to force you but if you keep this up, I'm going to do something that none of us will like."

"Bonnie you don't have to drink from his wrist. He can put it in a cup with a straw if that'd make you feel better." Caroline suggested. Stefan, Bonnie and Damon looked at her weirdly. "What? I'm just saying she doesn't have to see it if it's in a cup."

Damon sped from the study and into the kitchen, returning with a black, plastic cup. "Here, it's not as good as drinking from the tap, but it'll do."

She didn't reach for it immediately, wavering in her decision. "Tick, tock Bonnie." Damon sang. "Bonnie, I promise you, Katherine will not come near you. You have my word."

Taking the plunge, she drank it all in one gulp. The taste was metallically at first, but then tasted sweet, almost like a strawberry flavor. Damon and the others watched as she licked her lips unconsciously.

"Vampire blood does a body good. Well, without the unfortunate side effect of turning into a vampire."

Caroline moved Damon aside and grabbed Bonnie. "I know we have to kill Katherine tonight and all, but I have to get a new dress. Will you come with me Bonnie?" Caroline asked jumping in glee.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" "Nope, none at all." Bonnie moaned. Knowing Caroline, she was going to shopping for at least three hours. "Fine." She said. Caroline squealed in delight. She grabbed Bonnie's arm, leading her to the door. "We're going to have soo much fun!"

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline sat on the patio of a small pizzeria. They had spent two hours shopping for dresses and another hour shopping for the perfect shoes to go with them. Caroline had found a one shoulder, blood red cocktail dress. To top it all off, she had found ankle length gold stilettos.

Caroline had picked out Bonnie's outfit as well. She forced her to get a short, strapless emerald green cocktail dress that had black ribbon tied around the waist. Bonnie picked out her shoes though, deciding to stick with traditional black pumps.

"Caroline did your mom get a new card?" Bonnie asked the blonde since she paid for the outfits. "No, this is actually Damon's. He gave it to me when I rescued him and Stefan. He told me I had limit of fifteen hundred but I think it's okay to spend just a little more."

Bonnie was surprised to say the least. She didn't know Damon had thanked Caroline much less give her his card to use. "I'm surprised."

"Me too but I was never one to turn down gifts. Anyways have you decided on anything yet?"

"Yeah, I decided that I was going to keep him or her. I know it's going to be very difficult but I think I can tough it out."

"And Damon?"

"With him, who knows? I mean yesterday, he tells me he wants to take responsibility. Yet the way he acted this morning makes me unsure about letting him do it. If he wants to take care of the baby, then fine he can. But it seems like he wants control over me too."

"This morning, it looked like Damon was trying to make you submit to him or some macho stuff like that. Stefan told me that vampires are territorial. We tend to mark our property."

"When Damon attacked me, he tried to make me submit, to make me his. I resisted and fought back even though I knew I couldn't win. I know this child is his as well as mine but I don't want to belong to anybody. I just want to Bonnie, to be me."

Caroline looked at her best friend in the eye. "Bonnie, you'll always be you. I should know. I mean I turned into a vampire but I still feel like myself. I still love shopping, watching Project Runway and Glee, and drooling over Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. I just now thirst for blood."

"Thanks Caroline, I really appreciate that. How's is your mom?"

Caroline's face fell. "Well, it's just that it was really hard for me to erase her memories. I know she wouldn't have told anybody about me being a vampire but she would've hunt down Stefan and Damon and they would find about you being a witch and I couldn't risk that. So it's now back to the way with was, her thinking that I hate her."

Bonnie gave her a hug. "I'm really sorry about that Caroline. I feel so much at fault. If I was stronger, you wouldn't have had to come down there."

"Don't be silly Bonnie. You helped. I wouldn't be able to walk around right now without your help. I am in so much debt to you, it's ridiculous!" She gushed.

The pair laughed at the silliness of it. Just then, Caroline's phone beeped. Looking at it, Caroline sighed, "Damon just texted me. He wants us to hurry back so we can go over the plan." Bonnie agreed, and got up. Caroline followed her and grabbed her arm. "You know we should make Damon mad and spend more of his money."

"Only you would say that, Caro." The blonde laughed, "Why not? I'm ruining my clothes because of him, it's the least he could do."

"You're right. But some other time, my feet are beginning to hurt."

"I'll let you slide for now because you're pregnant. Ooh I just thought of something. We'll have to go shopping for baby clothes! I'm so excited, I can't wait!"

Bonnie groaned, knowing she'd have to eventually give in. "Hey, how are you going to shop for a baby when you don't even know if it a boy or a girl?"

"Bonnie, have you met me? I'm Caroline Forbes. If there's one thing I know how to do, its shop. Don't you worry about that." Caroline said, ocean blue eyes twinkling. "Now come on. I have to get you ready and it'll take hours."

Bonnie protested but Caroline stopped her. "Bonnie, please let me do this for you. I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm already am." Bonnie mumbled but the blonde chose to ignore it. As Caroline dragged her to her car, Bonnie only prayed that Caroline wouldn't overdo her dress up.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy waited impatiently in the foyer for the girls. Caroline and Bonnie had arrived back to the Boarding House a couple hours ago. Damon had tried to talk to Bonnie but Caroline chased him away, saying that they needed to get ready.

Damon had straightened his tie, making sure that he still looked good. The men were dressed up in the traditional black tuxedo with a black tie. Each had pulled the style off differently yet successfully.

"How long have they been up there?" Jeremy asked. "About two hours now." Stefan replied, clearly not thinking about the girls upstairs. His mind was on Elena, saddened by their relationship. Damon was getting agitated. "Blondie, you and Bonnie better get your asses down here now before I come up there myself." Damon yelled.

Caroline came down first then Bonnie who was fixing the bow around her waist. "Has anybody told you, you're a jerk?" Caroline questioned.

Damon ignored her, looking past her to the brunette. He was, for the better part, speechless. Bonnie had looked gorgeous. He watched as the bright green dress, the same hue as her eyes, hugged her figure. He liked the way her naturally curly hair framed her face.

Stefan inwardly chuckled. Damon looked like a fish gulping for water the way he was gawking at Bonnie. He cleared his throat loudly, snapping Damon back into reality. "I think we should go." the green-eyed vampire suggested.

Jeremy moved to grab the black duffel bag that contained all of their supplies when he glanced up at Bonnie. _She was beautiful_, he thought as she made her way down the stairs. Suddenly, he felt something inside of him clink together as if he solved a puzzle he never knew he was working on.

Stefan saw this and shook his head. He should tell the teen something. _Later_, he thought. They had more important things to do tonight. Damon led the group out and into the parked cars in the driveway.

Caroline was following Bonnie to Damon's car when she heard Damon softly growl at her. Taking the hint, Caroline moved away from Bonnie, opting instead to get a ride with Stefan and Jeremy.

"In here witch." Damon said as he opened the car door for her. Bonnie glanced at the midnight blue charger that Stefan drove, only to see it pulling away. He smirked at her, finding the situation hilarious. "I guess you're stuck with me Bonnie B."

She rolled her eyes at him, annoyed. She didn't think she'd be fast enough to get to her own car, so she got in. Using his speed, Damon shut her door, and started the engine to his sleek black Camaro. The engine roared to life and made its way down the driveway and onto the street.

* * *

"You look… nice." He said to Bonnie but keeping his eyes on the road. Bonnie paid no heed to the frosty vampire. Instead she kept her eyes on the darkened scenery. "Are you serious about sharing the responsibly, Damon?" "Serious as a stake through the heart." He smirked at her glare.

She looked at him, angrily. "Then why did you do that this morning? Caroline told me that vampires are like dogs, they're territorial." Damon glared at the statement. "I'm nothing like a mangy mutt. But yes I am very territorial; I don't like to share anything with anybody."

"So what was that this morning? We're you trying to showcase to everybody that you laid claim to me? You've tried to that once; I won't let you do it again."

"Fuck, Bonnie. I'm acting on pure instinct here but I'm trying. This morning was me trying to help you but like always, you're a stubborn ass witch."

"You tried to force me into compliance. That's not trying Damon. Trying is making an effort in changing."

"I am making an effort. I controlled myself this morning. I could've let out the monster in me but I didn't. Truth be told, I was just scared because I didn't know how the kid is affecting you."

Bonnie didn't know how to respond to his statement. Damon was scared? She tried to reply but Damon shrugged off her response. "We're here." He said flatly.

Bonnie wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. She was still trying to process what Damon had said to her. Like a gentleman, he parked his car and opened her door for her. Once she was out, Damon led her to Stefan's car, which was parked only a mere foot away. Before they met up with the group, Damon shoved the moonstone into Bonnie's hand. She looked at him, trying to finish their earlier conversation but he ignored her, catching up to the group.

"Here's the plan. Bonnie and Jeremy will set up the room. Stefan and I will corner Katherine and Blondie will pose as bait for Katherine. Lead her to the room for us. If anybody screws up, I will personally kill you. Capice?" Damon said to the group.

Everybody nodded in agreement. "Good." Jeremy opened the black bag and passed out masks. "It's to make sure we look like regular partygoers. Katherine would suspect anyone who's acting out of the ordinary." Stefan explained to everybody.

Finished, Jeremy closed the bag and walked away with Bonnie towards the mansion along with Caroline, leaving Stefan and Damon. Damon put on his mask, liking the way it gave him more mystery. "Are you sure you can do this Damon?" Stefan worriedly asked. "Pfft. Please I can kill her in a heartbeat. Who do you think I am? Can you?"

"I hesitated when I had the chance. It won't be like that tonight."

"Good because I want to watch the look on Katherine's face when I drive a stake through her heart." Damon replied darkly.

"About Bonnie….." Stefan started but Damon stopped him. "Nope, not tonight. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave and find Katherine. You should do the same." He said walking to the gardens, sidestepping the subject and ditching Stefan. He would deal with the witch on his own.

* * *

The masquerade ball was in full swing. There were pyrotechnic performers, acrobatic dancers and mysterious magicians. When Bonnie followed Jeremy into the mansion and up the stairs, it reminded her of the Masquerade scene in the Phantom of the Opera.

"This room could work." Jeremy said, entering a room, nearest to the staircase. Bonnie followed him, looking around. "It's perfect." Indeed it was. Looking further into the room, there was a bathroom connected to the room. The pair took off their masks and Jeremy handed the grimoire to Bonnie.

Looking through the pages he found exactly what she needed. "Is that the spell book I read about in my family's journal?" He looked at the aged book as she was rifling through.

"Yeah it was Emily's, my ancestor. According to my Grams and many others, she was the one of most powerful witches to ever grace the earth. It's a lot of pressure for me."

"Being a witch must be pretty cool. You could do anything." The teen was in awe. Learning about vampires was one thing, but finding out that your sister's best friend, the one you practically grew up with, was a real live witch was pretty awesome.

"I am far from that, Jer. Did you read what happens to Emily? If I'm not careful, I could get burn at a stake and the Bennett witches aren't known to die old. " She touched her stomach. "Besides, using my powers right now takes a lot of me."

He said as he placed the multi-stake shooter in the bathroom and closed the door. Walking back, she sat on the sofa next to Bonnie. "Can you do all of the stuff that's in there?"

"Mostly. It takes a lot of practice. But there are some spells I don't even attempt. They're out of my level. Only a highly skilled witch should ever try them."

"Is this considered a high level spell?" "More like a medium level spell. Okay, Jeremy. I will need absolute focus in order to concentrate. Try not to make a sound." Bonnie stood up with the grimoire. Breathing heavily, she focused on nothing but the gradual hum of power in her veins.

Jeremy watched as Bonnie spread her arms over her head and reached towards the ceiling. In that moment, she looked like an angel, beautiful and goddess- like. Sure, he had feelings for Bonnie since he was younger. But they were nothing like this, so raw and powerful. He snapped out of his thoughts when Bonnie lowered her arms.

"It's ready." She said stuffing the grimoire back to the duffel bag. She started to topple over but Jeremy grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from falling. "Thanks" she said trying to steady herself. Jeremy held on to her waist a little longer before he released her. "No problem Bonnie."

He felt the embarrassing warmth spread across his face and lightly chuckled. Bonnie felt a little weird through the encounter but shrugged it off. "Well we better go. We have to tell the others, we're finished." Jeremy fished through his pockets and pulled out his cell phone to tell the others that the room was ready. Finished, he grabbed the bag and followed Bonnie downstairs.

They both had just finished putting their masks back on when Bonnie felt a familiar force tug at her magic. It was calming and filled with power. It quickly reminded Bonnie of Grams. "Do you feel that?" Bonnie asked the teen. He shook his head perplexed. "What is it?"

"It feels like Grams. Someone's aura closely resembles hers." Bonnie followed the flow. As she got closer, it became more overwhelming. It led her to a tall woman with honey-brown skin, a shade lighter than hers. She tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked her.

The woman had long, brown hair but her face was concealed with a golden mask. "Oh, I'm not from here. I'm just a plus one." The lady grabbed her drink and left, leaving Bonnie wondering what was it about her that felt so similar, so much like her Grams. "What was that about?" Jeremy asked her. "She gave me a weird vibe. It's unnerving but we have other things to do." She said trying to put up a brave face.

In all truth, Bonnie was scared, really scared. She had almost lost it when she first felt the aura. She had to remind herself that Grams was gone and nothing could bring her back.

* * *

The night had gone almost according to plan. Caroline was semi-stalking Matt when she got the text message about how Katherine had killed Aimee. Sure, she kind of hated Aimee for trying to steal Matt away from her but she wouldn't wish her dead. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen, now it was her turn.

Caroline walked into a deserted room when Katherine forcefully pushed her to the nearest wall. "What are Damon and Stefan planning?" Katherine demanded.

"What do you mean?" Caroline acted clueless.

"Don't act stupid. 'I've killed people over very less. Now tell me why they have that Jeremy luring me out to the lake."

Caroline started to cry and Katherine grew angry. Nothing made her angrier than pathetic vampires weeping instead of complying with her. The elder vampire grabbed the blonde by her neck and shoved her up the wall. "I'm giving you to the count of three. One…Two…"

"Stefan and Damon are trying to kill you!" The young vampire blurted out. Katherine, satisfied with her answer loosened her grip. "Not surprising. Now where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it." Katherine sighed. This was going to be easier than she thought. "And where is Bonnie?" "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." She growled grabbing her hair and twisting it abound her hand. She pulled it making Caroline scream in pain. "Upstairs! She's upstairs!"

"Thank you for being so helpful. Now show me which room." Katherine vigorously tugged on Caroline's hair. Caroline whimpered in discomfort but she managed to lead Katherine up the stairs to the nearest room. "Don't hurt Bonnie. She's done nothing wrong."

The brunette ignored her but let go of her hair, shoving her slightly. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Katherine sang as she stepped onto the room. It took her seconds to realize that the witch was nowhere to be found. The blonde had tricked her!

Katherine had tuned to see Caroline laughing. She did it! She had actually tricked her! "I can't believe I actually did it! I can't believe I fooled the great and mighty Katherine."

Katherine ran to try to snap her neck when she ran into an invisible barrier. _**"You little bitch! When I get out of here, I will kill you slowly but surely." **_Katherine roared.

The blond rolled her eyes at her. "Please, I've been called worse."

Katherine turned around to see Stefan waiting for her. "Hello Stefan." "Katherine." He coldly replied.

"Goodbye Katherine. Have fun in your invisible prison." Caroline remarked before she turned and left, sporting a wide smile. She had finally become a stronger person and it felt awesome, almost better than a shopping spree.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie were scolding Elena on coming to the party. She was upset to see the pair together and even more pissed when they told her what they were up to. "Bonnie I thought we swore each other that we wouldn't keep secrets." She looked a little hurt and betrayed. "I know and I'm sorry but this was for your own good."

"You guys are going to get yourselves killed. How don't think I would take it if one of you died because of me?"

"Elena, it's not like that. We know what where doing." Bonnie said to the brunette.

"Besides it not just you Elena. Katherine has done something to all of us. She needs to be stopped."

Elena looked at them, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Bonnie…" Elena stated but was cut off by a sharp pain in her lower back. The brunette fell forward into her brother's arms, crying out from the sheer agony. She reached behind her back, feeling the blood pooling.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie cried not knowing what was happening. Another wound appeared on Elena's shoulder, heavily bleeding through her sweater. Instantly it clicked. "Jeremy. Elena and Katherine are tied somehow. Go tell them to stop!"

The teen raced from the lawn to the mansion, hurrying to warn the brothers. He ran up the stairs to the room, only to find Damon poised over Katherine, stake in hand. "Stop! Whatever is happening to Katherine is happening to Elena!"

Damon dropped the stake he had been holding and growled loudly. Katherine smirked and moved towards the only chair that was not upturned by their struggle. "Did you honestly think that I didn't come prepared? You're not the only person with a witch and something tells me mine is better."

Jeremy ran back to where Bonnie and Elena were. Elena was not crying out but he could tell she was in much pain. "You were right Bonnie. Katherine had a witch that linked them together."

Realization downed on her. The woman before was the witch. "Stay with her, I have to go find the woman from earlier."

Jeremy nodded and held Elena's hand while she grimaced in pain. She ran through the garden and into the mansion. She let her magic guide her to the familiar aura she had sensed before. Sure enough it led her to the tall brunette. She spotted her and walked away, making Bonnie follow her.

Bonnie entered the dining area where there we not many people. She looked around not actually seeing her but she sure felt her. "Who are you"?" She asked pivoting around to see the woman standing in front of her. "My name is Lucy. Why are you looking for me?"

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy sidestepped her question and smiled. "I somehow know I would run into a Bennett here. "

"How do you know me?" Bonnie asked

Lucy had wanted to introduce herself to Bonnie in a different way but this was neither the time nor the place. "That's not the question you should be asking me. Look, I have no interest in fighting you or anything of the sort."

"Then lift the spell that links my friend Elena to Katherine. "

"I can't do that unless you give Katherine the moonstone. This way everyone wins."

"Why are you helping her? Katherine is an evil and sadistic vampire."

Lucy sighed. "I'm well aware of what she is but the bitch helped me and now I owe her. So move aside, I really don't want to hurt you."

"See that's where you're mistaken. I really don't want to hurt _you_." Bonnie backed up her threat by shattering the dishes on the nearby table and gripped her hand forcefully so she wouldn't leave.

Lucy's eyes widen. She was initially surprised by the sheer power but then she felt the hum of the moonstone. "You have it. I can sense it on you."

Bonnie let go of her quickly but Lucy grabbed both of her hands, causing the lights to flicker and the flames from the candles to burn higher. Familiar magic spread throughout both of them, dousing them in a powerful wave of magic. "You feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, please."

Bonnie let go of the witch and took a step back. She reached into the bosom of her dressed and removed the moonstone from its hiding place. Putting all of her faith in her magic, she handed the moonstone to Lucy. "Don't make me regret it." She said. Bonnie turned and left hoping she hadn't betrayed them all.

* * *

Damon was pissed off and bored out of his mind. He was stuck in this barrier until Bonnie released it. It would've been okay if he was by himself but he was also stuck with Katherine. She sat on the couch, taunting the brothers.

"The three of us back together, just like old times. With the brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough."

Damon snorted. "And the evil, slutty vampire who only loved herself."

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

He sat down on the chair opposite from the couch having grabbed a glass of bourbon from the room's liquor cabinet. "Oh thanks to you, that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good because he was boring."

Stefan, who was watching the two, leaned on the bathroom door frame. "Why do you need the moonstone Katherine?"

Katherine ignored him choosing to look at Damon instead. "Where is it? Something tells me that you know where it is."

Damon raised his glass to Katherine, mocking her. "Ladies and gentleman, give the slutty bitch a point. Damn right I know where it is and too bad you can't get to it."

"Does that mean the witch has it?" Katherine smiled evilly as Damon tensed up at the mention of the witch. Perfect. "You know Damon, your silence is deafening. Maybe the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Stefan inquired.

"Oh you know. The one that involved Bonnie and Damon about three weeks back." She smiled wickedly.

Damon growled. "Shut the hell up."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? You wouldn't dare hurt poor Elena." Katherine sarcastically gasped. "You know Damon, that little act you pulled during your bloodlust, was _sadistic. _But when I found out you knocked the Bennett up, well… it was the cherry on top." She said popping the 'p'.

Damon sped from his chair and grabbed Katherine by the neck. His eyes quickly bled black. The movement didn't faze the 500 year old vampire. She laughed manically. "Whew, Damon. I love it when you're angry. It gets me so hot."

"How did you know?" He snarled. "Please, when I saw you in the mansion, her scent reeked of you. And the heartbeat? Well you would have to be deaf not to hear it. I guess my hearing gets better with age." Katherine removed Damon's hand from her neck and casually threw him aside.

She made her way back to the couch, staring intensely at Stefan. "Steffi poo, we're missing the party." Katherine whined.

Damon collected himself and sat back down on the chair while Stefan tried to figure out Katherine's plan. "You know I was confused about your plan. Why a werewolf? The moonstone breaks the curse, making the werewolves free to roam and destroy all vampires. So I was wondering, what was in it for you?"

Katherine was silent for a moment. She forgot how Stefan was too smart for his own good.

"You should have kept your dog on a tighter leash."

"I'll remember that for next time. You know he's not the only teen wolf in town. Tyler Lockwood would do just fine." She smiled seductively.

"I bet he would. All you have to do is use your slutty charms and he'll be yours." Damon chuckled.

Stefan tuned out their conversation. He was remembering everything Katherine had told him while they were in the dungeon. He remembered the deal she made with George Lockwood and it all made sense. "You bargained the moonstone. You told me that you gave something to George Lockwood that he needed in order for you to fake your death. It was the moonstone wasn't?"

Katherine sighed and clapped her hands, applauding him. "Very good Stefan. That is why I love you, you're so smart. It would've work, except people found out that I wasn't in the tomb, thanks to you Damon. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

Damon sarcastically saluted the vampire and snorted. "You and me both honey."

Stefan sat in the only available chair and tried to make sense of everything. "What I don't understand is why you want it back so badly. Unless….unless it wasn't yours to begin with. Who were you running from Katherine that you needed to fake your death? And why do you need Bonnie for?"

Katherine just looked at him smiling. "You know I kept tabs on you Stefan. I've watched you over the years. It was enjoying to say the least."

Stefan ignored her. "Who are you running from?"

She was about to reply when Lucy walked up to the room. "Katherine. I have the moonstone and the spell's been lifted on this room. You're free to leave."

Katherine was relieved. "Finally, took you long enough."

Before handing over the moonstone, Lucy was going to make sure her debt was dissolved. "Katherine, when I hand this over to you, my life debt to you is over and paid in full."

Katherine rolled her brown eyes in annoyance. Lucy was staring to piss her off. "Yes, it's done. Now hand it over."

Damon wondered if this Lucy person harmed Bonnie to get the moonstone. If she did, he would make sure he ripped her heart out. "If you harmed the witch, I will make sure to personally rip your heart out."

The tall brunette smiled at him and winked which threw Damon off. She shifted her gaze back to Katherine and placed the milky stone in her awaiting hands.

Katherine smiled a thousand watt smiled and clutched the stone. She loved it when things went her way. She felt something creep though her body, cutting off her senses. Whatever it was paralyzed her from moving. She started to choke and collapse.

"There's another witch here, Katherine. She's a Bennett, _the_ Bennett! But you probably already knew that, didn't you?" She was livid, taking pleasure in the sight of Katherine in pain.

"What about Elena? Is she okay?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I broke the curse before I did any damage to Katherine." She stepped over the collapsed form and came closer to the brothers. "My name is Lucy. I apologize for my involvement. You must be Damon Salvatore; it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many great things about you from my family."

Damon and Stefan were shocked. It was on a blue moon that anyone said "great" things about Damon. "How do you know me?"

"Almost every witch has heard about you. Let me be the first to say, welcome to the family. Nice meeting you too Stefan Salvatore." She tuned and left leaving the brothers with many unanswered questions.

* * *

Bonnie sensed Lucy again and followed her aura, leading her outside. "Wait!" She yelled. Lucy stopped and turned, meeting Bonnie again face to face. "I'm really sorry about the spell I put on your friend. Damn, Katherine. That bitch played me from the beginning."

"How do I know you? How was it that I was able to trust you?"

"That familiar feeling you got? That vibe? Have you ever gotten it before?"

"Only around my Grams and my father. They're basically the only family I have."

"My mother is first cousin that is twice removed and niece to Sheila, your grandmother. Basically we're distant cousins."

Bonnie was awestricken. She had a distant cousin she never knew about. "I'm very glad to meet you. "

Lucy shook her head. "No the pleasure is all mine. I am honored to be meeting Emily's direct descendent, her heir. I've heard so much great things about you. The child you are carrying is powerful."

Bonnie touched her stomach. "How do you know about me being pregnant?"

"When I touched you, I sensed the overwhelming power coming from the two of you. Listen Bonnie, you are destined to do great things. I have a feeling we will meet again. See you later, little cousin."

Lucy smiled and left leaving Bonnie alone with her thoughts. She had a cousin! Someone who not only practiced magic but was very good at what she does. She had so much faith in her abilities. Bonnie only wished that she would be able to become like her.

Jeremy spotted Bonnie and made his way to her. He was going to ride back with Stefan and Caroline to the Boarding House to drop off the duffel bag and get his car. Hopefully he would be able to ride back with Bonnie.

"Hey I was going to go and track Stefan down, are you okay?" If anything was wrong, Jeremy wanted to help in any way he could.

Bonnie smiled, "No nothing is wrong. I just found out that the other witch was my distant cousin."

"That's awesome Bonnie! Hey are you riding back with me and Stefan? Elena's going to go on and head home."

She was about to answer when Damon suddenly appeared before them. "I think not. Me and the witch have to have a little chat. Run along junior." Damon smirked, liking the way the teen scoffed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night Bonnie."

Bonnie waved at the teen, watching him go back into the house. "What do you want Damon?"

"Is it possible for that other witch Lucy to be related to you?"

"Yeah, she told me she's my distant cousin. How do you know that?" She wondered how he knew about them being related.

"She knew who I was and told me 'welcome to the family'. Weird right?"

"She found out I was pregnant just by touching me."

Damon knew something was going on but he pushed it aside for now. He had other things to worry about. "Well since the party is dying, how about I take you home?" He said grabbing her arm and leading her towards the parking lot.

"I have no choice since you forced me to ride with you."

"Exactly, but first I got to make a couple of pit stops along the way. I have to throw Katherine's carcass in the tomb and get rid of the girl Katherine killed."

Bonnie head about Aimee's death. She was no fan of the girl but it pained her to see an innocent person lose their life because Katherine wanted to prove a point. "Fine."

Damon opened the door for Bonnie. Once she was in, he brought the car to life and sped off.

* * *

Damon watched as Katherine regained consciousness. She scrambled weakly in the tomb, trying to find her way out but was met by the invisible barrier. "Hello Katherine."

"Where in the hell am I?" she growled.

"Where you should've been for the last 145 years. You should've learned you lesson about messing with a Bennett witch, Katherine."

"Practice what you preach Damon. You wronged a Bennett and look where it got you."

"I'm very well aware of my punishment, thank you. But you, you haven't begun to experience yours."

"You should've killed me. It would have been the most logical thing to do."

Damon chuckled lightly. "Death would've been too kind for you. But I think rotting away seems better for someone like you." He moved to close the door but Katherine tried to stop him.

"No, Damon. Wait!" The brunette begged. "STOP, you need me. Elena and Bonnie are in danger!"

Damon stopped confused. "From who?"

Katherine paused. She didn't want to tell him and lose her only bargaining chip. Damon's eyes hardened. "Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie. Why should I believe you?"

"Why do you think I haven't killed Elena yet? Elena is the doppelgänger. Bonnie is the last Bennett, the heir to the Bennett line. They both need to be protected!"

"Thanks for telling me that but don't worry. I'll protect them both while you rot in your own personal hell."

Katherine's screams and pleas for help echoed as he walked away from the tomb. Once he got closer to his car, he exhaled deeply. Finally, the weight of Katherine on his shoulders was gone. He was right; he would protect them both from whatever. He wouldn't look back. The part of him that loved Katherine was gone, never to return.

Getting inside the Camaro, he noticed Bonnie had fallen asleep. Of course she was exhausted, she had been on her feet for the entire day and the events had finally caught up to her. His first thought was that he'd take her home but then he realized that he hadn't been invited in. _Great_. His only option now was to take her back to his house.

Starting the engine, he made his way to the Boarding House. Once he was there, he sped to her side and opened the door. Silently and gently, he picked her up and carried her to his room. Damon tenderly laid her down in his bed and took her heels off but hesitated with her dress.

_Oh well, she can just hurt me in the morning_, he thought. Using his vampiric speed, he easily ripped her dress right down the middle and changed her into one of his black shirts. He tucked her into his black, silk sheets making sure she was decent.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. As the days go by, he could easily hear both of their heartbeats. It was almost in perfect sync and for some reason it both soothed and stirred the animalistic part inside of him. If he admitted his growing feelings to her, he knew she wouldn't accept them. Perfect example was in the car.

He figured as much. His actions were still too raw and recent for her. But he wanted this kid, wanted this thing called a family but Katherine reminded him all too well of the monster inside him. Slightly growling to no one but himself, he got up and left his room. He still had a body to dump.

**A/N: Omg I finished another chapter! How cool is that? There were a lot of things! Damon and Bonnie? I would so love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Reviews help me a lot.**

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	9. The Romeo to her Juliet

Bloodlust

**Timeline: Rose**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: So much has progressed throughout the story. I feel really good updating this story. I have to give praise to everyone who reviewed (Meye, konka, Cynner, Mikaela W, Maverick37, artemisn, Hellz-on-Earth, zozo42, Sachmet, rosesoul, KivaJayelle, ilovedamon, anonymous reviewer, SmilesX10, ilovedamonbonnie, and Jacal Ste. Worme). Thank you people that favored my story and put Bloodlust on their alerts. Chapter 8 was crazy right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Damon sat in a black, plush chair in his room twirling a glass of scotch in his hand. He had been sitting in the same place for a little over three hours watching the witch that was asleep in his bed. The steady rhythm of her breathing and the two heartbeats lulled him. It wasn't until he got up to refill his scotch when he heard Bonnie moan his name. He laughed, thinking Bonnie was having an erotic dream about him.

She moaned his name again but this time she stated to toss and turn. Damon realized that she was having a nightmare, _the_ nightmare. This was a new experience for him. He always watched from afar but now seeing her up close, it gnawed at him seeing her in agony. He pulled the chair next to the bed and sat in it. Grabbing her hand, he came to the conclusion that he needed to see her dream for himself, to see her point of view.

A couple of minutes went by before Damon released Bonnie's hand. She had stopped tossing in her sleep, but tears had run down her cheeks. Hastily, he got and hurriedly poured himself a new glass of scotch. It burned going down his throat but he welcomed it. When it was empty, he poured himself another and gulped down in one swig.

* * *

Her screams echoed in his head. He wanted to do something, anything that could make him get rid of the pain he just experienced. But he stopped himself. Sure Stefan healed her body, but nobody could get rid of the pain _she_ experienced.

He slumped back down into the chair again, noticing that even though she was still asleep, her hand rested over her stomach. He gladly accepted his punishment if it meant he'd get a child out of it. The vampire wanted to touch her stomach, to feel the life growing there but he, once again, stopped himself. He wanted Bonnie herself to give him permission to do so. So for now, he'd wait.

* * *

Caroline stopped by the Boarding House before she went to school. Damon had called her earlier and asked if she could pick up some clothes for Bonnie from her house. She agreed but was a little skeptical. When she asked him why he had hung up the phone on her. _What a jerk! _She thought as she opened the door.

Stefan was in foyer drinking his morning cup of human blood. "Morning Caroline." He said holding up a cup for her. She grabbed it and chugged it all in one gulp. "Mmmm, thanks Stefan. Is Bonnie here?" She asked holding up a bag. "She's upstairs in Damon's room."

"Really? I guess things went really well last night."

"No nothing like that. Damon told me she fell asleep in his car on the way home last night. Since he hasn't been invited, he brought her here instead."

"Oh. I don't understand. Couldn't he have asked one of us to take her home?"

Stefan finished his drink and sat the cup down on the wooden coffee table. "I think Damon wanted to talk to Bonnie about something. I can't tell you what because he doesn't talk to me on issues that concerns Bonnie."

Caroline was about to reply when Damon shouted from the stairway. "Hey Blondie, I don't have time for you and Stefan to play tea party. Throw me her clothes already!"

The blonde scoffed at his rudeness but threw the bag as requested. Damon caught it with ease and went back to his room. Sighing, the young vampire plopped down on the chair next to Stefan. "Are you glad Katherine is in the tomb?"

"I am. It feels like something in me has been set free. For 145 years, I've thought about nothing but her until I met Elena. It's different but I feel better. I just now have to work on getting Elena back."

Caroline was about to say something when she was interrupted by Damon and Bonnie coming down the stairs. "Damn it witch that was too close to my man parts." "You try that again and I would burn more than just your pants." Bonnie spotted her friend and waved. "Morning Caroline." Bonnie greeted her and sat on the couch next to the fireplace. "Thanks for the clothes."

Caroline waved her off, smiling. "No problem, Bonnie. I was happy to help."

Damon paced between the three, wanting to get to the other reason he invited Caroline. "Hey Caroline. Can we skip the teen drama and tell us what happened last night with dog boy junior. I had to hear it from Stefan that he activated the curse."

All eyes were on Caroline as she retold them what happened last night. "After I left you guys with Katherine I saw Matt and Tyler getting into an argument. They were fighting and I broke it up, punching Matt in the face. Out of nowhere, Sarah stabs Tyler in the chest with one of those letter openers. He pushed her away and she fell, hitting her head on the edge of the desk."

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked.

"No, he thinks he blacked out from the alcohol. But I think that they both were compelled by Katherine so that's why I told Mrs. Lockwood that it was an accident."

"When we were stuck in the room with Katherine, she told us about using Tyler as a substitute for Mason. For some reason, she really wanted a werewolf." Stefan said to the group.

"It was really good that you got there in time Caroline." Bonnie praised the vampire making her smile.

Damon scoffed at Caroline. "I don't understand why you covered from him. The guy's a tool."

"Gee, and you aren't?" Bonnie smirked at the blue-eyed vampire. "Ha-ha. I'm a dick, there's a _big _difference."

"Damon, I had to cover for him. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death opens up a lot of questions that he can't answer. Besides, he can't tell his mom he's a werewolf. She'd freak, I should know."

Caroline's face fell as she thought about her mom. It was hard on her when her mother freaked about her transformation into the one thing she hated. "Besides, I thought I did really good thinking on my feet. We all know that Werewolf Road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard and onto Witch Lane."

Bonnie and Stefan chuckled at Caroline's words while Damon narrowed his icy blue eyes. "Hey, where's your mom?"

"She left early this morning. She's leading the search party for Aimee. They haven't found her body yet."

"I can help with that one. I put the body at the bottom of the ravine. You should pass that little information on to your mom, bet she'd love that. Hey did you by any chance see Tyler's eyes change?"

"Yeah they were like gold with amber highlights. Does this mean Tyler can now change into a werewolf?"

Damon and Stefan groaned. They had another problem on their hands. "Only on the full moon. Now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder if Mason told him anything about his abilities."

"I don't think so. If he did, he wouldn't have been so freaked out."

"Does he know about us?" Damon asked.

Caroline shook her head. "I doubt it. He would've hurt me if he knew what I was. I felt really bad for him, he doesn't have someone to show him the ropes. Maybe I should ask him if he knows something."

Bonnie could see Damon not liking Caroline's words. She got up and pulled on Caroline's hand. "Ok that's enough of interrogating Caroline. Come on Care bear, we're late for school." Caroline got up and followed Bonnie out of the room and to the door.

Stefan got up as well and followed the girls. Damon was mad, he knew better than to let Caroline talk to the teen wolf. He sped towards the door, appearing in front of the pair. "No we are not finished Bonnie. Caroline, you better not talk to him. He _**cannot**_ know about us. A werewolf bite can kill us all. Did you not think about Bonnie either? The kid's half vampire. Who knows how a bite can affect her, vervain already does. So don't make friends with him, understand?"

Caroline gulped in fear. "I understand." Bonnie shook her head. "Caroline you don't have to say anything to him. Damon, stop being an ass to Caroline. She's done nothing wrong and you should be thanking her. It's because of her we know Tyler triggered the curse. So move out of our way, we're late for school."

Damon looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, anger radiating off him. Bonnie wasn't intimidated. She used her powers to open the door and he stepped aside. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand and led her to her car. The brothers watched as the white Prius drove away, leaving them standing in the doorway.

Stefan patted his brother's shoulder. "You know Bonnie's right. You're too hard on Caroline." Damon removed the hand. "Listen if you want to get soft on her, fine. But don't blame me when you get bitten by a dog." Stefan shook his head and headed to his car. Damon would come around, all thanks to a certain witch.

* * *

Bonnie sat in third period bored out of her mind. It was so hard to concentrate on Hamlet when you had other things on your mind. For instance, Damon. Because he was such a cold person, hearing him say something so truthful and honest blew her out of the water.

How was she supposed to act? Happy? Ecstatic? Overjoyed? This was new territory for her and it scared her. Scared her so much. The bell rung and she hurried to her next class, wanting to talk with Elena and Caroline about this.

* * *

Stefan paced back and forth waiting for Damon to show. He should've known something like this would happen. When Jeremy told him Elena never came home, he got scared and called Damon to meet him at the school. He would do everything in his power to make sure Elena got home safely.

Seeing the black Camaro pull up, Stefan stopped his pacing. "Thanks for coming Damon."

"Stefan, what's wrong?

"Jeremy told me Elena never came home after the party. This has Katherine written all over it."

Damon snorted. "Ha she wishes. Katherine's in the tomb. I put her there myself."

"Are you sure?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Am I sure what? You're not thinking I let her go, are you?"

"I'm just saying that Katherine has a certain hold on you."

"Please, the only feelings I have towards her are anger and more anger. She's in the tomb, period, end of story."

Stefan sighed and started to pace once more. "Sorry I'm just so worried about Elena. It's hard not knowing where she is or if she's well."

Damon nodded in agreement. Then he remembered something Katherine told him just hours ago. "Shit. I thought she was lying but maybe I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I locked Katherine in the tomb, she was telling me something but I thought she was lying, Stefan. Everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie."

"Damon what did she say?"

"She said that Elena and Bonnie are in danger."

"Damon you didn't think to tell me any of this?" Stefan yelled.

"How was I supposed to know she'd spit out the truth? Everything she says is a lie!" Damon ran a hand through his midnight-black locks. This arguing was getting them nowhere.

"Damon we got to go and talk to her."

"Fuck that, we are not going to go and ask her for shit. Let me tell how it'll go if we go down there. We ask for help, she's gonna negotiate her freedom, and you're gonna be dumb enough to let her out, then she ends up killing us. Stefan this is exactly what she wants!"

Stefan snarled. He had to get Elena back, wherever she was. He knew someone who would help. "I don't really care. It's Elena. There's only one person who can help."

Stefan started to walk away from Damon but the elder vampire stopped him. "If you're thinking about going to Bonnie…"

"What? You're going to stop me? I'm not going to force her to anything, unlike you."

Damon quietly growled but he didn't respond. Stefan saw that as an opportunity to leave. She turned his back to his brother and went back into the building looking for Bonnie.

He spotted her at her locker, grabbing a textbook and shutting the metal door. "Bonnie!" Stefan yelled loud enough for Bonnie to hear him. "Stefan, hey. Have you seen Elena? She wasn't in class so I thought she was with you."

He didn't respond which made Bonnie worry. He pulled her into an empty room. "Bonnie, Jeremy told me Elena didn't come home last night. I'm thinking Katherine had something to do with it. Is there any way you could lift the spell on the tomb?"

Bonnie sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs. She was still sleepy and she hadn't fully recovered from the seal spell from last night. "Stefan, even if I wanted to, there's no way I could lift the seal. It took both me and Grams to do it and we only held it up for so long, remember?"

Stefan remembered clearly. Bonnie's grief made it rained for days. "But I could still open the door and talk to her?"

The door opened and Damon walked in, hands in his pockets. "Why is it that every time I walk into a room, it gets quiet? Could it be my good looks, or my personal charm?"

"Maybe it's your psychopathic tendencies?" Bonnie suggested making the vampire clutch his heart, mocking her. "Oh Bonnie, you wound me with you hateful words."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, turning back to Stefan. "You could still talk to her."

Damon scoffed at Stefan's attempt. "Little brother, why can't you see it? Katherine's not going to talk to you unless you bargain with her."

"Stefan, as much as I hate to admit it, Damon's right. Katherine is not going to tell you anything, not for free anyway."

Stefan sighed and crossed his hands over his chest. "Bonnie, I know. Ok I know, but I have to do something. I have no idea where Elena is, who took her, or if she's not harmed."

Bonnie knew from the minute she walked in here that she was going to fight a losing battle. She hated this, but she would do it for Elena. "Ok what if I told you guys there was another way we could find Elena?"

"I'd say why didn't you tell us sooner?" Damon said smirking.

The green-eyed witch glared at him and his snide comment. "I can do a locater spell but I'll need Jeremy. He shares blood ties to her. It'll make it easier for me to find her."

"I'll call Jeremy to meet us." He said stepping out of the room, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone. "You look tired. Did you sleep well?"

Damon may be an ass but he was right, she felt and looked tired. "I didn't but that's nothing new. Anyway, I'm going to need some things Damon."

"Ask and you shall receive."

"I'm going to need two white candles and a map of the country, preferably one that lists small cities and towns as well. For some reason, I don't think whoever kidnapped her took her to a place where there's a lot of people."

Damon nodded and left, leaving Bonnie in the room by herself. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. She had never attempted the spell before but she had confidence in herself and her powers. She had to; it was the only thing that was going to save Elena.

* * *

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked Bonnie. When Stefan said they needed his help in order to find Elena, he quickly jumped on board. Thanks to Damon, Bonnie had everything she needed in order to perform the spell. The brothers watched as Bonnie lit the candles with a wave of her hand. "You and Elena have a blood tie. I'll use your blood for find her."

"Jeremy, I need you to cut your hand and drip the blood onto the map on Mystic Falls."

Jeremy nodded and did what she asked. Everybody observed as the droplets of blood landed on the tiny dot that was Mystic Falls. Bonnie closed her eyes needing concentration. The gradual hum of power beneath her skin flowed out and guided her to where Elena was. Once she felt it retreat, she let go, breaking her connection.

Opening her eyes, she watched the trail of blood end at a place called Reidsville. "She's there."

"Reidsville? But that's 300 miles away! Can't you get an exact location?"

"I'm sorry but that's as close as I can get."

Damon snorted, "Typical witches. You ask them to do something for them and you only get a partial job."

The group glared at him for being so callous to the person that was helping them. "Typical vampires, not grateful for the help we witches give you." Bonnie shot back.

Damon chuckled glad she could still verbally spar with him. "Ok question is, how do we find where in Reidsville she is?"

Jeremy thought for a moment. "Hey they're bound to use somewhere that isolated, right? I could get an aerial view on my Google earth. Find a place that's not surrounded by other houses or any other buildings."

"Prefect, Jeremy. Call me when you find something." Stefan moved to leave.

Jeremy shook his head, "No, you guys I'm going with you."

Damon scoffed. "Please, I don't think so."

Bonnie felt weak and light-headed. She was starting to lose her balance when Damon snaked a hand around her waist. "You ok?"

She nodded but her appearance told him otherwise. "I know it's difficult for you Gilberts to understand what stay here means, but you're going to do exactly what that means. Stefan and I can handle this."

He removed his hand from Bonnie's waist, steading her on her feet. Stefan and Jeremy watched the entire display with different expressions. "Jeremy, watch out for Bonnie. She's tired and needs rest. Can you do that for us?" The teen nodded, hating that he was being out on the sidelines but loving that Bonnie was there with him.

Damon watched as Bonnie settled herself into a chair, trying to regain her balance. "Hey witch, thanks." He said before leaving out the door with Stefan. Stefan looked at him with an odd look on his face. "Don't even start little brother."

Stefan chuckled to himself despite their current situation. "I wasn't going to say anything, big brother."

* * *

Damon steered his Camaro down a highway. Usually it would take a human three hours to get to Reidsville. For Damon and his awesome driving skills, it was going to take him only an hour and a half, maybe even less. Stefan was checking out the weapons Alaric had gave them the night before. "Who knew we would to use these twice in one day?" Damon joked.

"It seems like something is always happening in Mystic Falls. It's like a breeding ground for the supernatural."

"You're telling me."

Stefan wanted to ask Damon something that had been on his mind for a while. "Brother, do you have feelings for Bonnie?"

Damon stiffened at the topic. "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"It doesn't have to be an elephant if we talked about it."

Damon snorted, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is, there's plenty to talk about. Just get it out already. It better if you talk about it. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Yeah well it's a cliché and it makes me itch."

"Damon, just come out with it already."

"Fine, Stefan. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? You want me to say that I have feelings for her, that I feel guilty and angry for what I did to her? That I saw what happened to her on that night? Or that I might want a relationship with them but she'll never probably forgive me? Is that what you want me to say?"

Stefan was taken aback by the honesty of his words. He didn't think his brother's feelings for Bonnie went that deep. "Damon, why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"Are you stupid or dumb little brother? If I tell her how I felt about her, she'd probably kill me on the spot. Besides, I don't think Bonnie can ever forgive my actions."

"You're wrong Damon. Bonnie just needs time, she needs to heal."

Damon scoffed at Stefan's words. "Always the optimist, Stefan."

"And you are as pessimistic as always."

Damon smiled; he loved when people gave him compliments. "Why thank you, dear brother."

* * *

Jeremy had taken Bonnie back to his house as soon as Damon and Stefan left. Once she was resting in his bed, Jeremy took the time to look up the aerial map of Reidsville. "Bonnie, I found something. It's a secluded house. There's nothing around it for miles."

"Send it to Stefan." Bonnie said moving herself in to a sitting position.

Jeremy did as she requested. Once he was done, he carelessly tossed the phone on his desk. He made his way to the bed and sat down facing Bonnie. "I hate sitting on the sidelines. It the waiting that's killing me."

Bonnie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry ok. Stefan and Damon are going to rescue Elena. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that? We have no idea who took her and if she's ok."

Bonnie hated to see Jeremy so crest-fallen. She had an idea. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom that Jeremy and Elena share and grabbed the hairbrush Elena uses. She then rummaged through her backpack to find the unused white candle from earlier and a pen and paper. She quickly wrote a short message and then crumbled the paper and the hair into a ball. "I might be able to give Elena a message."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

Bonnie closed her eyes and with her magic, lit the candle. Silently chanting, Bonnie felt the familiar tingle in her body signaling the use of her power rising. Jeremy watched in wonder as the paper ball rose into the air and suddenly incinerated. He waited for the ash remains to rain from her hand but none came.

A gust of wind blew the candle flame out and Bonnie opened her eyes. "It's done." Jeremy sighed grateful for Bonnie's help. He turned to thank her but he watched as her normally bright green eyes clouded over, giving her a glazed look. "Bonnie?" She didn't reply still focused on nothing. Without warning, her green eyes closed and she fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

"Bonnie!" The teen cried. He shook her, trying desperately to awaken her but to no avail. He checked her pulse and sure enough her heart was beating, not as rapidly as his was, but enough to tell him she was still alive. He smoothed out the brown curls that were in her face and caressed her cheek. She was so much beautiful asleep. The teen wanted so badly to steal a kiss but was halted by her whisper of a name he so desperately did not want to hear.

_Damon,_ she unconsciously whispered_. Damon…please… stop_. Those three words sent the teen into a fury. He had his questions about how Bonnie ended up pregnant by Damon. He knew Bonnie despised the vampire so he knew that they weren't at any time together. And Bonnie wasn't the kind of girl to do one-night stands. It only left one possible explanation: he forced her.

The brown-haired teen fisted his hands in anger. How dare Damon do something as ugly to someone as pure as Bonnie? He had to ask Bonnie, to make sure he was right in his assumption. If he was, who knows what he'd do to Damon.

* * *

With his capabilities of multi-tasking, Damon reached into a bag in the backseat and pulled out a blood bag. He ripped out the seal and started to drink it from it. It didn't compare to drinking from the tap but it'll do. He noticed Stefan staring at the bag and decided to taunt him. "If you want some, little brother, all you had to do was ask."

Stefan took the bag from him and started drinking it which surprised Damon. "Since when have you started back on human blood? Does Elena know?"

Stefan smirked at his older brother. "Of course she knows. I've been drinking from her."

"How romantic. You know I miss the good old days. You know the days where we were the big bag things that crept in the night. We went pillaging and maiming for the fun of it, the thrill of the kill, and the chaotic bloodlust. You were more ruthless than I was, since you were the one that helped turn me into what I am now. What happened to that guy?"

"He found something to live for. And even though you try do deny it, you have as well."

Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe Bonnie is like what Elena is to Stefan, minus the whole lookalike thing. The question was, was _he_ the Stefan to her Elena, the Romeo to her Juliet?

* * *

Jeremy handed Bonnie a glass of water. She had woken up and was a little disoriented. "Thanks." She said before drinking the entire cup. She knew that her dizziness had gotten worse. She came to the conclusion that she was fainting more because she was using her magic more often than she was before. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to her. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm okay, just a little tired. I'll be okay once I get more rest."

Jeremy knew her long enough to know when she was lying. "Bonnie, when I'm tired I take a nap. But you were unconscious for three hours!"

Bonnie looked away, aware that he was right. "Jer, you're correct. I think Stefan and Damon have figured it out already. I think my pregnancy is affecting my magic. I'm assuming that it is a backlash. Pretty soon, I don't think that my body can handle any more spells. When that happens, I going to be expendable and when something happens to Elena or someone, I won't be able to help them. I'm not immortal Jer and this backlash or whatever it is, reminds me of that."

"Speaking of your pregnancy, you and Damon?"

Bonnie sighed, running a hand though her hair. "There is no Damon and me."

"Were you two together and broke up?"

Bonnie felt uncomfortable with where the subject was heading. "We've never been together."

"I heard you in your sleep Bonnie. What did Damon do to you? Did he force you?"

The young witch could not respond but that was all Jeremy needed to know. "That bastard, he forced you! I'll-"

Bonnie cut him off, "Can we please not talk about this? Also can you not tell anyone else about me fainting? I don't want them to know, because they'll worry and watch my every move."

Jeremy nodded agreeing to keep her condition a secret but Damon was still going to pay for what he did to Bonnie. "How are you holding up with everything?"

"It's hard but I'm glad you, Elena, and Caroline know what I am. My dad he's barely even home and when he is, he doesn't want to know about witchcraft. The only person who helped mentor me is gone and now I'm a little lost."

Jeremy's hug took her by surprised. She stiffen at first but she relaxed into it. "I know how great lost it. It's not easy especially if it's a loved one. I'm here for you Bonnie."

* * *

Caroline had an unusual day today. First Tyler tried to confront her about last night then he tried to attack her. Tired, she opened the door to her house and walked in. She was greeted with an empty house and a certain wrongness she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she looked further into the house, the stronger the feelings got until it washed over her like a tidal wave.

She entered the living room when she was cornered by Tyler. "I know Caroline. I know what you are. It was so easy to figure out when I saw your unnatural strength. You're a werewolf, just like me."

Caroline knew this was a bad time but she had to laugh, he was just so far off. She stopped when she saw Tyler get angry. He abruptly pushed her into the living room wall. The monster in her roared against being manhandled especially by someone she could take down. She snarled and felt her fangs and veins protrude. The young vampire grabbed the werewolf by the neck and slammed him against the wall across from them.

"What are you?" he asked terrified. She growled and threw him across the room. The fearful look he was giving her made her calm down. Her vampiric features faded as she breathed in and out. Damon was going to kill her once he found out about Tyler.

"I'm a vampire." The way she sounded so casually freaked Tyler out even more. "How can you be a vampire?" He asked her, his voice trembling.

She scoffed. "How can you be a werewolf?"

He got up and slowly came closer to her, dodging the question. "Who else is like you?"

"Just me. It's a really long story meant for another time. How many other werewolves are out there?"

"Just my Uncle Mason and I but he left town."

Caroline sighed. "Look Tyler no one else can know about me or you. My mom is the sheriff and your mom is the mayor. They will freak if they found out."

Tyler understood what Caroline was saying. They were stuff of legends. If anyone found out that they exist, who knows what they would do to them. "I promise besides I have no one else to tell." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that the only person I had to ask about this stuff left town. Now I'm going to turn on the next moon and nothing I can do will change that. I'm scared Caroline."

Caroline felt really about lying to him but this is what she had to do. She hugged him tightly letting him know she was there for him. Tyler relished in the hug. If he had to go through with the change, at least he had Caroline to confide in.

* * *

It was a while before they heard footsteps of someone coming up the stairway. Bonnie and Jeremy both went to see who it was. Sure enough it was Elena meeting them at the top of the staircase. Bonnie ran into Elena hugging her fiercely. "Elena, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Elena hugged back, missing her friend terribly. "Thanks to you, Bon. I was going to lose hope until I got your note." Both girls started to cry which made Jeremy start to tear up. It seemed like eternity passed before Bonnie eventually let go of the brunette.

Jeremy took his cue and hugged his sister relieved that she came back unharmed. Elena was grateful she had people like Bonnie and Jeremy in her life, people who loved her and vice versa.

Bonnie wanted to give them space. They needed to spend time with each other. Bonnie slowly made her way down the stairs. She was almost to the door when Elena stopped her. "Bonnie, you leaving already?" the brunette asked slightly disappointed that she wasn't staying longer.

"Yeah, I'm tired from today's activities. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Elena nodded, "Okay."

Bonnie smiled and walked out the front door, shutting it behind her. The wind was picking up before she realized she left her car at school. Mentally reprimanding her, she turned to knock on the door when she heard a whistle.

"Care for a ride, Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie didn't even have to look up to know Damon was standing behind her. "You won't leave me alone until I say yes right?"

"Oh you know me so well."

Bonnie sighed but followed him to the Camaro nonetheless.

* * *

The ride to her house was quiet. Both of them were lost inside of their thoughts. Bonnie didn't even realize that Damon had pulled up into her driveway and had shut off the engine. "Thank you for finding Elena. I don't know what I would've done without her."

"About what you said last night, I hesitated only because I don't know how to respond to that. I still don't. I do know that you're tying and I should acknowledge that."

Damon didn't respond. Bonnie waited for a reply but it never came. Furious, she hastily got out of the car and walked up to the porch. She was about to open the door but was stopped by Damon's hand.

She turned towards him, ready to yell every obscenities in her arsenal but he stopped her. He roughly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the door. Damon lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately but gently.

The young witch was stunned by the intimate gesture. The vampire released her from the kiss but breathed harshly into her ear. "I want you. I want you both so bad that it hurts. I'll understand if you can't forgive me. Just know Bennett that I never give up."

He sped to his car and quickly drove away leaving the witch stupefied. She opened the door and walked in shutting it behind her.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" Richard Bennett asked.

Bonnie eyes widened. "Dad, it's me. What are you doing here?"

"I have a week off before I have to return to work. What are you doing here so late?"

Bonnie falsely smiled. "Oh I was hanging out with Elena and Caroline."

Richard smiled; thankful that Bonnie had friends to spend time with when he was gone. "That's great but you have school tomorrow."

Bonnie headed up the stairs to her room, her head jumbled. She now had to tell her father that she was pregnant so he wouldn't hear from someone else. Jumping on her bed, she started to cry her eyes out. First Damon and now her father, could her life get any worse? It was Mystic Falls; something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

Damon sat in the study drinking another glass of scotch. That did not go the way he planned it. Sure he wanted to kiss her but he wanted to do it slowly, sweetly, passionately not rushed. She probably hated him more now. To Damon, it was okay. He deserved it and more.

Stefan walked into the room and sat down in the red chair and faced Damon. The elder vampire poured a drink for his brother and refilled his own. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Elena?"

"She's at home. She wanted to be with Jeremy and I happily obliged."

"Hmm."

"Listen Damon what Rose told Elena about the curse…."

Damon didn't need reminding. "I know. We'll keep them safe."

"You know the only way we're going to do that is if we work together. Both of the people we care about are in danger. We messed up our relationship by letting Katherine come between us and she drove us apart."

"Did you know I took your advice and went to Bonnie's?"

Stefan was stunned. He wanted to know how it went but judging by the amount of alcohol Damon had, it looked like it didn't go that well. "How did it go?"

Damon chuckled and sipped his scotch. "I kissed her and did a Stefan but she didn't kiss me back. I was expecting it though. This is my punishment, I've wronged a Bennett and this is my penance. Don't worry though, I'll still fight for her whether she wants me to or not."

Stefan hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry Damon. "

"About what little brother? My thing with Bonnie? Pfft, don't be. It was my doing, so I'll live with the consequences."

The green-eyed vampire gulped his liquor down in one gulp. "For that and being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago."

Damon waved it off by getting up to refill his glass. "Enough Stef. It's late. No need to bring that up again."

"Well I don't think I ever said it out loud. I need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was selfish and I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother."

Stefan got up and hugged his older brother. Damon didn't know how to react at first. Shocking them both, he let his guard down and hugged him back.

Stefan released him, chuckling. "I'm glad we're brothers again."

Damon nodded in agreement. "Thank you Stefan."

"What for?"

"That night in the woods. Thank you for taking care of Bonnie. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come when you did."

"Bonnie's become a good friend to me. She's helped us out on numerous occasions."

Damon smirked. He went to go refill his brother's cup when he heard a sound. He looked at Stefan and sure enough he had heard it too. Damon sped towards the fireplace and grabbed a stake that was hidden there.

Rose, the woman from earlier had appeared and held out her hands, signaling that she had no weapons and that she meant no harm. "Look I'm not here to fight. I knew Lexi. She was a good friend like Trevor."

Stefan's undead heard dropped at the mention of his best friend. "You knew Lexi?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah and like Trevor, she's gone. I have no one, nowhere to go."

Damon rolled his icy eyes at this sentimental stuff. "Look life sucks, I know but we can't help you."

Rose slightly chuckled. "I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Sure you killed Elijah but this isn't over."

Stefan slightly moved Damon out the way, "What do you mean it's not over?"

"Like I said, this isn't over. Elena and the Bennett are both in danger. The Originals will come for them both. They have to. They're doing it for him."

Damon's interest in this conversation suddenly peaked at the mention of Bonnie. He blurred and reappeared in front of her, stake in hand. "Who the hell is coming after them?"

"Klaus."

**A/N: Ahh I finished another chapter! Omg Jeremy found out about what happened. Man he sure was pissed. Oh and WHAT about that kiss? Bonnie' dad is home, how will he react to the news that his only daughter is pregnant? Oh and the Stefan and Damon scene, how cute! Did you guys see Daddy Issues? The fight scene between Damon and Stefan vs. the werewolves was awesome. Poor Caroline, I cried when she was being tortured. To top it off, I just can't wait for the next episode! I CANT wait to hear your thoughts on the chapter… Reviews are like pictures of half-naked Damon coming out of the shower, they are so awesome!**


	10. Ominous  Feelings

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Katerina**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed (Sachmet, Meye, glasvegas, Cynner, mrs mathis, Maverick37, Hellz-on-Earth, smilesx10, zozo42, Jacal Ste. Worme, and nadianicole,). Also want to thank everyone who favored Bloodlust and put it on their alerts. I loved the way the story is heading. I love Damon and Bonnie interactions. I've been balancing schoolwork, work, and this story and it's amazing how I can do all three. Well here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

The next morning Elena arrived at the Boarding House. She should be on her way to school but Stefan called her earlier asking her to come over. Also she wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. She knocked on the door, expecting Stefan to open it but was instead greeted by Damon. "Hello, Elena. Why are you here?" He said getting straight to the point.

"Is Stefan here? He called, said it was important."

Damon moved out of the way to let her in. He bowed to her, smiling. "Right this way, Ms. Gilbert."

Elena scoffed at his actions. _Typical Damon_, she thought as she made her way to the study. When she got there, she was surprised to see Bonnie and Rose already there. Bonnie had her hair in a high ponytail; she only wore her hair that way when she was stressed.

"Morning Bonnie." Elena said greeting her as she sat down next to her on the brown, leather sofa. Bonnie smiled at her, hugging her. "Morning Lena."

The tall brunette noticed the shadows under Bonnie's eyes. She knew Bonnie had a hard time sleeping since the incident but she didn't know it was taking a hefty toll on her. "Are you okay Bonnie? You look super tired."

Bonne softly smiled at her friend. "I'm okay, Elena." Elena wanted to believe it but she just couldn't. She looked up and saw the vampires staring at them. She noticed the way Damon shook his head as if he was telling her that her assumption was dead on.

The female vampire kept staring at the doppelgänger and the witch. Never in all of her 560 years of living had she thought she'd live to see both in the same room together and to top it all off, they were best friends.

Stefan took a seat on the table next to Rose while Damon sat on the opposite end facing everybody. The brunette looked around and exhaled deeply. "Everybody you have to understand. These are things I've picked up over the years while Trevor and I ran from the Originals. I don't know what's true and what's not, only that Klaus is real."

"Who Is Klaus?" Elena asked looking to the group.

"An Original, a legend. A first generation vampire."

Elena looked at them confused. "Like Elijah?"

Rose shook her head furiously. "No, No. Elijah is Tinkerbelle compared to Klaus. Elijah is nothing more than a foot solider. Klaus is much worse."

Stefan looked at the confused faces on the girls. "He is known to be the oldest, the first vampire since the beginning of time."

"So you're saying that the oldest vampire of time is coming after me?" Elena asked scared.

"No, he is coming after _both_ of you." Rose said correcting her.

Bonnie looked at the group scared out of her mind. "Why Elena? Why me?"

"Elena is the Petrova doppelgänger. They tell me you are the last direct descendant of the Bennett line, the heir. You need both to lift the curse on the moonstone."

"You're wrong. I am not the last of my line." The green-eyed witch said putting a hand on her stomach. Rose gasped. "You're pregnant. I should've known."

Damon cleared his throat loudly making everybody look at him. "If what your saying is true, and it's not some ploy to make me not kill you, then we need to figure out when he'll make his move. If he's as badass as you make him out to be, he'll have to get through me first."

"If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot." Rose said in all seriousness.

Damon saw the frightened looks on the girls' faces. He needed to break this up fast. "Ok you made your point Rose, we're shaking. Drop it."

Rose looked at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, Ill drop it."

Elena squeezed Bonnie's hand and got up. She couldn't take this. It was too much information to process. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door. Stefan got up and followed her. "Elena, where are you going?"

She turned towards him and the group. "I'm going to school. We're late. Bonnie, you coming?"

Bonnie nodded and was about to get up when Damon put a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie will catch up." Bonnie wanted to shrug his hand off, but the force he was applying was too much. "I'll see you at school, Elena."

"Elena, let me get my stuff. I'll go with you." Stefan said.

The mortal shook her head. "That's okay. I can get there on my own. I know where it is."

Stefan stepped back, hurt by her words. Elena opened the door and walked out headed to her car. She knew she was being harsh to the vampire but it needed to be done. After all, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.

Stefan walked back to the study with his head held high. He was hurt by her actions but he knew Elena didn't really mean them. "No need to be all brave about it. We all know she's in denial." Damon smirked.

Stefan grabbed his book bag and threw it over his shoulder. He thought about throwing it at his brother but quickly dismissed the idea when he saw said brother near Bonnie and he didn't want to risk hitting her. "Shut up Damon."

The blue-eyed vampire just laughed, watching his younger brother walk out the house. Bonnie tried to stand up but Damon's hand prevented her from moving. The movement brought back memories she did want to remember. "Where are you in such a rush to run off to?"

"I'm late for school." Bonnie couldn't help the fear that was accumulating in her mind. The elder vampire excused herself to the next room, seeing that this was a conversation not meant for her to hear.

Damon let go of her shoulder and sat down on the couch next to her. "Are you okay?" Bonnie glared at him. "Why does everybody keep asking me that? I'm fine!"

The vampire didn't look convinced. "The bags under your eyes say differently."

"I am fine. My dad is home for the week so I'm trying to keep him from knowing about my pregnancy until I feel like explaining it to him."

Damon swore under his breath. He had forgotten all about the absentee father. "Are you going to tell your father?"

"Of course Damon. He's my father. Telling him is the easy part. The rest….." Bonnie sighed knowing that her father's reaction was going to be volatile.

"He renounced his magic right? I could always compel him. It'll be easy as pie." Damon suggested.

"No! I may not like his decision whatever it may be but I won't let you wipe his memory."

Damon growled, "Listen witch. I'm trying to help."

The young witch flinched at the tone of his voice. "That's not helping. Anyways, I've got to go to school. I'm late." Bonnie said getting up from the couch and headed towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder to see the sofa unoccupied. She turned back around to see Damon's artic eyes peering down at her.

She gasped still not used to the vampire's speed and stumbled back causing the vampire to snake his arm around her waist, steadying her. He leaned closer to her ear loving the way she smelled of honey and cinnamon.

"I meant every word I said last night and then some. See you later little witch." Damon said and in an instant removed his arm.

Bonnie ran like hell to her car and started it, taking off to school. All she could think about was the kiss last night. It felt so wrong. Damon, the person who took her innocence, the father of her child wanted her? He caused her so much pain and now he wanted to pull a 180 and start trying? The mere thought of it was absurd yet it was true.

* * *

She pulled into the school's parking lot and got out grabbing her schoolbooks. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize she bumped into someone on her way towards the school building. Looking up she saw Jeremy smiling at her. "Jeremy, I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The younger teen brushed it off. "No worry. It's nice to know I'm not the only person running late."

"Well my dad just got back into town, so I had to make sure all of my witchy stuff was hidden from him."

"How long is he in town?"

"Oh just for a week. I'll be glad when he leaves. It not safe for him to be around all of the things that are going on."

Jeremy's adoration for Bonnie grew. She was different from Vicki and Anna. She cared about others way more than she did about herself. It was a trait he most admired about the caramel skinned girl.

"Well how about I get your mind off of everything. Do you want to meet up at the Grill later on after school? Shoot some pool and get a bite to eat?"

Bonnie hesitated. She didn't want Jeremy to get the wrong idea about their relationship, or lack of. But it would be nice just to hang out. "Sure but I have to warn you that I'm really, really bad at pool."

Jeremy wanted to jump up and down in joy but he couldn't so he just settled for a smile and a nice, cool "Cool. I thought you might be but don't worry. You're dealing with a master pool player."

The pair laughed at the joke. She wanted to say something but was interrupted by a person. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me which way is the office. I just transferred here and I'm a little lost."

"Yeah sure. It's easy. You just go through the doors right here and make a left. It the first door you see." Jeremy pointed to the building in front of them.

"Thank you, man. Oh Its Luka by the way." He held out his hand towards Jeremy who shook it. "I'm Jeremy and this is Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you both." He said to the pair. He kept his gaze on Bonnie for a minute before he left in the direction that Jeremy showed him. Jeremy saw Bonnie shudder, making him concerned.

"What's up?"

Bonnie rubbed her arms, trembling as if she was cold. "The feeling I felt from him was all wrong. Like my powers were trying to warn me about him."

"Should we tell Stefan?"

"No, not yet. I want to make sure he's a threat before I rally up the troops. Well I better hurry up and get to class. See you later." Bonnie said walking up to the main building leaving Jeremy behind.

The young teen headed towards the gym. He didn't like the way Luka looked at Bonnie. He already had one rival for Bonnie's affections, he didn't need another.

* * *

Damon retreated back to the study pacing back and forth with a glass of aged bourbon. How dare that little witch run from him? He wanted to drag her back and shake some sense into her. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. She would have to give in willingly.

He heard crying and rolled his eyes. Rose had stayed the night only because of Stefan. If it was up to him, she wouldn't be alive. It was the information he needed that was keeping her breathing. He put down his glass and walked into the kitchen to where he heard the noise.

"All right, Rose. I need answers and you're going to give them to me."

The brunette rubbed her eyes, erasing all traces that she had been crying.

"Don't tell me you're crying because your friend Trevor lost his head?" He smirked at her.

"Are you this sensitive to everyone?"

"Pretty much. I like the villainy. Makes me look much dashing."

"Before I answer your questions, answer one of mine. How is possible that you conceived a child with the Bennett witch?"

Damon tensed up. "Why do you think I knocked up the witch?"

Rose smiled cockily. "She has your scent all over her. Besides you couldn't keep your eyes off of her. So tell me how did you create a child with a witch whose bloodline goes almost as far as the beginning of time?"

"Too long of a story and I have no intention of telling you. Don't get on my bad side. Now I'll ask politely. How do I find Klaus?"

"What is the problem with you people? You don't find Klaus. He finds you."

Damon swore under his breath. He hated when people didn't cooperate. "Come on. There's got to be someone who knows where he is."

"Klaus is the proverbial needle in the haystack. I only got in touch with Elijah only because I know someone who deals in information. His name is Slater and he lives in Richmond."

"Grab your coat. I want to see this guy for myself." Damon moved to get his leather jacket when Rose stopped him. "Are you forgetting something? I can't go out in the sun. Some of us aren't lucky to have enchanted rings."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to be in the good graces of a powerful witch. My car has tinted windows. Let's go."

Rose sighed but followed nonetheless. She hoped she wasn't putting Slater in danger by bringing Damon to meet him. She already lost a good friend. She didn't need to lose another.

* * *

Elena had Caroline follow her down to the old tomb. She wanted to hear Katherine's point of view but Caroline was trying to dissuade her. "Elena, are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked the brunette.

"I have no other choice Caroline. She has the answers to all of my questions."

Caroline just shrugged and followed the brunette further into the damp tomb. "You know you're trying to ask Katherine to do something she's probably never done."

"I know Caroline but she might if I gave her something she so desperately wants."

When they got to the door of the tomb, both the girls stopped and Elena dropped the bag she was carrying. She was praying that Katherine told her something, anything that could tell her more about Klaus. With a deep breath, Caroline moved towards the door and used her vampiric strength to open the door.

"Katherine?" Elena called into the dark void.

It was awhile before they saw a figure come closer towards them. "Hmm. Come to play? Well leave, I don't feel up to it. Maybe later."

Caroline grabbed Elena's arm but she shook it off. "I'll be fine Caroline. Just don't tell Stefan or Damon or Bonnie that I'm here."

Caroline could easily lie to Damon but the other two was going to be difficult. "Call me if anything goes wrong, ok."

Elena nodded. Caroline took one last look at the entombed vampire, her sire, and left.

Elena looked Katherine over. She looked much different from the last time she saw her. No longer did she have an air of confidence. Now she looked as dirty as the tomb.

"Ooh you sent the blonde away and lying to your friends? Tsk, tsk Elena. What a naughty thing to do."

"Katherine, I want to give you some things." She rummaged through her bag and tossed Katherine a pillow and sheets. Katherine looked at her suspiciously. "You brought me things. Is this your attempt at bargaining?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Klaus."

Katherine weakly laughed. "I see you've been a very busy bee."

Elena pulled out a lantern and a much worn book from the bag. "I brought your family history. In here it says that the Petrova line ended it you. Now we both know that isn't true given the circumstances."

"Still a swing and a miss. I'm still waiting on your bargaining chip."

The brunette sighed reaching for the game changer. Katherine watched as Elena pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid. The view alone made her rage with blood lust. Damn this invisible prison!

"I'm guessing you've had a change of heart."

Katherine's stomach ached at the thought of the sweet red liquid flowing down her throat. "So ruthless and deceiving. Maybe you are my descendant after all."

Elena sat down on the stone floor. She poured a small amount of blood into the plastic cup she brought. With a stick, she moved it closer to the vampire. Katherine quickly grabbed it and gulped it all in one swallow. Smacking her lips in satisfaction, she moved the cup back towards her doppelgänger.

"Fine you want to know about Klaus? Keep the blood pouring and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Elena refilled the cup and slid it back towards Katherine. She would gladly supply her blood in order to save her and her friends.

* * *

Caroline went to the Grille. School was over and she had a feeling Stefan was at the town's hangout. Sure enough Stefan was at the Grille checking his phone. "Hey Stefan." Caroline yelled bouncing over to his table.

"Caroline. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I needed something to eat. The blood thirsty cravings are annoying me. Are you going somewhere?" she innocently asked.

"I was going to see where Elena's at. This morning, she seemed troubled and it doesn't help that she's not answering my calls or my text messages."

Caroline tried to look sad. "Oh I kind of wanted to talk to you but…."

"No its okay. Tell me what's on your mind."

The young vampire sighed dramatically. "Don't get mad but I kind of told Tyler I was a vampire."

Stefan sighed. "Caroline! What else did you say to him?"

"Not much. I kept the questions to a minimum. He asked a lot though. You seem mad, are you?"

"Yeah Caroline. I am. You put yourself in danger. If Damon finds out, he would kill you."

"Wait! You're not going to tell him are you? I mean he wouldn't hesitate." She was right and they both knew it. Damon wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She already died once; doing it twice would really suck.

"Of course not."

The blonde smiled at Stefan. He and Bonnie were always looking out for her. "Thanks Stef. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"You remind me of my best friend Lexi."

Caroline gasped, making the elder vampire smile. "You have a friend?"

"You seem utterly surprised."

"No I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard seeing you so carefree. Tell me about her."

"Um, how bout we do that another time? I got to go check on Elena."

Caroline quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. "Wait! I mean stay a little longer. I have something else I need to discuss with you."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at the blonde's behavior. "Caroline, what's up?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're too good of an actress Caroline. Especially when it's needed to provide a distraction on demand. Where's Elena?"

Caroline silently swore to herself. She knew she was too good. "I can't tell you."

"Caroline! Elena was kidnapped yesterday. You're seriously not going to tell me where she is?"

"She's not in any danger. I wouldn't have left if I knew something bad was going to happen to her."

"Caroline, please. If you're my friend, you have to tell me where she is."

Caroline stared seriously into Stefan's green orbs. "I am your friend but I'm also Elena's. Sisterhood comes first before guys. I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is."

Stefan couldn't believe he what he was hearing. He was fuming more at Elena then Caroline. She was risking her life and Caroline's. Angrily, Stefan got up and left the table leaving an apologetic Caroline alone half-wishing that Elena never asked for her help.

* * *

Sometime later Bonnie walked into the Grille looking for Jeremy. She still had her doubts about coming but she had promised him she would show. She shivered and felt that ominous feeling she had when she was near that new kid Luka.

"Bonnie!" Luka cried. She turned to see him waving at her from one of the booths in the back. Keeping up with appearances, she falsely smiled and walked towards him. When she got there, the warning feeling doubled.

"Luka right? Hi. How was your first day?"

The boy smiled widely. "Oh it was great. Hey I would like to introduce you to my dad."

Luka introduced Bonnie to the man sitting across from him. He got up and slightly bowed to her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jonas Martin."

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

Dr. Martin smiled at her introduction. "Nice to meet you Ms. Bennett. Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks but I'm meeting a friend here shortly."

"Oh, well then next time. You know I heard of some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you by any chance have family in Salem?"

Bonnie's false smile faltered a little at the mention of her ancestral hometown. She got this feeling that he knew who she was and what she could do. For now, she'd play along. "Actually I do."

Jonas chuckled slightly. "Well what do you know? Small world, right?"

Luka nodded and in that moment Bonnie knew. She had to tell the others quickly. "You know I see my friend. It was nice meeting the both of you."

She smiled and left grabbing Jeremy by the arm. "Hey you made it."

"Why wouldn't I silly?"

Jeremy just laughed, leading the girl towards the pool table. She tried to shake off the ill-omened feeling but she couldn't, it was overwhelming. She unexpectedly felt a slight pain in her stomach causing her to softly cry out. She looked around hoping no one saw her display and sighed in relief as she watched the other patrons chatting away.

Something was wrong and she needed to leave especially since there were new enemies in town. "Jeremy I don't feel so good. Do you mind if we call it a day?"

The teen shook his head. "Of course not. Are you okay Bonnie?"

"No, I think it's the lack of sleep I've been getting. Maybe I just need to rest."

Jeremy looked her up and down and realized she was right. The dark shadows under her eyes were more pronounced then yesterday. He had to mentally slap himself. She shouldn't be here attempting to play pool. She should've been home resting. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head, smiling to reassure him. "I think I can manage. Thanks anyway."

Jeremy watched her leave, noticing the way her shoulders slumped. He wished he could ease her suffering. If only she'd let him.

* * *

Bonnie parked her car into the driveway and got out reaching into her purse for her keys. When she found them, she opened the door to see her father sitting down on the couch waiting for her.

"Dad, hey."

When he didn't respond, alarms went off in Bonnie's mind. Her dad was angry about something.

"Dad?"

Without a word, he tossed the grimoire to her.

"You went through my stuff? How could you? Grams gave it to me, dad. Not you."

Bonnie was livid. She just couldn't believe her dad went through her personal stuff. He had no right!

"What have I told you about it? I said no daughter of mine would practice some crackpot magic tricks!"

"It's not crackpot! Grams believed in it and so do I! I am a witch! Grams was a witch and my child is going to be a witch!"

Bonnie covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant to tell him until later.

Richard Bennett thought he didn't hear quite right. "What did you say?"

Bonnie sighed. She was going to regret this but he had a right to know. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Leave."

The young witch was taken aback. "You're kicking me out? Why?"

"I've already told you how I felt about teen pregnancy."

"Dad, I'm your daughter. Your only daughter! Just listen to me! You don't understand how could you? You're never here!"

"LEAVE! I have no daughter."

Those five words shocked Bonnie to her core. She knew he would be upset, but she think he'd act like this. It wasn't her fault! Why could he give her a chance to explain?

She picked up the grimoire and turned around and left out of the door. She couldn't turn back. He'd made it clear he wanted nothing to do with them. She got into her Prius and cried. Her life was in shambles. He had a father who now hated her, a vampire who attacked her and now wants her, and a child who didn't deserve any of this.

She tried calling her two best friends but none of them were answering. She had only one place else to go but she dawdled. She was a Bennett and from what Grams told her, the Bennett women were strong. She sucked up her pride and drove, heading to the one place she had left.

* * *

Damon arrived home furious and pissed off. He was attacked in broad daylight by another original. Sure he could've left Rose and gone after the bastard but she got him in touch with Slater and he got more information. It was the least he could do. Picking up the decanter of scotch, he poured himself a hefty amount. But Before his got to enjoy the strong taste of the liquor, he heard knocking and went go see who it was.

He opened the door to see Bonnie Bennett out of all people standing on his doorstep. She looked tired but beautiful. "Well surprise, surprise. You are the last person I would expect here."

The young witch rolled her eyes at the vampire. "Can I come in?"

He moved out of her way and she walked in, heading towards the brown sofa in the study. In an unladylike fashion, she plopped down and rested her head. "Damon, can I ask you something?"

He sat down on the sofa next to her. "I already know what you're going to ask and yes it's true. I am a god."

Bonnie scoffed and got up heading towards the door. She didn't need him acting like an ass. Damon sped up to her and pushed her up against the wall, effectually halting her escape. "Ok, ok, I'll stop being a dick. What's up?"

Emerald green stared into artic blue. She tried not to cry but the feelings of rejection from her father were still new and raw, causing fresh tears to run down her cheeks. "Can I stay here for the night? My dad freaked out about the pregnancy and Elena and Caroline aren't answering my calls."

Damon wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. The intimacy of it stunned Bonnie. "Sure Bon. You can have my room."

Bonnie shook her head. "No I'll take one of the guest rooms."

Damon narrowed his chilly eyes at her. Even now she was being stubborn. "Bonnie, I _insist._ It's the least I can do."

She was about to protest when Damon stopped her by putting a finger on her lips, halting her objections. "You should be jumping with girlie glee. I don't give up my room for just anyone. Now go."

Bonnie paused for a moment or two while the vampire grew frustrated. Having enough with her dilly-dallying, he grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the stairs to his room. Opening the door with his free hand, he carefully tossed the witch on his soft bed while he fumbled around in his closet.

After he found was he was looking for, he closed his closet and handled it to the witch who looked so fragile. "Put this on. I promise I won't peek." He smirked.

Bonne stared at the black shirt he gave her, twisting it in her hands. He moved to leave, giving her the privacy she craved. "Thank you." She softly whispered. The vampire shrugged his shoulders at the statement. She didn't need to thank him for anything.

Damon closed the door but stayed there, waiting to hear any noise. Sure enough, Bonnie's tears had reached his ears. They rolled over him like a wave, knocking down every wall and barricade he'd erected. He rested his head on the door, cursing himself towards eternity. The consequences of his selfishness seemed to have no end. It was a chaotic domino effect he caused. One he had to try to right. The vampire grabbed his signature leather jacket and sped out into the night. He had only one destination tonight.

* * *

Damon arrived at the Bennett home in minutes. He annoyingly knocked on the door, getting the man's attention. After mere moments, Richard opened the door to see a very angry Damon.

"Yes may I help you?" Richard asked.

Damon looked the former warlock up and down. His skin was a couple of shades darker than Bonnie's. His muddy brown eyes were veiled behind glasses and his mustache was thick, giving him the look of an ordinary man. If it wasn't for his 6'2" statue, Damon would've taken him out at first sight. _How did this asshole co-create such a person like Bonnie?_ He thought.

"Yes you can help me. I want to know how you can disown your daughter who's done nothing wrong."

Richard looked at the man who was accusing him of things he hadn't told him. What right did he have? "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

Damon cursed the invisible barrier that separated the two. "Don't stand there and fucking lie to me. You know exactly what I talking about."

"Who in the hell are you to talk to me this way?"

Damon chuckled. "Me? I'm the asshole who knocked up your only daughter."

Richard balled his fist in anger. This bastard was responsible for his messing up his daughter's life. Damon saw it and he neither cared nor was bothered. He couldn't do anything to him if he tried. Bonnie only on the other hand could.

"Listen here you pathetic excuse for a father. I had one just like you. I hope I don't turn out to be as shitty as you two were. Now I came here with every intention to kill you but I think I will spare you only because of her. That power of hers is pretty intimidating."

"So it's true, she does practice that bunch of bull witchcraft. Don't blame me if she dies like my mother."

The vampire narrowed his eyes at the human. "Sheila, your mother, was a badass witch. I respected her even though she threatened to kill me on numerous occasions."

Damon had enough talking to this pathetic excuse for a human. He looked Richard straight in the eye, compelling him. "You are tell Bonnie that you are sorry for your earlier outburst. You are also going to tell her that your job cut your break short. Early tomorrow, you will go to a hotel and stay there until you have to go back to work."

"I will tell Bonnie that I am sorry. I will tell her I am leaving early. I will go to a hotel and stay there until I go back to work."

Damon smiled, commending himself on a job well done. "Consider yourself lucky. If you weren't Bonnie's father, I would've ripped your heart out so much earlier."

Damon jumped off the porch and sped back towards the Boarding House leaving the man wondering why he was outside staring at nothing.

* * *

Stefan returned to the house later that night. He couldn't believe that Elena would go behind his back to talk to Katherine. The green-eyed vampire slumped down on the red chair and poured himself a much needed drink. Not a moment later, Damon walked through the door and sat across Stefan. "What are you doing home so late, big brother? Don't you know tonight's a school night?"

Damon chuckled at Stefan's attempt at humor. "My brother the comedian. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were the elder brother."

Stefan chuckled, swishing the liquor in the glass container. "Elena went to talk with Katherine. I spent an hour trying to find her. She used Caroline to distract me. It would've worked if I didn't know Caroline."

"Please. I had an even worse day. I got attacked in broad daylight by one of Klaus' men. I also found out something very interesting from one of Rose's contacts. It seems that if vampires lift the curse of the sun, then werewolves keep the curse of the moon indefinitely. Unfortunately, if werewolves break the curse then vampires keep the curse of the sun."

"Can this guy be trusted?"

"Don't know and don't care. The guy's a geek. Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about."

Just then Damon's phone ringed. He grabbed it out of his pocket and accepted the call. "Who the hell is this?"

"It's Slater. I have more information about breaking the curse on the moonstone. Can you get it?"

"Of course."

"You also need a witch. But not just any witch. It has to be the Bennett heir. They're the only ones that can lift the seal."

"Don't you worry about that."

"Can you tell Rose good luck?"

Damon hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. Stefan was looking at him intensely. "Don't ask. Anyway I've got to go and check on the witch. She's bunking in my room for the night."

Stefan almost spat out his drink. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh daddy dearest found out she was pregnant and like the good father that he is, he kicked her out."

"Is she ok?"

"No but unlike some of us, I know what it's like to thought of as a disgrace by one's own father."

"Damon, what happened with Father….."

The elder vampire waved him off. "Can't talk. Going to bed, see you in the morning." Damon said heading towards the stairs. He softly knocked a few times before opening the door. He was met by the sounds of the sleeping witch lying peacefully on her back. In Damon's opinion, she looked like she belonged in the bed, in the room, and in the house.

He made quick work of his clothes, leaving nothing but his black boxers on that rode dangerously low on his hips. Without disturbing her, Damon laid on the bed beside her. He could get seriously burned for this but the thought it would be worth it. The even heartbeats pacified the vampire into a sound sleep. Even if he never got the chance to do this again, he wanted to etch the memory into his mind.

**A/N: To me this chapter felt like a filler. I wanted to bridge the gap between last chapter and the next chapter. Did you hate the way Bonnie's dad reacted? I did. I was so mad when I was writing the scene. Oh and sorry everyone. I am a Luka basher. I don't personally like the guy. Next chapter, Jeremy and Damon, confrontation! Oh and did anyone see Crying Wolf? Bonnie kicked ass and Damon? He got his ass handed to him but I still want him lol. I would love to hear everybody's thoughts. Reviews are like seeing Damon do that flirty eye thingy, makes me weak in the knees lol. **

**Bamon forever, Infrena.**


	11. Protected

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: The Sacrifice**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed ( zozo42, NaeNae 1495, Jacal Ste. Worme, Meye, gene14, Babys2245, Cynner, MissMercedesJade, 13 Taylor Lautner, Maverick37, artemisn, cherry1, Moonlight16, Hellz-on-Earth, lenalane, MisStory, Sachmet, konka, and bluerosepunk). Thank you to those that favored Bloodlust and added it their alerts. I'm so glad to be finishing this chapter up so early. I must warn you; this is a turning point in the story. I feel really confident that you guys will love it. And thanks to all who agree Luka sucks. You made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Bonnie woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. It had been so long since she slept without having a nightmare. She smelled something wonderful which made her stomach growled. Following the scent, she saw the tray of food comprised of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Hungrily, she plowed through the breakfast, quickly finishing it.

Satisfied, Bonnie yawned and stretched. She ran a hand through her messy, bed-ridden curls, trying to make it look decent. Spotting her neatly folded clothes from the day before, she hurriedly put them on and heading out of the room. Going down the stairs, she didn't look where she was going and she bumped into Rose. "Oh I'm sorry." She said apolozing for her clumsiness.

The vampire shrugged it off. "No need. While you're here, would you mind answering some of my questions?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go to school. You understand, right?" Bonnie said, with an underlying tone. She knew what her questions would be and decided to nip them in the blub before they grew.

Wheels were turning in the vampire's head. The avoidance of the subject from both the witch and Damon only added suspicion to the nature of the unnatural conception. Rose put on a fake smile. "Sure I understand."

Bonnie falsely smiled and headed out the front door. She had to go home and get ready for school, even if it meant going through her dad who wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

Stefan and Damon walked through the damp tomb together. Both had reservations about what they were going to do but it seemed they had no choice. They arrived at the stone door, both brothers uncertain in their decision.

Damon cut the stagnant tension between them. "Well, we've come this far."

Stefan nodded and both brothers grabbed a side of the door, moving it to the side.

"Katherine?" Stefan yelled into the pitch black crypt, trying to get the attention of their sire. They saw movement and watched as Katherine came closer to the barrier, her hips swaying seductively.

"Ooh double trouble. Have my boys come to play? If so, come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Damon snorted. "I'd rather poke my eyes out."

Their maker chuckled lightly. "They're such pretty eyes."

Stefan, as usual, interrupted their banter. "Katherine, we're here for the moonstone."

The brunette came closer to the brothers. She licked her lips at Stefan, causing Damon to roll his blue eyes at the sickening gesture. "I'll give you the moonstone on one condition. You get the witch to hocus pocus me out of here. I'm dirty. Someone of my standard shouldn't have to live in such conditions."

Damon growled at the mention of Bonnie. Katherine chortled, amused by Damon's reactions. "Did I hit a nerve Damon? You must really like the witch."

Stefan looked confused by Katherine's bargaining. "I thought you said you were content with being in here? Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you. Safest bitch in town right?"

"Like I said, I'm dirty and plus I've had time to reconsider."

"Must be starving?"

"Yes, good deducing skills Damon. You get a gold star for stating the obvious. Most of all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus had its perks. Here's the deal boys, you have the knocked up witch get me out of here and I'll give you the moonstone and leave town forever. Tick, tock boys."

Katherine smirked wickedly and walked away. Stefan ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "Now what?"

"We go get Bonnie and then go to Elena's duh. Do I have to do everything around here?"

Damon pulled out his phone and texted Bonnie to meet him at the Boarding House in a couple of hours. He then turned to his brother. "We need to tell Elena. God knows what she'll do if we don't tell her first."

Stefan wanted to comment but realized what he said was true. He wanted to tell Elena himself about what transpired here. Following Damon out of the tomb, Stefan glanced back at the tomb, feeling a sense of dread wash over him. Whatever it was, he knew this loose deal would turn out bad.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she made her way to fifth period. It was Calculus and part of her wanted to skip the class altogether. She was in no mood to be focusing on limits and functions and whatnot. She decided that it wouldn't be fair to her teacher if she just went and not paid attention so she turned around and went back to the student parking lot.

She was also reeling on the sudden change in her father's behavior. When she arrived to her home to get a change of clothes, she had expected a full on shouting match. Instead, she arrived to an empty home and a note of the refrigerator saying how he was sorry and he wanted to be there but he had to leave for work. It was unexpected but a huge relief off her shoulders. It pained her to know that her father was so quick to sentence her without her explaining the whole ordeal.

Then she thought about Damon and how he was….nice to her. She hated the way his intense blue eyes peered into her while she was crying. He was trying and she had to compliment him on that. The only other time she saw him work with such fervor was when he was in love with Elena and Katherine.

_Elena._ She had almost forgotten about the obsession he had with her best friend. She was confused. Did he still love Elena? Was he only with her because first prize was out of his reach? She suddenly stopped. Why did she care if he was in love with Elena? She wasn't in love with him.

The winds began to shift and trees groaned with warning. Feeling her powers tingle just beneath the surface of her skin, she turned around to face the one person she dreaded worse than Damon, and that was hard considering how much of an asshole the impulsive vampire could be.

"Bonnie, wait." Luka said jogging towards her. Bonnie tried to ignore him but he caught up to her, walking beside her. "Hey, I'm sorry what happened between my dad. He wasn't too subtle on the whole 'Salem-Bennett' question."

"You already know what I am. Get to the point already." Bonnie said with a harden voice.

"He didn't mean any harm. He was just wanted to know if you were a real Bennett. There are not a lot of them left as you may already know."

On the outside Bonnie was stoic but in the inside, she was feeling grief of the passing of Grams. It was there, still painful and gut-wrenching. "It should be obvious to the supernatural community that a Bennett is still alive."

The brown-eyed teen smirked at her fire. It was that reason alone that confirmed her as the one, the heir, and the mother. "We're on the same side, Bonnie. We witches and warlocks are all basically family. We have to stick together."

Suddenly the leaves around them danced and soared towards the sky. Luka smiled and the red and gold leaves created a small funnel, one that was powerful yet mesmerizing.

Bonnie wanted to believe the words he was saying. She hadn't had a real family since Grams had passed away. Yet her magic was forewarning her about the menacing threat he posed to her and her friends. She looked him straight in the eye and snapped her fingers. All at once, the whirling leaves caught on fire, raining ashes directly above them. "You let your father know that I am indeed a Bennett witch. And seeing that he knows a lot about my ancestral heritage, he should know we Bennetts don't like being threatened."

She pivoted on her heels and walked straight to her car. She had to let the others know about the Martins. They were definite a threat to them.

* * *

Caroline sat a booth in the Grille semi stalking Matt again. He was working the afternoon shift and she wanted to see how he was holding up. She decided to innocently engage him in conversation. "Hi, Matt." She said. He brushed past her with only a 'Hi' and started to bust a messy table behind her.

The blonde sighed dejectedly and decided to leave, seeing that there was no reason to stay. She was about to head out the door but she met Tyler head on. "Caroline, hey."

"Tyler, how are you?"

The young werewolf looked nervous. "A full moon is approaching. That's been on my mind all day."

"Do you have any clue what you're going to do?"

"I have a plan but it's kind of private."

Caroline scoffed at him, shocked. "Really? I told you my big secret and now you decide to go all secret services on me?"

She started to walk away but Tyler grabbed her arm. "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm being a dick. Look I need your help ok? Will you go with me somewhere?"

The young vampire smiled, glad that he trusted her enough to let her in on his plan. "Fine. Tyler but you have to tell me everything. Ask Bonnie. She cannot lie to me, it's impossible."

They both laugh at the silliness of it. Tyler never noticed before how contagious her smile was. It was as bright as a million suns. He had a feeling that the transformation was going to be brutal. He was glad he had Caroline to help him through this. After all, she was just as alone as he was.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar in the Grille. Half of the day had already passed and he already was feeling crappy. Katherine wanted to make Bonnie open up the tomb for her just so they could get the moonstone. He didn't want to do it. Bonnie was going through a lot of things and he didn't know how she would fair casting the spell. Ugh, and Elena. She didn't realize that everyone wanted to keep her safe.

He signaled to the bartender who placed another drink in front of him. He waved him off, guzzling the drink down in one gulp. Last night, sleeping beside her warm body made him feel really good. It took a lot of his control not to reach over and nuzzle her soft, delectable neck.

He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure, feeling his pants tightened in response. "Can I get a coke to go?"

Damon swiveled in his chair to face Jeremy sitting down next to him. He rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. The Gilberts seemed to have that effect on him. "This here's the adult section. The kiddie table where you wandered off from is back there."

Jeremy rolled his brown eyes at the vampire, while thanking the bartender for his drink. "Is it true? Did you force Bonnie into having sex with you?" Jeremy said his voice tinted with anger.

"What the witch and I do doesn't concern you, preteen. Leave it alone." The vampire warned irritation present in his tone.

"It does concern me. I've known her my entire life. She's a great person. She deserves to be treated by someone who will adore her, not tossed aside like yesterday's garbage."

Damon wondered why in the hell Gilbert junior started up this conversation in the first place. But after hearing the ardor underlying his words, Damon had no doubt he had more than platonic feelings towards the witch, _his_ witch.

"I understand now. You are sweet on the little witch. Listen here and listen good, you little shit. Bonnie is _**mine! **_You can't handle a woman like Bonnie. Besides, all of the women you've had were killed. Not a good track record."

Jeremy's fists balled with ire. How dare he bring up Vicki and Anna. "_You_ can't handle a woman like Bonnie either. You had to use force to get her. Tell me something; are you still in love with my sister?"

Damon felt the monster in him trying to claw its way onto the surface and rip the teen's eyes out. Oh he would've love to except he had too many witnesses and Bonnie wouldn't forgive him for that. "Tell me something; how does it feel to know _my _child is nestling inside Bonnie? It must suck. What can you offer her? That's right, jack shit. I may me the biggest dick on the planet but with me she'll be safe."

Damon got up from the chair and reached into his wallet, poured out a couple of twenties tipping the bartender handsomely. Before he left, he cockily smiled to the teen. "Just to let you know, Bonnie looked absolutely sinful last night when she was wearing nothing but my shirt while she slept in my bed."

He chuckled as he walked out of the Grill. That fucking kid was going to learn that anybody who fucks with Damon Salvatore gets their hearts ripped out of their chest. All he had to do was ask Mason Lockwood.

* * *

Elena found herself once again outside the Salvatore Boarding House. This is what she had to do. She couldn't let her friends die because of her. If anyone got hurt, it would be on her and no one else. Knocking on the door, she waited for a couple of seconds before it opened revealing Rose. Just the person she wanted to see. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure it's not my house."

Rose moved and Elena walked in, headed straight into the parlor. She looked around, trying to see if anyone else was here. "Who else is here?"

"Well, Stefan and Damon left earlier in the morning and the Bennett left not too long ago."

Elena's brown eyes widen. "Bonnie was here?"

Rose went to the bar and poured herself a drink. "Yeah she slept over."

Elena was confused. Bonnie slept over? She knew Bonnie hated Damon; she couldn't forgive him from what happened. So why was she sleeping over? "Oh. Rose, I need your help. Can you ask your friend Slater to get more information on Klaus?"

"Don't think so. Last time I did that, someone tried to blow up a coffee shop with me in it. Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you're the only one who can help me. Stefan and Damon are trying to risk their lives for me. I need more information of Klaus. Please."

The vampire sighed at her attempts. "They're only trying to protect you."

"Not if it means killing themselves in the process. Look Rose, if you help me, I'll help you."

Rose scoffed. "What help could you possibly offer me?"

"It just so happens that I am best friends with a powerful Bennett witch. I could convince her to make you a day walking ring. You'd be able to walk around in the sun."

Rose pondered her offer. It would be nice to walk around in the sun. She hadn't seen the sun up close in nearly 560 years. Damn the Petrova line! "Fine, I'll help you. One condition though. You have to drive."

"Deal." Elena was glad it only took this much persuasion to convince Rose to help her. If Stefan and Damon found out, they would try to stop her but it needed to be done. They all sacrificed themselves to protect her, now it was her turn.

* * *

A few hours later, Bonnie arrived at the house and much to Damon's chagrin; she was accompanied by the snotty nosed teen. As Bonnie leaned on the desk in the study, Damon was thinking about how many ways he could kill the Gilbert without leaving a body. Stefan saw the glaring Damon was giving Jeremy and he cleared his throat, making Damon direct his glare towards him. Bonnie was oblivious to any of this. Stefan spoke first. "Bonnie, is there any way we could get the moonstone from Katherine?"

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab it."

Jeremy spoke up, thinking about Bonnie's safety. "How? I mean last time it took both you and your Grams and look what happened to her.

Bonnie visibly winced at the mention of her mentor. "Jeremy, I'm well aware of what happened, thank you. I've learned a few new things.

Jeremy didn't look convinced. After what happened in his room, he _knew_ Bonnie wasn't strong enough. "Bonnie…" He warned.

She ignored him, changing the subject. "How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding; she's weakened, barely able to stand."

The witch didn't sound satisfied with the answer. "You'd be underestimating her. We're talking about Katherine here. She could have something up her sleeve."

Damon scoffed. "The only thing she's able to do is rot away. It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?"

"What about if I go in and get the moonstone? I have my ring. I could easily get in and get out. Bonnie wouldn't have to perform any unnecessary spells." Jeremy offered.

Bonnie smiled at the gesture but Damon was fuming at the teen's pathetic act of trying to protect his witch. "Gee, thanks you 16 year old child. Why didn't we think of that? You're an idiot, why are you even here?"

Bonnie glared at Damon's verbal abuse. "Damon…" she cautioned. He looked at her and sighed heading to the bar where he poured himself a glass of AB negative.

She watched him for a moment before she spoke to Jeremy and Stefan. "Maybe there's a way I can make the plan a little more prefect. Do you have anything that belonged to Katherine?"

The brothers looked at each other, silently asking the other. Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I threw all of the bitch's stuff away when I found out she betrayed me." Stefan thought about it, mentally cataloguing all of his possessions. "I might have something of hers."

He sped up the stairs and returned not a moment later. He gave Bonnie a metal picture frame of Katherine dated back to 1864. "Thanks. Now I need a shallow bowl and a glass of water." Damon nodded and sped into the kitchen, returning with the necessary items. He smiled at the witch and placed them in front of her then moved to her side.

Everyone watched as Bonnie placed the frame into the bowl, silently chanting. She added a few drops of water and the group watched as the frame burst into flames. The fire made quick work of the metal, turning into ash.

"What will this do?" Damon asked intrigued.

"The ash used from the picture will incapacitate Katherine. But it will only last for a minute or two. I should be able to hold the spell up for that long so you would need to hurry."

The magic retreated back into her body, leaving her feeling lightheaded. Damon grabbed Bonnie by the waist and moved her so that she could lean into him. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. She vaguely smelled a unique blend of scotch and cologne that made her feel oddly at peace.

The couple stayed like this until Jeremy cleared his throat and Bonnie came to her senses. She hastily opened her eyes and looked up to see shocking ice blue eyes staring down at her. Damon released his arm and she stepped back, making as much room as she could between them.

The vampire silently growled at the mortal for interrupting and moved away towards his brother before he did something stupid like killing him.

Jeremy smirked at getting on the vampire's nerves. He would show Damon that he was willing to fight him for Bonnie.

Stefan watched the way the teen openly displayed his feelings for the witch and sighed. Maybe he should have the talk with Jeremy soon before Damon decided to kill him.

Bonnie started to pour the ashes onto the table when Stefan and Damon came back with the torches needed to light the tomb. The elder vampire saw how close Jeremy was to his witch and he didn't like it one bit. He silently snarled, his eyes wavering back and forth between icy blue and obscure black.

"Bonnie, you ready?" He harshly asked.

"Give me a minute or two, I'm almost done."

Stefan saw the way Damon was clutching the wooden railing, almost splintering it in half. The green-eyed vampire grabbed Damon's arm, practically pushing him towards the door.

Jeremy waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps before he started to speak. "Bonnie, what are you thinking? You're not strong enough!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Bonnie, you could die, both of you could die."

She knew what the risks were, more than anyone. "I won't die, Jeremy. I'll be fine. I promise."

Bonnie and Jeremy both knew she was lying. There was a chance that Bonnie wouldn't come back and they both knew it. "Thanks for worrying about me."

The teen smiled. "No problem, Bonnie. I'm happy to be worrying about you."

The witch chuckled and Jeremy was ecstatic to see her beautiful smile. "Hey can you find something to put this in?"

"Sure." The witch left, looking for a container. Making sure that Bonnie wasn't looking, he slipped some of the ash into his pocket. He knew that Bonnie wasn't going to be fine. If she attempted the spell, it would kill her and her unborn child. He needed to do all he could in order for her safety. He'd prove to Damon that he could not only protect her but do it better than he could.

Bonnie found a small Ziploc bag and poured ash into it, making sure that none was wasted. "Bonnie, I'll meet you at the tomb, okay?"

"Yeah sure. I have to go home and get my grimoire anyways. I left it there this morning."

He smiled and left heading towards the door. Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that the spell was going to kill her. She wasn't as powerful as Emily and that would be her ultimate downfall. It was true what she told Jeremy, Bennett witches don't die old and this was going prove that statement true.

She was about to head out when she was detained by Damon. "Wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Damon. We have to stop by my house. I left my grimoire there this morning."

Every step he took towards her, she took a step backwards. The scent of her made him want to bury his nose in the crook of her neck. "How is your father?"

"He left me a note telling me he was sorry but actions speak way louder than words." She kept taking a step back until she was blocked by a wall. He moved past the barrier of her personal space and caressed her cheek, loving the softness of it. "They do, don't they?"

"Damon…"

He shushed her, as he lowered his nose to her neck. Her scent hit him full forced, enveloping him in ecstasy. The humming of her power just below the surface made him groaned out in pleasure. He felt himself harden in his black, leather pants and his fangs accidently brushed the crook of her neck.

The witch was drenched in fear. Unpleasant memories flashed in front of her emerald green eyes, hindering her ability to control her powers. They lashed out, pushing Damon into the wall across from them. He looked up to see the frightful expression she wore.

"I'm sorry." She quietly whispered. He got back on his feet, fascinated by the powerfulness of her powers. She tried to run but he gently grabbed her by the arm, discontinuing her from escaping. "Don't be, Bonnie. I should be the one apologizing. You're not ready to forgive me and I'm not trying to force you. Come on, I bet my little brother is all atwitter about us."

Damon led her out to the car and sure enough Stefan was pacing back and forth. "Little brother, haven't I told you your broodiness is going to create more wrinkles in your forehead. God knows it had exceeded its limit."

Stefan flipped him off and got in the driver's side of his charger. Damon opened the door for Bonnie earning him a laugh from Stefan. Once she was in, he closed the door and hopped into the passenger side. Stefan continued to laugh at his older brother's chivalry but stopped when Damon glared fiercely at him. The ride was going to be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan arrived at the tomb thirty minutes later. They would've been reached the tomb earlier but as usual Damon had been an ass when Bonnie didn't want to invite him into her house.

"Guess little Gilbert ran away with his tail between his legs." Damon said, looking around.

Bonnie scanned the area as well and she found nothing. "He should've been here by now."

"Oh well." Damon smirked. His cell phone began to ring. He opened it, not bothering to see who the caller was. "Who is this?"

"Damon, don't be angry with me."

"I already am. What did you do?"

Rose sighed, hearing the anger in his voice. "You need to get to Richmond immediately."

"You have three seconds to tell me what you did. One…Two…"

"Elena asked me to bring her to Richmond in order to get info on Klaus from Slater. I didn't know she was trying to offer herself to him in exchange for you and everyone whose part of the curse. He has a flat about three blocks from the coffee shop. It's pretty big and gothic. You won't be able to miss it."

Damon silently swore at Elena and tendency of trying to be a fucking martyr. He'd deal with Rose later, Elena was his main objective. "Stay there, I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone, turning his attention to the witch and his brother. "I'm needed in Richmond. You're going to have to go without me." Stefan nodded and headed down the stairs. Bonnie was about to follow him when Damon grabbed her arm, halting her movements. He stared into the deep green eyes. "Try not to get yourself killed."

The witch nodded and he blurred from her sight, leaving her alone. She headed down the stairs, hugging her grimoire close to her. Soemthing told her that whatever needed his attention in Richmond was serious, possibly even life threatening.

* * *

Damon appeared at Slater's apartment within minutes. Rose was right; it was gothic. The place screamed that a vampire lived here. He quickly found Elena. He turned her around, making her stare into his eyes.

Elena screamed at the sudden appearance of the vampire. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, anger dripping off his tongue.

"What are _you _doing here?"

They both looked up to see Rose entering the room. For Elena, his silence was deafening. "Rose, you called him?"

The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

"She's right. Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed her arm but she shrugged him off, openly defying him.

"No." The brunette started to back away. She was not leaving. This was her only chance to save her friends.

"I said we're leaving. You aren't in any position to make decisions anymore. It's obvious to everyone that you can't even keep your own self safe."

"I don't even make my own decisions anymore. You and Stefan do that for me. This is _my_ decision."

Damon was fuming at Elena's actions. He was about to yell at the stupid doppelgänger when he felt something ominous. He couldn't pinpoint it but it was there. It paralyzed his senses, like a dark tidal wave showering him. All of a sudden, he smelled honey and cinnamon. It then clicked, Bonnie was in trouble and she needed him, severely.

"Rose!" He called out. The vampire emerged, alarmed. "I need you to take Elena home."

Rose nodded. Damon gripped Elena's arm again causing her to shake it off yet again. He didn't have time to deal with this. "Rose is going to take you straight home so get your things and get your ass out that door. You're not a child, don't act like one."

Rose grabbed Elena by her arm and started to lead her towards the door when it burst open revealing three obvious vampires.

"Hello, we're here for the doppelgänger."

Elena tried to wriggle free from Rose's grip when Damon gripped her shoulder, applying pressure. "Move again and I will easily break your shoulder blade."

Elena stopped, fearful that Damon would carry out his threat. Unexpectedly, the lights went out. The sounds or grunting could be heard. When they came back on seconds later, everyone gasped as the three vampires were dead with holes in their chest.

Standing at the doorway was Elijah with hands drenched in blood. Everyone gasped as Elijah smiled. Damon was beyond shocked. "I killed you. You're dead."

The Original calmly walked towards them, kicking the bodies away from his path. "Have been for centuries now."

Damon moved in front of the girls, shielding them with his form. Elijah chuckled. "I'll be seeing you." He said as he sped away. Once he was gone, he sighed and turned towards the girls. "Take her back to the Boarding House. I have to go."

Damon sighed and sped off. Something was wrong with Bonnie; and if it was serious, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Bonnie stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching Stefan take out the torches. She followed his gaze to the small, milky white stone laying a few feet from them.

"What the hell?" Stefan asked, reaching for it.

"That can't be the moonstone right?"

Stefan and Bonnie walked over to it, picking it up cautiously. Sure enough it was the moonstone they had been trying to get. "What is it doing out here?" Bonnie asked the vampire.

"I hate to intrude on your conversation but today have been full of unexpected surprises."

Katherine walked up to the barrier, her lips covered in dark red blood. She looked normal, her body swayed confidently. She reached over to reveal Jeremy bleeding from his neck; Katherine had obviously been feeding from him.

"I'm sorry. I took some of the powder and went here alone." Jeremy wheezed from loss of blood.

"Katherine, you bitch!" Bonnie hissed.

"Tsk, tsk. Such naughty words. Don't worry; I know he's wearing his ring. No matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. You know I hate persistent men but they're fun to play with. Tell you what, I'll go in the back and play with my new boy toy and you just ring when you have the tomb open." She dragged the teen behind her, going farther into the tomb.

Stefan roared, angry with his sire. "Get back here, Katherine!"

"Tick, tock Stefan."

Stefan turned towards Bonnie who was near tears. "Don't worry, Stefan. I'll open the tomb." She handed Stefan the plastic bag. "It'll only work for a few minutes. I'll tell you when it opens."

Stefan reached for the bag depositing in his pants pocket. He then reached inside the bag pulling out the torches as instructed in a pentagram, with Bonnie at the center. Bonnie flipped through the grimoire, looking for the page with the right spell. She found it and hugged it closer to her.

Closing her eyes, the young witch focused on the power of the flame, the flames, and the magic running through her veins. She needed all the power she could harness in order for it to work. Stefan watched as Bonnie started to chant, quietly at first but as time passed by, it increased.

Katherine came out from within the tomb and watched. Jeremy tried to shake free from her grip but it proved useless. "Stefan, stop her! It's too much for her, it'll kill her!"

Katherine shook him to be quiet. "You underestimate Bennett witches. I did and look where it got me."

Everyone watched as the tomb walls shook and rattled with each chant. The flames grew higher and higher until it reached the celling. Stefan, worried, tried to enter the pentagram but was forced back by an invisible barrier.

Then all of a sudden, Bonnie rose a few feet from the ground, hovering over her own circle. After a couple of seconds, Bonnie slowly made her way to the ground and the tomb became quiet after the witch stopped her chanting.

The young witch slowly opened her eyes and Stefan noticed how the hue of her eyes changed. It was more of a dark green compared to her usual emerald green. "Bonnie?"

She slowly turned her attention to the vampire, her eyebrows raised at him. He understood her gesture clearly. He sped towards Katherine, who wore an expression of glee. Pulling out the bag, he quickly opened it, blowing all of it in her face. She roared in anger, feeling the effect of the powder immobilizing her.

Jeremy walked out of the tomb with Stefan in tow. He ran up to Bonnie who still hadn't moved since opened her eyes. "Bonnie?" He said shaking her. She looked directly at them, her green eyes glazed over. Jeremy knew that look and panicked. "Bonnie? Please say something."

Bonnie carelessly dropped her book, ending the spell and the walls shook once more as the flames died out. Stefan hurried to relight them but his actions were rendered useless as the flames reignited by themselves.

Jeremy and Stefan watched as Bonnie's eyes closed and blood began to rapidly flow from Bonnie's ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Her body violently shook, throwing her to the ground and them away from her. Stefan recovered quickly whereas Jeremy was knocked out cold.

He grabbed her head, keeping her from injuring herself further. A gust of wind breezed by him and he looked up to see Damon staring worriedly at them. "Grab her legs, keep her from moving." He said his tone flat and emotionless.

Stefan hurriedly pinned down her legs as Damon bit into his wrist. He forced the wound into her mouth, trying to give her as much as he could. "Goddamn you Bonnie, drink!" She wasn't drinking and both heartbeats were getting fainter by the second.

She coughed up blood, it spilling out the corners of her mouth. "Please, Bonnie. Drink." When he felt her latch onto his wrist, he heard the heartbeats increase in speed and he sighed. Before he removed his wrist, he made sure Bonnie had more than enough. Her seizures and the blood flow had stopped and Stefan let go, grateful that Bonnie was ok.

"Damon, I'm sor-" Stefan started by Damon stopped him.

"Don't. Not Now." He picked up Bonnie, making sure he was gentle. The vampire ignored the unconscious teen and headed out of the tomb. He sped out into the night, taking the back roads to avoid being seen.

Once he arrived at the Boarding house, he sped up to his room. Damon made sure he removed the bloody clothes and cleaned off the still wet blood that had accumulated around her face. He grabbed a grey shirt and carefully changed her.

The impulsive vampire watched in anger as she slept. He wanted _**blood**_, he wanted _**revenge! **_Something to quell the monster, the beast inside him. He'd almost lost it seeing her shake like that. He'd almost lost them both, and something in him snapped. Tears freely flowed from his blue eyes, his humanity shining through the blackness of his undead heart. Nothing like this would happen ever again, he would definitely make sure he kept his promise.

* * *

Caroline handed Tyler a glass of scotch. Earlier he had shown her the old Lockwood slave quarters. They had found Mason's old journal which led them to watch a video of Mason's transformation. She could tell by the way Tyler shifted in his seat that he didn't want anything to do with transforming.

"Thanks." He chugged it one gulp. "I'm sorry Caroline but I can't do that!" Tyler's hands shook. The video showed Mason slowly turning. The young werewolf was horrified at the anguish Mason went through.

"All you have to do Tyler is to get through this first transformation. Mason wrote that it speeds up after time." Caroline said in an effort to cheer him up.

Tyler poured himself another drink; he needed something to occupy his hands with. "Why are you helping me?" He didn't understand. Caroline was a vampire, his problems didn't concern her, didn't affect her at all.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care? Sure we grew up together but we weren't friends before."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "You look like you needed it. I was alone when I transformed. I slipped up and killed somebody. It took me awhile to learn how to control myself with other people. I don't want that to happen to you, Tyler."

Tyler looked into her ocean blue eyes. She killed someone? He would've never guessed it from the way she acted. Come to think of it, Caroline seemed different. She wasn't the dumb blond bimbo anymore. Her eyes told him that she had seen the real hideousness of life, the real monsters.

He was about to reply but the doorbell rang. "I got to get that." She half smiled. He watched as she walked away and he realized that she wore more black these days. He heard her open the door.

"Hey, Matt."

The blond haired boy looked frazzled. "I know I should've call but I just had to see you."

"Are you ok? I've been worrying about you." Caroline kept glancing back to the house. She didn't want Matt to see Tyler and get the wrong idea.

"I miss you."

Caroline's undead heart fluttered at the three words. She did love Matt; she only tried to keep him away because she didn't trust herself around him. She just had to smile brightly.

The golden haired boy smiled at her nonverbal answer. Caroline watched as the smile disappeared completely. She turned around and saw Tyler open the door. _Crap!_

Tyler wanted to make his presence known intentionally. Matt may be his friend and all, but he had no idea about Caroline and somehow that made him feel really good.

"I'm just going to go." Matt said as he turned and walked back towards his truck. Caroline tried to make Matt understand.

"Matt, wait up."

The blonde seemed not to hear her because he started up his truck and left. Caroline sighed. This was not the way things were supposed to go.

"Sorry." Tyler said. He too turned and left. For some reason, the incident with Matt made him smile a little.

Caroline stomped back into her house and slammed the door with more force than necessary. She'd finally got Matt to look her way and then this happened. She sped up to her room and grabbed her phone. She was long overdue for girl gossip. She dialed Bonnie's number, knowing that Bonnie could be counted on to listen to her ranting. It rang for a total of seven times before it routed her to the voicemail. She tried again and again hoping that she'd pick up.

Each time she got her voicemail and each time her concern grew. Deciding that she should go to her house, the blond grabbed her keys and sped down the stairs. Maybe it was an irrational fear that she had, but it felt like something she needed to look into.

* * *

Damon made his way down the stairs and into the parlor. It had already been an hour and Bonnie hadn't yet to awaken. He grew concerned. He picked up a glass and filled it with blood. He had given a lot of blood to Bonnie and he needed to feed. He just didn't want to leave her.

He had started to pace when he sensed his younger brother entering the house. Stefan walked in and sighed, sitting into the nearest chair. "Don't start." Stefan said, clearly tired and drained.

Damon bared his fangs at him. "Who the fuck is you to tell me shit? You better tell me what the fuck happened down there!"

"When we got there, the moonstone was already out of the tomb. Problem was, Jeremy had gone on ahead and tried to get the moonstone himself, leading to him being kept as Katherine's never ending blood supply. Katherine bargained her freedom with Jeremy's life which made Bonnie cast the spell. We got him out, at a price."

The elder vampire growled at the mention of Jeremy's role in all of this. "Wait till I get my hand on that little fucking preteen. I'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass!"

"Damon, you can't do anything to him."

"The hell I can't! That little shit tried to challenge me over my property. The little witch is _mine_."

Stefan eyes widen. "So you've noticed. Don't worry Damon, I'll talk to him. Tell me why you left."

Damon grabbed the blood and sipped it, feeling the red liquid glide down his throat. "Your girlfriend dragged Rose to Richmond in order to sacrifice herself to Klaus. I had to practically drag her ass. Oh and Elijah is alive. Don't know how, but he's alive."

"What? How is that? I saw you stake him in the heart."

"Yeah well, he's undead and fucking strong I can tell you that."

Damon refilled his glass and abstinently swirled the contents in the glass around. The truth was, he was worried. Worried about Bonnie, worried about the moonstone, and worried about the Originals and Klaus. He glanced up the stairs, wanting to go check up on her.

Stefan watched his brother who was deep in thought. "How is she?"

"Stable and asleep. She lost a lot of blood."

Stefan got up and walked towards his brother. "She'll survive Damon. She's a Bennett, powerful and strong just like Emily."

Damon scoffed at his brother's optimistic words and headed towards the stairs. Going into his room, the vampire pulled up a chair, placing it by the bed. He sat in it, determined to watch the witch sleep. He was their protector; it was time he started to act like it.

**A/N: Ahh, another chapter finished! Man I just have to say that this was a hard chapter to write. There were so many reviews that I just had to quickly finish this chapter. I think I cried when Damon found Bonnie. Oh and the scene with Jeremy and Damon? I wanted to make it in a public place where they would have to be low key about it. I would really love to hear everybody's opinion on the chapter. Reviews are like being invited into Damon's bedroom. It makes you jump up and down in girlish glee. **

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	12. Deals and Destines

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: By the Light of the Moon**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter up, I feel like I'm on a roll here! Thank you to all who reviewed (glasvegas, bluerosepunk, Meye, Nadia Nicole, PixieChick20, Lady Daejah, Hellz-on-Earth, NaeNae1495, zozo42, Cynner, black rose, smokey-eyed amazon warrior, artemisn, smilesx10, Maverick37, ilovebamon, Pretty Little Vampires, abutterfly'sshadow, LunaSolTierra, shay, whitestripes123, damonlover, and Sachmet). And to all who favored Bloodlust and put it on their alerts, I thank you. I know many of you were waiting for the Jeremy and Stefan, so let me introduce you to Chapter 12. Be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Stefan sat in the parlor the very next morning. Bonnie had yet to waken up and Damon had been a nervous wreck these last past twelve hours and understandably so. The after effects of the spell had worried them all. He and Damon worried that it would've had a permanent effect.

He got up and grabbed a cup of blood and sat back down. After Damon had left with Bonnie, Katherine had recovered and was beyond angry. She snarled and hissed yelling for her revenge. Stefan ignored her; she could do nothing to him while she was in the tomb. Jeremy had awakened and was frantic to see Bonnie had left. Stefan had explained Damon had taken her and Jeremy had become upset over that. He had to make sure the teen had actually gone home. To make matters worse, Caroline had come over last night looking for Bonnie. Damon rudely turned her away but both knew that they couldn't keep the blonde away forever.

Draining his blood, the green-eyed vampire got up and headed towards Damon's room. He knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by a troubled Damon. The elder vampire silently stepped aside and allowed Stefan to enter the room.

"How is she?" Stefan asked hearing the strong heartbeats.

"The same." Damon replied in a stoical tone.

Damon moved towards the bed and caressed her face, earning no response from her. "I've tried entering her dreams but I can't. Somehow, she's blocking me from them."

Stefan wondered how. They heard the gentle tapping on the door and looked around to see Rose standing there, looking guilty. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know Elena was trying to sacrifice herself to Klaus."

Stefan nodded to her while Damon purely scoffed. "You let yourself be played a puny human. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Damon, it's not her fault. Knowing Elena, she probably tried to negotiate with her."

"No, Stefan. He's right. I should've known better. For some reason, the Petrova doppelgängers always manage to trick me somehow. For what it's worth, I am really sorry." She lowered her head and walked out of the room angry at herself.

Damon swore under his breath. He didn't mean to be angry with Rose. He should be very angry at Elena and the shit she called a brother. Both Gilberts always seemed to piss him off. He turned around and followed Rose, catching up to her.

"Hey, I don't really hate you as much I said. I'm just pissed off and I needed an outlet."

Rose shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I know it's true, you know it's true, and so does Stefan. I promise it won't happen again."

She sighed and headed to her room. She needed sleep and besides she couldn't go out anywhere right now while the sun was up. After all she been through, sleep sounding like the best thing to do. She couldn't make a bad situation worse by sleeping.

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out the moonstone. He placed it on the table next to the bed. At least with it here, Elena couldn't try to sacrifice herself. He felt his phone ring and he answered it, silencing his brother who had just walked in.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked, noticing the panicked tone in her voice.

"Stefan, Jeremy just told me what happened to Bonnie. Is she okay?"

The vampire sighed, "She's alive but she's not conscious."

"I want to see her but I can't. I tried to leave the house but I can't get passed the front door. It's like a barrier only that Jeremy and Jenna aren't affected by it."

"Elena, I'm on my way. Don't do anything."

He hastily hung up the phone and turned towards Damon who heard everything. "We know Bonnie's the only witch in town and she's here. Who else could do this?" Stefan wondered.

"If you ask me, it's a good thing. Now pious Elena can't throw herself into the Originals' arms." Damon said, sitting down in the chair he recently occupied.

There was truth to Damon's words. With Elena in a barrier, she couldn't try to find Klaus. On the other hand, what if the barrier was meant to keep her in so someone could come and get her? Raking a hand through his hair, Stefan knew either way he had to go over there.

"I'll be back." He said to Damon, who waved him off nonchalantly. Damon had other things to worry about then a helpless Elena.

Stefan took one last look at Bonnie and Damon and headed out the room. He hoped Bonnie would awaken; Damon already was on the edge.

* * *

Stefan arrived at the Gilbert house and ranged the doorbell. He could hear footsteps and smiled when Jenna opened the door. "Hey Jenna. Is Elena here?"

Jenna smiled at the boy, glad he was here. "Yeah she's upstairs. She's been feeling a little sad lately. I was wondering if you could cheer her up."

The vampire smiled, "Of course."

Jenna moved aside, allowing Stefan to enter with ease and head up the stairs to Elena's room. He opened the door, seeing Elena curled up on her bed. "Stefan, hey."

The vampire sat down on the bed, his face a mixture and anger and confusion. "Elena, I don't understand. Why would you drag Rose with you to Richmond in order to contact Klaus? What were you thinking?"

The brunette looked him straight in the eye. "I was trying to save everybody. If my death means everybody lives then I would gladly trade."

"Elena, stop thinking like this. Everybody is trying to save you because they love you. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Stefan, how can you say that? Of course, it means everything to me. But look what happened to Bonnie. I don't want Bonnie or anybody else involved in this."

"Bonnie's already in this. She's needed to break the curse along with the blood of the doppelgänger. She's as deep in this as you are."

Elena didn't respond right away. She knew what Stefan was saying was true but it dint change the fact that Elena was needed, maybe even more. And that reason alone, made Elena stand her ground on the issue.

"It doesn't change the fact Stefan. I will make sure no one gets hurt."

Stefan shook his head at the brunette. He loved her so much but he wouldn't stand by and watch her throw herself into the flames. He got up and headed towards the door. "Elena, I love you too much to see you throw your life away."

Elena watched as Stefan walked out of her room. Why couldn't he understand? She was doing this because this was something only she could do. She was tired of being protected, the damsel in distress. Elena Gilbert was trying so save everyone, why couldn't they see that?

Stefan went down the stairs and was going to leave but he saw Jeremy on his way to his room. It was as good as any time to talk to him. "Jeremy, can we talk?"

The brown haired teen nodded. "Sure." The vampire followed the teen to his room and shut the door behind him. Jeremy plopped into his desk chair, swiveling in his seat to face the vampire. "What's up?"

Stefan exhaled, not know where to begin. He decided to just address it as it was. "Jeremy, how do you feel about Bonnie?"

"Are you telling me Bonnie isn't okay?" The teen started to rise but Stefan quickly calmed him down.

"Bonnie's still asleep. She should've woken up by now but Damon has faith that she'll wake up soon. What I want to know is how you feel about Bonnie. Are your feelings strictly platonic or are they something else?"

Jeremy chuckled finally seeing why Stefan wanted to talk to him. "I see, Damon sent you, didn't he? "

"Damon didn't send me. I'm here on my own accord. I just want to let you know Damon may be an asshole but he'll protect her."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "You of all people know what Damon did to her. He hurt her and now he expects her to just forgive him? He doesn't deserve someone like Bonnie."

"Jeremy, I don't think Anna told you this but we vampires have this thing what we call Bloodlust. You aren't yourself during it and you do things you wouldn't normally do."

Jeremy scoffed. "Tell that to Bonnie. She's the one it affected. Damon even got her pregnant and last night, I know she wasn't strong enough to do the spell. She passed out here after she located Elena when she was kidnapped."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at the revelation. "You knew and you didn't tell anyone? Jeremy that is crucial information!"

Jeremy jumped out his chair, surprising the vampire. "She promised me not to say anything. I couldn't just betray her. I love her!"

Stefan and Jeremy were both shocked at the declaration. "Jeremy, how can you love someone who is pregnant by another man?"

"If she actually consented then I would disregard these feelings but the fact is it wasn't consented and they don't love each other. I have a chance."

"I know you don't see it, but Damon may not love her but he cares deeply for her. Damon already thinks of her as his and he won't just sit back and watch you covet something that he's declared as his. Trust me on this Jeremy, Damon _will _come after you and he will _kill_ you."

Jeremy fingered the protection ring he was wearing. "I'm prepared."

Stefan shook his head. It was obvious that the teen was absolute in his decision. "I hope you are." Stefan said as he turned and left. _Poor Bonnie_, he thought as he made his way out of the house_. She'd have a lot to deal with when she woke up._

_

* * *

_

Damon held Bonnie's hand and once again tried to enter her dreams. Just as before, he felt some sort of barrier blocking him. He grumbled, angry that she wouldn't let him help her to find out what was wrong. Frustrated, he got up and paced, not content to just sit there and do nothing. His cell phone rung and he picked it up to see Alaric's number flashing.

"You need to get down here to the Grill now."

"Why the hell for?" Damon was annoyed already.

"Sheriff Forbes has just declared Mason as a missing person."

"What? Why?"

"Some girl from Florida showed up and started asking about Mason."

"What girl?"

Alaric sighed, "Don't know but she's here so you need to find out."

"I'm on my way."

Damon hung up, sighing. He didn't want to leave Bonnie here alone. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. But the Mason issue needed to be dealt with. "Rose!" He yelled.

The door opened and Rose came in wearing nothing but a short robe. "What is it?" She asked, alarmed.

"Have to take care of some business. Can I trust you to watch the witch?" Rose nodded, wanting to be able to make herself useful. The blue-eyed vampire threw on his leather jacket and sped out the door. If this girl posed a threat, well, he was good at killing people and hiding the evidence.

Damon strutted into the Grille watching as Alaric talked to the blonde at the bar. Something didn't smell right about her. It was familiar but he couldn't put the smell with a face. He walked over to the bar sitting on the opposite side of her.

"I'm sorry, but is he bothering you?" Damon asked, playing the perfect gentlemen perfectly.

"I am not bothering anybody. All I'm trying to do is have a drink." Alaric acted, playing the part of a persistent man clearly trying to hit on her.

"Okay well do it elsewhere."

Alaric grumbled but got up, making sure he winked at Jules before he moved to a different table.

"Newbie, huh?"

Jules smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Damon chucked and realized why he recognized her scent. It was like Mason's. That confirmed she was a werewolf. He'd would have to tread carefully. "Well it's a small town."

The blonde laughed, "I forgot how small Mystic Falls was."

Damon extended his hand towards her. "Where are my southern gentlemen manners? I'm Damon Salvatore."

She shook his hand, smiling. "Jules. Salvatore, huh? One of the founding families?"

"Yeah my family has been here since the town first started. My brother and I were named after Damon and Stefan Salvatore, our great-great-great-great grandfathers. How long are you in town?"

"Oh not for very long. I'm just here for the night. I'm actually looking for my friend Mason."

"Mason, I know him."

Jules was shocked. "You do?"

Damon continued the façade, laughing. "Yeah, he's a great guy."

"Well, he's missing."

Damon pretended to be concerned, schooling his features to show worry. "He is? Do you mean missing, missing?"

The blue-eyed werewolf ran a hand through her blond locks. "How do you know Mason?"

"Oh, his nephew is my girlfriend's friend. We hung out at a barbeque."

Jules smiled and pulled Damon closer, leaning into his ear. "You must think I'm a fool. I smelled you from the moment you walked in, vampire."

Damon inwardly tensed but he showed no signs of concern. Instead, he smiled. "I had smelled your wet dog smell as well."

"Where is Mason Lockwood?"

"Oh he's probably somewhere decomposing. You should leave town."

Jules glared her bright blue eyes at Damon's icy blue ones. "Are you threating me? Because if you are, you have some nerve."

"And why is that?"

"Tonight's a full moon. The vampire arrogance comes out full force, doesn't it? Watch your back, you've just been marked."

The blonde werewolf grabbed her belongings and walked away, deliberately pushing Damon out her way. The vampire swore loudly, causing Alaric to come over, troubled.

"What happened?"

"She knew."

"What? How?"

"The bitch sniffed me out. She marked me, whatever the hell that is." Damon said heading out the door. Alaric followed, grabbing his arm and turning so that he'd face him. "Damon, think rationally." The vampire hunter looked up, watching the clouds dissipate to reveal the full moon.

"It's a full moon. That means she has the upper hand. If everything is true then it means that one bite can kill you. You have to be rational about this."

Damon realized that Alaric was right. If this was true, he was in deep shit. "Just go home and be on the lookout. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Fine." Making sure he was not followed, he made his way back to the Boarding House to check on Bonnie. Jules could do all she wanted with him, but he'd kill her if she laid a finger on his witch.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, bored out of her mind. She had tried to keep herself occupied with things but it proved to be useless. Bonnie was unconscious and she couldn't go see her and Stefan left unable to deal with her self-sacrificing agenda.

"Elena!" Jenna called from downstairs.

Elena begrudgingly headed down the stairs and looked around to see, with widen eyes, Jenna and Elijah waiting patiently for her arrival.

"Elena, this is Elijah. He's in town doing research on Mystic Falls. I got roped into by the Historical Society better known as Carol Lockwood but I'm glad to be of help."

The vampire shook Elena's hand in greeting. "Hi, nice to meet you. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow to pick up the stuff. Thanks for inviting me into your home, Jenna."

"Oh it's no problem." Jenna smiled, clearly glad to be of service.

The two watched as Elijah opened and walked out of the door. The brunette excused herself, walking hastily up the stairs and into the room where her phone was.

Before she could make it to the room however, Elijah appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. "Make one sound and I won't hesitate to kill Jenna."

The brunette sighed, "What do you want?" she asked.

Elijah opened the door to her room, holding it out for her. She warily entered and sat on the bed while he closed the door behind him. "We need to have a little chat.

Pardon my intrusion into your home. I mean you no harm." He said sitting in a chair in the corner facing her.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" She asked.

"It was because they tried to take you that I killed them. Klaus is feared and hated by the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval which means they'll do anything to be in his good favor. If anyone gets wind of the doppelgänger, the town will be swarming with vampires and I _can't_ have that."

The brunette was confused, "Isn't that the same as what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"Then what is your goal?"

The centuries old vampire chuckled at her boldness. "Klaus has become paranoid, a recluse. He trusts no one, only his inner circle. Unfortunately, that does not include me, not anymore."

Elena carefully thought about the new information he told her, "You don't know where he is, do you? So this is where I come in. You're going to use me to draw him out."

Elijah chuckled at her deducing skills. "In order for me to do that, I need you to stay put and not trying to get yourself killed, hence the spell on the house."

"You did this?"

"Yes, I had a warlock place a spell in order for you to stay put."

The brunette's mind was reeling. Apparently there was another person in Mystic Falls with the same power as Bonnie. The only thing was that they were working for Elijah. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't your entire family would be dead and you would be already on your way to Klaus. It just so happens that I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked wary of Elijah.

"Do nothing. Live your normal life, and stop fighting. When the time comes, you and I will draw Klaus out and your friends will remain unharmed."

"What about Bonnie? Don't you need her as well?"

"Ah, yes the Bennett. Let me correct myself. Your friends except for the Bennett will be unharmed. The ancestor of the Bennett placed the curse therefore only a Bennett can remove it."

Elena got up off the bed, a little angry. "Bonnie's pregnant. Will the spell kill her?"

The Original raised his eyebrows at the statement. "If her magic is at the capacity that is needed to complete, then no. If it is not, then yes, she will die. Tell me, Elena, who is the father?"

Elena knew she should lie but deep down she thought better of it. Lying to Elijah was one of the things she shouldn't do. "This might sound crazy but the father is a vampire."

Elijah's eyebrows rose at the prospect of a union between a witch and a vampire. It seems fortune was smiling down on him. To have the doppelgänger, the Bennett heir, and the Mother all in one town was astonishing. "Hmm, interesting."

"Then what?"

"I kill him, just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. If I make a deal, then I keep a deal."

Elena crossed her arms, trying to wrap her head around the deal. If she agreed to this, then her friends wouldn't have to sacrifice themselves for her. "How will you keep them safe?"

"Like I said Elena, I have warlocks that can keep everyone from harm. Now do we have a deal or not?"

The doppelgänger thought about this for a moment. This was the opportunity she was waiting for and here it was, presenting itself on a silver platter. She was doing this, not for herself but for those she loved and cared for. "Deal."

With that, she sealed her faith. It felt very odd, signing away her life. She felt a piece of her flutter, an odd sensation. The vampire smiled, glad things were going the way he'd planned. "I'll get the warlocks to undo the spell as soon as possible. Until we meet again Elena."

With that, he was gone, leaving a shaken Elena in his wake. She sat back down on the bed, raking a hand through her pin straight hair. She was, in a sense, glad to be doing this for her friends. Bonnie was in no condition to be fighting. She loved them too much to risk their lives. It was, no, it needed to be done. She only hoped that everyone else could see it from her point of view.

* * *

Stefan made his way down to the tomb awhile after he left the Gilberts. He needed to know if there was another way for Elena and them to break the curse of the moonstone. He saw the empty void and called out. "Katherine!"

Some time had passed before the brunette made her presence known. She looked weak and pissed. "Come to gloat my love?"

"No, Katherine I'm not. I want information."

A smirk passed on her features. "I want to get out of this tomb but we don't always get what we want."

"Tell me; is there any other way to break the curse?"

A weak laugh filled the tomb. "Nope. Other than her turning into a vampire, there's no other way. Your little Bonnie and Elena are doomed."

"There must be something. You've ran a long time. Emily must have told you something."

"Oh Stefan, such the valiant knight trying to save his damsel in distress. That was why I wanted you. That sense of protection excited me."

Stefan shook his head as the rush of memories flooded him. 1864 was a long time ago. "You used me. I now see how much of a manipulative person you are. Watching you suffer is the greatest pleasure I'll ever know."

Katherine growled at the comment. "I made you what you are today."

"You may have made me but the person I am today, that was all Lexi's doing."

Katherine rolled her almond colored eyes at the vampire. "I always hated Lexi. She took the fun out of you. I'm glad Damon killed her, she was a bore."

Stefan growled at her, the mention of his best friend's passing pranged at his undead heart. "Lexi was more than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it." The entombed vampire snorted. "But if you want me to help you, there is a price."

"Don't ask for your freedom. Damon wouldn't allow Bonnie to attempt it ever again."

The brunette thought about it for a while. "I want blood and a new change of clothes. I've been in this dress for days and it's dirty."

"Fine. Now tell me how I can help Elena."

"Start by finding Isobel. She found me. She could find Klaus. You're welcome." She smirked.

Both could hear footsteps descending down the stairs and looked to see Elijah come into view. Katherine trembled and took a step back, fearful of the new arrival. "Stefan, the seal around Elena's house has been removed. She can now come and go as she pleases. She and I have reached a peaceful agreement. You have been excused."

He motioned with his arm for Stefan to leave. Stefan turned to leave, but stayed, watching the two. The Original looked at his past charge. "Hello, Katerina. It's been forever."

"Elijah, you bastard." Katherine hissed.

"I've had the spell lifted on this tomb-"

Katherine tried to escape out of the tomb but was stopped by Elijah. "Tsk, tsk, Katerina. You know how I hate to be interrupted. As I was saying, I've had the spell lifted on this tomb so that when Klaus comes, he'll know exactly where you are."

He started to compel her. "You are to stay in this tomb until Klaus comes."

Katherine blinked a sign that the compulsion worked. "Good night, Katerina." Elijah left leaving Stefan and Katherine alone.

Katherine screamed, angry at her situation. "I will keep my promise to you, Katherine."

Stefan left, heading over to Elena's. She made a deal with Elijah and he wanted to know exactly what it entailed.

* * *

Damon arrived back home and immediately locked the door. He headed straight towards his room to check up on Bonnie. He opened his door to find Bonnie still asleep and Rose sitting on a chair reading a book. "How is she?"

She put the book down and got up, walking towards him. "Still blissfully asleep as when you left."

Damon sighed, glad that nothing had happened while he was away. He needed a drink, badly. "Care for a drink?" He asked Rose.

"Sure." He went over to his nightstand and poured two hefty glasses of scotch. He handed one to her while he quickly gulped his own. He sat down in the chair she recently occupied and watched Bonnie as she slept.

The room fell into silence. The thump of the only two heartbeats in the room rung in their ears until Rose spoke. "How far along is she?"

"A month, give or take a week."

Rose took her time with her drink as well as her questions. It was obviously a touchy subject. "If you don't mind me asking, how is this sort of thing possible?"

Damon chuckled, "Curiosity killed the cat, Rose."

"I'm sorry; I had no right to pry."

Damon ran a hand though his hair, sighing. "I was in my bloodlust and I viciously raped her. If Stefan hadn't come, I think I would've killed her."

The brunette became quiet. She had never done something like that during her many bloodlusts but she had ravaged homes and families that were in her way. "You love her, don't you?"

Damon stayed silent. It wasn't that he didn't love Bonnie; it was whether she loved him. He didn't think she could love him, the person responsible for most of the pain in her life. "Victims don't love their attackers."

"I didn't ask that, I asked do you love her."

"….. I do. I love her very much."

Rose smiled. He really did remind her so much of Trevor. "I think you'll be an excellent father. You are very lucky. When I was alive, I wanted many children right by the countryside."

Rose sighed and silently chucked at her reminiscing. It was nice to know she still remembered the human memories. They were still bright and full of colors as they were when she was first turned. They sat there enjoying their drinks when they heard the sound of glass shattering from downstairs.

Damon quickly jumped to his feet and ran downstairs with Rose following behind him. They saw the living room window broken and Damon reached behind her, grabbing one of the antique swords from its case above the mantle.

The sound of growling made them scan the area, putting them on their guard. Damon moved around searching the room while Rose wondered who the intruder was. She saw a large, grey wolf, poised to attack. It leapt, clearly intending to kill Damon.

"Damon," She yelled. With her speed she pushed Damon out of the way, making the wolf attack her instead. The wolf was strong, enough to tackle Rose to the ground and ferociously tore into her shoulder with its sharp claws. Rose screamed in agony, the pain excruciating.

Damon quickly recovered and sped towards the wolf, plunging the sword deep into its belly. The grey wolf whimpered and jumped out of the window and into the night. Damon grabbed Rose and checked her wound. The skin seemed to be healing itself. "It's healing."

Rose cried out in joy. The tears she had shed were for nothing. "Oh thank god. I thought the legend was true."

"What in the hell were you thinking Rose? She was coming for me; I'm the one who pissed her off."

Damon helped Rose to her feet. "I was trying to save you. The witch needs you and you have a child on the way. I was not going to let you get killed when I could've have done something about it. You're my friend, Damon."

"Thanks." Damon said as she moved past him, heading towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, I need a bath. That wolf smelled like wet dog."

They both chuckled as she disappeared into her room. Damon sat on the couch, glad that the werewolf bite was not fatal. If would've sucked if he lost Rose. She was becoming…. tolerable.

* * *

Caroline wiped away the tears she had shed leaving Tyler at his house. The transformation was brutal and it pained her to see him in so much pain and agony. He was so scared and afraid of becoming a monster, something she knew all too well. She didn't want to go home and be alone so she headed towards the Boarding House. Maybe Damon would let her see Bonnie.

She parked her car and knocked on the door, and made a face at the demon that opened it. Damon rolled his eyes at her presence. "Go away Blondie."

"Damon, I want to see her." She wiped the still wet tears, not caring about her smudging her mascara.

"What happened to you?"

"I stayed with Tyler when he transformed."

"Too bad he didn't relieve me of you." Damon moved to close the door but Caroline stopped him. "Damon, why can't I see Bonnie?"

"I'm giving you till the count of three to leave on your own or I'll end your very short undead life. One, two-"

Stefan appeared out of nowhere, giving his brother a glare. "Damon, she has a right to see her. You can't keep her hidden away forever. Besides we have to talk."

The elder vampire gave Caroline a nasty glare to which she responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He moved away from the door and she ran up the stairs to his room. Stefan walked into the living room, glancing at the broken window. "What happened?"

"Alaric and I pissed off a she wolf and she tried to attack me. Won't be doing that on a full moon ever again."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, she bit Rose but don't worry, she's fine. She started to heal, so I guess the legend is nothing but a fairy tale."

The brothers heard a cry and Damon sped up the stairs to his room to find Caroline crying her eyes out at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up? What did you do?"

Caroline tried to shake Bonnie awake but she didn't budge. Damon had to pry Caroline away from her. "She's unconscious."

Stefan rushed in, thinking something was wrong. Caroline looked towards him, knowing he could answer her questions. "Stefan, what happened?"

"Caroline, Bonnie casted a spell that almost killed her. She almost died."

The blonde, already tired by earlier events, slumped down on the floor and cried. The day was saddening, first Tyler and his anguish with his transformation and now learning that her best friend was unconscious made her undead heart ache.

Damon, angry at the blonde and his uselessness at the situation, balled his fists. He needed to do something, anything to keep his mind off the rage he felt like unleashing. "Where the hell were you?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"I went to visit Elena, and then talked to Jeremy and I talked to Katherine. Apparently, Elena made a deal with Elijah. He wouldn't hurt us if she lets him takes her. As for Jeremy, he's pretty adamant in his feelings towards Bonnie."

"Wait, Jeremy has a crush on Bonnie?" Caroline managed to say something between sobs. She never knew that.

"Yeah and the little shit's has been pissing me off with his declaration of love for her."

"He's Elena's little brother, that's just weird." The young vampire said, commenting on their conversation, earning her a glare from Damon.

"Anyways, what did Katherine say?"

"I need to find Isobel."

"If something does go wrong, and it will, it's all on you little brother."

"Damon, what choice do I have? Elena has sold her life to Elijah. I'll do whatever I can to save from being a mere sacrifice."

Stefan was about to leave but was blocked by a fear stricken Rose. She had on a short robe, her face contorted in pain. Stefan moved to allow her in.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Damon asked her.

She made no sound but turned her back towards them. She lowered the sleeve of her robe to show Damon her shoulder. The skin had peeled away leaving a bloody trail. To his horror, the area had expanded, down to her back.

"I think the legend is true, Damon."

Damon covered her shoulder once more, leading her back to her room. First thing tomorrow morning, he would sniff out that bitch. She would no longer be a threat to him when the sun rose.

* * *

_The scenery was peaceful, serene and quiet. The wind nipped at Bonnie's ankle length white dress and her chocolate curls, swaying them towards the direction of the wind. Her bare feet felt the grass beneath. It was a perfect shade of green. She looked up at the sky, which was as blue as the ocean. She was alone in this little piece of heaven, which caused her sadness. She wanted someone to talk to, someone to share her nice little meadow with. As much as this place was beautiful, she had a nagging feeling that she was not meant for this place._

_Bonnie walked through the meadow, until she saw a white bench. Out of nowhere, a woman appeared and sat down on it, dressed in the same outfit as she was. Bonnie felt a familiar tug coming from the woman, as if it was telling her that she was a friend. Quickly, she ran towards her. When she got there, she saw the lineage of her power, Emily._

_Emily smiled at her granddaughter, the heir of her line. "We meet once again, dear Bonnie. I apologize for our last encounter. It was rushed and I had no time to ask you for your permission. For that, I apologize once more."_

"_I was almost killed because Damon took his anger towards you out on me."_

"_For that, I am truly sorry. I had forgotten what a temper Damon has."_

_Bonnie had many questions but the look Emily gave her told her that she wouldn't be answering all of them. "Where am I?"_

"_Somewhere between nigh and nay, a type of limbo. The spell you performed was most extraordinary. But you Bonnie are with child! It drained you, almost killed you, hadn't Damon intervened and saved you."_

"_Damon saved me?"_

_The deceased witch nodded, "Yes, you must go easy on him. Life has not been kind to him. The early passing of his mother, a father that always disapproved of his actions, a love who would never truly love him back, and a friend who would never feel anything but friendship for him. I chose Damon to protect us all because I knew that he would."_

"_Emily, he hurt me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him."_

"_You must remember Bonnie. Damon is hurting as well. Let him show you he has felt remorse. Always remember, forgiveness is a virtue."_

"_Emily, tell me, did you know Damon was to be the father of my child? Did you plan this?"_

_Emily's head hung low. "I knew Damon was to be the Father. He was predestined. I also knew that the Mother was the heir to our line, the last true Bennett witch. How it was to be, I didn't know. All I knew was that your union was predestined."_

_The young witch's mind was spinning. They were destined to be together? It didn't make sense. "I never had a choice, did I?"_

"_Bonnie, you and Damon do not realize that everyone has a choice. Damon chose to let the monster in him out and you chose to keep your child. It is because of them, your choices, which makes destines come to pass." _

"_What about Klaus?"_

"_Klaus is a monster, driven by his paranoia and his lust for power. Bonnie, you will find a way to destroy him, along with Damon."_

"_Emily, in order for me to do that, how do I get out of this place?" _

"_He will guide you out of here; all you have to do is find him."_

_Bonnie watched as Emily got up, and started to walk away from her. "Wait! Emily, can I ask something of you?"_

"_Ask away, my granddaughter._

"_May I see Grams?"_

_Emily turned around, smiling. With a wave of her hand, another figure appeared, wearing the same dress as she. Sheila smiled at Bonnie, who had started to cry at the appearance of her Grams, her mentor, a mother to her when she had none. "You know, Bonnie. I always hated Damon, a constant pain in my ass. But what Emily said is true; you and he are destined to be together. Take care, Bonnie. I'll always watch over you."_

_A breeze passed and suddenly the two figures were gone, leaving Bonnie alone in her peaceful meadow. She placed a hand on her stomach and cried, saddened by the loss of her Grams once more. Seeing her again, she wished she said something; she wanted to tell her she was sorry and how lonely and misdirected she felt after her passing. _

_Bonnie got to her feet and started to walk. The field looked as if it went on for miles. Well, whoever this guy was, she hoped he wasn't too far away. She had a gut feeling that her friends needed her. _

**A/N: There were a lot of things going on here. I'm sorry if the part between Jules and Damon came off a little too choppy. I didn't want to use the wolfsbane until later. Oh and the Bonnie's dream/limbo, I kind of tried to base it on The Lovely Bones. If you haven't seen it, you are missing out on a great and moving movie. I cried during the whole movie. Oh and the House Guest? Spoiler: Did not think Alaric was going to actually kill Elijah. Oh and Jonas taking Bonnie's powers away? HELL NO! Sorry, just a little angry and that there's going to be a six week hiatus. Sorry about the ramble. Anyways, would love to hear everybody's comments. Reviews are like Bamon scenes, always appreciated and cherished.**

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	13. All Bark and No Bite?

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Daddy Issues**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: To the reviewer kp, thank you for re viewing on chapter 11. I'm sorry I didn't get to add your name, my computer was being all weird and slow and I was like "shoot, I forgot someone." Forgive me. Thanks to all who reviewed (zozo42, Meye, PixieChick20, Hellz-on-Earth, Cynner, whitestripes123, smilesx10, NaeNae1495, Eddieizzie, Maverick37, bluerosepunk, cobraqueen, Maria, nae, black rose, Jacal Ste. Worme, elijahlover, Sachmet, Janie, and aprilf00l).Thanks to all who favored Bloodlust and put it on their alerts. I'm really sorry for the slight delay. There was a sudden death of a person I knew very well as well as school stuff. Oh, as you noticed the chapters are starting to get pretty long, this one in particular. I'm just on a roll and I want to give you something that would last until I posted another chapter. Enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

_Bonnie walked what seemed like hours through the limbo-ish world, becoming frustrated by the scenery. It was unnerving about how nothing ever changed. She hoped she was heading the right way; she needed to find this man as soon as possible._

_

* * *

_

Damon sat next to his bed watching Bonnie. It had been almost a week since the tomb incident and still she slept. It was like she was in a coma. His life felt like shit. First Rose was bitten by the flea-infested Jules, and then she became delirious, almost attacking Elena.

Then, he had to do something in order to ease her pain, he had to kill her. He did feel remorse; she was becoming a sort of friend to him. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. With Bonnie, he tried everything but to no avail. Her status had not changed. In both cases, he had never felt so uselessness.

To top it all off, Jonathon Gilbert was in town. He told Stefan not to call Isobel but Stefan wanted to play the noble hero. Knowing it was futile; he grabbed her hand and tried to enter her dreams again. He was more than relieved that she had granted him access. He jumped head first, hoping he would come back with Bonnie in tow.

_Damon stood in a field surrounded by grass and the clear blue sky. There were no buildings and it seemed that the field went on for miles. He looked down at his clothes to see that they had changed. He usually had full control over dreams but something told him this was something else, something he hadn't experience before._

_He was dressed in a three piece, black on black, Armani suit with his hair slicked back. He was the very definition of sexy. Yet he wondered why it was needed in this dream. "Bonnie?" He called out. The wind breezed by him, carrying his shout. Some time passed before he began to see a figure walking towards him. _

_With his enhanced vision, he made out the figure, recognizing the chocolate curls. She came closer, but wavered in her step as she recognized him. "Damon?"_

_She looked at his outfit, confused as to why he was dressed in nothing but black, compared to her all white outfit. Then she realized that this place, this limbo, automatically depicted her as a force of good, dressed in the symbol of purity, of innocence. While Damon was covered head to toe in black, portraying him as a force of darkness. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

_Damon was relieved to hear to sound of Bonnie's voice. It had been ages since he last heard it. He had almost forgotten the soft melody that was unique to her. _

"_I came to get you." He said smirking and extended his hand towards her._

_Bonnie walked up to him, all the while thinking Emily must've known Damon would be her 'guide'. She reached out to grab it but she stopped herself at the last moment. "Damon, can I trust you?"_

_Damon's blue eyes twinkled. He closed the gap between them and wound a hand around her waist, pulling her to his torso. He learned down, grabbing her chin lifting her face towards his. "Always, Bonnie B." He said softly before his kissed her, making the world around them disappear, fading into blackness._

_

* * *

_

Bonnie gasped as she shot up from the bed, green eyes widen. She frantically looked around seeing Damon staring at her, relieved. He grabbed the still disoriented witch and hugged her.

"You scared the shit out me, little witch." He chastised her.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Instinctually, she wanted to tense up or push him away from her but she remembered what Emily had said about Damon hurting as well. It was a big risk but she took it. Hopefully she wasn't going to regret it.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, welcoming the hug. It felt… weird but in a good way. She knew Damon was easy on the eyes, she wasn't blind. But she never knew how broad his shoulders were or the slight coolness to his skin.

Damon felt her body relax and sighed as well. He was slowly but surely breaking down her walls. He did love her and wanted her to love him back, not fear him. He was okay with everybody else fearing him, but the mother of his child shouldn't.

He pulled out of the hug but still held on to her arms. She opened her eyes, and he was taken aback by the change in the hue of her eyes. They were darker, almost a midnight green. He thought it had something to do with the power output Stefan had told him about. She blinked and the hue of her eyes changed again, returning to her natural emerald green.

"Let me go find something for you to wear." The vampire said, getting up. The witch looked down at her attire and blushed. Once again she had Damon's shirt on and from the looks of it nothing else. He sped out of the room, leaving Bonnie alone.

She looked around the room, noticing that the sun was out. She carefully disentangled herself from the sheets, slowly making her way to the bathroom. She placed a hand over her stomach and was confused as to why she suddenly had a small baby bump. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, shocked by the change in her appearance. No longer was her long brown hair curly. It was pin straight, complete with a wavy look.

She turned at the sound of the door opening, revealing Damon with a pair of blue pants and a brown shirt. He handed them to her to which she gladly accepted. "What happened to my hair?"

"Malibu Barbie. She played dress up with you."

Her right hand went to her stomach, involuntarily rubbing her newly formed bump. "How long was I out?"

"About a week."

"Damon, you're telling me I was unconscious for a whole week? What happened? Is Elena all right?"

Damon ran his hands through his hand. He thought he would have more time to explain it to her. "Bon, Elena made a deal with Elijah. Now she's on a martyr train ride that ends with her sacrificing herself to save us. Let's see, your asshole friend Tyler changed and I pissed off a she wolf who tried to attack me. Rose….." Damon stopped mid-sentence.

"What happened to Rose?"

"That she wolf missed me but it bit Rose. I guess the legend was true after all."

Bonnie saw the brief look of sadness in Damon's eyes and she was overcome with the feeling to console him. She sighed and closed the space between them, tiptoeing to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm sorry Damon." She whispered.

The vampire wrapped his arms around her hoisting her up on the sink and Bonnie felt the cool porcelain underneath her. Emily was right, Damon was hurting. She could tell that Rose's death meant a lot to him.

"I don't want anything else to happen to you Bonnie." Damon said caressing her caramel cheek. The way his eyes bore deep into hers showed her all the emotion he felt for her. So when he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, she merely let go.

The kiss was not at all like the previous one they had. He was gentle with her, in a passionate way. She accidently moaned and blushed, making the blood rush to her cheeks. The coolness of his hands on her cheeks was a stark contrast to the warmness of his lips.

They stayed like that for minutes until the sound of her stomach rumbling caught their attention. The two supernaturals chuckled. She pulled away from him slightly, licking her lips in satisfaction. She didn't want to inflate his ego anymore but the kiss felt….right.

He smirked at the action, causing her to blush once again. Bonnie hopped off the sink and started to push Damon towards the door. "I want to change, alone."

Damon wanted to stay but he knew the witch needed her privacy. He sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. "Fine, but I'll be waiting for you downstairs." As soon as Bonnie shut the door, Damon took his time going down the stairs. Words could not describe how happy he was feeling. Bonnie was awake, they were unharmed, and she had begun to trust him.

His mood was short lived though when he saw Stefan sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of blood. Damon breezed by him, using his vampiric speed to cook breakfast. In less than five minutes, he conjured up a steaming pile of eggs and bacon, complete with orange juice.

"Thank you for the offer Damon, but I'd rather have blood." Stefan said, smiling.

The elder vampire snorted at his younger brother. "Don't flatter yourself. It's not for you."

Damon and Stefan both heard the approaching heartbeats and the elder smiled at the lovely witch that just walked in. Stefan couldn't believe Bonnie was awake. He blurred and reappeared in front of Bonnie, hugging her tightly, heedful of her pregnancy.

Bonnie hugged him back with the same determination. "Bonnie, I'm so glad you're awake. Please don't ever attempt something like that again."

The green-eyed witch didn't respond but merely nodded her head. Stefan's vampiric hearing caught the low growl coming from Damon and immediately released the witch from his embrace. He wanted to chuckle at Damon's behavior but thought twice about it after seeing Damon baring his fangs at him.

Stefan led Bonnie to the table where her food was waiting. The platter looked delicious and she quickly dug into it. Damon warmed a cup of blood in the microwave, sitting down to talk to his brother wanting to get down to business.

"Ok Stefan. Tell me why in the hell John Gilbert is in town? I though Isobel was coming. Wasn't that your big 'Save Elena' plan?"

Stefan glared at Damon. "Hey, I went looking for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he wanted to help and Bonnie was out and we were desperate."

Said witch looked up from her plate and guilt washed over her. "Stefan, I'm really sorry."

Stefan waved it off, "It's not your fault Bonnie."

"Hell no, it's not her fault. Besides we aren't _that_ desperate. And for the record, he tried to kill me, just so you know."

Bonnie just thought of something and she could smack herself on the head for forgetting. "I'm really sorry but I forgot to tell you that Jonas and Luka Martin are warlocks."

In Stefan and Damon's mind, all the pieces were coming together. "They must be the warlocks who are working for Elijah." Stefan said to the group.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh your BFF Elena made a deal with Elijah. She's going to him without a fight in order to have all of us protected."

"I have to go talk to her." Bonnie said pushing the plate from her. She started to rise from her seat but Damon caught her arm. "You just woke up. I don't want you running around town when we don't know if you're fully up to it."

"Damon, please. I promise that I'll be fine. "

Damon narrowed his artic blue eyes at her, remembering the last time he said something like this to her. "Look what happened last time."

The witch touched his cheek, hoping to calm him down. She had no idea that it would work, but she risked it anyway. "I promise."

She watched as his expression softened. He grabbed the soothing hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. She blushed and Stefan coughed loudly, reminding them he was still in the room. Damon softly growled at him and led Bonnie towards the front door.

Before Bonnie reached for the doorknob, Damon gently backed her up against the wall. He cupped her cheek, salivating at the softness of it. "Be careful, ok?"

She nodded in response. He stepped back, allowing her room to move. He opened the door and watched with concern as she drove off. Damon turned and walked back to the kitchen. He and his brother needed to finish their little chat from before. He didn't like that fact that John was back. The whole situation involving him caused him feel…uneasy. If there was one thing Damon didn't like, not being the biggest baddie in town was high up on the list.

* * *

Caroline was humming a random tune to herself while she locked her front door. She really needed the distraction. After Matt had kissed her last night, she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe he still had such passionate feelings for her. But Tyler had kissed her as well. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything but truth was she did feel something.

Ugh, her mixed feelings were driving her insane and it was heightened because of her vampirism. She wished Bonnie was awake; she could always confine in her. She wanted to talk to Elena, but the brunette had seemed distant.

She felt a familiar presence and turned around to see Tyler glaring at her. It was unusual but they did have sort of an awkward moment between them last night. "Hey." She said in her usually bubbly voice.

"We need to talk." He said in a stoic tone. Caroline heard it but thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, we do. Listen. I've been thinking about it and I really need to get this off my chest. Matt is still in the picture and I don't want to give him the wrong idea. We can't go there, Tyler."

The young werewolf nodded. "Fine."

Caroline smiled. She was glad that he understood and glad that he didn't try to press the issue. "Great. I'm really glad that that's settled."

The young vampire moved to walk to her car but was stopped by the bruising hand on her arm. "What happened to my uncle Mason?"

Caroline mentally cursed at the question. She did what she normally did and feigned ignorance. "What?"

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." His eyes flashed a golden color at the sign of his anger.

"I-I-I do-don't know what you're talking about."

Tyler breathed in and out, willing himself to calm down but her obliviousness was making it hard for him to keep his anger in check. "Stefan and his brother Damon killed him. I know this for a fact. I guess Stefan and his brother are vampires like you."

_Great! Now Damon is going to kill me for sure_, Caroline thought. "Who told you that?"

The werewolf brushed aside her question. "Is it true? Did you know Mason was dead this whole time?"

The anger in his voice frightened Caroline. The grip he had on her arm felt like he was going to rip the appendage off. "DID YOU KNOW?" He yelled, causing the vampire to tear up.

She hesitantly nodded. Tyler took a step back, releasing her arm. "Tyler, I-", the werewolf growled loudly and pushed her forcefully into her parked car. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

The blonde cried, hoping he could listen to what she was trying to say. "I'm sorry, I really am."

The animal in him wanted to tear out her throat at her betrayal. He wanted to sink his fangs into her, to make her pay. But the human in him, the man, reeled in his animalistic side. Things were never going to be the same between them. She had hurt him.

Tyler glared at her but backed away nonetheless. He walked away, hating the feeling he felt at the sight of her crying form. If Jules was right, then they could not be friends ever again.

Caroline watched as Tyler sped from her vision. She shakily made her way back into the house, sinking down into the couch rummaging through her purse for her phone. Unsteadily, she dialed Stefan's number and prayed that he answered.

* * *

Bonnie walked through the town street heading towards the Grille. She had called Elena earlier and the brunette told her to meet her there. As she walked by, she stopped and noticed the town memorial. There were so many people that had died while she was unconscious. She had missed so much. She watched as the other mourners stared at her, noticing the visible baby bump. It should have bothered Bonnie but it didn't. She was happy about her pregnancy, the conception on the other hand, not so much.

The young witch had felt an ominous presence and whipped around to see Jonas Martin. "What do you want?"

"Bonnie, why must we be enemies? Witches and warlocks are family. Why can't you see that?"

"Spare me the witch loyalty mantra. You're working for Elijah. I have nothing to say to you or your son."

The elder warlock shook his head. "You must be feeling tired after your massive display of power last week. I must say I am surprised that you are still alive."

"I'm a Bennett witch. I am more than powerful to attempt such a spell."

"That you are. But you are pregnant. That alone cuts your power output in half."

Even though he was right, Bonnie's pride wouldn't allow herself to let him see it. She still looked at him defiantly. "What's your point?"

The older man sighed. This was not how he had wanted things to go. "Bonnie, Elijah is a man of his word. If he says he will keep Elena safe, then that's what he'll do. I will keep Elena, you, and your friends protected." And he was right, in order to keep his end of the deal with Elijah, he would do whatever he could to keep them from harm, especially the Mother.

"You must have mistaken me for a fool. I know I am the one needed to lift the curse from the moonstone. The only reason why Elijah may want to keep me alive is for that purpose and that purpose only."

Jonas was about to reply but Jeremy interrupted the conversation. "Is there a problem here?" The young teen asked.

"No, Dr. Martin was just leaving."

The warlock was a little furious at the intrusion but remembered they were in a public place. It would be best if he walked away. "Of course, but I hope we can continue our conversation at a later date. Bonnie." He said walking away in the opposite direction. He had to report to Elijah about this immediately.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, more lies. How are you?" She questioned. She was surprised when Jeremy immediately enveloped her in a hug. "Thank God that you're ok."

She felt the warmth from his hug and she suddenly felt herself thinking about the hug Damon gave her not too long ago. She remembered the way his shoulder s felt, the slight coolness of his skin, and the manly cologne that was all uniquely Damon. It made her blush and a smile appeared on her face.

Jeremy released her and watched as she donned a smile. His heart leapt at the sight, thinking that it was his doing. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't able to see you and I really was worried."

"Why weren't you able to see me? Damon told me Caroline and Elena was there."

The teen chuckled. Of course Damon didn't mention that he had denied him entrance into the Boarding House. He was just afraid of the competition. "Yeah, Damon wouldn't let me in. But it's okay because I got to see you here."

Bonnie wondered why Damon denied Jeremy. Could it be that he blamed Jeremy for the tomb incident? She would have to ask him the next time she saw him. "Weird."

"I know. So where are you headed?"

"To the Grille. I'm supposed to meet Elena there."

Jeremy wanted to go with her but decided that he'd let her go alone. Besides, he didn't want to hang out with his sister while he was trying to flirt with Bonnie. "I'll leave you two alone. A man can only take so much of gossiping girls."

Bonnie laughed. It was a sight he loved to see. She was so beautiful when she was carefree, not having to deal with supernatural problems. "Bye, Jeremy."

He watched her walk away, heading towards the Grille. He wondered to himself how he never noticed the beauty before. She was special, a treasure. It was not fair that Damon should have that. He didn't deserve such an extraordinary person. Sure, he saw her baby bump but in his opinion, it made her that much lovelier. He had to show her that he was the better man.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Grille, noticing that it was very crowded. She had assumed that it would be since it was lunchtime and that it was the only decent hangout in town. She scanned the restaurant, trying to find the tall brunette.

Elena saw the witch and she waved her hands trying to get her attention. "Bonnie! Over here."

Bonnie heard her name being called and tried to find the sound's origin. Sure enough she spotted Elena, wearing a very bright red shirt. She weaved through the tables, making her way to the table. The brunette hugged her friend tightly, glad that she was ok.

"Bonnie, I missed you so much! How are you feeling?"

The two sat down, smiling. "I'm better. I'm just really trying to get my bearings. So much has happened and I just can't believe I was out for so long."

"Yeah, Bonnie you scared us. Worst of all, you scared Damon. He was a madman while you were asleep. To top it off, Rose became sick and he had to kill her. It was awful."

It amazed Bonnie at the pain Damon had went through while she was unconscious. It felt like someone had squeezed her heart. Did Damon love her? She knew he wanted her, maybe even cared for her but love? She was still trying to sort out her feelings for him.

"When I was unconscious, I talked with Emily. She told me I should start trying to forgive Damon. And she was right. It may take a while but I'll try."

Elena smiled at Bonnie's words. Damon had been hurting this past week. With Bonnie trying to forgive him, she was sure that it would greatly help Damon.

"Enough about me Elena. I want to know why you're sacrificing yourself. Don't you know that Damon and Stefan are trying everything to keep you safe?"

The doppelgänger sighed. She knew this conversation was inevitable. "Bonnie, try to see it from my point of view. Damon and Stefan have no chance against Elijah. You're pregnant. It would be ridiculous if all of you got hurt for my sake. This way, only I would have to die so that you can live. It would be selfish of me to ask you to put yourself in harm's way for my sake."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Elena, sacrificing you _is _selfish. You're taking the easy way out. The Elena I know would fight until the very end. We put ourselves in harm's way because we want to. You and Caroline are my best friends. If I had the chance to save you, I would."

Elena was frustrated. Why couldn't they see it her way? She knew there was no way she could convince Bonnie to agree with her. They didn't understand. She had no enhanced abilities or inherited power. This was something only she could do and she would in a heartbeat.

Bonnie knew Elena wasn't going to just drop the subject, so she steered the conversation elsewhere. "So how is Caroline?"

The doppelgänger exhaled, glad Bonnie dropped the heated subject. "Oh, I haven't talked to her in a while. She's busy helping Tyler go though his transformation."

"That's right. How did it go?"

"She kept him from attacking anybody but he almost bit her."

Bonnie was glad Caroline was safe. She needed to go visit the bubbly blonde soon. It felt weird not having Caroline here. It was like she wasn't complete without both of her childhood friends around her.

"Oh and Stefan called Uncle John to help with the Originals. Ever since he got here, he's been making Jenna uncomfortable. But he has information so I have to tolerate him."

"Sucks, I can tell you Damon is not happy either. He was fuming when I left the Boarding House."

The two girls chuckled, knowing how bad Damon's temper was. "Oh I also ran into Jonas while I was on my way here."

"What did he say?"

"He was telling me how we witches have to stick together and how he's trying to protect me. A part of me wants to believe it but my magic keeps telling me that they're not to be trusted."

"Bonnie, maybe you should trust him. Elijah said that they'll protect us so long as I'll keep up my end of the deal. So far, Elijah has said nothing but the truth."

The witch wanted to say something but was stopped by the familiar presence that just entered the room. She looked around to see Damon sitting down at the bar. She watched him order a drink, alone with his thoughts.

Elena was curious as to what gained Bonnie's full attention. She turned to see Jenna introducing some woman to Damon.

Damon turned in his stool to see Jenna and a familiar woman approach him.

"Damon Salvatore, meet Andie Star. She wanted to meet you." Jenna said introducing the two.

Andie stepped closer to Damon, instantly attracted to the blue eyed man. His physique screamed bad boy and she loved it. "Hi, Damon. It's very nice to meet you."

Damon smelled the woman's arousal. It was rolling off her in waves, trying to lure him in. He mentally chucked at her almost desperate endeavors. "I know you. You're that news lady."

She smiled at her recognition. "So can I buy you a drink?"

He looked at his glass. "My glass is still full. Thank you anyway."

The brunette reporter was shocked beyond belief that he turned her down. Jenna grabbed Andie by the arm pulling her to the side, ready to console her.

Back at the table, both girls watched the scene with utter surprise. Bonnie ran a hand through her hair, taken aback. "Wow, he totally blew her off."

Bonnie nervously grabbed her belongings, standing up. "I'm sorry Elena. I just forgot I need to go home and get some things. See you later."

The mocha colored witch hastily walked away from the table, leaving Elena wondering what had made Bonnie so upset. She watched her friend leave; noticing Damon had gotten up from his chair as well.

Damon smelt the sweet scent mixed with power and hurried to catch up to the witch. He spotted her walking to her car and he grabbed her arm, halting her in her tracks. "Where are you going, little witch?"

Bonnie stared into his eyes and was mesmerized by the intensity of the light blue they held. "Home."

"Why did you leave so abruptly?"

Bonnie knew Damon had known she was there. He must've wanted to see how she would've reacted. "Why did you blow off that woman? It was obvious Jenna was trying to set you two up."

He caressed her soft cheek, in an effort to showcase his feelings. "I thought it would be obvious. I want nothing to do with any other woman besides you."

He said the words so bluntly and with so much emotion that she thought her heart had skipped a beat. "Do-don't say stuff like that so carelessly Damon."

"You're mistaken Bonnie. Do not remember what I said? I want you and only you. You have my word that I won't hurt you."

He slowly lowered his lips to her, giving her the option to stop him if she wanted to. When she didn't, he captured her lips with his own, moaning at the softness. She shyly responded, embarrassed at her reaction.

The pleasure that came with Damon kissing her was new territory for her, almost foreign. Cool hands wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her more towards him. Her intoxicating female scent drove him crazy and he felt the all too familiar stir in his jeans.

The pair heard a loud cough and they slowly disentangled themselves from each other. The supernaturals looked to see Elena looking wide eyed at the sight of them making out. "I'm sorry but John's in the Grille wanting to speak with you Damon."

The vampire was furious for the disruption. He licked his lips, a blatant display to show his extreme satisfaction. The witch nearly wanted to die; having Elena seeing them like this was embarrassing to say the least.

Damon quickly kissed Bonnie on the cheek, causing her to blush once more. "This is not over, little witch." She gently pushed him off her, making the 170 year old vampire smirk. He turned and followed Elena back into the Grille. If John didn't have any good information for him, he'd snap his neck for interrupting what had promised to be a very good make out session with his witch.

Bonnie willed herself to calm down. Her face was flushed from the look on Elena's face when she caught them. She hurried and grabbed her keys and opened her door to her car. She drove to her house, smiling all the all the way over there.

* * *

Stefan found himself at the Lockwood Mansion. After Caroline had called him, he had to make sure Tyler didn't do anything that could get him killed. Caroline was worried, very worried. He watched Tyler pack as he moved around the room. It was easy to track him without making a sound. He was young and without a mentor.

Stefan sped in front of him, freaking out the teen. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk."

"Then why did you break in?"

"Would you have let me in at all?"

The werewolf saw truth in his words but he still didn't trust him. He tried to use his speed to get away but the vampire grabbed him by the collar pushing him into the adjoining sofa. "I think we're starting off on the wrong foot here."

Tyler didn't by any of this good guy crap. He was a vampire who had, on one or more occasion, stole his thunder. "What happened to Mason?"

Stefan tiredly ran his hand though his hair. "Tyler, we need to have a long talk."

Stefan hoped Tyler didn't try to run away. He wanted a nice, clean chat without using Damon's _technique_. He at least wanted to keep Tyler alive. "First of all, I want to let you know Caroline had nothing to do with Mason's death. She's a really nice person no matter what people tell you about her flaws. You're lucky to have her as your friend so stop being a dick to her."

Tyler didn't understand. Jules had said werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, that they could never be friends. "I thought vampires and werewolves hated each other?"

"That is a leftover idea from centuries ago. It doesn't have to be like this now. We live in the same town, we got to the same school, and we have the same friends. Mystic Falls is my hometown. I want this to work."

Tyler thought about it for a moment. Then their conversation was disturbed by the ringing of his phone. Tyler thought he could be fast enough to reach it. He took a chance and grabbed it, seeing Jules' number flashing on the screen. He quickly answered it. "Help!"

The vampire quickly snatched the phone away and ended the call but the damage had already been done. He tossed the phone to the side, a little angry that the werewolf didn't trust him. "Can't you see that I'm trying to save your life?"

"So what? We end things and now we're suddenly friends?"

"I would like that, yes. I have a family here and so do you. For the first time in my eternal life, I'm going to be an uncle. I don't want to be at odds with each other. I want to make it work."

Just then, Stefan's phone rang. He looked at the screen, seeing Caroline's name flashing. "Hey are you ok?"

He listened for the bubbly voice to reply but was concerned when another female started to speak. "Mr. Stefan Salvatore. Well, that depends on how badly you want to keep her alive."

It had to be Jules. There was no one else that knew about them. "Jules, is it?"

"Goody, your brother told you about me. That'll make this easier. Where is Tyler?"

"Where is Caroline?"

"You raised the stakes Stefan when you kidnapped Tyler. As Alpha, I had no choice but to retaliate. But luckily, I'm going to give you a chance to fix it."

Stefan was getting angered by the second. "Where is she?"

"She's right here. Do you want proof?"

A second had passed before he heard the agonizing scream he knew all too well as Caroline. Ever since he started drinking human blood again, he had felt the monster in him raging for control. Hearing the blonde scream made it rise to the surface, begging to be released. "Hurt her again and you will die a very slow death."

Tyler wanted to know what was wrong. Had something happened to Caroline? "What's wrong?"

He ignored the teen, listening to the conversation. "I hurt her again and she's dead. You're in no position to negotiate. Bring Tyler to me. I'm at the clearing by Wickering Falls. You have twenty minutes. Anything after that and she gets a stake through the heart."

Jules hung the phone and Stefan had the urge to throw his phone in rage. He calmed down and dialed Elena's phone, informing her about the situation. He had wanted a peaceful negotiation but it seemed like they would have to do it Damon's way.

* * *

Caroline was in so much pain. The scruffy werewolf kept shooting wooden darts and vervain in her face. She hated the way he taunted her, keeping her locked up in the cage. "How many other vampires are there?"

The agony of the bullets and the darts made the pain unbearable. "Help!" she cried. "Let me out of here." Never in all her life had she felt this much pain. She just wanted to get out. She crouched down sobbing.

"You're a vampire, you don't have emotions. All you care about is death and destruction."

He shot another wooden dart into her neck making her cry out in pain. "Stop it!"

The werewolf was beginning to prepare another dart when both heard footsteps approaching. He smiled at her, "Well now, it looks like your friends had the sense to come after all." He got up and left, leaving the blonde who broke down and sobbed once more.

* * *

Bonnie had just taken a bath and was now going through her things. She had wanted to study the grimoire more but she remembered that it was at the Boarding House. She would go but running into Damon wasn't what she wanted to do right now.

The kiss from earlier made her feel all out of sorts. She should have stopped it but part of her wanted to take the plunge. And she was glad she did. She needed to call Caroline. The blonde was the one who'd make sense of all this.

The witch tried three times and still Caroline didn't pick up. Her phone was practically glued to her hand so it was weird that she wasn't answering. She was about to get a drink from downstairs when she felt that well-known tingle of her magic. It was strong, an ill-omen. Something was afoot and her magic was telling her that she needed to be there, wherever it was. She hurried back upstairs and changed.

She made sure her door was locked before she started her search. The green-eyed witch exhaled and concentrated on the surge of magic. She started to walk; going in the direction it was guiding her. She had learned to trust her magic, to embrace it. It was her birthright. It made it possible to protect her friends and the town. Denouncing her powers would be suicidal.

Damon walked into the clearing with Stefan and the mangy dog in tow. He knew he should've killed both the blonde and the teen wolf when he had the chance. Maybe not the blonde, Bonnie would have been devastated. But he should've got rid of Tyler after he dealt with Mason. Not listening to him got them here, trying to negotiate a trade.

They saw Jules and stopped a few feet from her, just in case she had something up her sleeve. "I'm glad you came on time with minutes to spare."

Stefan had a firm grip on Tyler's arm, making sure they didn't lose their only bargaining chip. "We're here exactly as you said. I don't want any trouble."

Damon smirked. "My little brother, the peace maker. How about we do it his way before we have to do it my way, which is a little bloodier."

"Give me Tyler." She demanded.

"Listen here, you're outnumbered she wolf. There's no full moon out, which means you're all talk and no bark."

The blue-eyed werewolf smiled, which concerned Stefan. "I not so sure about that, vampire."

She whistled and seven other werewolves appeared, holding an array of weapons that targeted vampires specifically.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

Damon was not going to be beaten by these mongrels. He nodded to Tyler, motioning to him to leave. "You heard her, go."

Tyler looked at the vampire cautiously before he made a move. Stefan loosened his grip and everybody watched as Tyler made his way to Jules' side.

"Now that we got that out of the way, which one of you killed Mason?" A scruffy werewolf spoke, making all the werewolves growl in response.

Stefan looked towards Damon who looked carefree. "That would be me." Damon said smirking.

"Everyone, make sure that one suffers."

Damon chuckled; his confidence soared while Stefan looked apprehensive about the outcome of this fight. "Think we can take them?"

"Please, I can do this with my eyes closed."

Damon wanted to kill the she wolf for infecting Rose. He lunged towards her, signaling the start of the supernatural fight.

* * *

Guided by her magic, Bonnie walked further into the woods. She had been walking about twenty minutes when she heard the sounds of fighting. She panicked and ran towards the sound; the pull of her magic becoming stronger with each step she took.

The young witch came into a clearing. She stopped to catch her breath and was surprised to see Damon and Stefan in the middle of what looked to be a big fight. She saw Tyler there and wondered why he of people was there.

She continued to watch, knowing that it was too dangerous to be in the middle. Bonnie saw Tyler retreat into the parked trailer. She wondered why he had fled but something else caught her eye. A man with a flame thrower had snuck behind the two vampires, hoping to finish them off with a burst of fire.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated on the power within her. She extended her arms above her, gaining energy from the nature around her.

The werewolf fired the flamethrower on full blast, malicious glee written arcross his face. Stefan and Damon turned, trying to get away from the inferno but the werewolf was quicker. The brothers braced themselves for the fire but everyone was shocked to see that it dissipated into thin air.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The man screamed. Stefan saw an opportunity to attack the werewolf and he did, ripping his beating heart out his chest.

Damon looked around, wondering who had saved them. He smelt honey and cinnamon and spotted Bonnie with her arms extended towards the sky. A smiled grew at the sight of his witch protecting him. But the smile quickly faded as he heard her cry out in pain.

Bonnie grimaced as she felt pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it but the pain became excruciating. She unexpectedly broke the connection, ending the spell. She cried out and dropped to the ground, unable to stand the agony.

Damon watched her collapse. He and Stefan were distracted, giving the werewolves an opening. One stabbed Stefan in the back near his heart and Damon collapsed as a wooden bullet pierced his chest.

Jules had walked out of the trailer, dragging Caroline out by the hair. Tyler, shamefully, walked out after them. She pointed the gun towards the blonde's temple, letting everyone know that this was the end. "I've had enough and so has this town. Goodbye vampire."

Jules was about to pull the trigger when a high-pitched sound rung in her ears. The agonizing sound made all the remaining werewolves scream out at the pain, dropping to the ground expect for Tyler.

The vampires as well as Tyler were confused. They all watched as Jonas walked into the clearing, eyes closed and palms open, extended outwards. "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld."

Stefan and Caroline waved for a second while Damon got to his feet. He sped over to Bonnie, glad that she was breathing steadily. "Bonnie?" He asked slightly shaking her.

The young witch's eyes opened, and met by the intense blue eyes she knew all too well. "Damon?"

The vampire chuckled and picked her up, carrying her. Jonas watched the interaction. He just couldn't bring himself to think of the arrogant vampire as the Father. "You need to leave, now."

The group left leaving Jonas and the werewolves. Jonas watched them leave then turned towards Tyler who was still confused. "When your friends awake, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town, or else."

Tyler looked around at the recovering werewolves. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Stefan assisted Caroline back to her house while Damon took the caramel witch back to the Boarding House. He carefully sat her down on the sofa in the study while he grabbed a cup of blood. He was injured and he didn't trust himself around Bonnie's addicting blood.

She gazed at him while he finished his drink, wondering what he was going to say to her. The vampire sped towards her, grasping her chin making her look him straight in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Damon. I'm just a little tired."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Tell me what really happened."

Bonnie paused. She really didn't want to worry him so she tried to deflect. "Why didn't you let Jeremy see me? He told me you stopped him from coming over here and I want to know why."

"Nice try little witch but you're mistaken me for my little brother. I'm not easily fooled."

Bonnie glared at how easy he saw through her cover-up. She had no choice but to come clean. "Damon, it was just a slight pain. Now are you going to confess about Jeremy?"

The mention of the teen made his fangs itch. Of course he would've told Bonnie about him being denied access to her. The brat didn't realize that Bonnie was his and Damon knew he would try to use anything to make him the bad guy. "I don't think so."

The ringing of her cell phone made her halt their conversation. She grabbed it, looking at the caller before answering. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Need a favor. Caroline says she fine but I know she's having a rough time. I was thinking it would be a perfect time to have a sleep over."

Bonnie smiled at Stefan's idea. He was a really sweet guy, always looking out for others. "Of course Stefan, I'll be over there in fifteen."

"Thanks, Bonnie."

"No problem."

She hung up the phone, turning towards Damon who had heard every word. "She needs me."

He sighed knowing that she was set in her decision and there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind. "Fine, I'll drive." He said ushering her out the door. Caroline could have her time with the witch, for now.

* * *

Caroline walked to the door for the second time that night. Tyler had come by to offer his apologies but after tonight, after her watched them torture her and just stood there, they were no longer friends. When Matt had called her, she had to fake being happy for him, so he wouldn't worry.

She started to sob once more. She was trying to be a strong person. She wanted to prove that she was not the weak Caroline anymore. But after tonight, she wasn't so sure. Just thinking about that cage made her replay the torture over and over again. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe he should kill her.

No! She couldn't think such thoughts. Even if she was the undead, she was still Caroline. She opened the door to reveal Stefan. She tried to put on a large smile, letting him believe that she was ok.

"Stefan, what's up?"

"I was a little worried about you. "

"I'm fine Stefan.

The optimistic vampire chuckled. "I know Caroline; I just brought some back up just in case you weren't."

He moved to the side to reveal Bonnie and Elena. "We are having a non-negotiable sleep over." Elena said hugging her.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we last had one." The Bonnie said, hugging the blonde as well.

Caroline sobbed at the presence of her best friends. They were doing this because they care, because they loved her. Bonnie led the sobbing vampire into the house while Elena released her, turning towards Stefan.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled and watched them close the door. Times like these made him think about his own best friend, Lexi. He was still saddened by his loss but he had new friends now. Just like Lexi was there for him, Bonnie and Elena were there for Caroline. For that, he would be eternally grateful for his family.

* * *

Damon had arrived back home after dropping Bonnie off at Caroline's. He had promised her he would pick her up tomorrow so they can finish their conversation. He wasn't looking forward to going to bed. He had gotten used to seeing her lie peacefully there, the smell of her had taken over his room. Without Bonnie; his bed seemed cold, empty, and lonely.

Someone knocked on the door and he sped towards it, thinking it was his brother or Bonnie. What he didn't expect to see was John Gilbert standing there. "We need to finish our conversation."

"Fine."

Damon moved aside to let the asshole in, seeing what the hell he wanted.

"Isobel told me about Bonnie being the Mother. I can't say that I was surprised. Bonnie is the last direct descendant from Emily Bennett. When she told me about the Father being you, I nearly called her crazy."

Damon was getting really tired of John really fast. "Explain to me why you're here again."

John chucked at Damon's irritation. "Personal feelings aside, I have no doubt you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena, which in turn protects Bonnie."

"I agree with that statement."

"Good. I come baring gifts."

John pulled a wrapped object from his jacket. He unwrapped it on the coffee table, revealing a corked bottle and a dagger.

"What the hell is that?"

John smiled at his ignorance. "This is how you kill an original."

The blue-eyed Gilbert watched the vampire's eyes widen at the new information. "The vial contains ash from a tree that dates back to the Genesis. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and plunged into the heart."

The impulsive vampire narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn't trust John Gilbert at all. "How do you know all this?"

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But you already know that, don't you?"

Damon would love to rip to John's spine out and shove it back down his throat. "Where is the elusive Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she succeeds at what's she attempting, Klaus would never set foot in Mystic Falls and Bonnie and Elena would never be used to break the seal."

With that, John sidestepped Damon and let himself out, leaving Damon with the tool to kill Elijah. It was all too easy. John was a shady character, therefore he couldn't be trusted. But he had no other alternative to kill Elijah since other means didn't come close to killing the Original. So for now, he'd use it but in the morning, he would have to pay a visit to his sire.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena sat on Caroline's bed watching the blonde pace back and forth in front of them venting. "I just can't believe Tyler just stood there and thought about it. It should have been a no brainer."

Bonnie got up and stopped Caroline from burning a hole into her floor. "Care bear, it's okay. Tyler obviously doesn't know what a great person you are."

Caroline smiled at her friend's words. They helped brightened her outlook. "Thanks Bonnie. It really means a lot. I can't just sit here and cry about it. Nothing I do will change that fact that Tyler isn't my friend anymore."

She plopped down between the two, sighing. The brunettes automatically embraced the blonde, ready to lend a shoulder for her to cry on. "Guys, no pity party here. This is our first sleep over in forever. I don't want to ruin it by constantly crying."

They let her go, then burst out laughing. It was nice to see Caroline's bubbly personality emerge once again. The young witch got up off the bed, headed towards the bathroom. "Don't try to walk out on us, Bon."

"I'm not. Pregnant moments are calling."

Elena and Caroline laughed, commenting to each other how Bonnie would start to look once she started really showing. Bonnie stuck her tongue at them, which earned even more laughter from her so called best friends.

It was a while before Bonnie emerged from the bathroom. She was having the stomach pains again and she had tried to collect herself without Caroline hearing. She breathed in and out slowly, willing the pain to go away. Bonnie walked out, closing the door behind her.

She sniffed the air, smelling a sweet aroma originating from somewhere. She concentrated on nothing but the fragrance, ignoring the strange looks coming from the pair on the bed. She found what she was looking for; it was coming from a black mug on Caroline's nightstand. She licked her lips and picked it up, draining it in one gulp. The drink was thick and mouthwatering, making her hunger for more. She blinked and realized that the pain in her stomach had diminished. She smacked her lips, turning towards Elena and Caroline who was staring wide eyed at her behavior. "Um, Bonnie?"

**A/N: OMG! What a chapter! It was soo long but I have to give my wonderful readers something that was so freaking awesome! I hope I wasn't moving the Bamon scenes too fast. Oh Know Thy Enemy? Freaking awesome! Maverick37 was telling me that maybe the sister will seek revenge! Can't wait! Oh to know Jonas and Luka, I did not expect that. I couldn't form words. Beremy scenes, my eye started to twitch. I was telling my friend 'don't even get me started.' But when Damon pushed Katherine off him, I was jumping up and down screaming 'Kat, you got dissed and dismissed!' Everybody, I would love to see what you think! Reviews are like Damon's kisses. They make you smile and blush. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	14. Platonic Feelings?

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Crying Wolf**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I give thanks to everyone who reviewed (Jacqueline B, glasvegas, Meye, whitestripes123, Eddieizzie, damonlover, Ewalk96, aprilf00l, Mione W.G, kristela, Cynner, kisha96, bamon, Maverick37, strllalabelle, zozo42, Twilightlovie14, jamicanwolfgirlbtw, Sachmet, and starinthem). Thanks to all who favored Bloodlust and added to their alerts. Everybody, I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait! I was sick on spring break and I didn't have the strength to work on the story. But I finished it and hope you like the length and the twist. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Damon watched the three girls sleep and thought what would be the best way to piss them off. When Bonnie didn't answer his messages, he though the best thing to do was to come and check up on her. He walked to the window and with a smile on his face, pulled back the curtains to reveal the bright morning sunlight.

The three girls groaned at the sudden bright light. The girls tried to pull the covers over their heads but Damon was quicker and grabbed the covers away, earning him another groan. "Time to get up ladies." He said in a loud, booming voice.

It was obvious to the girls that they weren't going to get anymore sleep, so they grumbled and groaned as they opened their eyes. Damon smirked at their morning habits. "You know, I came to check up on Bonnie but I didn't know I'd get to watch a threesome."

Three pillows made their way into Damon's face who just laughed at his joke. Elena's phone rang and she sleepily stumbled to the device. The supernaturals watched as Elena answered her phone. When she blushed at the greeting, all of them knew one person had that effect on her. She hastily excused herself, leaving the two girls with Damon.

Bonnie watched Damon's gaze turned back towards her. "So, Bonnie, Blondie, how was last night? I want to know all the sordid details. Who touched who?"

"You're a perv." Caroline grimaced at Damon, who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bonnie got up from the bed, giving Damon a glare as she headed towards the bathroom. Elena walked in as Bonnie closed the door, jumping onto the bed.

"Damon, you really need to talk to Bonnie."

"Why is that, Elena?" The vampire asked.

Damon watched the two exchange looks, before Caroline spoke. "Last night, Bonnie drank my cup of blood. And she liked it. A LOT."

He wheeled his head towards Elena, whose subtle nod confirmed the blonde's statement. "You and Barbie are telling me that Bonnie's craving blood? And you're worried?"

"Yeah, Bonnie's gone all Twilight on us."

Elena and Damon looked at Caroline like she had grown two heads. "What? I'm just saying."

"I appreciate the concern but really, Twilight, Caroline?"

Everyone had turned towards the bathroom door to see Bonnie leaning against it. She was smiling but she looked tired. Caroline smiled at being caught while the raven haired vampire sped towards Bonnie. "Hey, heard you're craving the red stuff."

"Damon…"

He brushed a couple of strands of hair away from her face. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" His face filled with concern.

The young witch sighed, "I didn't know the pains were because of the blood, Damon."

Blue orbs narrowed at the witch. He pushed her slightly into the door, quietly growling. "You didn't tell me that this has been going on?"

Bonnie slightly pushed on Damon's chest. "Can we talk about this later?" She whispered. He growled at her, nonetheless he backed away slightly. "Fine."

The impulsive vampire was pissed. It was just like Bonnie to keep something as important as this from him. The beautiful witch was too fucking stubborn for her own good. He headed out the bedroom door, fuming. "Hurry the hell up and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

The three watched him leave, obvious to the anger he was radiating. "Bonnie…" Caroline started but Bonnie shook her head. "Let's just get dressed. The sooner, the better."

Bonnie grabbed her bag and headed back into the bathroom. She needed to hurry up; dealing with the vampire downstairs was going to take a lot of her efforts.

Damon watched as the girls walked down the stairs. All feelings of anger almost dissipated at the sight of her, almost. He watched as Elena gave her friends a giant hug before leaving.

"Where's Elena heading off to?"

"Meeting Stefan, of course." Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

Damon hands itched at wrapping them around the blonde's neck. If only she wasn't someone Bonnie cared about. He cursed his sire for killing the blonde. She would forever be a thorn in his eternal ass.

He sped behind Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about you and me ditch the blonde and go somewhere?"

The green-eyed witch scoffed at hi m, wiggling out of his embrace. "Actually Damon, Caroline and I have plans today."

"What does these plans consist of?"

"Well we need more information and what better way to get it than from the source."

Damon glared at the blonde, knowing she was behind this plan. "Great. Super. Been there, done that. Katherine's not going to give you anything unless you bargain with her."

"We're not going to ask Katherine, you womanizer. We're going to get it from Luka." Caroline said, earning a growl from Damon.

"I don't like this." And he didn't. He didn't like the thought of Bonnie putting herself in harm's way to get info on the moonstone.

Bonnie sensed his concern and put a soothing hand on his chest. "It'll be easy. Besides if anything happens, I have Caroline."

The blonde smiled at Bonnie's words. After last night, it felt awesome to know Bonnie trusted her with her safety. "She's right, Damon. I'll be with her so you don't have to worry."

"You better, Blondie. If something happens to her, I'm coming after you with a nice, big wooden stake."

He slowly kissed Bonnie on the cheek, earning a blush from her. "Call me if anything happens."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his distrust of her. She grabbed Bonnie by the hand, dragging her towards the door and towards her car. Even though she hated the thing called Damon, she was sort of glad he put a smile on her best friend's face.

* * *

Early in the morning, Tyler found himself back in the woods from the night before. He didn't understand anything anymore. Caroline was really hurt last night. He felt really bad about what he did. She was right, he had just stood there but the feeling of betrayal was still strong.

He knew he shouldn't have answered Jules' call this morning but something inside hum urged him to answer, to meet them.

He walked up to the trailer and saw Jules waiting there for him. The blonde smiled at his arrival. "Tyler. I'm really glad you showed up."

Brady, the scruffy werewolf, came out of the trailer along with another man, who looked too scrawny to be a werewolf. "Hey Tyler, glad you showed up."

"Yeah I'm here, but I though you would be long gone by now. That guy really wanted you to leave town."

"We will. It's obvious that this town is crawling with vampires but before we leave, we need your help. We need you to help us find the moonstone."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about this rock? What's so special about it anyways?"

The scrawny kid scoffed at Tyler's words. "Didn't Mason tell you anything? That 'rock' is salvation to us all. It's the key to breaking the curse of the sun and the moon."

"What curse?"

The scrawny werewolf groaned out in frustration. How was he related to Mason?

Jules calmly explained it to Tyler, who was having a hard time reeling his head around the new information.

"If vampires break the curse, they can walk around in the daylight, which means werewolf extermination. But if we werewolves break it, we wouldn't have to change every full moon. We could control out transformation."

"I wouldn't have to change ever again?"

"Not if you didn't want to."

Tyler's hopes soared at the thought of controlling the transformation. Never again would he have to endure the agonizing pain of becoming the animal that he despised. He wouldn't have to hurt innocent people.

"What do you need me for?" He asked, hoping he could help.

Jules and Brady turned towards the scrawny werewolf. "Stevie."

"Well in order to break the curse, you need three things: the moonstone, the doppelgänger, and the heir of the original shaman who first placed the curse. Judging by the way the vampires acted, they must have the doppelgänger and possibly the heir."

"What's a doppelgänger?"

"Evil twin shadow person. Since Mason's evil slut girlfriend is a vampire, we're betting she knows everything about it. That's where you come in. We need you to find out where Kathy is." Stevie pulled out his phone and searched through it. When he found what he was looking for, he showed Tyler a phone. "This is what she looks like."

Tyler's eyes widen in recognition. "That's Elena Gilbert."

The werewolves looked at Tyler in shock. "Wait, you know her?"

"I've known her my whole life. She, Caroline, and Bonnie are best friends."

Stevie and Brady looked to each other, then to Jules. "Where is Elena now?"

"I don't know. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline are almost together all the time."

"Is there any way you can find out without raising suspicion?"

Tyler had a bad feeling about this but the thought of controlling his own transformation was a dream come true. "Yeah, sure."

"Call us when you find out. We'll all go together as a pack."

Tyler nodded. He turned back and headed out towards the end of the woods. A part of him didn't trust Jules and the werewolves but they were the only ones who knew what he was going through. He rationalized the plan with the fact that no one was going to get hurt, innocent blood wouldn't be shed. Hopefully, Caroline would forgive him in the end.

* * *

Damon found himself at the Boarding House watching Elena and Stefan pack. Apparently, they were going away for the weekend at the Gilbert's Lake house. He was really waiting for Alaric to come over but he loved making fun of Stelena. "Ooh Elena, you should take something skimpy. It might make St. Stefan lose his sainthood."

The brunette glared at him making Damon chuckle. "You're right Elena, that's impossible for Stefan to do."

"Shouldn't you be worried about Bonnie and her new cravings?" She asked the blue-eyed vampire.

Stefan came in the room with a large brown bag. "What new cravings?"

"Little brother, haven't you heard? My Bonnie has developed a taste for a certain red liquid."

Stefan's eyebrows rose, "Bonnie's drinking blood? I figured it was a matter of time."

"You knew?" The brunette asked, glancing at the two brothers.

"God, are you slow? She's carrying a half vampire child. I figured if the vervain affected her then maybe blood would too."

"Damon….."Stefan warned. He really could be nicer to Elena.

"What? It's not my fault Elena can't keep up. Now my witch on the other hand….."

"Did something happen between you and Bonnie?" Stefan asked. By the way Damon was acting, he thought maybe Bonnie and him had an argument.

Damon plopped onto a chair, fingering his day walking ring. "Not at all little brother."

The green eyed vampire wasn't convinced but thought that Damon would tell him when he felt like it. He grabbed his and Elena's bags and headed towards the front door. "Call us if you need anything."

Damon scoffed, "Like that would happen."

He waited until the couple was out the door before he grabbed a glass of scotch. Stefan and his emotions. Pfft. He was just about to drown the brown liquid when he heard a knock on the door. Speeding towards the door, he opened to reveal Alaric.

"Damon."

"Alaric, glad you're here. Got something to show you."

The brown-haired man followed the vampire into the study knowing whatever it was Damon had called him for, wasn't good.

"You know there's a tea party at the Historical Society for a man named Elijah Smith. Says he wants to write a book."

Damon's eyebrows rose. "He's using Smith? How original."

The vampire turned around and revealed a dagger to the vampire hunter. "Our old friend, John gave this to me to kill Elijah. Supposedly, if I dipped the dagger into the remains of an old ash tree that dates back to the beginning of time then I can kill him."

Alaric turned the dagger over carefully wondering how a simple thing can kill someone so old. "You trust him?"

"Guy tried to kill me, which makes him pretty low on the people I trust list."

"Fair enough." The vampire looked at Damon, who appeared to be in deep thought. Even he knew that was a bad sign. "Please don't tell me you're going to try to kill him at the Tea Party?"

The century old vampire snorted. "No, too many witnesses. But it would be rude of us not to welcome the guy to Mystic Falls." Damon smiled. He grabbed his signature leather jacket and motioned for the mortal to follow him. Elijah would rue the day he stepped into Mystic Falls, his territory.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline sat in a booth at the Grille conversing. They had just come back from Bonnie's and now they were waiting for Luka, their target. The blonde was eager for a good gossip session to take her mind off last night's events.

"So, Bonnie. You and Damon….."

Bonnie sighed, knowing that their current subject was bound to come up sooner or later. "Damon and I are complicated."

"How so? From what it looked like this morning, I'd say you two are a couple."

"I don't know what we are."

The blonde smiled at her best friend. "When you were asleep, Damon was really protective of you. He made sure you were taken care of. Even though he only let me in because of Stefan, I saw how much less of an ass he was around you."

"Why didn't Damon let Jeremy in?" Bonnie wanted to find out the reason and she knew she could count on Caroline to give her a straight answer.

Caroline nervously bit her bottom lip. "Well….you see...Jeremy has a crush on you."

The blonde was shocked when Bonnie started to laugh. "Seriously, Care. Tell me the truth."

"I'm swearing on the bonds of sisterhood that it's true. He's pretty infatuated with you and not in the good way."

Bonnie shook her head at the thought of Jeremy having a crush on her. It was an absurd notion. He was Elena's little brother!

Caroline tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and watched as Luka entered the Grille. The bubbly blonde gave her a thumbs up sign, to which Bonnie comically rolled her eyes at. She got up and headed towards the young warlock who had stopped at the pool table near the back.

Caroline watched as Matt passed in front of her. The golden haired man smiled brightly at her as he cleaned a nearby table. She smiled back, grateful that things were sort of okay between them. Her smile quickly disappeared as Jeremy walked in.

The teen spotted the young vampire and knew that Bonnie would be here as well. He walked slowly towards the blonde, casually greeting her. "Hey Caroline. Where's Bonnie?"

"Over there, working her magic."

Jeremy turned to where Caroline was staring and a wave of jealously passed though him. Bonnie was awfully close to Luka, casually touching his arm.

"What's she doing?" He calmly asked but his balled up fists contradicted his tone.

Caroline smirked at his actions. Damon would not like this. "You'll see."

Bonnie lightly touched the warlocks arm, smiling brightly at him. "You know, I'm sorry that I was so angry at you. I saw what your father did for us last night and I am grateful."

Luka couldn't help but smile at the witch. "I knew you would come around soon. We're family. There should be no animosity between us."

"You're so right, Luka." Bonnie said as she moved to towards him. She opened her arms and embraced him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a false sense of security. Quietly, she whispered a chant, causing the warlock to become disoriented.

She pulled out of the embrace, putting on a façade of worry. "What's wrong?" She asked, panicked.

Luka grabbed his head, stumbling. The brunette turned towards Caroline, a little shocked that Jeremy was following her. He hurried towards the pair, smiling at the witch before helping Luka to his feet. "I got him."

Bonnie nervously smiled back, grateful for the help. The teen carried the warlock out, while Bonnie followed. She spotted Caroline talking to Tyler who looked to be helping her with her dropped purse.

She watched as the blonde angrily stomped towards her, flushed and mad. Bonnie wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, leading her out of the restaurant. She knew Caroline was beyond angry at Tyler's betrayal. She only hoped that it would end well for them.

* * *

Damon and Alaric found themselves at the Lockwood Mansion. Damon, clad in usual black, strolled through the mansion, making all the women present turn at his arrival. Alaric tapped him on the shoulder, causing Damon to stop his sauntering. They both turned to look at Jenna who was talking to the reporter from yesterday. The brunette caught his gaze and excused herself. She walked up to him, intent on gaining his _companionship_ once more. "Damon, right? How are you?"

Damon chuckled at her blatant attempt to pursue him. He had to admit she was pretty, maybe even useful. Right now, she was slightly annoying and certainly not his type. "Excuse me; I think I see Carol."

His second brush off of her caused Jenna to intervene once more, giving Damon a nasty look while she attempted to console her friend once more. Jenna motioned to Alaric to help her deal with the situation. The brown haired hunter cast a defeated look towards Damon before following Jenna. Damon scoffed at Alaric being whipped. He turned away, walking into the foyer towards the acting Mayor.

"Carol."

Carol Lockwood turned towards the mention of her name and smiled when she instantly recognized Damon. "Damon, hi."

Carol embraced the blue-eyed man, grateful of the man that had helped out so much during the Council's crisis with the vampire problems. Damon turned to the brown haired man Carol was talking to before his arrival.

"Damon, I want to introduce you to Elijah Smith."

Elijah extended his hand and a fake smile towards Damon who shook his hand with a fake smile of his own. Carol turned towards the brown haired man. "Elijah, Damon's family is one of Mystic Falls founding families."

"Really? Well I would love to talk to you more about your family's history."

"Sure, we could do it right now. You don't mind Carol?"

The older woman smiled. "No, of course not. Elijah, I'll be in touch with you later."

"A pleasure."

The two vampires watched as the mortal walked away, leaving the two alone. "Shall we?" Damon said. The Original held a stoic expression but nodded. Damon lead the Original into an unoccupied room, making sure no one saw them enter.

The younger vampire closed the door and locked it, making sure they were to be uninterrupted.

The Original sat down on the leather sofa, making himself as comfortable as he could get. "To what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Damon stood near the door, leaning on the red oak table. "I was hoping we could have a word or two."

"Where is the doppelgänger?"

"Oh she's safe with Stefan. We had a small werewolf problem."

The Original chuckled to himself. "Yes, I heard about that. How is the Bennett witch by the way?"

"You should know. It was, after all, your pet witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome."

Damon balled his fists in anger. Original or not, Elijah was close to pissing him off. "Why are you here?"

Elijah stood up from the sofa, tired of the childish vampire in front of him. "Do not be bothered by such trivial questions. All you need to worry about is keeping Elena and The Bennett out of harm's way. You will be certain I will take care of the rest."

Elijah moved towards the door but Damon blocked him, clearly angered by the lack of information he was given. Elijah smiled at his tenaciousness. Maybe there was a reason why he was chosen as the Father.

"I don't think so. Whatever your plans are, it concerns _my_ witch. Give me a reason while I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Damon moved to grab Elijah by the neck but the elder vampire was faster. Elijah effortlessly grabbed Damon's neck pinning him to the nearest wall. "You young vampires, so arrogant and impulsive. You dare to threaten me? You dare to challenge your elder?"

Damon struggled to be released but found it impossible yet he smirked at his sudden realization. "You can't kill me. That's not part of the deal."

"Maybe not, but as with every contract there are certain loopholes." He grabbed a pencil from a nearby desk and embedded it to Damon's throat. The blue-eyed vampire cried out in pain as the Original released him.

Damon quickly removed the wooden object and held his now rapidly bleeding wound. Elijah handed him a white handkerchief which contrasted with his all black suit. "I am an Original. You should show me great respect. When the time comes when you are no longer any use to me, I will kill you and leave with the Bennett. Understood?"

The vampire didn't respond which made Elijah chuckle. He calmly walked out of the room, leaving Damon to tend to his still bleeding wound. For Damon, this crossed the already thinned line between him and the Original. He would never have a chance to kill him. It would be the other way around. He will kill him first.

* * *

Tyler sat in the trailer after returning with Caroline's phone. Elena had revealed to him that she and Stefan were heading towards the Lake House to spend their weekend. Jules and Stevie had left with multiple wooden stakes along with other werewolves, leaving Tyler alone with Brady. Something about the whole ordeal made him feel uneasy but he tried to remind himself that he needed this, the chance to transform on his will and it alone.

Brady noticed his nervousness and sat down in the chair across form him. "Tyler, man, don't be nervous. These people and those things, they have done nothing but lie to you. You shouldn't feel guilty. This girl you've known since birth is with a vampire who helped killed Mason. Now if they break the curse, we are as good as dead."

The young werewolf didn't know if that was true or not but he couldn't ask Caroline. She had made it clear that she had wanted nothing to do with him. Brady looked at Tyler, seeing the hesitation and trepidation flashing across his face. "Are you in?" he said in all seriousness.

Tyler gulped audibly. He knew from the beginning Brady was not a person who one should piss off. But he did want the anguish of the transformation to go away. "Yes, I'm in."

Brady dramatically sighed. "Good. I was afraid that you would've said no and then we would've had a problem on own hands."

Tyler chuckled but both of them knew that Brady was not trying to be comical. Brady got up and headed towards the door. "Come on Tyler, we have to go bag us a doppelgänger."

The young werewolf sighed but got up nonetheless. He didn't know what the consequences for going against Brady but he didn't want to find out.

* * *

The three had taken Luka to Caroline's house knowing that her mom wouldn't be home for the night. Caroline, as instructed by Bonnie, placed five white candles in the shape of a pentagram. Jeremy carried Luka in the room and laid him down in front of Bonnie, who had kneeled as best as she could in the center of the pentagram.

"Thanks." She said to the teen. He smiled in return and Caroline rolled her eyes at his obvious display of affection.

"Are you sure you're strong enough for this?" He asked, clearly worried for her well-being.

"I'm sure Jeremy."

From what they told him earlier, Jeremy wasn't really sure about her being strong enough to put Luka into a hypnotic trance. Even if she wasn't, he'd make sure she had him to depend on.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the candles. They alighted instantaneously earning praises from both Jeremy and Caroline. She placed both hands on each side of Luka's head, silently chanting. The flames flickered higher as her chanting increased.

Luka had started to moan, moving his hand from side to side. "He's fighting me." Bonnie said in a strained voice. The flames started to rise higher and higher as she applied more magic to keep him in the trance-like state.

"Help me please. Please, stop." Luka cried in an attempt to stop her from gaining access to his mind. Caroline and Jeremy felt sorry but they needed to gain any information they could from him.

The caramel witch chanted louder, almost yelling. It took a while but the warlock's eyes rolled back and Bonnie halted her chanting. She had finally won over his mind, making him under her complete control. She sighed; relieved that she could now ask him questions they needed answer to. "Why are you working with Elijah?"

"We both want Klaus dead."

"Why?"

"We have to get her away from him. He has her."

"Who?"

"My sister. Klaus has my sister."

All three looked shocked at the news of Luka having a sister. "Why does her need your sister?"

"He knows he needs the heir of the original shaman who first placed the curse. He's trying to find a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger. He's been forcing countless witches to do this for generations."

"What has Elijah promised you in return for your services?"

"He's promised to return her to us if we help Elijah kill Klaus."

"How do you kill Klaus, who is the Original Vampire?"

The warlock struggled to regain control. Bonnie tried even harder to suppress his conscious from regaining control. Jeremy watched as her hands started to shake as she utilized even more magic, drawing from her natural element.

"I-I can't! He'll kill me! Don't make me, please." Luka cried, pleading with them. Caroline said nothing, though her worried facial expression spoke volumes. Jeremy couldn't stand seeing someone tortured. "Bonnie, stop. He's had enough."

Bonnie ignored Jeremy. They needed answers and this was their only chance. She forced more magic from her veins, concentrating on nothing but the pulse of the power flowing from her fingertips. "How will you kill Klaus?" She asked again.

Luka succumbed to the ambush of her power once more. "After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It is our only chance."

Caroline was confused, "Wait, after the sacrifice?"

Bonnie continued to ask him questions. "So you mean you have to still go through with the ritual?"

"Yes, Elena will have to die and the heir will be drained. Klaus will be vulnerable, weak."

Bonnie suddenly released her hands, breaking the spell. The flames from the candles extinguished, leaving the room in total darkness. Caroline hurried to turn on the lights. None of them said anything, all knew that it seemed like Elena was certain to die.

Bonnie was breathing heavily; the spell had taken quite a toll on her. She closed her eyes, trying to gather up her strength. Jeremy grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. She opened her green eyes at the teen, smiling weakly. "Thanks."

Caroline loudly cleared her throat, earning her a glare from Jeremy. "Bonnie, what's going to happen to him?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Oh, he'll be okay. He won't remember anything."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Jeremy. She effortlessly grabbed Luka and carried him out of the house and into the backseat of her car. Bonnie looked down at her hand to which Jeremy was currently holding on to. The teen blushed and reluctantly let go of the soft, mocha hand. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She patted him on the arm, platonically. As she walked away, Jeremy hated seeing the back of her. He had a chance opening, one he would be foolish not to take. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, capturing her pouty lips with his own.

Bonnie's vibrant green eyes widen in shock. The kiss felt…wrong. If she had a brother, this is what it would feel like. She pushed at his chest strongly, giving her space. Jeremy pulled away wondering why Bonnie didn't share his feelings. The kiss was not what he expected, it was even better. She tasted delectable, leaving him wanting more.

"What was that?" She asked wanting the teen to explain himself.

He tried to embrace her but she moved away, moving closer to the door. "Bonnie, can't you see that I have feelings for you?"

"Jeremy, I care about you like my own little brother. Our friendship is strictly platonic."

"Is this about Damon? He doesn't deserve someone like you Bonnie. You're a good person. Someone like Damon doesn't realize how special you are."

The witch looked at Jeremy with widen eyes. His words only confirmed his actions. This was not a crush. He was possibly in love with her. Speechless, Bonnie turned and ran out the door. She smiled as Caroline rested against her car, obviously waiting for her. The blonde's face held concern for her friend, hearing everything that transpired thanks to her enchanced hearing.

"Caroline, do you mind taking Luka back to the Grille alone. I just want to go home." The blonde understandably nodded. She waited until Bonnie got in the passenger side before she opened her own door.

As she started up the car, Caroline glanced back towards her house, wondering what Jeremy must be thinking now. If Damon ever found out, he was going to be pissed beyond reason. She only hoped Jeremy knew what he had gotten himself into by kissing Bonnie.

* * *

Damon found himself tied down to a chair with chains. He had a wooden collar with spikes around his neck, which had pierced his throat a couple of times. He groggily looked around to see Alaric motionless on the floor with a stab wound in his stomach. He then noticed Alaric was wearing the ring so he could come back to life. He remembered Jules and the werewolf and the vervain coursing through his body. Damn, he had to make sure he killed Jules.

He looked to his left and saw that scrawny werewolf holding the chain that connected to the collar. He pulled and Damon felt the agonizing pain of the spikes piercing his skin. "I gotta give you credit. You're one strong vampire. Too bad I gotta kill you." Stevie said with a smile on his face.

Jules moved in front of Damon, holding her giant stake rifle. "Tell us where the moonstone is. We know you have it."

The vampire chuckled darkly. "When I get out of here, I'll kill you all slowly. You should ask Mason, I'm really good at the whole torture thing."

Stevie's angrily snarled at the vampire and yanked at the chains, causing Damon to groan out in pain. "Where is it?"

The vampire smirked. "I guess you'll have to beat it out of me."

Jules smiled, he was practically begging to be tortured. "You know, Damon, I could easily go after someone else if you fail to tell me where the moonstone is. I got Caroline, Brady is going after Elena, and maybe I should go after Bonnie."

Damon snarled so loud, the other werewolves flinched at the sound. Jules could torment him all she wanted but Bonnie was marked territory. "Touch her and I'll do more than rip your heart out."

Stevie laughed. "So you have a weakness huh? Good to know."

Elijah appeared in the room, stoic as ever. "You wolves have intruded in business that is of no concern to you. Leave. That is my only warning to you."

The wolves snarled at the obvious vampire. They looked to Jules who nodded at them. The three sped towards him, intent on outmaneuvering and outnumbering him. The Original casually ripped their hearts out, shocking Stevie and Jules. Stevie let go of the chains and sped forward to Elijah while Jules sped away from them, hastily leaving. Elijah punched Stevie hard, breaking his neck with a sickly crack.

Damon and Elijah watched as the body fell, hitting the floor. "Where is the girl?"

"Fled. Typical for a werewolf."

"It does not matter. She is not important."

Elijah made quick work of breaking the chains and the collar, slightly getting pleasure from watching the young vampire helpless. "You do realize that this is the third time I had to save you."

Damon slightly snarled at the Original. He hated the way he made him like a newborn. If only he knew he had the power to kill him. Elijah turned to walk out of the room but paused. "If they had touched the Bennett, I would've held you fully responsible."

"They wouldn't have had the chance."

Elijah scoffed and walked out of the room. Damon was an overconfident vampire, driven by impulses and feelings. As he got closer to the door, he smelt a heavenly aroma dipped in abundant power. He had only sensed this strength of power once and it was a long time ago. _It must be the heir_, he thought as he opened the door.

Bonnie found herself at the Boarding House. Caroline had dropped her off at her house but she had no desire to stay there. She was used to the loneliness since her dad was barely there but tonight, it was overwhelming. She had no idea what made her drive to the Boarding House but she knew Damon would console her.

When she arrived at the door, she hesitated for a second on the threshold. She had felt an aura. It pulsed with the suffocating feeling of death. She held her stomach as a nauseating feeling washed over her. The door in front of her opened and Bonnie was face to face with a brown haired man. He was very easy on the eyes but she realized that he was the source of the aura she had just felt.

Instinctively, she took a step back causing the man to smirk at her. "That is a wise move, Bonnie."

Bonnie froze and wrapped a hand around her slightly bulging stomach. "How do you know who I am?"

He took one step in front of her and sniffed the air around her. The power humming beneath her flesh was enough to drive him insane. "Let me introduce myself. I am Elijah. It is truly a pleasure to meet you Bonnie." He grabbed her hand and chivalrously kissed the back of it.

He gently released her hand and moved to the side, walking past her. "Until we meet again, Bonnie."

She watched him sped into the night, leaving her with a mixture of stun and panic. She had just met Elijah, one of the Originals. She didn't know how she made it into the house but she found herself in the study.

Damon was wrapping the dead bodies in carpets while a shaken Alaric was calling Jenna, apologizing for his absent presence. Damon smelt a familiar scent. He turned to the door, watching as Bonnie entered. The witch looked around the room, noticing blood stains everywhere. "What happened?"

"Werewolf extermination. Messy job."

She noticed that Damon's hands were covered in blood and well as Alaric's shirt. "Are you two okay?"

Alaric had hung up the phone, exhaling sharply. Dying did not feel good. He fully saw Bonnie's stomach, still in amazement of how Damon and Bonnie could conceive. "I'm alright. I see you tomorrow Damon."

"Night, Rick." Damon said grabbing the last of the bodies and putting them in a pile. He patted Bonnie's shoulder and left, leaving Damon and Bonnie alone.

Damon walked up to Bonnie and she gently touched his neck. "What really happened?"

"Jules and her pack ambushed me and tortured me, nothing new."

"Why was Elijah here?"

The vampire's eyebrows rose at her sentence. "You met Elijah? What did he say?"

The witch sighed, closing her eyes. "He just introduced himself to me, that's all."

Damon observed her face and noticed she looked tired. He embraced her in a hug, one she so desperately needed. He smelt that shit faced teen's scent all over her and silently growled. A part of him wanted to ask her why it was three but he decided against it, knowing how tired she was. He felt her sag and picked her up, carrying her to his room.

The vampire laid her down on his bed, watching how tired she was. He took off his shoes, getting into the bed as well, laying on his side beside her. "Tell me what you found out." He said, propping his head to look at her.

"Jonas and Luka are working with Elijah because Klaus has their daughter. It turns out, they had no intention of saving Elena. The moment when Klaus is weak is after the ritual is performed."

"So he planned to kill Elena all along?"

"Yeah, which means I am still needed. He said it will drain me."

Damon did not like the information. He would make sure that they wouldn't get a chance to perform it. He hopped off the bed and sped downstairs. He returned a second later with the dagger, the grimoire, and the bottle of the ash. "What is that?"

"John Gilbert gave it to me. It has the power to kill an Original."

Bonnie felt power throbbing from the dagger. She wanted to touch it but her magic warned her against it. "It has an ominous aura. Are you sure you can trust it?"

He sat the objects down on his nightstand before returning to the bed. "No, but it's the only thing I have to stop him from using you two."

The witch smiled at his words. Damon was courageously trying to protect them from their supposedly doomed fate. In that moment, she forgot about the curse and Jeremy and focused on the blue-eyed man in front of her. She timidly leaned towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips. The small action sent Damon into overdrive. Bonnie initiating the intimate kiss was new territory for the vampire but he improvised nonetheless.

Bonnie found herself pressed down into the mattress as Damon placed peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. He left visible red marks in his wake, claiming his territory. Bonnie let out a panting moan as Damon's expertly hands caressed her thighs. The vampire smirked as he smelt the alluring scent of her arousal invading his senses.

He pulled back a little to rid himself of his shirt. A similar memory flashed before her eyes. She closed her green orbs, willing the terrifying memory to go away. "Bonnie." Damon said, bringing her back to reality. "Just say the word and I'll stop okay."

The sincerity he voice held made her smile. He cared about her, a lot. "Okay." With her permission, he removed her jacket. With her blouse, he slowly removed it leaving Bonnie in her bra. The small act let Bonnie know that she had a choice in this. He removed his tight jeans, revealing to her all of his sculptured body. Bonnie's breath hitched and her eyes widen at his nakedness. She couldn't help that her eyes traveled down to his manhood, which brought back another set of memoires she had tried to suppress.

"I-I do-don't think I can do this Damon." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "My little witch, it's okay." He moved to stroke her bulging stomach but looked to her first. She nodded, allowing him permission. He couldn't believe he co-created something, much less a child.

Bonnie quietly yawned, signaling to Damon that she was tired. "Stay with me?" she sleepily asked. "Like you had to ask."

She smiled a small smile before she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep. Damon pulled the sheets over her and himself as he laid down beside her. The blue-eyed man smiled when she sleepily snuggled against his cooler body.

He was a bastard. He knew that she wasn't ready and yet he allowed things to go as far as they did. When she was ready, it would happen. Until then, he would wait patiently. It's not like he didn't have forever.

* * *

Tyler found himself in front of Caroline's door. After all that had happened, he was disgusted and ashamed at himself. He knew he couldn't harm Elena. Sure, he wanted control over transformation but he didn't want that at the price of Elena's life. When he looked at Elena, he saw Sarah's face staring at him. She hadn't deserved to die and neither did Elena.

That had led to Stefan killing Brady and why he was outside Caroline's door. He knocked twice before he saw the lights turn on. The blonde had opened the door, thinking it was someone else. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler heard the disdain in her voice towards him. "I need to talk to you."

She scoffed at him, rolling her blue eyes. She tried to close the door but he stuck his foot out, preventing her. "What, Tyler?"

"They lied to me. I didn't know Elena had to die. I'm sorry Caroline, I really am."

"That doesn't change the fact that you let them torture me. You hesitated."

"Caroline, if I could go back in time and fix it, I would. I was just confused, I still am."

The blonde scoffed. "You know, I helped you even though I knew the risks. Damon would've killed me and you if he had found out I was helping you."

Tyler's eyes widen at her admission. He didn't know she risked her life. "Why would you do something like that for me?'

"I don't know." She quietly whispered even though she knew he could hear , feelings were so complicated, especially because they were heightened by her vampirism. The young werewolf suddenly grabbed Caroline by the arm and passionately kissed her.

She knew she should've pulled away but the kiss felt…..awesome. She knew it was wrong but she returned it with fervor. Tyler smiled, glad that she was okay with it. When he pulled away, Caroline groaned slightly at the loss. "No more secrets, okay."

She nodded and smiled through half lidded eyes. He turned away from her, leaving the shocked vampire leaning on her door. Caroline had just realized she had gotten herself in a huge mess.

Tyler walked down the street towards his house. He was on cloud nine after his and Caroline's brief intimate moment. There were no words to describe how good he felt. A car pulled up beside him and he peered into the window, recognizing the driver. "Leave me alone."

Jules sighed. The day had gone from bad to worse all in a matter of hours. "Tyler, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have lied to you. It was my call and I am truly sorry."

"You need to leave Mystic Falls, Jules."

Jules sighed and slumped her shoulders. "You know my number Tyler. Please call me if you're in any trouble. It was an honor to meet you Tyler."

She smiled at him as she drove off. Tyler watched her leave with a mixture of anger and sadness. She had perfectly understood him but her deception threw all of that out. Now, he had to deal with facing Matt, his best friend. Things seemed complicated but he had a feeling that Caroline and him would come out on top.

**A/N: OMG! Did this chapter shock you as much as it did me? I did not plan for the ending, it just sort of happened! I'm sorry if you wanted to see more Stelena but they weren't important in this chapter. I wanted to give more Bamon interaction. Poor Jeremy, when Damon finds out…. Who else is sick of this hiatus? I am. I keep turning on the channel for TVD on Thursdays but I keep forgetting. Enough rambling lol. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the chapter. Reviews are like Damon's pet names for everyone. They make you smile and laugh. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	15. Dinner and Dessert

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: The Dinner Party**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed( NaeNae1495, Monnlight16, kisha96, Maverick37, zozo42, countessofmontecristo, Dorothy G, damonlover, Ewalk96, , The Jolie Monster, itsRoisi, brucasforever1418, Meye, vampirelover14, Cynner, Fallenangel081492, whitestripes123, aprilf001, and bluerosepunk). Also, thanks to everyone who favored Bloodlust and put it on their alerts. Gah! I'm still sick of this hiatus. Wish it would end already. But fret not; ****THIS**** chapter is the one you have been waiting for. So I leave you with one word. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Bonnie woke up to a cold and lonely bed. She was kind of sad that Damon hadn't stayed but she smiled. Last night had been wonderful even if they didn't have sex. She yawned as she climbed out of the huge bed and headed towards the bathroom, needing to answer nature's call.

After washing her hands, she looked into the mirror noticing a couple of deep, red marks around her neck. She gasped. Damon had given her hickeys! She made the effort to try covering the love bites with her hair but it was a wasted endeavor.

Next, she focused on her messy bed hair. She hastily ran her hand though trying to untangle it. Pleased with her appearance, she made her way to the door when she felt the all too familiar sharp pain blossom in her stomach. She bended over in pain, making sure she didn't make a sound.

The pain became too much for the witch. She cried out, gripping the edge of the counter for support. A breeze blew in her face causing the witch to look up and met concerned blue eyes looking down at her. "Damon, its noth-" Her words were cut short by another cry of pain. Damon grabbed her from the floor and worriedly laid her on the bed.

He suddenly had an idea. He disappeared and reappeared holding a glass cup filled to the rim with a dark red liquid. It smelled divine to Bonnie and she took it from his cool hands. She greedily gulped the liquid down, licking her lips in satisfaction after she drained the cup.

Damon watched her actions and felt himself get hard at the seemly innocent sight. She had missed some of the blood that had dribbled down her chin and he licked it off, looking at her with lust filled eyes. "You missed some." He said in a husky tone.

The witch felt flushed all over at the intimae comment. "It feels wrong somehow. I know I'm only craving it because of the baby but it still feels wrong."

"Bonnie, you're not used to it. Give it time. I'm just turned on by it because I am a vampire. A little blood play with a beautiful girl is one of my _many _turn-ons. What do you say we delve more into the sick mind of Damon Salvatore?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively followed by smirk.

The brunette shook her head fiercely. "Nope. I have an idea. Why don't you stay here while I take a shower." The witch scooted off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Before she opened the door, a cool hand grabbed her waist, turning her around. "Want company?" he whispered in to her ear.

She slowly removed his hands from her waist but she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe later." Bonnie said as she entered the bathroom. The vampire sighed. He both hated and loved the fact that Bonnie could make him hard with just one kiss.

He heard the water running from the showerhead and decided to look for his cell phone. He needed to inform his brother about events that had occurred. When he finally found it, he dialed Stefan's number only to have it ring three times before someone actually answered.

"Morning Damon." Elena greeted the vampire.

"Hello doppelgänger. Where oh where is my charming little brother?"

Damon heard a rustle of clothes and he smiled to himself. At first, he thought he had interrupted something R rated but he quickly dismissed the thought. Nothing Elena or Stefan did was ever close to being classified as R rated.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked, knowing Damon wouldn't call him unless something happened.

"A lot. Elijah had no intention of saving Elena. Bonnie forced Merlin to tell her. Apparently, Klaus has their daughter."

"So they were planning to kill Elena all along?"

"Yep. Turns out, Klaus is weak after the doppelgänger is killed."

Stefan ran his hands through his hair. There must be something they could do to stop this. "I heard about the werewolves. Are you okay?"

"Pfft. I had….company. Anyways I don't know about you, but Elijah needs to be taken care of and fast."

"I agree but it's not going to be easy. Elijah is crafty and has a pair of warlocks in his pocket."

"I have a crafty little dagger and a sexy little witch as well. I pretty sure we can whip something up. Besides, I'm thinking Elijah is too self-confident to depend on magic for his protection."

"Damon, he's an Original. We don't know the full extent of his powers."

The older vampire smirked at his brother's words. "Don't worry little brother. I've crossed all my 't's and dotted all of my 'i's. I don't want any surprises."

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wow, Damon. Am I hearing that you're actually going to careful for once?"

"Yes, Stefan what you heard is true. I've become you. I know, it's tragic for both of us." Damon saw Bonnie come out of the bathroom with a towel covering her and he salivated at the sight. "Gotta go Stefan. I have a murder to plan and a witch to devour."

Stefan heard a click and realized Damon had ended the call. Did he heard right? Bonnie was with Damon? The vampire smiled. Damon was starting to think before he acted which was a really good thing to everybody.

Damon tossed the forgotten phone onto the bed as he looked Bonnie up and down. He sped up to her, playfully tugging to the cloth. "Towels are so overrated."

"Yeah, right. Have you seen my blouse?" She smacked his hand away before he loosened it. "Blouses are overrated as well."

The green eyed witch rolled her eyes at Damon. Her phone ringed and Bonnie moved to fish it out her discarded pants pockets. "Hello?"

Caroline squealed loudly which made Bonnie move the phone away from her ears. "Bonnie! I have so much to tell you. Can we meet up at the Grille?"

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"In twenty. Thanks Bon, you're the best!"

Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to face Damon. He rolled his eyes at the caller. "Did Miss Mystic Falls have an OMG crisis?"

"No, she didn't say but she wants me to meet her."

Damon was sort of pissed off. Like usual, he wanted to spend the day with his witch. But Mystic Falls always had a crisis which prevented him from fulfilling that plan. "Will you spend the night again?"

Bonnie smiled at the question. "If you're a good boy."

"I'll make sure to behave today then."

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek but pulled away before he could tug on her towel. "I need to find my blouse, Damon."

He smiled at her before he disappeared and reappeared holding said blouse. "Do I get a treat?" His blue eyes glimmered with mischief. She grabbed her shirt out of his hands and headed towards the bathroom with her other discarded clothes. "Nope."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie walked into the Grille together. The vampire was not looking forward to hear the inane chatter that was associated with Caroline Forbes. Bonnie immediately spotted the blonde and hurried to greet her while Damon took his time walking to the booth.

Caroline smiled as Bonnie sat across form her in the booth but sighed when Damon soon followed. He draped his arm around Bonnie. Caroline glared at him. "Damon."

"Blondie."

"Care bear; tell me what the emergency is?"

"Bon, you would not believe it but Tyler kissed me last night!"

The witch's eyes widen and was about to respond when Damon interrupted her. "I've been here two minutes are you're already starting to annoy me." Damon got up and headed towards the bar but stopped when he saw Alaric drinking alone. The vampire was glad there was another male to escape the chattering of women gossiping.

Bonnie smiled as he left, turning her full attention back to Caroline. "So Tyler kissed you huh? Doesn't he know that you're still in love with Matt?"

"Yeah but Bon when we kissed, something happened. I really can't explain it. But it felt good. I got the same feeling when I kissed Matt for the first time. It's confusing!"

"Caroline, it's so obvious; you're in love with Tyler!"

Caroline's ocean blue eyes widen in shock. "Bonnie, I can't be in a love triangle with Matt and Tyler. That would make me Edward Cullen!"

"What is your deal with _Twilight_?"

"I don't know but enough about me, what's with you?"

"It's been complicated."

"Oh, I bet. From those hickeys on your neck, it seems you and Damon have been real busy. Did you tell him about Jeremy yet?"

Bonnie hurriedly shushed her friend on the assumption Damon was listening to their conversation. "Caroline, keep your voice down! Damon doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him. Who knows what Damon may do?"

Just then, Jeremy walked into the Grille hoping to catch Bonnie. He figured that she was a little shocked at the kiss last night. He wanted to see how Bonnie felt towards him. He spotted the witch and Caroline at a table closer to the bar. Running a nervous hand through his brown hair, the teen exhaled deeply and strolled up to the table.

"Hey, Bonnie. Caroline."

Caroline knew that it was an awkward moment between the two. The blonde vampire smiled and got up to leave, knowing this wasn't a conversation meant for her. "Bonnie, call me." The witch nodded, silently glaring at Caroline for leaving her here with Jeremy.

Jeremy watched the blonde leave then sat down in the seat she recently occupied. "About last night, Jeremy…." She started but the teen cut her off.

"Bonnie, I am really sorry. Let me make it up to you. How about you come over to my house tonight and I'll help with spells in return for my behavior."

Bonnie was momentarily speechless. She had thought he was going to confess his undying love for her or something. But this was great. He obviously was over her and it saved her a lot of trouble having to shoot him down. Besides, what harm could come from two friends practicing spells together?

"Sure, I'll see you at eight."

The teen looked really happy and she was glad that they crossed that bridge with ease. Jeremy got up and left, making Bonnie sigh. She and Caroline were both caught in between a supernatural love triangle. Hers had just been solved, she only hoped Caroline would come out of hers making the right choice.

She was about to order something from the menu when an angry Luka marched up to her table. _What now?_ She thought as he came closer. The warlock firmly pressed his hands on the table, glaring viciously at her. "What did you do to me?"

Bonnie showed the warlock a façade of concern. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me Bonnie. Last thing I remember was talking to you and then nothing else. What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you. I remember hugging you and you complained about feeling dizzy and then you excused yourself to go to the bathroom but you never came out. "

Luka knew something was up and the story she just told him was unbelievable. "You know I think? I think you're lying. I think you did something to me."

The tone in which he spoke to her made her magic tingle at her fingertips, readying her to be able to defend herself. She sensed a familiar presence and turned to see Damon stroll over to her table. He put a cool hand on her shoulder, relaxing her. "Is there anything wrong Bonnie?" His voice was a playful tone but his stance clashed with his humorous manner.

"No, Luka was just leaving." She stared at the warlock, making sure he took the warning. Luka balled up his fists in anger but stomped away. He would make sure his father found out about this incident indeed.

The impulsive vampire watched the warlock angrily walked away. He waited until the threat was gone before he checked her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my plate. I saw you taking to Alaric. What was it about?"

Damon motioned for her to scoot over in the booth to which she happily complied. He wrapped an arm around her, smirking at the red marks her had left. "Well, trouble in paradise. Alaric's jealous because Elijah is flirting with Jenna. I know, I know. Not my cup of blood but eh, to each his own."

"Why is Elijah with Jenna?"

"Historical crap. Anyways, my ingenious mind has come up with a plan that will rid us of the vampire called Elijah. I am going to throw a dinner party and invite the Original."

Bonnie immediately felt uneasy about the plan. Damon should know better that nothing ever goes the way he envisions it, especially in Mystic Falls. "I don't know about this, Damon. The dagger makes me uncomfortable. What if it backfires? I guess I have to be ready with my magic in case it goes horribly awry."

"No, no, no, no. This is one party you won't be attending."

The green eyed witch thought she didn't hear him correctly. "What do you mean, I won't be there?"

"Spend the evening with Vampire Barbie. I just don't want you near the Boarding House until after I kill Elijah. If it goes horribly wrong, I want to make sure you two are safe."

Bonnie was about to yell at him but Damon placed a cool, pale index finger on her pouty lips, shushing her. "Bonnie, I mean it. I don't want you there. It's too dangerous. If I need help, Rick's there to back me up. Come; let me drive you to the Boarding House."

Bonnie wanted to argue with him but there was no point in trying. She really wanted to be there but what he said was true, it really was too dangerous for her to be there with Elijah if it goes wrong. As he led her out to his car, Bonnie smiled at his desire to protect them both. She was worried but she knew Damon would come out unharmed.

* * *

After Damon made sure Bonnie drove home safely, he stopped to get some things before he visited his sire. When he arrived at the tomb, he noticed how decrepit she looked. He couldn't help but smile at her predicament.

He walked into the tomb with ease knowing his little witch was powerful enough to lift such a difficult spell. Damon opened the bottle full of blood and sprayed some on Katherine's hands. He watched as she sniffed the air and then licked her hands, like a man starving for food.

He tossed the bottle to her, observing her as she gulped it down, savoring the taste. When she was finished, she tossed the bottle across the tomb. "You smell like the witch."

"Thank you. Now I need answers and you are going to give them to me."

The brunette raised herself into a standing position. Katherine grimaced at herself, she hated feeling weak. "You should know me by now Damon. You don't get what you want until I get what I want."

He tossed a bag at her which she caught with ease. "Miss Katherine, I sorry I didn't have the proper time to shop."

Katherine wiped her hands on her dirtied dress and rummaged through the bag looking at the clothes he gave her. They were horrible but they would have to do until she got out of her prison. "What do you want Damon?"

"Did you know that your old friend John Gilbert is back in town?"

Katherine's eyebrows shot up. "Really, hmm guess he couldn't stay away with only one workable hand."

"Actually, he wanted to come and protect Elena, save from her Elijah and Klaus, blah, blah, blah. You know how the story goes, don't you?"

"I practically wrote it. Now, why exactly are you here?"

Damon smirked; Katherine was never one to beat around the proverbial bush. "John told me this interesting story on how to kill an Original."

"And you want to know if it's true or not?"

"Good girl and they say you're only good for you looks."

Damon's mockery made Katherine glare at the blue eyed vampire. "Funny. But I wouldn't tell you the truth. I don't want Elijah killed. He's compelled me to say in the tomb. If he dies, then I'm stuck in tomb for eternity."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Forget it Damon. Besides you can't kill Elijah. He's an Original."

Damon smiled. He finally knew more than Katherine. "Well, a dagger and a bottle of white ash say differently."

Katherine gasped as Damon finished his sentence. How could he have gotten something like that? "Damon, you can't do that! Please, I'm begging you, don't kill Elijah. I'll do anything just don't let me be holed up in here for eternity!"

Damon saw the look of terror plastered on her face. Then it meant the dagger really worked. "Do you really think of me as being that stupid? If I let you out, you'd be half way across the world in a matter of minutes. I think I will let you suffer. Sort of just desserts."

Damon turned to walk away but Katherine grabbed his arm. "Damon, please."

He shook her arm off, regarding the appendage as filthy. "So long Katherine. I've got things to do, like kill an Original."

Damon casually strolled out of tomb while Katherine slumped to the floor in defeat. There was no reconsidering with Damon once he made up his mind. Damon walked out into the sunlight, smiling. This was one dinner party he was glad to be attending.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Bonnie made her way to the Gilbert residence. When she had arrived back home, she changed clothes and took a nap. Waking up, she realized that instead of sleeping for two hours, she slept a grand total of five. She was a running a little behind but she didn't think it mattered. It wasn't like it was a date. It was just a meeting of two fiends helping the other practice her magic.

Bonnie knocked on the door, a little startled that Jeremy was quick to answer the door, like he was waiting for her. "Hey, sorry I was late."

Jeremy instantly noticed the hickeys on her neck but he didn't say anything about them. He smiled at her arrival. "No worries." He stepped aside and Bonnie walked in, surprised by the living room. The lights were dimmed and the many candles were the source of the illumination.

Bonnie groaned out loud. She was foolish to think Jeremy's feelings would go away quickly. She was uncomfortable with the mood he was trying to set. "Jeremy, I'm sorry but I have to go home."

"What? Why?" The teen asked. He really didn't think he done anything over the top.

"Jeremy, I am not in love with you. I see you as a little brother."

The teen ran a hand through his hair. "When we kissed, did you feel anything? Because I felt fireworks. Bonnie, give me a chance to show you I can protect you and your child."

"Jeremy, do you know I have been craving? I've been craving blood, Jer. Blood."

"Bonnie, just give me a chance to prove to you I can protect you just as well as Damon can. Just give me a chance."

Just then the front door flew open to reveal a livid Jonas. The elder warlock hand his hands balled up, ready to punch somebody. Jeremy automatically shielded himself in front of the witch. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

Jonas ignored him. With a flick of his wrist, Jeremy was propelled across the room, landing a few feet away from them. The teen tried to get up but he was tied to the floor with invisible bonds. "Jeremy!" Bonnie cried as Jonas made his way towards her.

"What did he tell you?" He asked breathing heavily.

When Bonnie didn't answer, Jonas asked her again, louder. "WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?"

"He told me about your daughter. About how Klaus has her."

Jonas swallowed. She may be the Bennett heir and the Mother, but she was sticking her nose into things that wasn't meant for her. He had to rectify the situation. He placed both hands on her shoulders, grabbing them forcefully. "This is for your own good."

He started to chant and Bonnie's emerald eyes widen at the spell. She had come across it in the grimoire; he was trying to take away her powers! Bonnie started to chant as well, attempting to counteract it. The room was filed with the two voices chanting, vying for control over the other.

The witch felt her limit approaching but she still continued to pour enormous magic in her counteractive stance. The humming she was feeling was hers. It was her birthright! She let her innocence be taken away by a vampire in frenzy; she would not let her powers be taken as well!

Bonnie focused on the flame of the candles and she used that to channel more power. The flames rose higher as her chanting rose to the point where it greatly out voiced that of Jonas. With one final chant, Bonnie threw Jonas away from her and onto the floor a few feet from her.

She moved towards the defeated warlock, her small frame towering over him. "My magic is my birthright. Who are you to try to take that away from me?" Bonnie flicked her wrist, making the door open. "Leave."

The elder warlock scrambled to his feet. "You've made an enemy out of me Bonnie Bennett."

The brunette shook her head. "You're mistaken. _You've_ made an enemy out of _me_."

Bonnie watched as Jonas walked out the door as quickly as he had arrived. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, glad her magic was still humming just beneath her fingertips. Her shoulders slumped as she grabbed the edge of the couch, clutching it for dear life. She overused her powers. The last thing Bonnie heard was Jeremy calling her name before her world went black.

Jeremy felt the unseen bonds give as Jonas left the house. When he saw Bonnie sway, he swiftly got to his feet and ran to her before she hit the ground. "Bonnie!" he called but he received no answer from the witch.

Picking her up, he carried her to his room where he laid her down on the bed. She was right, he couldn't protect her. The only thing he was good for was to be a shifty decoy while she fought her own battles. What if this incident put her in a coma like it did before? He realized that their roles were switched. He had been the protected while she had assumed the role of the protector. In both cases, she risked her life because either was too stupid to go off on his own or he had no skills to protect himself with.

Watching her sleep, he grabbed his phone and called the one person he knew could help.

* * *

Damon sat around the rarely used dinner table politely chatting to his _guests_. He hadn't counted on two things: Jenna bringing Andie and the arrival of John Gilbert. If there was one thing Damon did best, it was thinking on his feet. John being there didn't affect his plans, merely enhanced them.

"So, Elijah, what do you think of Mystic Falls?" Damon asked the Original, trying to keep the conversation flowing for the moment.

"Well, Damon. Mystic Falls has a certain appeal to it. I've been to Salem as well and the witch folklore is very fascinating there as it is here. Do you believe in witches?"

Damon smirked. "Oh I believe in witches, as much as the next person."

Everyone at the table laughed at Damon's joke while Elijah merely smiled. Damon looked around the table seeing Andie trying to get his attention. She reminded him of Caroline, desperate and annoying. "There is no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem but I can see the appeal."

Elijah smirked at her. "Oh but according to Salem's folklore, the wave of anti-witch hysteria flowed from Salem all the way to Mystic Falls. When the accused witch was tried for her 'dark magic', she was tied to a stake and burned alive. Some say at night, you can hear their screams. Which brings me to the question: If witches weren't real, why have a witch hunt?"

Jenna and Andie smiled while John spoke up, "Is it just me or does that sound like a ghost story?"

He chuckled and Jenna glared at him, not believing he was actually trying to make fun of Elijah. Damon, however, was starting to read between the lines. Elijah was interesting in witches a little too much. "Why are you so interested in witches Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Just a healthy historian's curiosity. I tend to pay a lot of attention to folklore. Not many people realize that folklore contains a great deal of truth."

Damon's instinct told him there was a different reason why Elijah was interested in witches. He really did need to kill Elijah as soon as possible. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but whatever Elijah was planning, Bonnie was surely involved.

"Enough about witchy juju. I have a bottle of cognac I have been saving for ages. Ladies and gentlemen, would you care to join me for a glass of two in the study?"

Jenna and Andie swiftly shook their heads. Cognac was too much a man's drink. "Andie and I will help clear the table. John, since you're the uninvited guest, you might as well help too."

John scowled at Jenna but started to help nonetheless. Alaric excused himself to help as well, leaving Elijah to follow Damon into the study. The Original sat down on the brown, leather sofa watching the young vampire pour a hefty amount of the brown liquid in the crystal clear glass.

Damon handed the Original a glass and he leaned on the desk where he had hidden the already dipped dagger. First he needed information. "So tell me, why the sudden interest in witch history 101?"

Elijah calmly sipped his brandy, savoring the taste. "What year is this?"

"1805."

"Hmm, not so bad year. Napoléon was crowned King and from there France was never the same."

Damon knew he was deflecting. So he asked again. "Hmm, not interested. What I want to know is why you're so obsessed with witches?"

"Well Damon. Since we've become such good friends, I'll tell you. I am looking for the site of the witch's burial ground."

Damon nearly dropped his glass he was holding. He put two and two together and hoped he came out with four. "Let me guess. You need that as well as the doppelgänger and the heir."

"I must give you praise for coming up with that conclusion. Yes, I do need it."

"Why?"

"There is no reason that you need that information. That is something that concerns only the Bennett heir and me."

"Whatever concerns Bonnie, concerns me as well."

Elijah smirked and stood up ignoring the vampire. He glanced at the bookshelf, taking into account the numerous collections of books. "You have a very impressive collection. I think humanity has depended too much on books. Retention is not as valued today as it was a millennium ago."

While Elijah was gazing at the library, Damon skillfully grabbed the dagger. He would protect his family. He was about to plunge the dagger into his chest when Alaric's presence distracted him. He quickly hid the dagger before Elijah turned around.

Alaric, followed by Andie, made his way in to the room. "The women have just informed me that we forgotten about dessert." Andie winked at Damon, but called Elijah to her. "Elijah, as you are the featured guest, I have to properly escort you to the table."

The vampire smiled at the reporter. "It will be an honor Ms. Starr." Elijah followed Andie out of the room. Damon waited until Elijah was out of the room before he hit Alaric on the shoulder. Since Elijah could hear them, they had to communicate nonverbally.

Alaric grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a message to Damon. He read it and his eyebrows shot up. He would've died if he had used the dagger. He crumbled up the note and tossed it into the fire, destroying the evidence. His so called strategy had just gone out the window. The vampire angrily stomped back into the dining room, glaring at John all the while as he sat down. The sneaky bastard knew the dagger would've killed him, that's why he gave it to him in the first place. Oh he _definitely _would deal with John later.

"Elijah, I have to show you something. I think it you help you greatly. Rick, could you get the notebook out of my purse?" Andie asked Alaric as soon as he walked in. He sighed but went to get it nonetheless. Andie watched him rummage through her purse, having trouble finding the notebook. She stood up, leaving the table. "It's oaky, Rick. I'll get it."

They watched as the brunette walked in the study. The raven haired vampire turned towards Elijah. "Hey are you aware that John is Elena's uncle/slash father?"

"I am already aware of that."

"So you know there's no need to keep him on the endangered species list. She absolutely hates him."

John narrowed his eyes at the vampire then turned to Elijah. "How exactly are you going to kill Klaus?"

The Original glanced to both men. "Listen, I allow both of you to live because of my contract to Elena. It is through my will alone that I allow the doppelgänger and the heir to peacefully live their lives. Defy my orders and I will take them both and you will never seem them or your child ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Andie came back to the table, oblivious to the thick tension surrounding both Damon and John. "Ok Elijah, I gathered some fact about the his-" Her words were cut short when Alaric pierced the Original with the dagger from behind.

The brunette gasped in shock. Alaric had just murdered Elijah in cold blood right in front of her! Damon grabbed her and quickly compelled her. "You never saw that, okay? You will forget you saw Alaric killing Elijah."

The brunette replied hypnotically. "I never saw that. I will forget Alaric killed Elijah."

Damon was glad she wasn't on vervain. He and John both looked at the hunter with surprise. Everybody watched as Elijah turned grey, then slumped in his seat. The Original was dead, dead. Rick pulled the dagger out and dropped it on the table next to Damon. "How did you kill him?"

"The dagger kills only vampires who use it. Humans are an exception to the rule. Now, get him out of here before Jenna comes back. I don't want her to see this."

John took this time to make a silent exit. He had done his part, now he just had to sit back and watch everything play out.

Damon grabbed the body and slung it over his shoulder before speeding down to the dungeon. He carelessly dumped the body and closed the door. He sighed, it was finally done. Elijah was in no position to take Bonnie away. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes.

After explaining to Jenna that Elijah had left due to an emergency, Alaric had gone down to the basement. He saw Damon and was tempted to stake the vampire. "What the hell where you thinking?"

Damon opened his eyes and turned to the vampire hunter. "I was trying to save everyone. If you haven't noticed, it's turned into survival of the fittest. I was going to kill him before he killed me."

"You planned this from the very beginning. I took the shot because I had an opening not because I planned it. Jenna and Andie were in the house. Did you think about them too? If anything had happened to Jenna, I don't know what I would've done."

Damon was going to walk away but Alaric grabbed his arm. "I'm your friend Damon. If you're going to do something like this, at least have the courteous to tell me. No more lying okay?"

Damon rolled his eyes but he budged nonetheless. "Fine. Good shot by the way."

* * *

Tyler arrived at the Forbes residence and knocked on the door. He heard approaching footsteps and smiled as Caroline opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should drop by." The werewolf mentally chastised himself. That was a crappy line. He could've come up with something way better.

"Yeah because you live so close."

He smiled at her calling his bluff. "Okay, you got me. I just wanted to see you."

The blonde smiled but stopped herself. This is not how she wanted things to play out. She didn't want to be Edward Cullen /Bella Swan of this triangle. "Tyler, listen. Last night shouldn't have happen. Yes, it's true, I do have feelings for you but I also have feelings for Matt. I need to sort them out before I make any type of decision. Please just give me time."

Tyler nodded. He understood what she was going through and he being here was not making it easier for her. "I understand."

He leaned in and chastely kissed her on her cheek, noting the skin was cooler than his own. She blushed at the hot breath dancing across her cheek. He pulled back slowly and watched as she turned to go back into the house.

From her reaction towards his affection, Tyler had no doubt the flaxen haired vampire would choose him. There was no way she would choose Matt. He couldn't understand the things she was going through. Least he was in the same boat. He could protect her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Damon, with the help of Stefan, chucked Elijah's body in the basement for the second time that night. The vampire had learned that in order for Elijah to stay dead, the dagger had to remain in the heart. Lacking that important piece of information, Damon had returned to find Elijah missing. Cursing himself, he grabbed the dagger and ash and sped over to the Gilbert Lake house where Elena used to kill Elijah.

Elena had come down to the basement. Killing Elijah had made her see a new perspective on her survival. "Now that Elijah's out of the picture, I've have a negotiation of my own. If you want me to fight, I'll fight. But we have to do things my way. Cool?"

Damon and Stefan nodded. Damon waited until Elena left before he turned to his brother. "So, what did you do to make her change her mind?"

"Oh I told her about when we first became vampires. How someone changed my life."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Lexi."

"You remember her right?" Stefan asked with a hint of longing and malice. Damon knew he was never going to forgive him for killing his one true friend, his mentor.

Damon was going to apologize but Stefan's phone rang. He frowned at the number but answered it nonetheless.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?"

Damon's interest piqued. Why would Jeremy call Stefan? Entranced, Damon listened to the conversation.

"Stefan, I need you to come over here. Something happened and I have no idea how to fix it."

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Stefan hung up the phone and cast a confused look towards Damon. "You willing to tag along?"

"I guess. Anything to pass the time until Bonnie comes over."

Stefan wanted to ask but thought better of it. If he asked, all he would get in return was static.

Five minutes later, Damon and Stefan arrived at the Gilbert residence. Stefan politely knocked while Damon rolled his eyes at the action. "Seriously? For shame, little brother. I don't even know who you are anymore."

Stefan merely ignored Damon and waited until the door opened. Jeremy looked disheveled and worried. He noticed Stefan had brought Damon. Any other time he would've made snide comments to the vampire but the situation was different.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

He said nothing but led them up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to reveal a sleeping Bonnie. Damon immediately rushed to her side, trying to wake her up. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" When he received no response, his fangs lengthened and Jeremy found himself pinned up against the wall by a vamped out Damon.

"What the **fuck** did you do to her?" He snarled.

The teen should've been frightened but since he had on the ring, he wasn't. "Get off of me Damon."

Stefan grabbed Damon and pulled him off the teen. "Damon, stop! Think about Bonnie. Take care of Bonnie first."

Since Stefan was drinking human blood again, he matched Damon in strength. The two watched as Damon's fangs retracted and his eyes returned to their normal icy blue color. Damon shrugged off Stefan and carefully picked up his witch and walked out of the room.

Stefan let out a breath, glad Damon didn't kill Jeremy again. He would never hear the end of it from Elena when she found out. "What happened?"

"Jonas. He found out what we did to Luka and he tried to punish Bonnie for it. She overpowered him but it was too much for her."

Stefan had forgotten about the Martins. Would they demand retribution when they find out Elijah was dead? He needed to nip them in in the bud before things got out of hand. "Jeremy, take this from me telling you as a friend and comrade. For now, stay clear of Bonnie. Please."

Jeremy nodded. It was obvious he couldn't protect Bonnie. Stefan smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked out of the house and sped back to the Boarding House. He was not looking forward to brother's rant.

* * *

Once Damon returned home, he laid the witch on his bed. He bit into his wrist and forced it into Bonnie's mouth. She latched onto it immediately and he sighed. They were hungry and weak, meaning she did a spell that was exceeded her limit. When he felt she had enough, he removed his wrist. Her eyes opened, revealing the emerald orbs he had grown fond of.

"Damon?" She said, her strength returning to her.

"Damn it Bonnie! I don't like that you scare the shit out of me. What made you use your powers like that for anyways?"

"Jonas tried to take my magic. I couldn't let him do that, Damon. It's my magic. I went through that once, I wasn't going to go through that again."

Damon guiltily whispered an apology against her cheek. He then kissed her on the lips with fervor, glad she was safe. She blushed and deeply returned the kiss. The vampire ran his hands through her hair, glad she had curled it once more. He suddenly moved away, breaking their embrace. "Let me stop myself before we go any further."

To his surprise, Bonnie took off her jacket and shirt, exposing her bra to him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The young witch kissed him, giving him a clear answer. He hastily took off his shirt, followed by his shoes , pants and boxers, leaving him bare to her once more. She nervously unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off slowly. He salivated at the sight of her in nothing but her dark blue panties and bra. She self-consciously tried to hide her body away from him but she stopped her. "You have an amazing body, Bonnie. I want to taste every inch of it."

That sentence alone made Bonnie hot all over. The musky sent of her arousal made his manhood harden. It was very hard to keep him from ravishing her right then and there. He wanted to erase the horrific experience by showing her a better, pleasurable one. Slowly, he lowered his body onto hers and he gradually removed the last barrier between them, giving him a clear view of her enticing core. With sinful lips, he left a trail of kisses down her body, starting from her lips and making his way down to the apex of her thighs.

The witch moaned at the new sensations she was feeling. It was like nothing she ever felt before. Damon's tongue made her feel like she was floating, soaring higher and higher until she saw multicolored stars. Damon lapped up all traces of her essence. He looked up at her and she almost had a heart attack at the sight of him licking his lips in satisfaction. He moved up and kissed her on the lips, giving her a taste of herself.

The bra she had on quickly disappeared as maneuvering himself between her legs. Bonnie closed her eyes but he grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "Bonnie, I want you to look at me. I promise I won't hurt you. Trust me."

And Bonnie did, giving herself to him freely. It was not just sex to them. He realized that it took all of her being to trust him. She gave to him the very essence of her soul which he gladly accepted. He made sure she reached her peak before he came.

After finished their lovemaking, Damon nuzzled her neck, reveling in the unique scent that was Bonnie. She had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake. A knock on his bedroom door prevented him from going to sleep. Grabbing the discarded boxers, he hastily shoved them on before gently opening the door.

Elena stood there at his door wearing nothing but a short robe. Her hair was wet, damp from the obvious shower. "Elena, what wrong?"

She chuckled darkly, amused by the situation. "Oh, Damon. Guess again."

His eyes widen at the impossible. "Katherine?"

"In the flesh."

**A/N: Not great with smut scenes, I apologize. Sorry again about the lack of. ahhh, what an action-packed chapter! …..I'm speechless! I can't think of anything to say! As always want to hear everyone's thoughts. Reviews are like Bamon cuddling. SOOOOOO CUTE!**

**Bamon forever, Infrena**


	16. The Unwanted Guest

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: The House Guest**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed( Meye, Maverick37, zozo42, starinthrem, Dorothy G, aprilf00l, vampirelover14, damonlover, supertoast, vampwolfgreatness, bluerosepunk, whitestripes123, kisha96, jstarr713, Jacal Ste. Worme, EVADNEY, UPSET FAN, and spiritedghost). Sorry about the delay concerning this chapter. I had wanted to come out before Thursday but I had so much schoolwork. And to make you more upset, I won't post another chapter until the 28****th****. I know, I know, it's such a long time but I have 4 giant assignments due on the 27****th**** and I have only finished one. But don't fret, I ****WILL**** finish this story! To make it up to you, this chapter is longer than any chapter I have posted so far. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Damon ran a hand through his damp hair. He stepped out of the bathroom clad in only a black towel, hanging sexily low on his hips. He had wanted to take a bath with Bonnie but letting her catch more sleep seemed like a better idea. He was surprised to see said witch staring out the window, wrapped in the sheets, lost in thought. Using the stealth he perfected over the years, he snuck quietly behind her.

He wrapped his slightly cool arms around her bulging stomach, planting light, feathery kisses on her mocha neck. She smiled and arched into his touch, loving the way he caressed her. "How do you feel?" he asked huskily.

"A little sore."

"I can take care of that."

Bonnie giggled at his enormous sexual appetite. Still in his embrace, she turned around to face him and looked in his icy blue eyes. "Later, I have to get ready for school."

"I don't want you to go to school. Spend the day with me."

"Damon, in a couple of months, I won't be able to even attend school. I'm going to go as much as I can for now."

Damon pouted but he understood. By the way she was growing, in a couple of weeks she was going to be on bed rest. He'd let her enjoy what little time she had left. "Fine but stay away from Gilbert Jr. I don't like him and his intentions towards you."

Bonnie's curiosity spiked. How did Damon find about the kiss? "Damon, I told Jeremy when he kissed me, I have no romantic feelings towards him. He's practically my brother."

Damon snarled loudly at this new revelation. _**That little shit had kissed Bonnie?**_ His fangs lengthened and his eyes bled black in a matter of seconds. Bonnie hesitantly backed up at his vamped out form. "Damon?"

He was seeing red. "He kissed you?"

"D-Damon?"

He heard the fear and panic in her voice. He willed himself to calm down. Bonnie trusted him but she was not comfortable with his true, monstrous form yet. He felt his fangs retreat and Bonnie let out a sigh at seeing his eyes change back to their normal hue.

She grabbed his arm and lightly shook it. "Damon, Jeremy kissed me but it meant nothing. I don't have feelings for him, I have feelings for you."

To further prove it, she kissed him fervently. Damon smirked and grabbed the witch. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bed. Before he could lay her down on the bed and resume their earlier activities, the door fled open.

Elena walked in, smirking. Bonnie, embarrassed, made Damon release her. "Elena! What are you doing here?"

"Oh please, like you're doing something I haven't done with Stefan." Elena flipped her pin straight hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Please leave, sluts aren't allowed in here." Damon said, unashamed at his near nakedness.

"Damon, you wound me with your hateful words." Elena said, putting a dramatic hand over her heart.

The blue-eyed vampire snorted. "You say that like you have a heart."

Bonnie was confused. When did Damon say such mean things to, until recently, the girl he pined for? Bonnie felt a dark aura coming from Elena and she gasped. "Katherine?"

Katherine smiled. "Took you long enough. And you're supposed to be the heir?"

"Where's Elena? How did you get out of the tomb?"

"Oh pretty pretty princess and Stefan is downstairs. They're kind of boring me out. That's why I came up here. Thought maybe Damon could entertain me, you know like we did back in the day."

"I'd rather throw myself into a bonfire than touch you again."

"You're soo mean, Damon."

Katherine walked out of the room, leaving Bonnie with a face full of shock and Damon annoyed.

"How is she out?"

"When I killed Elijah, the compulsion that kept Katherine in the tomb wore off."

"You killed Elijah? When were you going to tell me?"

"When were you going to tell me the Boy Wonder kissed you?"

Bonnie avoided his stare. She had planned on never telling him so she kept quiet. To Damon, her silence was deafening.

"I'm sorry. But you would've hurt Jeremy and I tried to avoid that. You won't hurt him, right?"

"I won't kill Jeremy."

Bonnie knew that it was the best she was going to get out of Damon. It was something compared to nothing. He started to run his cool hands along her collarbone but she gently moved it away. "I have to get ready for school, Damon."

He sighed but agreed nonetheless. "Fine."

He watched her collect her discarded clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He waited until he heard the shower before he quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

When he arrived at the study, he was met by a sour looking Elena and Stefan and a cheerful Katherine. "Elena, Stefan. Sluttty sire."

Katherine merely rolled her eyes at him as he poured a glass of blood for himself. "So, how was everyone's morning?" He asked, chuckling to himself after getting no responses.

"I don't want her here." Elena vehemently said.

"No one wants her here." Damon said, sipping his blood.

"You need me, all of you do. We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. And since I'm the only one of us here who know what he looks like, you need me more than ever."

"If you know something, spit it out or get out."

"Fine, Klaus is coming. There is nothing you can do about it. But if you don't want me here, I can go back to terrorizing Mystic Falls. I hear the Grille is a good place to get something to eat."

Stefan put a confronting hand around Elena's waist to which Katherine glared at the affectionate display of affection. "Fine, Katherine, stay here."

Just then Bonnie came into the study. She had a look of pain across her face that Damon recognized. He instantly got up and poured a glass for her. He filled it to the rim and she hastily gulped it down causing everyone to stare at her.

She self-consciously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Better?" Damon asked, concern flashing across his face.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, what an interesting turn of events. Emily would be so proud of you."

Bonnie glared at the centuries old vampire. It still amazed her as how Elena could be a descendant of the manipulative vampire. Bonnie focused on the brunette and everyone watched as Katherine sunk to the floor, holding her pain in agony.

Katherine felt the agonizing pain in her head and momentarily wondered how the witch became powerful in just a span of two weeks before the pain blocked out all thoughts. Damon smirked at seeing his Bonnie put Katherine in her place.

Elena grabbed Bonnie in a hug, breaking her connection. When she finally released Bonnie, she was exuberating a thousand watt smile. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her out the door, forgetting all about Katherine. "You have to tell me everything that happened while I was away."

Stefan followed them, smiling that Bonnie had knocked Katherine down a few pegs. Besides, Katherine was the least of their worries. They still had two powerful witches they needed to deal with.

Damon watched as Katherine recovered, angry that she was bested by a fledging witch. He watched her fangs lengthened, readying herself for retribution. Damon quickly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the wall. "Katherine, do you really think going after a powerful Bennett witch is wise? After all, look where messing with one got you the first time."

Katherine thought about what he said and then retracted her fangs. She did not want to end up in the tomb again so she calmed down. Damon released her and smirked. "Good girl."

* * *

Bonnie hated school. The stares she received annoyed her to no end. Yes, she was pregnant and yes she was seventeen. It wasn't like they haven't seen _Teen Mom_ or anything. So she thought she was greatly justified in telling off a girl who had made a comment about her 'condition'. The whole day she made it through her classes without another incident. She was also glad she had made it through the day without seeing Jeremy. It was awkward enough talking to Elena about what happened between her and Damon.

When sixth period rolled around, she and Caroline sat in class bored out of their minds. It was hard to focus on the teacher when Anatomy dulled in comparison to the supernatural entity that was their lives. When the bell rung, she and Caroline hurried out of the classroom, glad to escape what they referred to as hell.

Caroline waited until they were at the privacy of their lockers before she said what she was dying to say. "Bonnie, you're my best friend right?"

"Yeah, ever since we were kids."

"Ok so why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Damon slept together?"

"You and Damon slept together?" Jeremy said coming behind Bonnie. He had wanted to apologize to Bonnie and walked in to the conversation, thinking it was just regular girl gossip. He wasn't expecting that kind of gossip.

Bonnie wanted to die right then and there. She gave her 'best friend' a glare and Caroline just smiled uncomfortable. She caught sight of Matt and promptly excused herself from the conversation. "Bonnie, I see Matt. Gotta go, text me later!"

Jeremy and Bonnie watched as the blonde practically ran from them. "So, is it true?"

Bonnie closed her locker before she started to explain it to him. "Yeah, Jer, it's true."

He didn't understand it. "Why?"

"Jeremy, I-"

Bonnie was saved by Stefan approaching them. She sighed, relieved that Stefan had shown up when he did. "Bonnie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They both looked to Jeremy who figured that Stefan wanted a private conversation. The teen sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Jenna wants me at home anyway. I'll see you later, Bonnie."

The witch and the vampire watched as the teen walked away. Stefan turned to Bonnie, who was obviously thankful. "Bonnie, do I want to know?"

The brunette shook her head. "No you don't. So what's up?"

"Well I was thinking we should get the Martins on our side. Since Elijah's out of the picture, there may be a way for all of us to work together."

"Stefan, what you're asking is impossible. They hate us, probably even more so after me and Jonas squared off last night."

"Bonnie, if we don't win them over, someone is going to end up dead. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Do you think you can convince them to have, at least a civil conversation?"

Bonnie wanted to keep the battle line drawn between them but Stefan was right. "I'll see what I can do."

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Luka. She hoped he replied back. Instantly, she received a reply from Luka. "He says to meet him at the Grille in thirty minutes."

Stefan hugged Bonnie. It took a lot from her to summon the courage to ask their enemies for a chat. "Thanks, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. For some reason, she had a very bad feeling about this meeting. Last night, she made sure Jonas recognized her as someone he couldn't overpower. She hoped, for everyone's sake, the meeting would go well.

* * *

Caroline had spent the entire night sorting out her feeling for both Matt and Tyler. Matt had loved her even though she had self-esteem issues. He loved old Caroline, the silly blonde who followed trends and practically lived under Elena's shadow. Tyler loved New Caroline, the blonde vampire who could hold her own in a fight, the one with the blood addiction and the enhanced strength.

She saw Matt walking towards his red truck. "Matt!" She waved to the golden haired teen. He smiled as he saw the tall figure of Caroline walking towards him. "Hey, Caroline. How have you been?"

Caroline blushed, "Fine, are you on your way to work?"

"Yeah, you should stop by later on tonight. There's a band that playing. The Grille needs to bring more attraction and what better way to do it then by hiring a band?"

"I will, promise."

Caroline smiled a thousand watt smile and watched Matt hop into his truck and drive away. She couldn't believe Matt was asking her to come by the Grille later on. Smiling to herself, she turned to leave when a certain werewolf came into view. Inwardly, she grimaced. She wasn't supposed to be happy that Matt talked to her. She was supposed to be deciding! She hastily left from the parking lot, avoiding Tyler and her problems. She hurriedly texted Elena and Bonnie, calling an emergency girl meeting. They would know what to do in this situation.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan sat in the booth in the back to where they couldn't be overheard. Bonnie really didn't think that the Martins were going to show but Stefan had an open minded personality. Stefan saw her apprehension and patted her arm, smiling at the witch.

"Bonnie, they'll be here."

She smiled but he could see that she was still unconvinced. Bonnie looked toward the door and watched as the Martins entered the Grille. Luka spotted them in the corner and led his dad to their table. Jonas openly glared at the two, especially at Bonnie.

"I didn't want to come but my son convinced to hear you out."

Stefan motioned for them to sit across from them, which they did so cautiously. Once they sat down, Bonnie was the first to speak. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, especially after last night. First of all, Elijah is dead."

Jonas was livid. They killed Elijah who was their only means to defeating Klaus. He stood to leave but Stefan stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't use any force, but he meant it as a friendly gesture. "I'm sorry but Elijah's death couldn't be avoided. At least hear Bonnie out."

Jonas glanced at the hand on his shoulder and slowly eased himself back into his chair. "Continue."

"We know about your daughter. We all want the same thing, Klaus dead. How about we work together?"

The vampire felt the conversation tense up at the mention of Jonas' daughter. Any other vampire would be fearful of being in the same room with three powerful witches but he knew Bonnie could take care of herself.

"How?" Luka asked, curious about their plan.

"You and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus right? Let us help you. You can trust us, I give you my word."

Jonas looked at Stefan and Bonnie, thinking on whether he should trust them or not. They made a pretty good argument but they killed Elijah. Only Elijah had a chance to help him defeat Klaus. "Elijah needed the site where the witches were massacred. It is at that place where a witch can channel the power of the murdered witches."

The warlocks left the table and the Grille without another word. Once they were gone, Bonnie and Stefan sighed in relief.

"That worked out better than I thought it would." Bonnie said, rubbing her temple.

Stefan thought about the answer Jonas gave him. It was a definite yes but he didn't say that they would trust them. "They seemed too cautious. I don't think they still trust us."

"Well they didn't give us any indication to trust them either but a least we know what Elijah was up to." Bonnie said. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out. She glanced at the screen, reading the text message. She quickly replied and then looked to Stefan who looked to be lost in thought.

"Stefan, do you mind dropping me off at Elena's? Caroline is planning another girl's night."

"Sure." Stefan said already leading the witch out the Grille. He thought Caroline's idea couldn't have come at a better time. Their little girls night would help keep Elena and Bonnie distracted, leaving him and Damon to find out more information.

* * *

After seeing Bonnie go off to school, Damon decided to try out some experiments. He found himself taking a flamethrower to Elijah's corpse, wondering if the dagger really was the only way to kill an Original.

He sensed Katherine coming down the stairs but he didn't give her his attention, continuing to focus on his task.

"Ooh, are we playing mad science lab? If we are, I can tell you right now the dagger is the only way to kill an Original. Trust me, when you spend half a millennia running away from Originals, a girl tends to pick up a few things. " The brunette said leaning against the cold, stone wall of the dungeon.

Damon shut off the flamethrower. "I bet that's not all you picked up. What do you want? As you can see, I'm a little preoccupied."

Katherine flipped her pin straight hair off of her shoulders. "I'm trying to help you Damon. You could be a little nicer."

"Speaking of helping me, why didn't you inform me that I would die if I used the dagger?"

"Too many rules to remember. Besides, you're still alive so you should be celebrating."

Damon watched as his sire walked around Elijah's corpse, inspecting it. He didn't believe a word of her 'helping' banter. "Why are you still here?" He asked, hoping to get a straight answer.

"Because, my Damon, you haven't forcefully removed me."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her and an idea formed in his head. He held up the flamethrower and pointed it to his sire. "How's this for forceful removal?"

Katherine chucked at his antics. "You wouldn't."

Damon smirked at her. "Oh, I would. Trust me; I'm the impulsive one remember?"

Katherine visibly worried at Damon's words. She didn't think he'd lock her in the tomb but he did. "Damon, wait. We both have the same goal in mind, to kill Klaus. You can't do that without my help. Besides, Bonnie will be used by Klaus and you don't want that to happen, right."

Damon silently snarled at the brunette. "Leave Bonnie out of this."

He lowered the flamethrower and she sighed. Before she walked out of the room, she leaned close to Damon's ear. "As for your earlier question, yes. I wanted out of that desolate tomb. I didn't care who paid the price. I'm a selfish bitch, remember. Of course I knew that you'd died."

She seductively sauntered out of the basement and up the stairs. Damon watched as she left, feeling nothing but rage at Katherine's words. As much as he wanted to rip Katherine's throat out, he couldn't. She actually served a purpose.

He dropped the flamethrower and headed upstairs to find Katherine going through a box. He sped towards her, removing the box away from her reach.

"How can I help if you won't tell me anything?"

"What do you know about a giant massacre of witches in Mystic Falls?"

"Why?"

"Because Elijah was searching through the historical society for information."

Katherine's interests piqued. "Did he happen to say why?"

"Didn't get to ask him, he had already been backstabbed."

Damon chucked at his joke while Katherine merely rolled her eyes. There was something Damon wasn't telling her. She decided to change the subject for now. "Emily told me a few things. When a witch or a warlock dies a violent death, they release a mystical energy that marks the place of their death and power. It's a big thing in witch folklore."

Stefan entered the room, confused as to why their sire was still hovering around. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be dead?"

Katherine chuckled. "My, my Stefan. You've seemed to grown a sense of humor."

Stefan ignored Katherine, choosing not to respond. He turned his attention to Damon. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope. But she's being a pain in my ass."

Katherine merely scoffed at his words. She headed towards the stairs, swishing her hips as she walked. "Like I said, I'm here to help."

Stefan waited until she was upstairs before he began to talk. "Damon, we have a problem on our hands. Turns out, Elijah didn't need any weapon to kill Klaus. He needed the site of the witch massacre. If a witch could channel enormous power, then he wouldn't need one. All he had to do was find one."

"So if you absorb enough power,-"

"Then you could defeat an Original like Klaus."

Damon's mind was reeling. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's at Elena's. They're having a girl's night."

The blue-eyed vampire grabbed his cell and dialed the witch's number. After a few rings, Damon heard a voice he was surprised to hear. "Damon, what do you want?"

"Hello to you too Blondie. Put Bonnie on."

He heard the blonde scoff and comment about how rude he was. He heard Bonnie slightly chuckle as she answered the phone. "Damon, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Bon. Are you spending the night at Elena's?"

"Yeah. I won't see you until tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok and little witch?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather you make out with Elena than Blondie. Makes my sick fantasies a lot more twisted."

He heard her scoff at his comment and the phone click, signaling that she had ended the call.

Stefan merely shook his head at the comment. Damon really did have sick fantasies.

"Now that the girls are out of the way, we need to find out more. I'm going to go through the Gilbert journals and you? Keep an eye on the warlocks. I don't trust them."

Stefan nodded and left. Damon plopped down on the sofa and started to read through the first journal. If this is what he needed to do in order to save Bonnie and their kid, then he would do it without fail.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were all at Elena's huddled around the kitchen. Caroline and Bonnie were seated at the island while Elena was up and about making drinks. They were currently gossiping. Apparently, Elena had blabbed to Caroline that her and Damon had an intimidate night last night. Caroline hated Damon with a passion but she loved a good bout of gossip. It helped her retain a sense of normalcy in a life that was filled with supernatural entities.

"OMG! Bonnie I can't believe that you finally passed that threshold, and with Damon no less." Caroline gushed.

"It was a new experience for me. He was so gentle."

"Oh, how are you going to break it to Jeremy?"

"Care!" Bonnie said reprimanding the blonde. She knew Elena had no idea about her brother's obsession for her.

The tall brunette was perplexed. "Why does she have to break it to Jeremy? They aren't going out, right?"

Bonnie rubbed her temple. This is not how she wanted to tell Elena. "Jeremy is in love with me. He kissed me about two nights ago. I didn't feel the same way about him, he's practically my brother."

Bonnie and Caroline watched as Elena came to grips with what Bonnie just told him. "Did Stefan know about it?"

"Damon knew and so did Stefan."

"Is that why Damon didn't want Jeremy around you when you were in that coma?"

"Yeah. Damon threw a big hissy fit when Jeremy came over." Caroline answered for Bonnie. "I mean Damon doesn't like me but he absolutely hates Jeremy."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone else saw the signs except for her. She didn't even realize that Jeremy saw Bonnie as more than a friend.

Bonnie saw Elena worrying about it. She didn't want her to stress about something she couldn't change. "Elena, I know what you're doing so stop. There's no reason to dwell on it. Jeremy is my problem and I'll keep Damon form killing him. Besides, I'm pregnant and hungry which is not a good combination."

Elena and Caroline laughed but Elena had promised herself she would talk to Jeremy when she had the chance.

"Chinese or Pizza?" Caroline asked, already knowing what they would choose.

"Pizza!" The brunettes yelled in sync. They were big fans of the extra-large supreme pizza.

Caroline started to look for a pizza place on her IPad but was distracted by the picture of her and Matt posing after she was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. Bonnie noticed the way she lingered on the picture and she took the tablet out of her hands. The blonde silently muttered 'thanks.'

Bonnie smiled in response as well as Elena. The vampire was so glad words didn't need to be said between her and her best friends. They always knew exactly what to do to make her feel better.

Elena sat down at the island, trying to ease some of the tension. "So, do you think Jonas is trustworthy?"

"I don't think so. His issues trusting us is probably stemming from the fact that we forced the information from Luka. I mean, if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't trust someone after that."

At Bonnie's words, all three of them sighed. They all knew that they were at square one. Caroline was the first to speak. "Hey, what did we agree on earlier? No talk of the supernatural. Now what movie are we going to watch? My pick is The Notebook."

The brunettes groaned at the suggestion. They both knew that The Notebook was Caroline's favorite movie. "Caroline! We've seen that movie at least fifty times. We basically know every line." Bonnie whined.

"What about The Time Traveler's Wife?"

"No Nicholas Sparks movies."

Caroline was about to suggest something else when she heard footsteps. She turned to face the door and everyone else sensed her alertness.

They watched as Jenna came in the kitchen. She was surprised that all three friends were here, together. It had been a while since they had been at the house. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Girl's night." Elena said, noticing the look Jenna was giving them.

"Oh."

Bonnie pushed out her chair and stood to refill her cup when Jenna looked at her stomach. She had heard rumors about Bonnie being pregnant but she didn't think they were true. Bonnie seemed like the responsible one out of the group.

Both Caroline and Elena followed Jenna's gaze and watched it settle on Bonnie's rounded stomach. Bonnie also caught Jenna staring and she decided that the awkwardness was enough. "Jenna, it's okay. You can ask me."

Jenna quickly recovered from her shocked expression and flushed from embarrassment at being caught. "You look four months along."

The girls tensed up. All of them knew that Bonnie was actually only two months pregnant. It was the vampiric side that made the pregnancy developed faster.

"I am."

Jenna didn't respond. She had a burning curiosity to know which one of Mystic Falls' men was the father but she didn't want to ask. That would be rude even for her, who was Mystic Falls' resident wild child.

Elena deflected the conversation to a different, less heated topic. "I heard about you and Alaric. Are you okay?"

The strawberry blonde forgot all about Bonnie as she heard Alaric's name. "Yeah, feeling pretty shitty though. You won't mind if I join you?"

"No."

Jenna smiled and reached into the fridge pulling out a carton of rocky road ice cream. She sat down at the island and started to eat, not caring about using a spoon.

Caroline hated the silence. This was not what they should be doing. They should be doing something fun, something that doesn't involve them sitting here. Then it came to her.

"I've got it! We should not be here, we should be out dancing! There's a band playing at the Grille. We have to go. Who's in?"

Bonnie and Elena immediately agree while Jenna debated on whether to join them or not. In the end she agreed and was met by Caroline's squeal of delight.

Elena and Jenna both grabbed their jackets. The four of them piled into Jenna's car, grateful for the distraction the entertainment would give them. Jenna smiled to herself as the pulled out of the parking lot. Even though they were twelve years younger than her, she was glad she had other girls to have a girl's night out with.

* * *

Damon was still on the couch reading the Gilbert Journals. He was on the third one when Katherine came behind him, whining.

"Damon, I'm bored. Entertain me."

The blue-eyed vampire ignored her and continued his reading. Huffing, Katherine took a look at the journal, interested in what was capturing his attention. "'Emily Bennett was taken tonight. They took her to the site where her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago. She did not struggle; it was as she accepted her fate.' Hmm, so Emily died at the same place as the massacre too. Does it say where?"

She reached for the book but it was yanked out of her reach by an annoyed Damon. He was so tired of her presence. "Can't you haunt someone else?"

"But I like tormenting you."

"Gee, thanks. It's not I believe your game of charades anyway. You are a liar and always will be."

"You know, that hurts my feelings Damon."

"Like you have any."

Katherine rolled her almond colored eyes and got up. "I'm hungry Damon."

"Feed yourself."

"What rude manners. Is this how you treat your guests?"

"Guests are invited. You weren't."

The brunette scoffed at Damon's callous behavior towards her. Eventually, she got up and left towards the basement leaving Damon to get back to his readings. The way Jonathon Gilbert described Emily's attitude towards her impending demise was accurate. She did tell Damon she chose to let them take her. He remembered back to when he first went to Emily and their deal was forged. She had known that she would ultimately win in the end. He was both grateful and angry that he went to her.

He heard Stefan return. The green eyed vampire came in and slumped on the chair next to the sofa Damon was currently laying on. "They weren't up to anything when I went by there. Did you find anything?"

Damon nodded. "Nope."

He showed Stefan the journal he was currently reading and pointed to a specific passage. Stefan read it and his eyes widen. It was right under their noses. "That's too bad."

"I'll keep reading the others. Hopefully we'll find something."

Damon smiled. Finally, they had a chance to get the upper hand. He put down the journal when he heard Katherine scream. "DAMON!"

He sped towards the basement and looked at Katherine who had a stake lodged in her stomach. He pulled it out, wondering what in the hell was going on. "What happened?"

He saw Katherine's gaze onto Elijah's corpse and saw the dagger being pulled out by an invisible force. Quickly thinking, he grabbed the flamethrower and turned the nozzle up to high. He watched as the flames quickly engulfed both the dagger and the corpse.

Stefan sped into the dungeon after hearing Katherine's distressed scream. He saw his sire weak, bleeding from a stomach wound. "What are you doing Damon?"

"The Martins. They're trying to remove the dagger. Get over there and take care of it. Now!"

Stefan did not need to be told twice. He quickly left. Damon gave the dagger and the corpse one last wave of fire before he turned it off. Throwing the flamethrower to the side, he had no choice but to pick his sire up and carry her to the study. He ungracefully dropped her on the sofa, not caring about her colorful words aimed at him.

He disappeared and reappeared holding a blood bag to which he gave it to her with a smile. "Thanks Damon."

She was about to rip into the bag when Damon angrily pierced Katherine's stomach with a stake. She cried out in pain while Damon looked at her, smirking. "That is for not telling me the dagger would kill me. My unborn kid would've been fatherless because of you. Next time, it goes in your heart."

He turned to walk away. He had enough of Katherine. The brunette pulled out the stake and tossed the offending object away from her. "Do you want to know why I did it?"

"Don't really care."

"John and Isobel gave me a choice. I wanted out and they wanted Elijah killed. I had to choose between you and Stefan."

"And you chose Stefan. Like I care. Anyways, it's not you'll ever get Stefan. Stefan belongs to Elena. Why would he give up the newer, better model for the crappy original? Ask yourself that."

Damon smirked at his words. Katherine thought she had gotten to him but she was wrong. She had never been more wrong in her life. He left to go find his phone, hoping when Stefan called, he would be bringing good news.

Katherine snarled at Damon's words. What he didn't know would kill him. Stefan would be hers. She was promised it. For now, she'd act and play nice.

* * *

Bonnie, along with Jenna, Elena, and Caroline were in the front row of the crowd that had formed in response to the new band that was currently playing at the Grille. They had listened to a few songs but Bonnie was reaching her limit on how long she could stand. She tapped Elena on the shoulder. "Elena, I have to sit down."

Elena nodded and weaved through the crowd, looking for a table. Luckily, they found a table near the stage. Elena and Bonnie sat down in the two chairs, turning them so that they could still see the band. "Better?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded in response. She was really happy to be off her feet. Elena spotted Jenna and Alaric talking and knew that was a bad sign. "Bonnie, let me go save Jenna from herself."

The witch chucked and watched Elena go. She noticed that the band had stopped playing and she clapped in response to the song. When she saw Caroline climb up on the stage, she looked around and sure enough Matt was staring intently at the blonde. She watched his physique sag at the feelings Caroline was pouring out towards him while she sang.

Bonnie was even more amazed at Matt kissing Caroline passionately in front of everybody. She joined in with the cheering from the crowd. To Bonnie, that was Caroline's way of deciding between the two. It was a hard choice for her best friend but in the end, all that mattered what that Caroline was happy.

Elena ran up to her and started to laugh, still in shock. "That was epic."

"So true. So Caroline."

The two burst out laughing. But it made Bonnie think about her own relationship with a certain blue-eyed vampire. Stefan and Elena were in love, now it was Caroline and Matt. What about her? Did Damon love her truly, madly, deeply?

"Elena, I have to go to the bathroom." Bonnie said getting up from her chair.

"I think you don't want to go in there. Caroline and Matt have a great deal of catching up to do."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "In the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Caroline is so lucky to be my best friend. If it was anybody else, I'd hex them."

Both girls laughed. It was such a normal night for them, something they have been deprived of for so long. Elena's phone rang and she answered it. "Stefan, what's up? I'm at the Grille."

Elena couldn't hear a word of what Stefan was trying to say so she mouthed to Bonnie that she was going someplace quieter. Bonnie nodded and watched Elena leave. The slight rumbling in her stomach reminded Bonnie that she needed to eat. Headed towards the bar, Bonnie stopped in mid-step. The tingling of her magic was warning her.

Someone, with a very dark aura, was coming.

She felt it get stronger and stronger until it came to a halt. She turned towards the door, watching Jonas enter it. He had a look on his face that meant business. He was the source of the dark feeling. He was looking for someone. Suspicious, Bonnie followed him determined to see what was wrong.

She followed into the back of the Grille; he was definitely looking for someone. "Jonas, are you okay?"

"Where is she?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Who?"

He walked up to her, invading her personal scape. His eyes were harsh, unfeeling. "My son is dead. They killed Elijah. I have no shot in getting my daughter back unless I have Elena. "

Bonnie gasped. Luka was dead? "I'm sorry for your loss but whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. I will not let you harm anyone."

"Really?" He challenged her, bitter and hatred tainting his words.

All of the lights exploded, raining glass onto the crowd. Bonnie got ready to summon her powers but with a flick of his wrist, he sent the witch flying backwards into the wall. She fell on her side, the blow knocking her out cold.

Focusing on the bar, he used his magic to shatter the glass liquor bottles. He then ignited the liquids, creating a giant fire. "ELENA!"

The patrons panicked, seeing the fire engulf the small restaurant. Everyone scattered, trying to exit. Jonas watched as the flames rose higher, attuned to the rage and bitterness he was currently feeling.

"ELENA!" Jonas screamed.

The elder warlock glided through the building for any sign of the doppelgänger. Without warning, the power in his veins throbbed sensing a danger. He was suddenly attacked by a vampire. He recognized the blonde mane of Elena's friend and sent her a painful aneurysm.

Caroline screamed at the agonizing pain coursing through her head. She dropped down to her knees, unable to feel or hear anything else. Matt had seen Caroline drop to the floor, clearly in pain. He raced forward, intent on kicking the guy's ass.

He caught him by surprise and grabbed his throat, pinning him to the nearest wall. Jonas groaned at the distractions. He needed Elena! Grabbing the nearest piece of glass, Jonas plunged the sharp crystal into the teen's neck.

Caroline had smelt the fresh blood and instantly recognized it as Matt's. Jonas, having decided that the doppelgänger wasn't here, stepped over the fallen teen's body and walked outside, knowing there was one place the brunette would go.

Caroline felt the pain cease and she hurried over to Matt who was losing a lot of blood. He tried to speak but she placed a cool finger to his lips. "Don't freak out okay." Matt watched as Caroline's ocean blue eyes turned black and blue veins appeared under her eyes. Caroline's fangs protruded and she quickly bit into her wrist, hoping she was doing it right.

She pressed the wound to his lips and waited for him to drink the blood. "Please Matt, drink it'll help you survive." She started to cry, she couldn't lose Matt. When she felt his lips latch onto her wrist, she smiled.

After a while, she gently removed her wrist, watching the wound heal rapidly. She made sure no one was watching before she picked up Matt and sped him to her house.

* * *

Jeremy had just walked in the Grille when the lights suddenly exploded and a giant fire threatened to consume the Grille. He walked in, trying to find out the cause of the mysterious occurrences. He walked around and heard Jonas yell for Elena.

It was then that he saw Bonnie. She was lying down on her side, unconscious. He ran to her, hoping that she was okay. "Bonnie! Wake up!"

He tapped her face and shook her, trying to wake up. She groaned and she felt relieved. "Bonnie, what happened?"

"Jonas. He's looking for Elena. Jeremy, Luka is dead."

Jeremy couldn't believe what she was telling him. Luka was dead? He should feel bad about it but he didn't. After all they did to them, he deserved it. He helped Bonnie to her feet, seeing that she was in slight pain. "I'll take you to my house. You look like you need to lie down."

Bonnie nodded. How could things have gone so wrong in just a short amount of time? As Jeremy helped her into his car, she started to worry about Caroline and Elena. Caroline, she knew she could take care of herself. Elena, she hoped Stefan had gotten her to safety. Jonas was looking for her and she hoped Stefan got to her first.

The ride to Jeremy's was quiet and awkward. They hadn't talked since earlier at school and they left off not on good terms.

Jeremy hated the silence. So he decided to start off at the conversation they were on before Stefan interrupted them. "So, you and Damon, huh?"

Bonnie groaned. She did not want to talk about this subject. "Jeremy. Please, can we talk about something else?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to talk about it. It was bugging him to no end! How could she sleep with Damon? He was a jerkoff and proud of it. Someone like that didn't deserve Bonnie. He pulled in to the driveway and was relieved to know Jenna or Elena hadn't made it back yet.

He shut off the engine and got out and opened Bonnie's door for her. Once they got to the door, he opened it pleased to know no one had forced their way in. Bonnie sat down at the table, her back slightly hurting from the impact she had with a wall.

"What happened?"

"Jonas threw me into a wall, he caught me by surprise."

Just then, the door opened and Bonnie and Jeremy watched as Stefan and Elena made their way in. Elena waved at Bonnie before going upstairs, clearly tired.

Bonnie's eyebrows rose at Elena walking up the stairs. The aura surrounding her was all wrong. It reminded her more of Katherine then Elena. Realization dawned on her. She looked to Stefan, then to the stairs, nonverbally asking him a question. He nodded, confirming her suspicion.

Stefan raced up the stairs as they heard a scream. She followed him to the bathroom Jeremy and Elena shared where they were greeted by a satisfied Katherine. Bonnie looked down at Jonas' body, covering her mouth, shocked.

"You're welcome." She said while wiping the blood off of her mouth, smacking her lips as she did so.

Bonnie reached down as much as she could to close his eyes. He was their enemy but she could at least close his eyes, giving him a look of at peace. She was startled as Jonas suddenly reached out and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. She screamed as brightly colored images flashed across her eyes, the connection between them forcing her to absorb everything he was showing her.

Stefan and Katherine were completely stunned. Katherine had killed him; he should've been still dead. Stefan pulled the warlock off of her and snapped his neck, making sure he was completely dead. Bonnie grabbed her head, screaming. The images were mind numbing. They needed to stop!

Stefan grabbed Bonnie, forcing her to look at her. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" He asked. His voice filled with concern.

He watched as her eyes closed, halting her screaming. Her heart was beating rapidly, deafening the two vampires.

It was a few minutes before she calmed down. The images had slowed down enough for her to make sense of it all. "Stefan?" The witch asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah, what happened? What did he do to you?"

"Jumbled images."

Stefan helped her to her feet, wobbling as she did. Katherine scoffed and headed downstairs, to which Stefan and Bonnie followed.

When they reached downstairs, Elena and Damon were just coming through the door. Damon saw the way Stefan was holding Bonnie and he panicked. He ran past Katherine and Elena and focused his icy blue eyes on the witch.

"What happened?" He said noticing the tired look she had on her face.

"Jonas." She whispered, still feeling the aftereffects. He led her to a chair, watching how she winced as her back connected to the chair. She looked up noticing the concerned look Damon was giving her. "He threw me into a wall."

Everyone watched as Damon snarled, anger radiating off him. He pushed up the sleeve of his leather jacket and bit into his wrist, drawing blood. Bonnie smelled the crimson liquid and drank greedily as he moved it closer to her mouth. The others were accustomed to seeing Bonnie drink blood but Jeremy was uncomfortable. This was his first time seeing Bonnie drink blood and he excused himself from the room, slightly appalled.

Damon smirked at little Gilbert's reaction. That alone should dampen the feelings he had for Bonnie. When Bonnie had enough, she released the hold she had on his arm and wiped away the excess blood.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the sickening couple. She ripped the necklace off her neck, throwing it to Elena. "I figured you might want this back. I believe a thank you is in order?"

Elena caught the necklace with ease then turned towards Stefan. "Can you make sure she's gone before Jenna arrives?"

Stefan nodded while Katherine looked at her descendent, scoffing. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Well, frankly I don't like you either. I personally would like to see you dead. Unfortunately, I need your help to kill Klaus. So I'm not a threat to you or any one of you."

Katherine walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Stefan closed the space between then and kissed Elena on the lips, smiling slightly at her. "I'll be back to clean up okay?"

She nodded and watched him walked out, trying to catch up to Katherine. Bonnie hugged Elena in a fierce hug, knowing her best friend probably needed it.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

Elena once again nodded and Damon rolled his eyes at the scene before him. Girls had way too many emotions. He picked Bonnie up and carried her out the door leaving Elena to wait for Stefan to come back before Jenna got home. She didn't know what she's say to Jenna if she found Jonas' body upstairs.

* * *

Damon lay down on the sofa reading another one of the Gilbert journals. He had just laid Bonnie down in his bed, knowing she was tired. A couple of minutes after she had laid down, he could hear both of the heartbeats slow down, indicating that they were asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he went down to the study to catch up on his readings.

He had gotten half way into the fourth journal when Katherine had come into the room, wearing nothing but a short, black babydoll with a matching robe over it. She sat down at the end of the sofa, arching her body to reveal her ample cleavage.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm. I was wondering. How did the townspeople found out about Emily? According to John Gilbert, he was the only one that knew, unless…."

Katherine feigned a look of innocence until his icy blue eyes peered at her. "What? She was a loose end that I needed to tie up. Besides, she was taking too much of an interest in you. Now I know why. But what I can't understand is why you won't tell me where the site of the witch massacre."

"Oh right, because I have no clue."

"You knew Emily was the key to getting me out of that tomb and I bet you did everything in your power to stop Emily from getting killed. And you're honestly telling me that you have no idea where she was killed?"

"It's the truth, something you know absolutely nothing about."

Katherine rolled her eyes at Damon. She was willing to bet on everything that Damon knew exactly where Emily was killed. "You hurt me today, Damon. That was really mean of you."

"You tried to kill me."

Katherine made her way up Damon's body, rubbing his legs in a seductive manner. "I loved it, Damon. You always knew how to make me aroused. Tell me what does the witch have that I don't?"

"Class." Damon shoved Katherine off him and she landed on the floor, furious at being rejected. He got up from the sofa with the journal in his hand, headed towards his bedroom where a fucking beautiful witch lay sleeping, waiting for him.

* * *

Caroline watched as Matt slowly regained conscious. She had brought him to her bed, afraid yet relieved that she had showed him what she was. Now there were no secrets between them. She watched as he gasped, trying to figure out where he was. He touched the spot on his neck where he was bleeding from to find no trace of it ever being there.

"Matt, it's okay." Caroline said trying to calm him down. She reached out towards him but he flinched and moved away from her.

"What happened?"

"You were dying and my blood healed you."

Matt got up away from her. He didn't understand. "What do you mean? How can your blood heal me?"

"Matt, vampire blood heals humans. That's what I am. I'm a vampire."

Matt looked at her, frightened. It couldn't be possible and he didn't want to believe it. "No, it's not true. Say it isn't true!"

Caroline smiled uneasily. This was not going the way she planned. "It's true Matt, but don't worry. It's going to be better because I'm going o tell you everything that way there's no secrets between us."

Matt's head was spinning. Vicky was right. "Oh, God, Vicky. She was right. I thought she was tripping but…"

The blonde was confused, why was he bringing up Vicky? "I don't understand."

"Vicky knew about vampires. She tried to tell me but I didn't listen. What did you do to her?"

Caroline tried to explain but he didn't give her chance to. He opened her door and ran down the stairs. He had to get out of this house and away from Caroline. He was almost to the front door when Caroline appeared in front of him.

"Matt, you need to understand that I had nothing to do with Vicky. You have to believe me, please!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "What did you do to her? Answer me!"

"I had nothing to do with her. Matt, listen to me please!"

He ignored her and pushed her to the wall. He gave her a disgusted look, one that pierced Caroline's heart. Sickened by the vampire in front of him, Matt let go of her arms and forcefully opening the door. He walked out into the night, determined to put as much distance between him and her. Caroline slouched towards the floor, sobbing to herself.

It was a while before Caroline picked herself off the hard, wooden floor. Knowing her mother was not going to be home until later, she sped d out into the night, going to the one person who she needed comfort from.

The blonde vampire ended up at the Lockwood Mansion. She knocked on the door, praying that Mrs. Lockwood didn't answer. She heard footstep s and watched as the wooden door opened, revealing Tyler. The werewolf had on nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

He had smelt Caroline's unique scent before he even opened up the door. Seeing her tear streaked face made him alert. "What happened?" He asked her, worried.

"I told Matt that I was a vampire and he freaked out on me." Caroline said through tears.

The werewolf grabbed her by the hand and led her in. He closed the door and led her to his room so that they wouldn't be overheard by his mother. Caroline plopped down on his bed, sobbing at her situation. Tyler sat down next to her, truly concerned about what happened.

"Tell me all that happened."

"The Grille was on fire and Matt had tried to save me but he ended up being stabbed in the throat. I healed him and took him back to my place. When he woke up, I told him I was a vampire and he freaked out, accusing me of attacking Vicky. Matt pushed me into the wall and gave me this look like he was disgusted at me. Maybe I am disgusting." She said, sobbing on his shoulder.

Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he did the same thing, be he never looked at Caroline like she was ugly. "You're not disgusting, you're beautiful."

Through her crying, Caroline smiled. That was a really nice thing to say. "Thanks, Tyler. I'm sorry if I dragged you into my pity party. It's just that you understand what it's like to a supernatural."

He tilted her head up to face him and he wiped the tears off her face. "Hey, I'm glad to be dragged into your pity party. Besides, you look way better than Dracula."

They both laughed at the joke and he took that opportunity to kiss her on the lips, tying to show her that she was a gorgeous vampire. Caroline knew it was wrong of him to kiss her but she didn't stop him. She needed this, they both needed it. She found herself kissing him back with earnest, getting lost in the passion between them.

**A/N: Wow, wow! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I did lol. As for Know Thy Enemy, what a great episode. Katherine got tricked and Isobel was compelled? Awesome! I was happy with the Bamon scenes but I wanted MORE! As for the preview for the Last Dance, if they kill off Bonnie, I'm going to be super pissed! I love to know what everyone is thinking, so reviews are greatly appreciated! They're like summer break off from school, super awesome and greatly looking forward to.**

**PS: does anyone know the title of a Bamon fanfic that involves Stefan compelling Bonnie to be his mistress and she finds her vervain necklace and Bonnie and Damon both find out? I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	17. DoubleCrossed Deals

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Know Thy Enemy**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed (HannahlovinCM, Vilandra, Meye, starinthem, kaykay, Maverick37, Jacal Ste. Worme, kiki-anthony, Jacqueline B, David Fishwick, Cynner, kisha96, Tracy, evadney, aprilf00l, whitestripes123, ebonyeyez1, FemmeFatale, and Moonlight16). sorry about the delay in updating. I finished my projects on time but forgot about final exams that came right after it. A month was too long not to update Bloodlust and so much has happened between then. I ****PROMISE**** that I will never let such a big gap happen between updates. To make up for it, here's a long chapter to satisfy any addiction withdrawal symptoms anyone may have. Oh and thanks to everyone who gave me the name for the story I was looking for. It is Until We Bleed by Ellechillin. Freaking awesome read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TV. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Caroline woke up next to very warm body and all thoughts of last night came rushing back to her. She remembered Matt and how he acted when she revealed to him she was a vampire. That led her to come to Tyler for comfort and they ended up sleeping with each other. Hearing that Tyler was still asleep, Caroline tried to get out of the bed without waking the werewolf up.

After she had finished dressing, she stealthy tiptoed out of the room. Once she had managed to quietly close the bedroom door, the blond vampire sighed. She was very relieved that there was no awkward morning scene. She felt so bad about cheating on Matt with Tyler. Both of them didn't deserve what she was doing to either one of them. She had to find Matt and tell him the truth. Patting her blonde mane down, she sped out of the house and hoped Matt would hear her out.

* * *

Damon and Bonne were sleeping soundly when he heard footsteps. He ignored them until they were moving closer to his room. The blue-eyed vampire silently groaned and quietly got out his bed. Bonnie moaned in protest but didn't fully awaken. Damon hastily put on a shirt as Stefan knocked on his door.

Damon walked over to the door and opened it, fully intending to yell at his younger brother. He thought better of it when he saw the look on Stefan's face. "What's up?"

"Elena just called me. It's Isobel. She arrived and told Jenna about being Elena's birth mother."

Damon silently cursed at the new drama unfolding in their lives. He looked at Bonnie's sleeping form and motioned to Stefan that they were continuing their conversation downstairs. Stefan nodded and moved to the side, giving Damon space to exit his room. He closed the door quietly and followed the brown haired vampire downstairs.

Walking down the stairs, Damon, impatiently, continued their earlier conversation. "Now tell me the whole thing little brother, and don't leave anything out."

"She just showed up at the front doorstep and blurted it to Jenna. Elena is really upset."

"Elena is always upset about something. What does she want?" Damon asked as they reached the bottom step.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out." Stefan headed towards the front door, grabbing his car keys in his wake.

Stefan continued to walk towards the front door when he was stopped by his sire. "Steffi poo, I don't think you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine said, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked, confused.

"I don't want her to know that I stayed in town after I was released from the tomb."

Damon rolled his icy blue orbs at her. "Why should we help you in your cover up? You're the one in cahoots with them which almost got me killed."

"Damon, I did what I had to do in order to get out. You two would've done the same thing if it was Bonnie or Elena. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance."

Damon didn't trust her for a minute. He knew Katherine; she always had a plan up her sleeves. "What do you know?"

The brunette twirled a lock of her curls and smiled. "I know I want Klaus dead which puts me squarely on your team. Plus if you ever need me to swap places with Elena, the less people know I'm here, the better."

She moved towards Stefan and innocently put her hand on his chest. "Think about it Stefan, be smart about this."

Her fingers danced across his chest, going higher and higher with each word. He glanced towards his brother who just smirked. Stefan smiled and forcefully removed her hand, "How about you and Damon call Alaric and let him know his wife just arrived on his girlfriend's doorstep."

Stefan brushed aside Katherine and walked out the front door, leaving Katherine and Damon together. Katherine started to speak but Damon swiftly cut her off, "How about you go ruin someone else's life while I go upstairs."

Katherine huffed and walked in the other direction. He quickly called the vampire hunter to let him know about Isobel and Jenna and then sped back to his room. He opened the door to find Bonnie already dressed and sitting on the window sill looking out of the open window.

"Morning, B."

She turned to look at him, a smile plastered on her face, "Morning Damon. You look worried, what happened?"

Damon ran a hand through his dark locks, "Isobel showed up at Elena's."

Bonnie's green eyes widen with surprise. "What does she want?"

"Don't know, Stefan's gone to find out but that's not our worry right now. Come, I want to take you somewhere?"

Nonverbally, Damon pointed to his ears and then to the floor. Bonnie quickly caught on; Damon didn't want Katherine to know where they were really going.

"Okay but can't we get something to eat first, I'm starving."

"Anything you want, little witch."

He put on his favorite leather jacket and held out his hand to the witch. She took it, smiling at the father of her child. Together, they walked down the stairs; ignoring the stare they received form Katherine. He opened the passenger door for her, one of the traits he held on to even after he turned. Once she was in, he quickly hopped in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon walked up the stairs to the Martin's apartment. She had insistent on coming here because of what she had found out last night. They walked towards the apartment when Damon suddenly stopped, he sensed someone else already there. He quickly moved Bonnie behind him, shielding her with his form.

The vampire stealthy moved around the corner and caught a better scent of the other person. He mentally gagged at the familiar scent. "Gilbert, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon yelled, annoyed.

Jeremy was startled at the sudden appearance of Damon and jumped. "Damon, what the hell?"

The vampire rolled his eyes, "I asked you first Gilbert. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help Bonnie."

Damon growled and felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed into and turned around to face Bonnie who looked towards Jeremy. "Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

The teen awkwardly ran a hand through his brown locks. "I thought I could see what Luka and his father were up to."

"Well since you're here, I guess you could help us."

Damon looked unhappy with her suggestion but he wasn't worried about her having ulterior motives. It was the pubescent Boy Wonder he was concerned about. Damon planted a kiss on Bonnie's pouty lips and smiled at the teen while Bonnie wasn't looking. He was a man and a vampire; it was his duty to stake his claim.

Jeremy merely rolled his eyes while Bonnie playfully pushed Damon away. She knew what he was doing. The vampire smirked at her, and then turned around to open the door. He cautiously walked in, testing the barrier. When he could walk in, he sighed. "Yep, everyone's dead."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and stepped in, feeling a little uneasy, followed by Jeremy. "Damon, I think we should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them; I want to make sure they're safe."

Jeremy started to rifle around in the packed boxes while she stopped at Luka's burnt body. She wanted to look away but she knew facing her problems were better in the long run. She looked at Damon who was beside her. "Damon, can you make sure he's buried?"

"Why not get a match and finish the job?"

"Damon…" Bonnie warned.

He put his hands up defensively, "Fine, it was just a suggestion." He grabbed a blanket and covered the corpse. He watched Bonnie rifle through the grimoires. "What are you looking for, B?"

"Before Jonas died, he showed me a grimoire that contained a spell. It would let me harness the energy that is given off when a witch dies violently."

Jeremy's interest piqued. "So if you can harness enough power, you can defeat Klaus?"

"Yes, but I need the place where they were massacred."

Damon smirked. "That's was the place I wanted to show you. I know where it is but I didn't want Katherine to overhear. She may think she's fooling us but I know damn sure she's on a different agenda."

"So do we have to go through all of these books?" Jeremy asked. There were a lot of books here; it would've taken them forever.

"Not quite." Jeremy and Damon both watched as Bonnie opened her palms, facing them towards the bookshelf. The bookcase rattled as she concentrated. Bonnie opened her eyes and held out her hand, watching as the book flew into her awaiting hand.

Damon and Jeremy were impressed by her display of magic. "Found it."

Damon grabbed an empty box and sped around the room, picking up the rest of the books. Finishing, he looked at Bonnie and motioned to the door. "After you, little witch."

She smiled and led the way out of the apartment, grimoire in hand. Jeremy followed but was stopped by Damon. "I'd be careful if I were you, Gilbert. I could accidently trip you on the stairs. You of all people should know how painful dying is."

Damon left Jeremy standing there by the doorframe as he whistled a merry tune going down the stairs. Jeremy made sure Damon was a good feet down the stairs before he followed. Damon had a glint in his eyes that meant business. He knew the ring would protect him from death by stairwell but the dying part was something he'd rather not experience again.

* * *

Caroline arrived to an empty home. She hardly blinked an eye to it because she had gotten used to it years ago. Tiredly, she grabbed her cell phone and called Matt. She needed to explain to Matt what happened. When she got his voice mail on the first ring, she started to worry.

Speeding upstairs, she quickly took a shower and changed. She tried Matt's phone again but received no answer. She groaned in frustration. Something was up and she needed to tell someone. She automatically dialed Bonnie's number but hesitated when she was about to call her. Damon would be with Bonnie and she did not Damon to kill her over the mistake she made.

Gradually, she called Stefan, knowing he would see reason. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Caroline, what's up?" Elena asked.

"Hey, Lena, can you put Stefan on? It's important."

"Sure."

Caroline heard the phone being shuffled before Stefan's voice filled the speaker. "Caroline, is everything okay?"

"No, Stefan, it's not. Last night I told Matt about me being a vampire and he freaked."

The blonde could hear Stefan groan on the other line. She knew she messed up big time. "Where is he?"

"I've have no idea. I've tried calling him but he won't answer his phone. You won't tell Damon, right?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. "No Caroline I won't. But you need to find him and calm him down. If you need to, compel him. Is he on vervain?"

"Sometimes, when I have the chance, I slip it into his food or drinks, but I didn't get to last night."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Caroline thought about it for a while before she gave Stefan an answer. "Oh, he's working the catering shift at the Lockwood's today, I'll try there and hopefully he's calm enough to talk to me."

"Good, call me when you find him."

"Thanks, Stefan." Caroline said as he pushed the end button on her phone. Heading downstairs, she locked the front door and got into her parked car. Driving, she called Matt's number and groaned when she received the voice mail again. She really did not want to go to the Lockwood's again and face Tyler. She did not regret last night with him but she really did need to find Matt. He could expose her to the whole town and worse, to her mother. She still remembered the look he mother gave her when she found out. It was something she did not want to go through again.

* * *

Damon led Bonnie and Jeremy to the place where he hadn't visited in over a century and a half. If it was under different circumstances, he wouldn't even come ten feet near this place. It held a lot of painful memories. But Bonnie was the only reason he led them here. She was the key to ending Klaus and this place would accomplish that.

"Was Emily Bennett killed here as well?" Jeremy asked, breaking the silence.

Damon scoffed at the question. "My old man and the town thought it was poetic to have her burned where the other witches were burned."

"Damon, how did you know where this was?" Bonnie asked. She knew only a little about the deal that was forged between Damon and Emily.

He glanced at Bonnie, fully intending to tell her the truth. "I tried to say her. Emily was my key to saving Katherine. I should've known that would bite me in the ass. Emily and I had our differences but no one could deny the raw power she could wield."

Bonnie gave him a pondering look. Damon had tried to save Emily? Granted it was for Katherine but Damon's tone suggested he had respected Emily even though such a thing was unheard of during the Civil War era.

They continued walking towards a decrepit and abandoned plantation house. The house looked desolated. Even from the distance, Bonnie could sense the humming of great power. She closed her eyes and felt a slight wave of magic washing over her, silently calling her to the house.

Jeremy looked at the house and it was not quite what he had in mind. "Are you sure it's the right place?"

"It is. I can feel the power calling to me, inviting me in." Bonnie said, causing the two males to look at her. Absentmindedly, she led the way to the house, following the strand of magic. Once she arrived at the front door, Damon hurried and opened it, a true southern gentleman.

Bonnie stepped in, fully aware of the atrocities committed in this house against her kind. She stopped, mildly feeling the anguish of her ancestors.

"Something's wrong." She said in a worried tone.

Jeremy laid a confronting hand on her shoulder, indifferent to the murderous glare he was getting from Damon. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I can't put my finger on it."

The impulsive vampire walked through the rest of the bottom floor trying to spot out what was disturbing Bonnie. He turned back to face the two but found himself unable to move. "Bonnie?"

The witch quickly turned towards the pale vampire. "Yeah?"

"I can't move."

To their horror, a ray of sunlight shined through the cracks, illuminating Damon. The usually pale skin started to turn a sickly patchily red. Damon's skin started to burn, painfully. "Bonnie, my ring's not working."

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated on removing whatever was nullifying the magic of his day walking ring. For some reason, someone was blocking her counter magic. "Damon, I can't remove it." Bonnie cried, unable to release him.

Loud whispers echoed around Bonnie. She focused on what they were trying to say to her. "Damon, they want to know why a vampire dares to set foot inside this house."

"I'm the protector of the Bennett lineage!" Damon yelled in agony, the burning becoming more painful. There was nothing to protect him from the onslaught of the sunlight.

After a moment, the spell that had been keeping him in place had been lifted and the enchantment on his ring had been reinstated, protecting him once more from the deadly sunlight. Bonnie sighed in relief as he stared to rapidly heal.

"Screw you too Emily." The vampire shouted into the uninhabited house, cursing the deceased witch for interrogating him with tortuous means.

Bonnie ran up to Damon, making sure that he was really okay. "How do you feel?"

"Like I nearly became a burnt, shish kabob. A little blood play with you and I'll be good as new."

Damon smirked and Bonnie rolled her eyes at his innuendo. Jeremy felt really uncomfortable at the thought of Bonnie and Damon actually sleeping together. He cleared his throat, gaining the couple's attention. "I'm just going to go. Bonnie, will I see you later?" The teen asked, hoping he'd get a yes.

The witch sadly smiled. It was hard seeing the pained look on his face. "Yeah, sure."

The blue-eyed vampire growled in response but was happy to see Boy Wonder leave. He was a useless addition and had to be watched out for at all times. A dog could do a better job than him.

Bonnie watched the teen leave. She knew Damon did his little displays on purpose to get the teen to leave. As soon as Jeremy was out of earshot, she was going to reprimand Damon when she sensed overwhelming power. She hugged the grimoire tightly and tried to pinpoint the exact location.

"Damon, it's coming from upstairs."

The young witch followed the stream of magic upstairs until it led her to a room. When she stepped in, her stomach tumbled at the agony she felt here. "Damon, this is it."

Standing in the middle of the room, Bonnie closed her eyes and held the grimoire open. The pages flipped open and landed on the page she needed. She opened her eyes and looked at the vampire next to her who was wearing a concerned look.

"Little witch, are you up for this?" Damon asked in all seriousness. He had faith in Bonnie and her powers but he wanted to, above all else, make sure she was going to be safe.

"Are you worried about me?" She asked, emerald eyes twinkling.

"Bonnie, I worry about you all the time. If you haven't noticed, you tend to take risks."

Bonnie smiled at him. It was such a relief to hear him say that. She turned towards his chiseled pale face and lightly kissed him on the lips. Damon entwined his hands in her chocolate curls and kissed her passionately back, mildly afraid that he was going to lose her.

Bonnie slowly broke the kiss, with a smile on her face. She stepped back in the center of the room and Damon, all the while, kept a close eye on her, ready to react in a moment's notice. The sound of her voice in chant stated off normal but the pitch grew in volume. He felt the power coming off of the witch in waves.

The monster in him was warning him about this. It sought to take her away from this place but he didn't act on it. Bonnie was okay for the moment. It was until Damon heard Bonnie stop chanting that he became bothered. Her eyes had closed and she was quietly sobbing. The vampire grabbed her arm, shaking her.

"Bonnie?" Damon called out to her but she didn't respond. He grabbed the book out of her hands and tossed it away from them, thinking it would break the connection. He gripped her face with both hands trying to turn her focus towards him. Her green eyes gazed into his icy blues but it seemed that she wasn't actually looking at him.

Tears started to run down her copper cheeks and she screamed. Damon tried to move her but was met by a strong force. It pushed him back into the wall, effectively pinning him there. "Bonnie!" Damon screamed bloody murder but the vampire was unable to do anything.

Bonnie felt the pain the witches felt as they were being burned alive for their 'evil' sins. She experienced the licking of the flames as they engulfed her and the agony of slowly but surely dying. She suffered the same death until the connection broke between them and her.

Damon felt the restraining power give way and quickly sped over to Bonnie. He caught the exhausted witch before she collapsed to the ground. "Bonnie, look at me." He said caressing her skin.

The witch was breathing heavily as she slowly opened her eyes. Damon, with his heightened vision, saw that her eye color had changed to that dark, midnight green he saw when she had first awakened after releasing the tomb spell.

"Damon?" She asked shakily.

He embraced her fiercely, fearing that if he let go, he would lose her. The coolness of his skin against hers was gratefully welcomed. After experience intense heat, his own cooler temperature calmed her down, temporarily making her forget.

After what seemed like forever, Damon kissed her forehead hoping that whatever the witches had forced her to experience had gone away. "You always make me scared." He said, with softness to his voice.

"I'm sorry Damon." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, trying to show him that she appreciated his concern for her. A smile appeared on his face, Bonnie was safe and that was all that mattered to him. He grabbed her legs and picked her up, not bothered by the squeal of protest Bonnie gave him. He headed towards the Boarding House, determined to get as far away from the house with all of its history he had with it.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were on the couch when Damon arrived carrying Bonnie. Both Elena and Stefan got up only to be dismissed by Damon.

He carefully laid the pregnant witch on the sofa, determined to make her relaxed. He sped from the room and not two seconds had gone by before Damon returned with a blood bag for Bonnie. She smiled at him before ripping the bag open, craving the thick, red liquid.

Elena waited until the brunette was finished before she encased her in a bear hug. "Bonnie, what happened." The tall brunette asked.

"I channeled the power of all those witches. I felt them die, over and over again."

Stefan watched the two and smelt the air. Bonnie's scent was so much potent and powerful than it was before. He glanced at his brother, wondering if he smelt the change in her scent. Damon saw Stefan casually sniff the air around them and nodded slightly at his nonverbal question when he glanced at him. It took everything in him not to sink his fangs into the sweet skin that was unique to her.

The two girls, unaware of the brothers' quiet conversation, were conversing with themselves. Elena wanted to know everything that had happened. "What do you mean you felt them die?"

"In order to channel their energy, I had to relieve their suffering."

The room was quiet at the witch's words. Elena's face fell at the pain her best friend went through in order to keep them all safe. She hated being a cursed supernatural occurrence. "Bonnie, is there any side effects or warnings about having so much power?"

Everyone turned towards the witch at this question. She didn't want to tell them, most of all Damon, that the witches warned her about the dangers of harnessing so much power. "Just the residual emotions of the massacred witches. Nothing that I can't handle."

Damon's eyebrows rose at Bonnie's response. She was hiding something and he knew it was something to worry about. His thoughts were interrupted by the approaching figure of his sire. Katherine walked into the room with an air of confidence. She knew something was up when the group got quiet at her arrival.

"Don't stop talking on my account. Weren't you taught better manners than that?" She said to the group.

Damon, the eternal asshole, smirked at her comment. "Weren't you?"

Katherine glared at Damon, letting him know his comments didn't mean a thing to her. "You know after I delivered you the dagger, a moonstone, and a werewolf to kill Klaus, I still don't get why you won't let me in on everything."

Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan stayed quiet while Damon just stared at the heartless bitch. "Let me clear something with you. Just because we haven't set you on fire in your sleep doesn't equal mutual trust. You played Stefan and I against each other and tried to kill me and my witch. The list goes on and on. So don't think you're absolved from your sins with some pathetic attempt at trust and honesty."

The brunette vampire felt her fangs itch at his statement. "Don't think you're the pious person yourself Damon. Let's not forget how the witch became pregnant in the first place."

Damon's facial features shift instantaneously to reveal his monstrous side. In a split second, he sped from the resting area to where Katherine was. He roared at his maker but was pushed back into the wall by Bonnie.

Katherine smirked at his useless efforts and turned away. She grabbed her leather jacket where it was hanging from a chair, slipping it on. She turned towards the group. "Fine, be that way."

The group watched her walk out the front door, releasing a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Bonnie got up from the sofa and walked to where Damon was currently being held in place.

"Bonnie, what the hell?" Damon roared at the witch for immobilizing him.

"Damon, pissing Katherine off is one thing but making her mad is another. Who knows what she's up to and what's she may do now."

The vampire thought she had a point. He did have a tendency to piss people off to the point where his actions bit him in the ass later. He could automatically recall five people who pissing off had serious consequences. Bonnie released the vampire and watched him fall to the floor, recovering immediately. She held out a hand to him, smiling. "Will you escort me to my house? I need to pick up a few things."

He scoffed at her question but grabbed her outstretched hand. "Like you have to ask. Little brother and doppelgänger don't wait up."

Bonnie waved at the couple as Damon led her impatiently out the room and out the house. Stefan and Elena looked at each other and for some reason burst out laughing. They both saw how whipped Damon had become towards Bonnie and neither of them ever thought of such a thing happening. Elena recovered first and leaned over to Stefan. "Stefan, would you like to escort me to the Lockwood luncheon?"

The quiet, reserved vampire kissed her temple, smiling as he did. "I would be honored."

The vampire got up and grabbed her hand, pulling the brunette from the sofa. As the couple walked out of the house, they both hoped that Katherine wouldn't do anything in retaliation to Damon's actions. The last thing they needed was Katherine to deceive them.

* * *

Caroline had pulled up to the Lockwood Mansion. She looked around hoping to see the familiar red truck but sighed when she didn't. Hurrying out her car, she ran up the pristine, decorated steps when she bumped to a hard chest. She was about to apologize when she looked up to see she bumped into Tyler.

The young werewolf had smelt Caroline's scent when he was talking to his mom. He had hurried to catch her in an effort to talk to her about last night and her abrupt absence this morning. When she bumped into him, the images of last night clouded his thoughts.

"Caroline, hey where's the fire?" He asked, trying to ease the tension between them.

The blonde vampire stiffened. _Shit!_ She thought as she stared into Tyler's coffee colored eyes. She knew there was a good possibility she'd run into him here but she didn't think it would be so sudden. "Hey, Tyler. You didn't happen to see Matt anywhere did you?"

Tyler's face fell at the mention of his friend's name. He knew Caroline was vulnerable last night and he shouldn't had acted on his feelings. But seeing her deflect from the subject made him feel shitty. Caroline saw the way he looked at the mention of Matt's name and she had to mentally slap herself. "Tyler, I know we have to talk about last night but I need to find Matt. He knows about me being a vampire and I'm afraid that he'll tell my mom. I promise you we'll talk later."

The werewolf's face lit up at her explanation. "Okay. No I haven't seen him but Elena and Stefan just arrived. They're in the reception area."

Tyler moved out of the doorway to let Caroline enter. She whisked past him and her unique scent filled his nostrils. It overloaded his already heightened senses and he felt the animal in him awake. He knew it was wrong to covet something that already belonged to someone, especially if the someone was his best friend but Matt didn't understand Caroline anymore. Now they were two completely different species.

Granted they were too but to him, it didn't seem like they were. They were… special. With his enhanced hearing, he heard his mother calling for him for his help. He grudgingly went to help her but a part of him wanted to go up to Caroline and kiss her senseless.

Caroline walked through the grand, decorated hallway determined to find Stefan and Elena. She felt like things just escalated in a matter of hours. She walked into the reception area and sure enough Stefan and Elena were holding hands, a simple affection that said so much. Caroline walked up to them, determined not to let anyone overhear their conversation.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. You have any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked.

"None. I'm worried. What if he tells someone? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline panicked, fearing the worse.

Stefan, being the calm headed brother, tried to calm the young vampire down. "Caroline, calm down. Don't worry, we'll find him and make sure that doesn't happen." He turned towards Elena, hoping she would know something. "Can you think of anywhere he might be?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'm sorry, Care. I have no idea. Matt wasn't the type to run."

Caroline whined at the situation before her. "This was not the way things were supposed to go! Matt was supposed to be okay with me being honest with him and we were going to be the next cute vampire/human couple."

Stefan and Elena passed a look towards each other. Elena was going to respond but she noticed Tyler kept glancing at Caroline. She smiled and turned towards her friend. "Um, Care. I don't know what happened between you and Tyler, but he's been checking you out on the sly."

Caroline's blue orbs widen and Elena was sure that if Caroline was still human, she'd be blushing furiously. "What happened between you two?" The brunette asked.

"We, we, slept together last night! I felt so bad after Matt stormed out and I needed comfort. One thing led to another and you know." Caroline blurted. It was so hard to face the couple after telling them that bit of information.

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck, signaling that he was sort of uncomfortable with the girl gossip in front of him. He cleared his throat subtlety, hoping that they could get back on a subject he felt at home with. The two girls rolled their eyes at his 'subtle' move. Elena looked at the people that were already gathered in the dining room and she turned to the blonde. "We'll help you look for him. I just got to do this first."

The blonde sighed and nodded. "Call me when you're done. I'll be out looking for him."

The two nodded and watched the blonde leave. It was hard seeing Caroline suffer because of Matt's rejection of what she was.

"Do you think he'll come around?" Elena asked.

Stefan intertwined both of his hands in her own, and then kissed her temple. "I hope so. You did."

Elena smiled at his statement. She did come around. To this day, she swears that it was the best decision she would ever make. Now if only Matt could see it too.

* * *

Damon stood with Bonnie out on her porch. He'd been dragged here with her for some purpose she still hadn't mentioned to him. "Tell me why are we here again?" Damon said impatiently.

Bonnie smiled at the irritability that was evident in his voice. "Damon, as much as I _adore_ the Boarding House, nothing there is mine. I just want to bring some of my stuff to call my own."

Damon sighed at her comment. He guessed that some of her words held some truth. Besides he knew women liked to claim their territory. "You women and your obsession with marking your claim."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Really? You want to go there?" She asked.

The vampire thought about it before he responded. "With guys it's different. When we say it, it's a form of chivalry. When women say it, its borderline obsessed and creepy".

The young witch just laughed at his statement and Damon took the opportunity to kiss her full on the lips. She melted into his kiss, savoring the lust and passion Damon seemed to pour into every kiss they'd share. Bonnie felt cool hands up and down her body pausing only to caress her protruding stomach and her enlarging breasts.

The witch pushed Damon back slightly and smiled when the vampire groaned. "Why must you stop me when we were getting to the best part?"

"Because Damon, you'll end up spoiled." The witch said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She turned to unlock the home that had never felt like home. She opened the door and stepped inside. The house had looked exactly like it did when she left, meaning her dad hadn't come home yet. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing she could do to fix what had been broken for a long time.

She was about to go upstairs when she heard Damon clear his lips. "Little witch, I think you're forgetting something."

She turned and found Damon still waiting on the porch. She had forgotten that he had to be invited in. "I'm so sorry Damon. You may come in."

With those words, Damon felt the barrier give way. He stepped in, cautiously at first. He looked around and followed the witch upstairs. When she entered her former room, he watched as she glanced at her things, sadly remembering that this wasn't her home anymore.

He wrapped his leather clad arms around her waist and kissed her neck, nipping the skin faintly. "Hey cheer up. You have me and I think that counts for a lot."

A faint smile appeared on her face. Damon was right, she did have him and she had her friends. That was all that really mattered. "I think you're right. Now help me pack."

She wiggled out of his embrace and left to find an empty box. The blue-eyed vampire watched as she left the room. He took the time to look at her many mementos that were scattered around the room. Her mirror consisted of numerous pictures that included her, Blondie and Elena. He saw pictures of Bonnie with her father when she was younger but none of them were past the age of ten. It made him think of his own family life before he 'died'.

His father was an asshole but his mother was a true southern belle, a true lady. Even though he never blamed Stefan for her death, he couldn't help think if she never got pregnant, he wouldn't have lost her. He had to shake away the thoughts from his mind. It was a long time ago and he was glad he had a brother like Stefan. He always managed to clean up his messes and never killed him over them, though he tried.

His phone rang disrupting him from his thoughts. Fishing it out of his pockets, he looked at the caller id wondering what was wrong in the dramatic life that was called Mystic Falls. "Hello?"

"Damon, I need you to come to the Lockwood Mansion as soon as you can. We have another vampire attack. It's John Gilbert." Sheriff Forbes said, panic evident in her voice.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Damon said hanging up the phone. He hated the everyday supernatural bull that always came with this town. He watched as Bonnie came in the room with an empty box. She saw the look he gave her and she realized something came up.

"What is it this time?" She asked setting the box down.

"Liz and Carol found John Gilbert's body. He was attacked by a vampire. I'm guessing either Isobel or someone else."

Bonnie sat down on her bed, her feet starting to hurt from being on them for a while. "Promise you'll come back."

He strode over to her and kissed her temple. "I'll always come back for you."

With that, she felt a breeze and realized that Damon had sped away from her. The pregnant witch exhaled deeply and lay back on her bed. She believed, with her entire being, that Damon really cared about her. She closed her eyes, fatigue quickly catching up to her. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about the impulsive vampire with the icy orbs that had claimed her heart and her soul.

* * *

Dejectedly, Caroline walked up the steps to her porch. She had spent hours looking for Matt to no avail. She simply could not find him. Calling it a night, she opened the door to her house knowing her mother wasn't at home, she never was. Standing in the middle of the living room was none other than Matt.

Cautiously, she walked up to him but paused when he stepped back. He was still afraid and terrified of her. "Matt….," she started but he shook his head.

"Your mom let me in. I found out about how they covered up Vicki's death."

"You didn't tell her anything else, did you?" Caroline asked, hoping and praying that his answer would be no.

"No I didn't. But I need to know more about Vicki and about you."

"Matt, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

The blonde teen ran a shaking hand through his locks and sat down on the sofa. "Have you ever tried to attack me?" He asked her bluntly.

"Yes, but only in the beginning. It was hard being around you because I couldn't control my hunger. I attacked you in the woods and I made you forget. I promised myself that I would stay away from you but I couldn't."

"How did you become a vampire?" he asked bluntly.

The blonde sighed and thought of the best way to tell him. "I was suffocated but I had vampire blood in my system. When I died, it helped me transition into a vampire."

"Is that how Vicki became a….." Matt struggled with the words.

"I really don't know the whole details about that. Elena didn't tell me everything about what happened."

Matt's eyes shot up at his ex-girlfriend's name. "Elena knows about this? Is she a vampire?"

"No, Elena isn't a vampire. Damon, Stefan, and I are vampires. That's it. Elena and Bonnie are human but Bon's in a different category."

"I don't understand. What do you mean 'different category'?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip. It was hard to explain this to someone who was not a supernatural. "Bonnie's a real life witch."

"And you're going to tell me Tyler is, I don't know, a werewolf." Matt said, scoffing.

Caroline tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear, clearly nervous. "Actually, that is exactly what Tyler is."

Matt put his head in his hands. It was unbelievable. His 'friends' were nothing but freaks. They were the reason that his only sister was dead. Caroline saw how he was conflicted with himself. She tried to put a comforting hand on his arm but he shrugged her off of him.

The teen got up, unable to accept the new information. "I'm all alone."

"Matt, you are not alone."

"YES I AM!" The teen shouted, scaring Caroline a little. "My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, all my friends are liars, and you… you're..."

"Matt, I'm still me. I'm still the same Caroline you knew since we were little. I love you Matt, so much. I am really sorry about Vicki."

"This is too much. I can't even stand to look at you right now. I don't want to know this

Caroline felt herself on the verge of crying. This is not what she thought it would be. "Tell me what I can do to make this right between us. Tell me Matt!"

"Make me forget everything. You've done it to me before, do it again."

"No, Matt. I won't do it, I can't."

The golden haired teen shook his head. He needed her to do this. "Caroline, please. I don't want to look at you and see what I'm seeing right now."

"Matt, we can work…"

"CAROLINE, MAKE ME FORGET!" He shouted.

"Ok" she whispered. She slowly walked up to him, and looked him straight in the eyes, compelling him. "You will not remember anything about vampires or about me being a vampire. You will also not remember anything about Bonnie being a witch or Tyler being a werewolf."

Caroline cried as he repeated everything back in a hypnotized voice. She watched as the compulsion worked. "Caroline what am I doing here?"

"Matt, you were just here to talk. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure." Matt smiled and kissed her cheek. He turned and left out of the house. The blonde watched him leave and waited until he was a good distance away before she broke down in tears. She wasn't meant to have Matt accept her as she was and that hurt even more. It nearly shattered her already dead heart.

Matt walked down to the end of the block where a parked car was perched on the corner. He got in and closed the door behind him. "I did what you asked. I drunk that vervain stuff and I went over there and got her to tell me everything."

Sheriff Forbes looked at the teen and patted his shoulder. "You did good Matt. I know this wasn't easy but I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "It feels like she died."

Sheriff Forbes couldn't contain her harsh demeanor. The pure thought that her only daughter, her only child had become something so evil, the creatures she had sworn to kill had led her to tears. "She did die."

With that, the two drove away, both thoughts reeling. Matt, who had loved Caroline with all of her faults, now saw her as a monster, a creature capable of killing. Liz, who had loved Caroline even though she was always busy with work, now, saw her as an unfeeling, unflinching monster of evil, capable of only death and destruction.

* * *

Damon sat in the study sipping a well-aged glass of bourbon. The day's events left him drained. First Isobel and that sneaky, manipulating bitch Katherine kidnapped Elena and took off with the moonstone. Second, he had to carry John's sorry carcass home with him to find out answers only to find out that Isobel double crossed him too.

When they found the only foreclosed house in Mystic Falls, Isobel was already long gone. The only thing that had remained was Isobel's stuff. The only good thing that came out of today was that Bonnie was successfully able to channel enough power needed to stop Klaus and Isobel is forever out of his life.

He heard footsteps and turned around to find Bonnie walking towards him. "Lost in thought?" she hesistanatly asked.

He gulped back the bourbon, felling warmth as it burned its way down is throat. "You could say that."

Bonnie sighed at his negative behavior. She made her way to the sofa and sat down next to him. Copper hands tugged on his shirt making him look at her. "Hey, it's no one fault. How could we know Isobel and Katherine were working together?"

The vampire stared into the intense midnight green eyes that held so much emotion. He stroked the smooth skin of her cheeks. "Still….."

Bonnie hushed him by putting a finger to his cool lips. "Remember Elena and I are still needed for the ritual. With this power boost, I doubt Klaus would try anything."

"Speaking of newly channeled power, how do you feel?"

"I feel like regular old Bonnie but different at the same time. Instead of a humming, I feel it throbbing beneath my skin. Everything's a bit brighter."

She didn't want to tell him the other thing that came with the power boost she received. It would only worry him further and he had enough problems to deal with. Damon bent down to kiss her when the door opened and Stelena came to interrupt his fun.

Stefan and Elena came by the couple and found them in an awkward position. "Um, are we interrupting something here?" Elena asked.

"When are you not?" Damon sneered which earned him a glare from Stefan and Elena and a punch in the arm from Bonnie. It didn't hurt but the message behind it was crystal clear.

"Anyway since you both are here, there is something we need to discuss." Damon said, directing his gaze to the brunettes. The girls looked at each other, unsure about to what the 'discussion' entailed.

"What is this about?" Bonnie asked the two, concerned.

Stefan looked to both of them before he spoke. "Elena, your house is not safe for you. Stefan and I have discussed it and we are going to keep you both safe."

Damon disappeared and reappeared holding a stack of documents. He handing it to the girls, watching their eyes widen as they read the title. "Damon, Stefan, this is the deed to the Boarding House." Elena said, shocked.

"Yes, as soon as either one of you sign it, it becomes yours." Stefan said.

"Isobel had the right idea about a safe house. We need a place where vampires can't waltz in." Damon said rubbing Bonnie's arm.

"Elena, you should be the one to sign it. It would be better if it was in your name." Bonnie said, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Bonnie, you actually live here. You should be the one to sign it." The tall brunette said. True she was always here but Bonnie literally lived here, it would be wrong for her to sign it in her name.

"Please, just trust me on this, Lena. Just sign it, okay." The witch pleaded. Damon looked at her warily but didn't voice his opinion. He would corner her later.

The witch got up, avoiding everyone's stares. She had her own reasons why she didn't want to sign it and they should leave it at that. She got up a flight of stairs before she felt a flutter travel through her stomach. She gripped it and let out a small cry of surprise. She looked up to see Damon with concern etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's not hunger pains, I can tell you that. I-I think the baby just kicked." Bonnie said, at a loss for words at what she just described. It was an odd sensation but it was conformable at the same time.

The normally talkative vampire was rendered speechless. She moved his hand to where the fluttering was most prominent. He felt the small jab under his hand and a smile graced his frozen features. The little kid was making himself known to him. It made the pregnancy even more real to him and made him feel a little scared. This was something new to him, something out of his expertise. He was accustomed to blood, gore, and death. But he would be damned if he turned out like his father.

* * *

Katherine woke up to an unfamiliar room. The last thing she remembered was being in horrific pain and then, darkness. The centuries old vampire was angry at being double crossed, especially by one she trusted. She should've known better.

She heard chanting and looked at the warlock who attacked her doing something to a man. While he was distracted, she quickly ran to the front door only to have it sealed from her being. A powerful barrier was erected around it, preventing her escape. The brunette turned to face Alaric, who looked someone different, somewhat sinister.

"Alaric, what the hell?" She asked confused.

Alaric smiled at her and grabbed her head with his hands. "Hello, Katerina. I've missed you."

Katherine's eyes widen in shock. Realization dawned upon the five hundred year old vampire. "Klaus." She whispered.

"Yes, my lovely, in the flesh."

**A/N: Omg everybody, I loved the season finale! I was blown away when Sheriff Forbes shot and killed Jeremy. Oh and the whole Stefan/Elena/ Damon drama? One, Elena knew she was wrong for kissing Damon. Damon will find out what Stefan did to save him and he is gonna feel majorly guilty. I wonder what the consequences Emily spoke of. I just can't wait until the third season starts! I always want to hear what your thoughts on this chapter. I was a little disappointed with myself writing this but I just had to get it posted. I've let yall waiting far too long. I would love to know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are like ice cream in summer. You crave it and once you get it, you want more. It's just that good!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	18. Bonded Dances

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: The Last Dance**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Thanks to all of those who reviewed( David Fishwick, HannahlovinCM, Maverick37, aprilf00l, Meye, zozo42, vampirelover14, kisha96, venusnv80, justareader13, lennabeena, babyshan211, Jacqueline B, damonlover, 1FAN, nickynicole, dizzy78, and Jacal Ste. Worme) and all those who favored Bloodlust and added to their alerts. This chapter is pretty long but only because I wanted to make it as eye-popping as I could. You guys are the best and I wanted to make sure you enjoy it. 1FAN asked me if I could continue after the story and make a sequel of some sorts. Idk but who knows, I may end up doing it. Well, enough rambling, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Katherine glazed on as Klaus in Alaric's body checked out the vampire hunter's wardrobe as he found something suitable to wear. She sat tied to a chair thinking over her predicament over and over again. She was a fool trusting Isobel and a bigger fool for not planning a counterplan. If she ever got out of this predicament, she run as far as her enhanced speed could take her.

Klaus rummaged through Alaric's closet, fining nothing but plaid shirts. "Who is this guy?"

"He's the local history teacher/vampire hunter."

"Well that explains the overdose of plaid." He held out two shirts in front of Katherine, looking for her opinion.

"Katerina, which one looks better, bad or badder?"

The brunette sighed but chose nonetheless. "The dark colors suit you better."

"Thank you, Katerina." He chose the one she picked out and put it on, admiring himself in the nearby full-length mirror. "Ok, my lovely, pop quiz. The dagger and the white ash are in the Salvatore's possession correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore House."

Klaus chuckled as finished dressing. "Oh, no. That dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. Last thing I need is to resurrect Elijah. He'll interfere with my plans."

Katherine cleared her throat at the Original. "Don't forget, Alaric plays house with Jenna."

"Jenna? Oh, that's right. She's Elena's aunt. What else?"

"That's it."

Klaus walked over to the former doppelgänger. He ran the back of his over her cheek, earning a terrified jump for his actions. "So jumpy, Katerina. Must you be afraid of me?" He said smiling.

"Please, kill me. I've told you everything I know."

The vampire lowered himself to her eye level, stroking his hand through her pin straight hair. "See, I believe that you believe that. But what you not know? What would they be keeping from you? Anything?" His voice took on a caring tone, smooth and concerned but Katherine knew better. She was God compared to Klaus.

He looked Katherine straight in the eye, compelling her. "My lovely, what would they be keeping from you?"

"They were trying to find a way to see if Bonnie could kill an Original without the dagger."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up. "Bonnie, as in the best friend? The heir to the Bennett line?"

Katherine's nod confirmed his question and his smile grew ten times wide. He had everything he needed in arms' reach. It was as if this town was his own personal Mecca. "How strong is she?"

"She's powerful, more than her ancestors."

Klaus thought to himself. The heir needed to be powerful enough to withstand the stain of magic needed for the ritual. If Bonnie was as powerful as Katherine said, then he needed to see for himself.

"Klaus please, just kill me. Be done with it already." Katherine pleaded.

"You want me to show you kindness, to show you mercy? I've searched for you for more than five hundred years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus hissed.

The vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He handed it to Katherine, compelling her once more. "I want you to take this knife and stab yourself in the leg. You will continue to so until I come back. If you get bored, try the other leg."

The brunette took the knife and stabbed herself, grunting at the pain. She pulled the knife out and watched as the wound began to heal before she repeated her actions. "Now see that wasn't so hard. Now you keep doing that while I go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger and my much needed witch."

Klaus planted a soft kiss on Katherine's temple before speeding out the door. Katherine grimaced at the retreating figure before she stabbed herself in the leg again. Every time she repeated the painful action, she thought about her freedom, if she ever got it. She would run so far away, neither Klaus nor anybody would ever find her again.

* * *

Damon and Stefan waited outside while Elena and Bonnie met with the notary. They had called a notary first thing to immediately sign the deed to their house in Elena's name. Damon looked at the bright sky, a million things running through his mind. The kick he felt last night made the pregnancy more real to him.

He also tried to talk to Bonnie about her power boost but she quickly deflected the subject, saying that she was more than strong enough to handle the enormous power coursing through her veins. He knew she could wield the magic but the mention of possible side effects was what was worrying him.

Stefan patted Damon's shoulder, in an effort to talk to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Damon sighed at his brother's lame excuse to start a conversation but spoke nonetheless. "Do you think Bonnie can take on Klaus?"

Stefan looked towards the house then back at Damon. "She did successfully channel enough energy to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he's an Original so…."

"We just need to find the guy. Bonnie, no matter how powerful she is, is still needed in the ritual."

Stefan looked at his older brother, noticing the worried look he carried on his face. "And we can't locate him right?"

"No, Bon says she needs something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I've already asked."

The two looked at the house, each thinking about the woman in their life that was needed to break the curse on the Original who presence was hovering over their lives. "I'm worried." Damon confessed to Stefan. The green-eyed vampire knew Damon rarely expressed his feelings and that this was one of those rare moments.

"I'm worried too." Stefan confessed as well.

It was a while before either of them spoke again. The weight of those words hung heavily between them. "I'm afraid Bonnie's going to end up like Mother." Damon suddenly said.

Stefan knew that their mother died giving birth to him. Damon and his father never blamed Stefan for her death but Stefan always blamed himself. He came to the conclusion that if their mother never died, there would never be an eternal rift between Damon and their father.

"She won't, Bonnie's a Bennett. They're strong and stubborn. Besides, she has to live; she's the only one who can keep you in check."

Damon glared at him but chuckled nonetheless. Bonnie's anger was the only thing he ever feared. Besides if he lost her, he wouldn't be able to continue existing. The door opened and the notary walked out, nodding to the two brothers. Stefan and Damon walked up to the door but were stopped as the barrier prevented them from further entering the house.

Elena looked at the pair and chucked, obviously finding the situation hilarious. Bonnie watched from where she was seated in one of the plush chairs and laughed as well, earning an icy glare from the glaring vampire.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." She stopped laughing and walked up to the door. "Stefan, would like to come in?" Elena asked, smiling.

"I would love to." Stefan said, entering. He kissed her on the cheek, which made Bonnie laugh even more.

Damon smirked at the witch and the doppelgänger, who was obviously getting a thrill out of his predicament. "What are we, twelve?"

"One of us is. You're lucky Bonnie's is my best friend, Damon. You may come in."

Damon felt the barrier disappear and he stepped in, watching as Stefan smiled at him. "Shut up." He muttered. Bonnie got up from the chair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bending down to kiss her. "You're a mean, little witch. Keep it up and I'll start calling you the wicked witch of the west."

Bonnie merely accepted the kiss, and then wiggled out of his embrace. She went up to Elena who handed her a green jacket. The brothers noticed this and Stefan voiced his thoughts, wondered what was going on. "Wait, where are you two going?"

"School." They both replied, thinking that it was the logical answer.

Both brothers shook their heads at the same time. "No, we didn't create a safe house just so you can leave it." Damon said furious.

"Klaus is out there, remember?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, but where? No one knows where. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I won't be a prisoner."

Stefan knew she was telling the truth so he looked to Damon. The midnight haired vampire clicked his tongue. "Elena is your problem but Bonnie, that shit is not going to work with me. Elena can get herself killed but I'm not as whipped as my little brother."

Elena and Stefan protested at Damon and his callous words towards them. Bonnie, on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst. "Damon, we're talked about this before. I don't have a lot of time to continue school. Let me go while I can. Besides, Elena is safer with me. I can protect her if Klaus comes."

"The way I figure, the safest place I can be is next to Bonnie." Elena said, causing Damon's fangs to itch.

"Who's going to protect _you_ from Klaus, Bonnie?" Damon asked, his anger barely contained.

The witch closed her eyes, knowing Damon was not going to let this go. "I can protect myself Damon."

Stefan, the everlasting peacemaker, sped in front of his brother hoping he could calm him down. "Hey, don't worry about Bonnie. I'll go to school with them. It'll let me keep an eye out for Klaus, wherever he may be."

The girls rolled their eyes at having to be baby-sitted by Stefan. Elena and Stefan walked out of the house while Bonnie waited until the door was shut. She walked up to Damon who was trying not to let his anger take control. She watched as the veins under his eyes faded before she touched his cool cheek. "Damon, I have to go to school. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He didn't respond and her face fell at his behavior towards her. She moved to remove her hand but he forcefully grabbed it and brought it to his lips, savoring the warmth and the undercurrent of power throbbing beneath the skin. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

He let go of the appendage as they heard a car horn honk, signaling Elena's impatience. He kissed Bonnie deeply, to the point where she had sworn she saw stars. "Be good, little witch." He said as he released her. Stumbling slightly, Bonnie made her way out of the house and into Stefan's charger. After promising Damon she'd be careful, she felt really guilty. How was she going to break it to Damon the truth of harnessing so much power? He would be more upset than ever but didn't he know she was screwed either way. One thing for sure, she would not let Klaus use her or Elena.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan sat in class together, waiting for Alaric to show. He had a lot of personal issues going on with Jenna that Bonnie doubted he'd show. She took the free time to try to relax like a normal teenager even though she was far from it. Her bulging stomach and her ability to do magic were a constant reminder of how abnormal she was. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Elena dangling a flyer in front of her face.

"Bonnie, are you up for it?" Elena asked. It was a flyer for the decade dance. The theme this time was the sixties.

She looked past Elena's shoulder to see Stefan who was shaking his head, clearly against the idea of them going.

"Sure." Bonnie replied. It would be nice to take Damon but if he didn't want to go, she could always take Jeremy.

Just then Alaric walked in and she felt a faint dark aura coming from the history teacher. It was subtle, but with her enhanced magic she could make it out. Against her better judgment, she ignored it thinking he was just feeling sadness because of Jenna's rejection of him.

"Good morning class." Klaus said, playing the diligent history teacher to a 'T'. "What are we learning today?"

Dana, a pale brunette, spoke up. "Well, with the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the 60s all week."

Klaus looked around the room, sniffing out the two women who caught his eye. Elena looked just like Katerina, her true doppelgänger. But he could tell she was different from the former. A hue of purity surrounded her, something that immediately caught his eye. He felt his fangs itch at the presence of power in the room and landed on the copper colored witch with chocolate curls.

The potency of her power almost made him reveal himself. She was beautiful, much like all the women of her line he encountered. He noticed something Katerina forgot to mention to him; his Bennett witch was with child!

He cleared his throat, determined to avoid suspicion. "Well, I wish there was something good I could say about the 60s. The 60s kind of sucked, except for the Beatles. They made it bearable. Let's see, there was the Cuban Missile Crisis, the walk on the moon, Watergate…"

"Watergate was in the 70's Rick." Elena said, causing the class to stare at her. She realized what she said and corrected herself. "I mean Mr. Saltzman."

"Right, sorry. It all runs together up here." He said, waving it off. "You know guys; I'm kind of unprepared today. Let's just call it a day and we'll resume tomorrow."

The class cheered and grabbed their stuff; glad to have a quick class whiles the three supernaturals sat until the rest the class left. Bonnie got up from her seat and Klaus had a better look of her rounded stomach.

"Rick, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it's just that things with Jenna aren't going so well."

Elena put a confronting hand on Alaric's shoulder. "She'll see reason, Rick."

The three supernaturals waved bye at the teacher and headed out the classroom. Klaus watched them go and smiled. Things were going the way he wanted and pretty soon, they'll both be his.

* * *

Caroline handed Dana the rest of the decade dance flyers as she saw Matt walking towards her. After she erased his memory last night, she decided on two things. One, she knew she could never tell Matt about her being a vampire ever. Two, she needed time to herself which meant no relationships with either of them.

Caroline stopped in her tracks as Matt came closer. He tried to put an arm around her shoulder but the blonde shrugged it off, causing confusion in the teen's eyes, "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"Matt, we need to talk."

The golden haired teen froze at the words. "About what?"

"About us. I love you Matt, I truly do but I think we need some time apart."

"I don't understand. Is it another guy?" He asked, his voice taking on a slight higher tone.

She shook her head. He was already taking this hard, if she told him about Tyler, he would freak out on her again. "No it's not another guy Matt. There are just some things I need to figure out by myself before I could be in another relationship. Please, just give me some time." The blonde vampire implored.

Matt wanted to say something but he needed to play the loving boyfriend once again. "Sure, Caroline. Just remember I'm always here for you."

The blonde smiled as he gave her a chase kiss on the cheek. She watched as he walked away, headed in the other direction. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as it went better than she expected. The bell rang signaling that Caroline had less than five minutes to get to her next class. As Dana waved her bye, she thought of what she would say to Tyler. She knew Tyler was not going to take it as easy as Matt did but she had no other choice.

* * *

Bonnie walked through the cafeteria, looking for an empty table. She was unbothered by the stares she still received. She spotted an empty table and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping to get it before someone claimed it as their own. A group of freshmen were about to sit down but she gave them a cold glare, signaling to them that she was not the person to mess with.

The group backed away and left leaving Bonnie alone. She picked through her mystery meat when Elena plopped down next to her, exhaling loudly. "Bonnie, I don t know what to do anymore!"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, always concerned for her best friend.

"Jenna is staying on campus for a while. This thing with Rick is not going as well as I had hoped."

"Lena, don't worry about it. Jenna will see reason, I hope. IF NOT, I could always look up how to do love spells."

The tall brunette chuckled, glad that she was able to smile. "So, I heard from Caroline that she and Tyler slept together."

Bonnie nearly choked on her mashed potatoes. "Really? What about Matt?"

"I don't know. I mean with Tyler being a werewolf and Matt being human, either way the choice is going to be difficult."

"I know Elena but Caroline will make the right choice."

The brunettes sighed as they went through another batch of drama. "Well….." Elena started but was interrupted by their classmate Dana. She looked like she was in a rush the way she breathed heavily and her face was red, indicating she was running.

"Hi Bonnie, hi Elena."

"Hey Dana, what's up?" Elena asked.

"You would not believe what just happened!" Dana gasped, clearly excited.

"What?" Elena wanted to know, something to take her mind of the Klaus drama.

"Some hot guy wants to have the last dance with you tonight, Elena."

Elena turned towards Bonnie who just started to laugh. "Um, did you tell this guy she has a boyfriend?" Bonnie asked.

"I did but he said if you would make an exception for him."

"Who is this mystery guy?" Elena asked, clearly finding the situation hilarious.

"His name is Klaus. I know it's a stupid name but he is really hot. You should really consider it." Dana said, getting up.

The two paled at the name and stared at each other, not noticing Dana had left the table. The two were in shock after what they just heard. "Klaus, he knows we're here. How?"

Bonnie looked around the cafeteria, sensing nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't know Elena. But he's here. It's why he compelled Dana."

Elena grabbed her cell phone and texted Stefan. Both knew that the school was not safe for either of them. They needed to get to the Boarding House where they could form a plan. A minute later, both girls turned to see Stefan approaching them. His face was etched with worry and another emotion they couldn't read.

"Hey are you two okay?" the green-eyed vampire asked.

Bonnie and Elena both gave Stefan a look that screamed frightened. Stefan knew that coming to school was a very bad idea and this just proved it. "We have to go, now."

The girls grabbed their stuff, hurrying to get out of this building where they were exposed. Stefan led them to his car, where they quickly left. If the girls thought Stefan was upset, Damon was a nuclear bomb waiting to go off.

* * *

When Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena entered the house, they walked in to find Damon pacing near the door. He was sitting there with a glass of liquor that was mixed with a hint of blood. Clearly, he was angry and his focus was on all three of them.

"Don't you dare say anything." Damon warned.

Bonnie walked over to the sofa and sat down, while Elena followed sitting next to her. Both had deducted that Stefan had called Damon before he met up with them. Damon ran his hand through his already tousled hair. Stefan stood next to the door, silently waiting until Damon spoke. He learned that it was better if Damon started the conversation if he was angered. That way, the chances he was about to do something destructive was slim.

After a few tense moments, Damon put his glass down and spoke. "I've been thinking. Klaus wants to be an asshole, fine. But we do it on our terms. We go to the dance and we find him."

Stefan felt like he didn't hear his brother correctly. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah I did. We find him before he finds us."

"Damon, we don't even know what he looks like. He compelled a girl at school. He can be anywhere at any time. Who knows what kind of powers he has."

Damon glared at Stefan before shifting his gaze onto the two brunettes sitting on the sofa. "Guess it wasn't as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Elena lowered her head in shame while Bonnie openly glared at the blue-eyed vampire. "It's not like he tried anything. It was just a warning, a mere threat meant to scare us."

"And it worked. He could've taken both you and Elena and we wouldn't know what to do."

"He wouldn't. Now while I had my powers." Bonnie shouted back.

Damon growled but what interrupted by the sound of someone knocking. Everyone looked as the door opened and Alaric walked through. Bonnie sighed, thankful for Alaric and his great timing.

"There you are." Damon said, tuning away from the witch and their argument.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to get someone to cover my later classes." Alaric said, glancing around the room. He looked not at the two insignificant vampires, but the two women in the room who smelled divine, both having a unique scent about them that called to him.

"Klaus has made his first move. We need to be alert at all times."

Alaric nodded, but kept his gaze on Bonnie and Elena. Who would've known that his doppelgänger and his Bennett witch would turn out to be best friends in this incarnation?

"Okay, so we find him and then what? What is our plan of attack?"" Elena spoke and all eyes turned to her.

"I'm the plan. Klaus has no idea how much power I can channel." Bonnie said.

Damon chuckled. "No, I'm not letting you go up against Klaus, Bonnie."

"Damon, I have to.

"No, you don't. We'll find another way." Damon said, feeling the veins under his eyes emerge. Everyone watched as Damon trudged up the stairs, fuming. Bonnie excused herself to the group her and trailed behind the vampire. As she disappeared up the stairs, Alaric continued with the conversation.

"Can Bonnie really channel all that power?"

"Yeah, she's so powerful that her scent has taken on a more potent smell. It's a little hard to be around her. I don't know how Damon copes with it."

Klaus mentally agreed with the young vampire. It was difficult to be around the heir without acting on his primal instincts. The urge to sink his fangs into her delectable skin was almost too great. But one thing he knew for sure was that she was ripe for the picking, he just needed to see her in action.

"I know Damon's worried about Bonnie and the baby but Klaus won't do anything in public, right?" Elena said

"I think he'd want to make a big splash. He is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric's right. Klaus would want a public display. What better way than a dance." Stefan said.

All three of them cast worried glances. They hoped Damon would come to his senses. Bonnie was their only hope.

Bonnie walked into Damon's room watching as he threw books and objects, venting out his anger. She knew he sensed her there, he just chose to ignore her for the moment. After a couple of minutes and two holes in the wall, Damon stood in the middle of the room, unable to create anymore chaos.

"I don't want you to face Klaus." He said, panting.

"Damon, this is something I have to do. I promised you I'd be safe, remember?"

"If something happens, you'll think about yourself only, right?" Damon asked walking up to her.

Bonnie didn't want to promise something she knew she couldn't keep. "Yeah."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the forehead, inhaling her sweet, powerful scent. "Fine, go tell everyone the plan is on for tonight. Tonight we kill Klaus, finally.

* * *

Klaus arrived back to Alaric's apartment. He was glad to see Maddox had arrived and Katherine waiting for him, complete with bloody legs. "Hello, Katerina. Miss me?"

She sighed as he walked in, dropping the knife. Compulsion was a bitch when you were on the other side of it. "How was your day? Did you kill anyone?" She said sarcastically.

"Hmm. It appears Katerina that you neglected to tell me some crucial information. Imagine my surprise when I laid eyes on my witch and found out she was heavily pregnant."

Katherine paled but recovered immediately. "You didn't ask me."

Klaus smirked. "Tell me Katerina, did you find out my witch was the Mother?"

"Yes. Damon Salvatore is the Father."

Maddox's eyes widen at the new information. "This hinders our plan, Klaus."

"It's a mere bump in the road. It doesn't completely hinder anything. After I complete the ritual, I'll kill her and that'll be the end of the Mother."

Maddox handed him a glass of bourbon to which Klaus took, drinking it all in one gulp. "Thanks, now I need you to do something for me Maddox."

"Anything, Klaus."

"The concealing spell worked wonders, she wasn't able to sense my aura but I need to see how powerful my witch is in action without getting killed. What I need you to do is to put a protective spell around me."

"I would be happy too, Klaus."

Klaus smiled as he thought of his witch in action. If she was as powerful as they say she was, then this night was going to go exactly as he envisioned.

* * *

Caroline had come with Bonnie and Elena to the school gym. She had gone all out by dressing up as Jackie O but made it her own by getting it in pink. Elena had decided to go the mod route by wearing a mid-thigh purple mod dress complete with white go-go boots. Bonnie self-consciously tugged on her blue and green vintage maternity dress that had a blue bow tied around the middle. She had the big, curly hairdo that she kept messing with it.

"Bonnie, would you stop already? It looks fine." Elena said.

"Easy for you to say Lena, you escaped with just a ponytail. I got roped into this."

Caroline, who had fixed Bonnie's hair, was utterly surprised. "Bonnie, how can you say such a thing? It looks nice. I could've made it bigger."

Elena and Caroline laughed while Bonnie glared at them.

"She's right, Bonnie. It does look nice." Damon said.

The three of them turned to see Damon and Stefan arriving. Stefan looked very handsome in his loose tux while Damon screamed hot. He had on a loose fitting black shirt with black leather flare pants. He slung his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"So Klaus, the first vampire, is supposed to be here, at a school dance?" Caroline asked, after being informed earlier what was going on.

"Yes, but he may not even be here. We just want to come prepared." Elena said, making all of them uneasy.

Damon scoffed at the others. "Shall we?" Damon said. The five of them entered the gym and saw how colorful the gym had been turned to recreate the sixties. Damon and Stefan, who had lived through the decade, paid no heed to the disco ball and the peace signs that adorned the walls.

They watched as Dana took the microphone and the music dimmed down. "We have a special shout out tonight for two lucky people tonight. This is for the lovely Elena and Bonnie… from Klaus."

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer while the group except Damon looked shocked at Klaus' blatant announcement of himself. The impulsive vampire snorted at the announcement. "If this is all Klaus can do, then I'm not impresses."

"Damon's right. He may not even be here." Stefan said, trying to calm the girls down.

"Of course I'm right. Bonnie may I have a dance?" Damon asked, artic eyes twinkling suggestively.

The witch sighed but complied nonetheless. "Yes."

He grabbed the witch by the waist and led her away from the group. Stefan and Damon followed their lead while Caroline was stopped in her tracks. She saw Matt dressed as JFK and her heart nearly melted at the sight of him. He walked towards her with a goofy grin on his face. "Caroline, you look amazing."

The blonde blushed and smiled meekly. It was really nice to hear compliments from Matt. He held out his hand towards her. "Jackie, would you like to dance?"

"Why certainly, John." Caroline said, grabbing his hand. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor, trying with all of his power, to look and act normal. If Caroline and the others even suspected anything else, Sheriff Forbes wouldn't be pleased at all.

Damon held on to Bonnie's waist as they slow danced to the music only Damon and a few actually remembered. Bonnie had laid her head on Damon's chest, feeling the silkiness of the shirt he was wearing and the coolness of his skin.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She mused, mostly to herself.

Damon chuckled and Bonnie felt the rich vibrations against her cheek. He pulled her away from him, making her look deep into his icy orbs. "You have nothing to fear, Bonnie. Klaus won't get his hands on you, I promise."

He kissed her temple, her cheeks, and her neck, sending overwhelming warmth down to her core. She quietly moaned and Damon wanted to take her right then and there, not caring about the numerous teens around them.

Damon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Jeremy, the idiot teen that interrupted his fun. "May I?"

Damon was going to ignore him and get back to the necking but Bonnie had an eyebrow raised. "Be nice, Damon."

He felt his fangs itch but he decided that he'd play along for now. He brushed Bonnie's lips with his own and passionately kissed her, giving Jeremy a nice show. When he was finished, he took a step back to admire his work. Bonnie's lips were swollen and her eves had taken on a lustily, glazed look.

"See you in ten minutes, kid." Damon said licking his lips in satisfaction.

Jeremy snorted and grabbed Bonnie's hand, stating their dance. Bonnie closed her eyes and let out a long breath, trying to get her thoughts back in order. "I thought you couldn't dance." Bonnie said, eyeing the teen warily.

"I have many surprises."

She chuckled and let him twirl her, all the while thinking of Damon.

* * *

Damon spotted Alaric chaperoning. He walked up to him, weaving in and out of the brightly dressed crowd. "Can you believe the nerve of Klaus? That guy is twisted." Alaric said, chuckling.

"I'm not impressed."

"No?" Alaric asked, shocked.

"No, the guy used a chick to do his dirty work. It's all wannabe scary tactics. If you ask me, the guy has no balls."

Alaric grew angry at the young vampire's words. He should show his elders some respect.

Damon looked around, mildly stopped his gaze on his little witch and Gilbert jr. "Hey I'm going to go and check out the crowd, let me know if you see anything out of whack."

The history teacher nodded and watched as the vampire left. He kept his eyes on Elena and Bonnie before he thought up a clever plan to get Bonnie alone. He walked through the crowd until he found Dana, the girl he compelled before dancing with a guy, who was most likely her date.

The mortal waved at him. "Mr. Saltzman that is a totally groovy outfit."

"Thank you Dana. Who is your date?"

"I'm Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period."

Alaric put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Chad, you would and your friends like to earn some extra credit?"

The teen nodded and Alaric smiled. Oh things were definitely going to go his way tonight.

* * *

Damon watched as Bonnie and Jeremy were still dancing and he moved behind Bonnie. With one hand, he cupped her protruding stomach and pulled her back to his chest, effectively cutting back into their dance.

Jeremy stepped back and half smiled at Bonnie, knowing that as much as he loved her, Damon would always come between them to take back what was his. Passing through the crowd, he watched as Elena and Stefan danced together, lost in a world that only they could see. Elena was happily in love and he was glad for her. She needed to be happy, she deserved to be happy.

He walked out of the gym and into the deserted halls, relieved to be away from the strobe lights and the colorful ribbons that adjourned the wall. As he walked, he noticed Chad and others ganged up, looking like they were waiting for him.

"Hey Gilbert, you don't look so well." Chad said.

"Dude, seriously. Wrong day, wrong guy."

Chad and his friends chuckled darkly before Chad threw the first punch. Jeremy dodged it and made to punch him back but was held back by Chad's friends. They threw him to the ground, kicking and hitting him brutally.

In the gym, Damon stiffen and the witch noticed. "Damon, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

The blue-eyed vampire said nothing but led her through the crowd of dancing teenagers to where Stefan and Elena were. Stefan also had a worried look on his face which made the girls even more concerned. "Stay here." Damon demanded to the two.

Bonnie and Elena were about to speak when Damon and Stefan took off, leaving the two alone.

"What do you think is wrong?" Elena asked Bonnie, her voice oozed with anxiety.

"I have no idea but it must be big with the way they rushed out of here."

Alaric ran up to them, out of breath. He looked frightened and it put the two girls on alert. "Rick, what's wrong?" The tall brunette asked, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Jeremy. Klaus has Jeremy."

The two girls were shocked beyond all reason. It confirmed their fears that Klaus really was here and that he really want playing since he had kidnapped Jeremy.

"Come on." Alaric said to them. They snapped out of their monetarily state of shock and followed Alaric, hoping to do whatever they could in order to save Jeremy. The three ran down the adjacent hall, panicking as they got further away from the loud music.

Alaric slowed down in his steps as the two warily looked around. They passed many classrooms before Elena and Bonnie both became very skeptical.

"Something's not right." Bonnie said, clutching her stomach. She still felt that dark aura that was emanating off from Rick but for some reason, it was heavier, almost suffocating.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked, sensing too that something was amiss. It was too quiet.

They watched as Alaric stopped and turned to face them, laughing at his own personal joke. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, belch, not my decade. My personal favorite is the twenties. It had everything, the style, the jazz, and the parties."

Realization dawned on to both of them. The person standing in front of them was not their history teacher and friend. No, this was something else, something far worse.

"Alaric?" Elena asked.

"Nope, guess again." Alaric said, smirking.

"Klaus." Bonnie said, backing Elena behind her.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the heir a prize." He said walking closer to them.

"It's not possible." Elena whispered. It couldn't be.

"Oh, just relax Elena. I'm not here to hurt you, yet. Today, though, someone else is on my list."

They both glanced at the witch, whose green eyes widen at Klaus' words. With a smile, he sped forwards only to be propelled backwards into the lockers. "Run, Elena." Bonnie shouted but the doppelgänger was too shocked to move.

They both watched as Klaus got back up, smirking. "Is that all you have, my lovely?"

They both watched as Klaus sped towards them once again, only to have Bonnie throw him back farther into the trophy case which was further down the hall. He got up, shakily, to his feet still laughing.

"By all means, fire away. If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one."

Klaus saw how tired Bonnie looked as she clutched her swollen stomach. Bonnie backed up and grabbed Elena's hand, knocking the brunette out of her trance. "Run, Elena now!"

The two ran back in the other direction as fast as they could with Klaus hot on their trail. Bonnie pushed herself, making sure she put as much distance between them and Klaus. When they passed a corridor, Bonnie made sure she locked the doors with magic. She needed to get Elena somewhere safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Damon and Stefan arrived to see Jeremy being viciously kicked and beaten. Damon could've walked away now but the torture of the younger Gilbert was his job and he'd be damned if someone else tried to do his job.

"Hey idiots." Damon catcalled, getting their attention.

The gang stopped what they were doing and turned to the two newcomers. One of then pulled something out of his pocket and sent a wooden stake that shot Damon in the shoulder, too close to his heart for his liking.

Stefan and Damon both watched as the others pulled out crossbows armed with wooden stakes.

"Let me guess, Klaus says hi." Damon said, gaining their attention.

Stefan took the moment when they were distracted and sped towards the leader and the guy beside him, knocking them out cold before they ever saw him coming. Damon pulled the stake out his shoulder and grabbed the scum who was distracted, itching to kill the fool.

"Damon, don't kill him, he's compelled." Stefan said.

"So?" Damon asked, feeling no remorse for the teen.

"Damon, they're a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena, I've got this."

Damon's eyes widen as he complied what his brother said_. _Damon furiously threw the compelled teen into the lockers. _Bonnie! _He thought as he raced back to the dance, silently praying that Bonnie and Elena heeded his words and stayed in place.

Sure enough, Bonnie and Elena were gone and he mentally cursed himself as he fell for Klaus' tricks. He looked around trying to find Rick but he too was nowhere in sight. The vampire nearly pulled his hair out when he heard Elena scream.

Damon sped to the origin of the sound and arrived as Bonnie and Elena were running towards him. They stopped as they recognized him and Bonnie took the time to catch her breath. "What happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena managed to say as she tried to calm herself down.

"What?"

"He's possessing it somehow." Bonnie said, trying to wrap her head around it too.

"Go get Stefan." Damon said harshly towards Elena. She looked back and forth between Bonnie and Damon before she nodded and left.

He waited until he heard Elena's footsteps become fainter before he spoke. "Can you kill him?"

She felt a sharp pain blossom in her stomach and grimaced. "He's got a type of protection spell around him. I'm trying to break it but I need time. And I don't have enough of that. I'm sorry Damon, I should've told you sooner."

"Tell me what?"

"When I channeled all that energy, it came with two things. One, it made me relieve all of the pain the witches felt. It also had a limit. In order to kill Klaus, I have to use a lot of power."

"How much is needed to kill Klaus?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"All of it." Bonnie said looking away.

The vampire snarled and punched a hole in the wall. He couldn't take it, knowing the only way to kill the Original was to kill Bonnie and their unborn child.

"Damon, I didn't want to sign the deed because I knew I wasn't going to live that long."

In his rage, Damon punched another hole into the wall, this one bigger than the others. "I choose you over Klaus, over Elena, over this goddamn town!"

"Damon, you don't get to decide! I am going to die either way. To break the curse, all of my power is needed. To kill Klaus, all of my power is needed. Least with killing Klaus, I can choose my own way."

"NO!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. He tried to grab Bonnie but she stepped away from his grasp, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Damon." He felt the pain in his head and he groaned out at the intensity of the aneurysm she was giving him. The vampire snarled as the agonizing pain brought him to his knees. The witch watched in horror as Damon collapsed, the pain becoming too much. With one last look, Bonnie turned around and walked to her impending demise.

* * *

After Elena found Stefan, they found Caroline dancing with Matt. Caroline excused herself and Elena brought them both up to speed on what was happening. Caroline wanted to go but Matt was there and she had to try and hide what she was from him again. The two understood and left, knowing they were hindered without Caroline.

Elena and Stefan ran through the gym doors only to see Damon trying to prop himself from off the ground. Stefan helped him up while Elena looked around noticing Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Bonnie?" Alarm ranged in her voice.

"She's trying to take Klaus out. She stopped me from trying to after her."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"It'll kill her. Killing Klaus requires every single drop of her powers. She's trying to protect you!" Damon shouted grief and rage clouding his emotions.

The brunette felt a sharp pain in her chest. "NO! Bonnie can't sacrifice herself, not for me, not for anyone!"

Elena ran down the hall, determined to stop Bonnie. She wouldn't let anyone die because of her. Not anymore! The two brothers followed her, praying that they stopped Bonnie in time. Damon couldn't lose Bonnie, he just couldn't. He was nothing without her.

* * *

Bonnie walked feeling the pull of Klaus' aura until she felt it at its most potent. She opened the door to the faculty room to see Klaus in Alaric's body. "My lovely Bennett. So beautiful, so powerful. Just like you ancestors. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must."

"But you're mistaken. I want to hurt _you_."

Klaus chuckled and sped to her, trying to catch her off her guard. She sensed him and with a wave of her hand, Bonnie sent the Original flying back onto the table where it shattered against his frame. Wobbling, he got up and laughed. "You can't kill me, Bennett!"

"I can sure as hell try."

The florescent lights above them shattered as she broke Klaus' legs, earning a cry of agony from him. The pain in her stomach doubled but she tried to push it away, focusing on the task in front of her.

She heard voices and turned around seeing Damon, Stefan, and Elena running towards her. With her magic, she closed the doors shut preventing any of them to get in.

"BONNIE!" Damon snarled, his rage making itself known. He threw himself towards the door hoping it was bulge but he didn't make a dent in it. Stefan and Elena tried to help him but they yield the same results. All they could do was watch the fight that was unfolding itself in front of them.

Bonnie felt blood flow from her nose at an alarming rate and the pain from her stomach felt like a million knives being punctured into her insides. Her stance wavered but she held on, resolute in her decision. The magnitude of her powers sent chairs and papers flaying everywhere. She kept breaking his appendages, determined to keep him down. No matter what Bonnie tried to do to him, he got up once more. The protection spell was taking too long to break. Cursing, she broke his arms, hearing the Original cry out, once more, in pain.

The pain in her stomach became too much to bear with. Bonnie gritted her teeth and felt as her vision became disoriented. Losing her personal battle, Bonnie fell to the ground, silent and still. Klaus smiled, glad that he was victorious, and sped out of the room. He had seen the full extent of her powers and he was more than pleased. Now he wouldn't have to worry about the heir dying midway during the ritual.

Damon and Stefan both heard her heart beat slow down. Elena cried out in anguish, noting her uselessness. "BONNIE, NO!"

Damon felt the door give way and ran to her still form. "GODDAMN YOU BONNIE!" He screamed.

Stefan held a distraught and tearful Elena while Damon furiously bit into his wrist drawing blood. He shoved it to her lips, begging to anybody that she would be okay. Damon felt her latch onto his wrist and he knew what he ultimately had to do.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here." Damon demanded. He didn't want anyone watching him what he was planning to do next.

"What? Why? What are you planning to do with her?" Elena asked, tearfully wanting an explanation as to why he didn't want her near Bonnie.

"NOW!" Damon roared. He pleaded at his brother, trying to make him see reason.

The green-eyed vampire nodded and pulled a still crying Elena out of the room. Once he heard them leave, he removed his wrist from Bonnie's mouth and watched her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Did I kill him?" She asked groggily.

"No he escaped. Bonnie, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to protect everybody."

"Even if that meant killing yourself?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before she answered. "Yes."

"I see."

He wiped the blood off of her face and she tried to adjust her eyes to the lights that she hadn't destroyed. Damon pulled Bonnie into a sitting position, hearing her whimper a little as he laid her head into the crook of his neck. With cool hands, he brushed some of her hair away from her neck. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't understand. "For what?"

Damon felt his facial features shift and his fangs lengthened. With his last prayer of forgiveness, Damon sunk his fangs into the caramel skin, puncturing her vein. Bonnie gasped as images flashed across her eyes. She remembered the sting of fangs in her skin and it brought tears to her eyes and a scream to her lips. She clawed at Damon's back, trying to stop the pain he was inflicting on her.

"Please, Damon. Stop!" Bonnie cried, feeling her blood being pulled out her body. As much as her pleas broke him piece by piece, he didn't stop. This needed to be done.

The young witch felt her body become heavier. Seeing stars, she closed her eyes and watched as the blackness crept and blanketed around her.

Damon heard her heart slow down and he released his fangs from her intoxicating blood. As he licked the blood from his lips, he laid her down once more on the tile floor. He had done something far worse than he ever done in his human and undead life. He had bonded the little witch to him, most likely for forever. Remorsefully, he picked her up and carried her to the car. From now on, things between him and Bonnie would change drastically.

* * *

Matt walked Caroline to her front porch. After the dance, Matt had courteously asked to escort her to her house. She should've refused but the pleading look in his eye made her soft. She smiled at him but she refused to kiss him.

"That was a wild dance, right?" Matt said, trying to ease the tension that had crept up on them.

Caroline smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It was painful to lead him like this. "Matt, we…" The blonde started but was interrupted by a familiar scent. She whipped her head around to see Tyler advancing towards her house, with an unreadable expression.

"Tyler?" Matt asked, wondering why Tyler showed up.

Tyler! What are you doing here?"

"Caroline, we need to talk about what happened." Tyler said in a voice that sounded like he was strained.

"Talk about what?"

"Tyler can we do this tomorrow? I promise you we'll talk tomorrow. Matt was just seeing that I got home okay, right Matt?"

The golden haired teen didn't know what was going on but he nodded his head just the same.

Tyler felt the animal in him rise but he didn't take the bait. With much restraint as possible, Tyler turned to walk away but stopped. "Caroline, I'll be over here first thing in the morning. We need to talk."

The newborn vampire watched as Tyler walked away and let out a long sigh. "Matt, I'll see you around okay?" Caroline smiled.

Matt smiled. "Okay, Care." He watched as she entered her house before he walked down the stairs and towards his red truck. He got in and started up the engine. A part of him still couldn't believe that Caroline, that bubbly, cheerful Caroline, was actually a monster in disguise. Pretending was hard, especially around her. He know he promised the sheriff that he'd play his part of the in the dark Matt but for how long? He didn't know if he could keep this up because truthfully, he couldn't stand the sight of her.

**A/N: What a powerful chapter! I was so worried that I couldn't show Damon's helplessness. I wanted to end the chapter with Bamon but I felt really bad not including Tyler so I added him in the end. How do you guys feel about the bond? I was shocked when I thought of it but realized that I could make it useful in the next chapters. I would love to know how everyone one feels about this chapter! Reviews are like a good wind in the summer, nice and joyful.**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	19. Prelude To The End

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: Klaus**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/?**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed (kisha96, HannahDamonSalvatore1996, nickynicole, Meye, David Fishhwick, starinthem, babyshan211, Lady Daejah, jacki, zozo42, Cynner, Maverick37, aprilf00l, dizzy78, mrs mathis, shayquan0765, jhayne23, hOpEuLiKe, Evadney, TRUE FAN, Jacal Ste. Worme, Bright sunny days1, lynsay, and Kate) and those who favored Bloodlust and added it to their reviews. Last chapter was hard to write but this one was even harder. I had a lot of questions of whether Damon turned Bonnie or bonded with her. For those who were wondering, I give you your answer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Elena sat the very next morning in the dungeon in the Boarding House across from Elijah's corpse twirling the dagger in her hand. Last night, Bonnie had tried to sacrifice herself in order for her and Elena's sake and she almost died. Damon passed by her last night with an unconscious Bonnie and he gave her a cold glare. In his eyes, she was the reason of Bonnie's current state.

With everything going on, Elena made her decision. While everyone was sleeping, Elena made her way down to the basement and removed the dagger from Elijah's heart. She had been waiting for a couple of hours, waiting for Elijah to come back to life.

With a gasp, Elijah's body moved, twisting and contorting until he finally stopped. Elena ran over to him, watching as his eyes widen at the sight of her. "Katerina!"

Elena shook her head, "No, I'm Elena. Now you have to be quiet or Stefan and Damon will hear you." Elena said.

The Original gasped as he got up, unaware of his surroundings. "Let me out. I can't, I can't breathe." He sped away, making Elena run after him. She ran to the front door, watching as Elijah crouched outside, breathing in and out heavily.

"Elijah?" She asked timidly.

The Original whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. He tried to sped back into the house but he was stopped by the invisible barrier. "What happened?" He asked the brunette.

Elena put a finger of her mouth, "Shhh." She said whispering. She pointed towards upstairs and shook her head, letting him know she didn't want Damon or Stefan to know about anything she'd done yet.

"I'll tell everything you want to know, but not here." She whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"Can I trust you?" He asked, still skeptical of her.

As a sigh of good will, Elena handed Elijah the dagger. He eyed her warily and tucked the dagger into his tattered coat jacket. "Fine, you will come with me. We have matters to discuss."

Elena grabbed her jacket form the coat hanger nearby and with one last look, she gazed towards the stairs. She would fix everything.

* * *

Stefan knocked on Damon's door. He heard the rustling of clothes before the door opened. Damon looked like hell and rightfully so. He had almost lost Bonnie, again. "What?"

"Have you seen Elena?"

"Can't you keep a leash on your girlfriend?" He asked, annoyed.

"Damn it Damon. She's not answering her phone and I'm getting pretty worried." Stefan said, concerned. When he woke up to find Elena gone, he thought that she maybe went to the bathroom. But when he reached over and saw that her shoes as well as her phone were gone, he panicked.

"I don't have time to be worrying about Elena. I've got bigger things to worry about."

Stefan's last line of sanity snapped. He always helped Damon when he needed help and now was his time to return the favor. "Last night, I smelled Bonnie's blood on your mouth. I didn't want to bring it up in front of Elena but I'm bringing it up now. What did you do to her?"

Damon gripped the wooden door, not caring about breaking it. "This has nothing to do with you little brother." Damon growled.

"What did you do?" Stefan demanded.

"I bonded with her. This way she can't just throw her life away for your precious girlfriend."

The younger vampire felt like smacking his brother upside his head. "How could you do something so reckless? How much blood did you exchange?"

"Almost all of it." Damon said, pushing his brother aside and headed downstairs. He did not need Stefan judging him for his actions.

"Damon! That much exchange makes the bond permanent. You do realize you've bonded Bonnie with you for forever?"

Damon turned around and grabbed Stefan by his shirt slamming him into the wall. "You don't think I know that? She'll never have her own life anymore. I've put a terrible burden on her but I'd do it again if I could. It'll stop her trying to kill herself and focus more on her own life."

Damon let go of Stefan's shirt and pulled back, breathing heavily. The younger vampire saw the intense emotions etching themselves on Damon's face and he came to the conclusion that his brother didn't mind sharing his life with the witch. It was as if he wanted it.

"Damon, I'm so-" Stefan started but Damon waved him off. The green-eyed vampire looked behind his brother as something caught his eye. The basement door was ajar. Damon looked to see what had caught his brother's attention and noticed too that the door was open.

With a bad feeling, both brothers ran down the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of an empty basement and Elena, Elijah and the dagger nowhere to be found. "Damn it, Elena!"

* * *

Bonnie's green eyes fluttered open and the bright light from the window was making her eyes hurt. With a wave of her hand, the curtain closed and she sighed, relieved. The witch moved to get out of bed, but sucked her teeth when she felt a sharp pain coming from her neck.

She touched the spot where the pain originated and thoughts from last night came rushing back to her. Bonnie remembered the pain of Damon's fangs as they pierced her skin and the anguish of him hurting her. She let out a small cry and ran to the bathroom.

Holding her neck out towards the mirror, she saw the bite mark. It was bright red against the mocha color of her skin. She didn't understand, why did Damon do this to her? He promised her he wouldn't hurt her! She felt hurt and also rage, but the rage was not her emotion.

It was coming from someone else, someone downstairs. She didn't know where she got this empathy but all she knew that whoever it was mad beyond reason. She tried to cover up the wound with her hair, but found it impossible as it stood out prominently on her neck. Giving up, she pulled the curls into a messy ponytail and made her way out of the bathroom and out of the room. Heading downstairs, she followed the pull of the emotion until she spotted Stefan and Damon in the living room looking like someone killed their cat.

Damon saw her and he shifted in his seat, like he was hiding something. Bonnie felt that the rage was coming from the elder vampire. "Are you feeling angry for some reason?" She asked curiously.

Both brothers looked at each other, then to her, unsure of what to say. Stefan threw a pillow at Damon, impatient. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Damon flipped his brother off then stared at Bonnie. His bonding mark stood out largely, a constant reminder of what he had done. Her dark green eyes bore into him, demanding they tell her whatever they were hiding from her.

"What do I feel right now?" He asked in all seriousness.

"You're feeling sad. Wait, how is it that I know your emotions?"

He sighed as his crystal colored orbs bore into hers, "Last night, I did something. Bonnie, I bonded us by blood."

The brunette put her hands over her mouth in shock. She had heard of vampire bonds in her grimoire. It warned greatly against bonding with vampires. "Why? Why would you bond with me? If I die…."

"I'll die too." Damon said finishing for her.

"That is selfish Damon, how dare you force me into a bonding ritual!"

"You gave me no choice! You were so busy trying to kill yourself for Elena that you forgot about yourself and our child!"

"I was trying to save us all!"

Damon grabbed her arm, unknowingly applying pressure. "I don't want to save everyone else if it means that I lose you. It was selfish of me but Bon; I'm looking out for you and our child which was something you weren't doing. "

He released her arm and turned away from her trying to keep his emotions in check. Bonnie felt his anger and concern and she winced. Damon may be an ass but he was right. She was so busy trying to kill Klaus and save Elena that she forgot about her own well-being. Maybe Damon did the right thing by bonding them to each other.

"Damon, I'm sorry…for everything. I promise, from now on I'll think of myself first." She said making him look at her.

The vampire growled silently but peered into her green orbs, seeing the truth shining in her eyes. Under her, he could not hold his angry demeanor for long. He kissed their bonding mark sending pleasurable shivers down Bonnie's body. She arched into his frame, wanting more, craving more. Damon smiled at Bonnie's lust pulsating through him and he wrapped an arm around her expanding waist. He wanted to take her to their room and ravish her but Stefan cleared his throat, making sure that the couple remembered that he was there.

"Damon, what are we going to do about Elena?" Stefan asked, focusing on the bigger predicament.

Bonnie slightly pushed Damon away at the mention of her best friend. "What about Elena?"

"Bon, your incredibly stupid BFF removed the dagger and now her and Elijah are missing. To top it off, she's not answering her phone."

Stefan punched Damon in the arm at his comment. It was true but he didn't need to call Elena stupid. She did what she thought was best. It was a trait he loved and hated about her. "I'll try her phone again."

Damon and Bonnie both watched as Stefan called the doppelgänger once more. When the brunette answered, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Elena, where are you? Are you ok?"

The brunette sighed over the phone. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm with Elijah."

The younger vampire shook his head. "Where?"

"Stefan, no. Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Elena, listen to me. He cannot be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus."

Stefan listened as she paused for a while before responding. "Stefan, Elijah is noble. He'll stay true to his word. Besides, I'd be really stupid to betray him again."

"You can't do this alone."

"I trust him for all our sakes. Just trust me on this, please. Oh, make sure you keep Damon from doing anything stupid. I'll be in touch."

Stefan heard the line click. He put the phone down not believing what had just transpired. Damon who had led Bonnie to the sofa was looking at him disbelievingly as well. He rubbed circles in the back of Bonnie's hand, keeping his gazed focused on his brother.

"Did she hang up on you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked, frustrated at Damon's enhanced hearing.

"Well its official, Elena is, without a doubt, an idiot." Damon said, earning a glare from Bonnie. "What?" He asked confused.

"She's not an idiot. She's just doing what she thinks is necessary." Bonnie said, relating. She couldn't say anything against her best friend's actions because just hours ago, she was willing to end her life for everyone.

Damon eyed her warily, feeling the sympathy she felt for Elena and shook his head. It was like two peas in a self-sacrificing pod. "No she's an idiot."

"Damon, Elena's the only person who can get Elijah to help us kill Klaus. So for now, I think we should back off and let her do her thing. I don't like it but I'll trust her."

The elder vampire shook his head at his brother's words. "Elena is going to get herself killed which in turn gets Bonnie killed. I'll be damned if anything happens to Bonnie because of her stupid mistakes."

Stefan and Bonnie both watched as Damon's anger grew. Thinking quickly, Bonnie grabbed Damon's cool hand, making him face her. "Damon, I'm starving. Would you like to follow me to the kitchen?"

Damon was not about to bow down so easily but when he felt the slight burn on the hand that she was holding on to, he forced himself to calm down. Bonnie, with help from Damon, slowly got to her feet and led the blue-eyed vampire towards the kitchen.

Stefan watched them leave. He was so grateful for Bonnie. She knew how to tame his brother with the right amount of words. Now if he could solve the problem with Elena, he'd be content. He was angry with the brunette but he had to let her do this. He wasn't the one that was about to be ritually killed to break a curse. He'd trust her because it seemed they were all out of other ideas.

* * *

Tyler stood out in front of Caroline's door, waiting for her to greet him. He was dead serious about what he had said last night. He needed to talk about what they were. The werewolf smelt Caroline's scent, feeling it become more prominent as she came closer to the door. He waited as she opened the white door, dressed in only blue shorts and a blue tank top.

"Morning, Tyler."

"Morning. Is your mom home?" He asked, hoping that the Sheriff was out.

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago. What's up?"

"Caroline, I really need to talk to you."

The blonde watched as Tyler shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly nervous.

"Yeah, come in." She moved aside giving him room to walk in. He smiled and walked towards the living room. The young vampire closed the door and watched as the werewolf paced around the room, unsure of what to say.

"So what's up?" She asked, trying to ease the tension that was thick in the air around them.

Using his supernatural speed, he sped over to her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her soft lips, trying to pour all of his emotions into it. Caroline was initially shocked by the intimate gesture but the way he was kissing her brought back memories from the night they had shared.

It was a while before the blonde came to her senses and pushed the werewolf off of her. Tyler looked sad and confused; he didn't do anything wrong, right?

"Tyler, we cannot do this."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm supposed to make a decision. And I can't make one when I'm making out with you!"

Tyler rubbed his neck, puzzled. "Caroline, it shouldn't be that hard. Matt can't possibly understand someone like us. He's human."

"I know that. But before this, he understood me. How can I give up on someone who didn't give up on me?"

"Caroline, I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The blonde silently gasped. Tyler, he actually loved her. Her heart wanted to shout it out to the rooftops but she couldn't. She really couldn't. It was unfair to Matt if she chose Tyler right here and now. "It does Tyler, it really does. But Matt loves me too and I don't want to be that type of person that strings a guy along. Please just give me until tomorrow."

"Caroline, the full moon is tomorrow night. I don't want you anywhere near me when I'm transforming. A bite from me could kill you and I don't want that to happen."

He took her hand and pulled her towards him, planting a small kiss on her cheek. The blonde blushed at the touch and smiled even though her thoughts were conflicting. "I'll come by in the afternoon then."

He nodded and walked out the front door. As soon as the door closed, Caroline felt like she wanted to pull her curly blonde hair out. The obvious choice was Tyler. He was so patient and she didn't have to hide anything with him. Matt, on the other hand, was a time bomb waiting to go off. He reacted crazily towards her secret and he had blamed her for Vicki's attack. But when she was human, he wanted her for her, not Elena. He had cared about her so much and those feelings were still strong in her heart.

Frustrated, she grabbed a jacket and sped towards the Boarding House. She was so not in the mood to hear Damon but she'd suck it up in order to see Bonnie.

* * *

Elena sat across from Elijah in the Lockwood garden. He had compelled Carol into giving him a change of clothes and a quiet place to talk. Elena was just glad that Tyler wasn't at home. She was guessing that he wouldn't be too happy that they compelled his mother.

"So I assume that the Martins are no longer with us?" Elijah asked calmly.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Katerina would've been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she might be dead."

The Original chuckled darkly. "I highly doubt that. Klaus would want her to suffer. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

Elena shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. What aren't you telling me?"

"Klaus and I are brothers."

The brunette was shocked at the new information. They were brothers! It couldn't be possible. "You and Klaus are brothers? That means there is a whole family of Originals?"

"Yes, my family is from eastern Europe. My mother bore seven children."

"That must mean your parents were human."

"Yes, we all were but the story of how we came to be vampires is a long and tedious story, one I do not wish to tell. But know this; we are _the_ oldest vampires in the world. It is from us that other vampires are created."

"But why would you want your own brother dead?"

"That is a reason I wish to keep to myself. You know nothing can kill an Original, not fire, not sun, not a bite from a werewolf. But we will meet our demise from the wood of a tree that dates back to the beginning of the world, a tree my father made sure to burn."

The brunette was very well aware of the change in the subject but she didn't say anything. If Elijah didn't want to talk about what happened between them, then she would not press the issue. She would go along with the conversation. "So that's where the ash comes from?"

"Yes. Witches wanted to make sure nothing truly immortal walked the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness to maintain the balance of creation."

Elena crossed her arms. "I'm confused. If nothing but the dagger and the ash can kill an Original, why does he want to break the sun and moon curse?"

The vampire chuckled at the doppelgänger's perceptiveness. She was truly different from her ancestor. "Elena, the sun and the moon curse is fake."

The doppelgänger's eyes widen. The curse, the one that had put them through so much trouble was fake? "So the Aztec legend was all made up? Why?"

"Klaus made up the Aztec legend so he could find the doppelgänger, the moonstone, and the heir faster. It was much easier to find them if both werewolves and vampires were looking for them."

Elijah got up and walked towards the manmade stream the Lockwood's made and Elena followed him, curious and concerned at the same time. "So you're telling me there is no curse?"

The vampire chuckled once more. "Oh, there is a curse but it far worse. It is a curse on Klaus himself."

Elena looked towards the Original intent on finding out what the actual curse was. "What horrible curse was placed on Klaus?"

She was about to get her answer but her cell phone rung, interrupting their conversation. He gave her privacy as she took the call and she smiled at him, appreciative of the small gesture.

He could've easily listened but he turned away, reminiscing of when his love for Katerina was real. Elena cam back a few minutes late appearing distraught. "Elijah, Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"That was not part of our arrangement."

"I know but she's family. I have to. I'll be back, I promise."

He looked at her seeing Katerina all over again. Yet, he could see the differences in their personality. "Promises are nothing without action."

The brunette nodded then ran to her car. Klaus seemed hell bent on destroying everything in her life, including her family or what was left of it.

* * *

Damon may his way down to the study where Stefan was. He wanted to take a nap with his witch but Malibu Barbie had the nerve to bother them with her Twilight problems. Bonnie, being the nice person that she is, lent a crying shoulder to the newborn vampire much to his aggravation. He didn't not want to overhear Blondie's problems so he decided to get himself a glass.

Stefan chuckled at his apparent discomfort. "Got kicked out?"

"Actually, I let myself out. Bonnie would be awfully mad at me if I snapped Valley Mallory's neck."

"Good save." Stefan said. He heard his phone ring and he answered it. "Hello, Jenna?"

Damon's eyebrows shot up at the caller's name. He wanted to hear more but Stefan excused himself and walked out of the room. He could overhear but he was thinking about something that didn't make sense. How did Klaus trick them so easily? He had to have help learning about them and he had a pretty good guess who.

Stefan came back into the room, hanging up the phone. "Rick wanted to meet Jenna at the Grille but I warned her against that. I'll go and tell her everything, you coming?"

Damon took another sip from his glass and smirked. "Sorry Stefan but this is your rodeo."

Green eyes glared at Damon, not believing his words. "Seriously?"

"Yep, wouldn't want to do anything stupid. Besides I've got bigger fish to fry."

The younger vampire scoffed at his brother's actions. Damon could be such an ass at times. He sped out of the room and out of the house leaving Damon to his brandy. Damon watched as Stefan sped off as he took another sip. Stefan would be fine, he didn't need Damon to back him up when all he would do is make the situation worse.

With his heightened hearing he heard the sound of girlish giggling coming from upstairs. He sped into his bedroom finding Bonnie and Blondie on the large bed laughing over something. "What's so funny?" He asked smirking.

"Nothing that concerns you." Caroline said, earning a glare from Damon.

"You should respect your elders. After all, I could snap your neck like that." He said, snapping his fingers.

"That's right, you are almost two hundred years old. That's taking pedophile to a whole new level."

"Guys, play nice." Bonnie said. To her Caroline and Damon were like bickering children. Caroline never forgot about how Damon used her while she was human and Damon just didn't like Caroline.

He strolled over to Bonnie and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Got to take care of some business but I'll be back shortly."

"What kind of business?"

"Klaus business. Will you be okay for a couple of hours?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at Damon purposely ignoring her. "She'll be fine. I'm here remember?"

"That hardly makes me feel better."

Bonnie knew that Damon was keeping something form her but she didn't call him out on it. He would tell her eventually. "Caroline's here Damon. She won't let anything happen to me."

Damon didn't like that Caroline was his only means of keeping Bonnie safe while he was gone but there wasn't shit he could do about it. "Blondie…."

"I know Damon, ugh. I'm not stupid you know."

The elder vampire chuckled at her statement. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Grabbing his trusty vintage leather jacket, Damon walked out of the room and headed towards his Camaro. He had to make a couple of stops before he met up with an old friend and for that; well he needed to acquire some much needed things.

* * *

Katherine danced around the small apartment with a bottle of well-aged tequila. Since Klaus had no intentions of letting her go, he compelled her to stay inside the apartment until he deemed it so which would be never. Having nothing to do while he was gone, the brunette turned the music up on full blast savoring a sense of normalcy.

She heard a series of knocks on the door which made her lower the volume of the music. "Hello Rick, its Andie Starr. Could you open up?"

The brunette ran to the door temporarily forgetting that she could not leave the apartment nor open the door. Cursing to herself, she tried to figure out some way to open the door when she heard the doorknob turn. She looked in confusion as the door opened revealing Damon and unknown human.

Katherine sighed in relief. She knew she had hit rock bottom when seeing Damon was a good thing. "Finally!"

The human looked at Katherine in amazement. "Hey, you look just like Elena."

"That's because she's related to Elena." Damon said, rolling his eyes. "See you're still alive. Klaus didn't kill you?"

"Unfortunately not."

Katherine watched as the brunette held her hand out to her. "I'm Andie Starr."

Damon watched as Katherine looked at Andie with a look that screamed confusion. She didn't shake her hand, turning to look at her vampire. "Who is she?"

"Katherine, meet Andie Starr."

"Dumped the witch, I see?"

Damon softly growled. "Bonnie means more to me than you will ever know. Unlike you, I have a heart. Andie here was assisting me in acquiring something."

The two vampires watched as Andie walked around the apartment, glancing at the numerous objects that caught her attention. Damon tried to walk in but he felt the invisible barrier preventing him from doing so.

"Why are you here?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms.

"To see if you deserved to be rescued. After all that you've done, I shouldn't even be considering it but luckily I have grown a heart."

"How did you find me?"

The blue-eyed vampire smirked. "Alaric/Klaus was blending in way too easy. I figured he might've had some help from a certain person." Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, clear vial waving it out in front of her.

Katherine stared at the small vial gasping at the object. "Is that vervain?"

"Yep, see if Klaus is compelling you, this is your salvation."

The former doppelgänger chuckled. "How thoughtful but it won't change anything."

Damon leaned against the doorframe. "There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he gave the green light?"

Katherine tried to speak but no words would come out. Damon chuckled at her predicament. "Just desserts. Did the lordly Klaus tell you to do everything he says until the end of time?"

"No." Katherine was shocked at her ability to speak.

"Loophole."

Katherine glared at the younger vampire. She walked towards him, intent on getting her hands on the vervain. He pulled the vial out her reach, clicking his tongue. "Not so fast. Before I give this to you, answer me one question. Why did you double-cross us with Isobel?"

"Honestly, two reasons. One, you pissed me off Damon. Two, I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus. Your witch is pregnant. Whatever great power she has gets halved, easily. I was just simply looking out for myself."

"And that worked out so well in the end." He tossed the container to her where she grabbed it easily. She quickly unscrewed the cap and drunk the toxin, coughing as it burned through her system. It was a small price to pay to escape Klaus' compulsion.

"You owe me and I always collect my debts." Damon said, pushing himself from against the doorframe. "Andie, we're leaving."

The compelled reporter smiled at Katherine as she passed her. "Nice meeting you."

Katherine looked at Damon, sniffing the air around him. "Damon, is it true?"

"What?"

The five hundred year old vampire shook her head. "You're a fool. Bonding with a witch is basically suicide. Is it permanent?"

Damon smirked. He forgot Katherine had a great sense of smell. "Yes but for Bonnie, I'll take my chances."

Katherine watched as Andie shut the door behind her. Damon was truly an idiot. Exchanging blood with witches was dangerous, he knew that. The potency of their blood made it difficult to create temporary bonds and most who tried it ended up making permanent bonds instead. All she knew was that it would not end well for either one of them.

* * *

Elena opened the door to the Boarding House and was met by a worried Stefan. He didn't look like a seventeen year old boy; instead he looked his true age which worried her. He kissed her on the cheek, his cool touch sending shivers down her back.

"How is she?" She asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Not so good. She's in the study."

Elena wanted to get lost in his strong, cool embrace but she couldn't. She needed to comfort Jenna who just had the shock of a lifetime. She carefully opened the door to the study, seeing Jenna sitting on the study. Jenna looked lost, vulnerable.

The brunette made her way towards Jenna but stopped when her aunt flinched away from her. "Jenna, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I didn't think….When I was little, you mom used to tell me bedtime stories… about vampires. I didn't think…..that they were true."

"They are true. Jenna, I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe but like everything, it blew out of control."

Jenna wiped the tears out of her eyes, trying to be strong. She was the older one out of the two; she was supposed to be braver. "Who else knows?"

"All of us."

"Even John?"

Elena nodded and Jenna ran her hands through her hair. It was too much to take in.

"Jenna, I'm sorry but we were trying to protect you."

"Protect me? I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy. I'm the adult!"

Elena sat down on the couch next to Jenna. She grabbed her hand, trying to calm Jenna down. "There was nothing you could've done. There is so much more to….."

"No, no, Elena. Why didn't you tell me? I'm scared and I don't know how to get over it."

Elena pulled Jenna into a hug, letting the blonde cry on her shoulder. "I promise, Jenna. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

Unbeknownst to the two, Stefan listened to their conversation. He felt like all of this was his fault, like the pain they've endured was his cause. He wanted to console the two but he stopped himself. It was something they had to do by themselves. Jenna wasn't even looking at him the same anymore. Every day, he was glad that Elena came around to what he was. He was glad she didn't look at him like a horrible monster. She looked at him like he was a man, a flesh and blood human.

Damon strolled in to the Boarding House after dropping off Andie where he found her, the Grille. She was so easy to compel, thanks to her attraction to him. He would've asked Bonnie to come with him but they both couldn't touch vervain and he was not about to put Bonnie in danger.

As he was walking down the foyer, he saw Elena leaving. "Leaving so soon?"

"I promised Elijah I would return back to him."

Damon looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Are you stupid? You must be because I thought I heard you say you're going back to Elijah."

"I gave him my word."

He looked towards his brother. "You're letting her go?"

"Elena knows what she's doing, I trust her."

Damon looked back and forth from Stefan and Elena. He gave out a snort waving them both off. "Forget it, I hardly care anymore. Get yourself killed but don't come to me."

Damon walked away from the disgusting couple and headed up towards his room. When he opened the door, he expected Bonnie to be in the room by herself but much to his frustration, he found Caroline still in the room.

"Still here, Blondie?"

Caroline and Bonnie both turned at Damon's presence. Bonnie smiled at the vampire while Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, was just about to leave. Bonnie, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll take your advice and talk to Tyler."

"Good." The witch smiled and enveloped Caroline in a fierce hug before releasing her. The newborn vampire jumped off the bed and glared at Damon before she left. Damon ran a hand through his hair before he plopped down next to Bonnie.

He looked at the young witch and noticed the slight lines under her eyes and felt the weariness that she felt. "You're tired."

"And you're angry. Why?"

Damon rubbed his cool hands on Bonnie's stomach. "Has he been giving you any problems?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his failing attempt to change the subject but she complied nonetheless. "Other than the random kicking and the hunger, not really. Besides what makes you so sure that it's a he?"

Damon chuckled. "Oh, I'm pretty sure, it's a he."

"We'll see. So, where did you go today?"

"Went to see Katherine. She's still alive; don't know what Klaus has planned for her but whatever it is, it's not mercy."

"Did you find Elena?" She asked worriedly.

Damon stopped with his movements. He felt the concern she felt for her best friend and he felt angry at the doppelgänger for making Bonnie worry about her. "Your friend is with Elijah."

Anger rose within her but the witch knew now it wasn't her own. She leaned over and kissed Damon on his cheek, smiling as his anger diminished. He kissed the side of her neck where their bond mark was starting to heal. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Bonnie smiled at his apology. She knew that he truly meant it. "I'm sorry for putting myself and our child in harms' way. I just didn't want to be part of the sacrifice but it looks like I don't have a choice anymore."

He grabbed her chin, looking deep into her midnight green eyes. "Hey, we'll find another way, okay. Besides, I'll protect you two, I swear."

The vampire watched as she nodded with unshed tears in her eyes. He caressed her lips with the pad of his thumb before he suddenly stopped his movements. "What's wrong?"

"Elijah is here."

* * *

Elena walked back into the Lockwood Mansion, relieved that Elijah was still there standing next to the fireplace in the study. She was glad Stefan saw reason. She needed to keep her promise to him and she needed to know what the curse was placed on Klaus.

"I'm here, Elijah. I've kept my word and I'm back."

"It would seem that you have." He motioned for her to sit down and she obeyed, sitting down on the Lockwood's expensive and elegant sofa.

"Please, tell me what curse is placed on Klaus."

Elijah sat down next to Elena on the sofa before he began his tale. "Klaus and my father were not close. It was only after we became vampires that I learned the reason for it. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother was not faithful to my father and it was her darkest secret; Klaus was from a different bloodline. When my father discovered her secret, he hunted down every single person from her lover's bloodline. What he didn't realize was that he was the catalyst of a war between the species that lives on to this very day."

"Species?" Elena asked, perplexed.

Elijah got up and poured himself a glass of champagne. He took a sip of the sparkling wine before he continued. "Vampires and werewolves."

"So…..Klaus' real father was from a werewolf line? But that would make Klaus…."

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid."

Elena's eyes widen as she took in the new information. Klaus was, all this time, a mix between a werewolf and a vampire. She still was in a state of shock when Elijah continued.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf and any vampire. To nature, it was a monstrosity. It could not stand for an imbalance in power. So, a coven of witches, servants of nature, led by a powerful leader, sought to make my brother's werewolf side dormant."

"So that's what's Klaus is trying to break?"

"Yes, he wants to trigger the part of him that's a werewolf. He could create his own bloodline, his own new race."

"Ok, so we stab him with the dagger, right. Won't he die?"

Elijah took another sip of his champagne. "A werewolf can heal from sliver; an Original can be killed only with a silver dagger and white oak ash. Therein lays the problem."

"So what? Klaus can't be killed?"

"There is one thing that can kill a supernatural entity. A servant of nature, a witch that can harness true power can destroy anything."

Elena immediately thought of Bonnie. "Bonnie cannot use her power to kill Klaus. She's pregnant. That much power would kill her."

"There is one more option but I'm afraid we'll have to wait a while to use it. The child that the heir carries was born from different bloodlines as well. A human witch for a mother and a vampire for a father. The leader of the coven that originally placed the curse on Klaus, whose line would eventually be known as Bennett, prophesized that Klaus would indeed break the curse one day. And for that, they created a fail-safe for that purpose. A powerful witch and a destined, noble vampire would, from their union, create a vampire-witch hybrid with the power necessary to destroy Klaus."

"Wouldn't the hybrid turn out like Klaus?" Elena asked.

"The witches gave it weaknesses so that it would have a balance."

Elena ran her hands through her hair. Her life just got more complicated each and every day. Bonnie was, in a lesser sense, destined to be with Damon. It was too unreal.

"Elena, you must understand. The child is a fail-safe. We must not let Klaus break the curse. The only time the ritual can be performed is during a full moon. When Klaus is in transition, that is when he'll be vulnerable."

"In other words, I'll still have to die in the ritual."

"True, but I can save the life of the doppelgänger. I have found a way, will you trust me?"

Elena sighed but nodded. She knew it! She knew she would find another way to save them all, including herself. "I trust you Elijah."

* * *

Damon ran downstairs, the monster in him threatening to rise with every step he took. He finally made it to the study when he saw Stefan sitting in the sofa across from Elijah and Elena. All three pairs of eyes watched him and he strolled in, the veins under his eyes prominent against the pale color of his skin.

"You invited him in? How stupid can you get?"

Stefan got up and grabbed Damon by his shirt. "That is enough, Damon."

Damon grabbed Stefan's arms and shook him off him. Elena stood up, annoyed with Damon's attitude. "Damon, stop. Elijah is here because we have renewed the terms of our deal."

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask of one thing from you."

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology."

Damon snorted while Stefan thought about the deal. It was just one apology. "I'm sorry for my part I played in your death. I was just trying to protect Elena. I will always protect Elena."

Elena smiled at Stefan. He was being the better man. She turned to Damon, hoping he would do the same. He had a sour look on his face as the veins were still visible under his eyes.

Elijah nodded at Stefan and all three eyes were on the midnight haired vampire. "Damon, the sacrifice will happen. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way and I did."

"Is this true?"

Elijah sat calmly in his seat. "Yes."

"And you're trusting Bonnie's life with him?"

"I am."

"I won't let Bonnie go through with the ritual. She needs to think about herself first. I'm really sick of you putting Bonnie's life in your plans. She's pregnant or did you forget that? The three of you can all go to hell."

Damon turned to leave but was stopped by Bonnie's presence in the doorway. She had a hand on her stomach as she breathed in and out, trying to catch her breath. "How can you say such a thing Damon?"

"I'll say it again Bonnie, I'll always choose you over anybody, including myself."

"Damon, I can kill Klaus without hurting myself." Bonnie said, close to yelling.

Damon's eyes became infinite black and she felt his struggle on trying to contain himself. "Goddamnit Bonnie, think of yourself!"

"I am, Damon. Klaus will hunt us down until I participate in the ritual. We would never get to live in peace!"

Damon, unable to control his rage, snarled loudly in anger. Bonnie's mark flared with the rage he was feeling and it brought her to tears. They all watched as Damon sped out of the room and out of the house. He couldn't take Bonnie giving herself up to those animals. He needed to take his anger out on something other than the witch. If he had deliberately hurt her, he didn't know what he would've done.

Elena grabbed her sobbing friend and excused themselves from the room. She led her friend towards her room thinking what a mess today had become. She would never put her friend in danger so how dare Damon accuse her of something like that! Getting Bonnie to lie down was a hassle but she managed it in the end and within minutes Bonnie was already asleep. Looking closely, Elena spotted a bite mark on Bonnie's neck and noticed how red it was. How could Damon feed from Bonnie?

"Damon…" Bonnie mumbled in her sleep.

The brunette sighed and returned downstairs to check up on Stefan. Elijah was still sitting in the same spot he was before but Stefan was pacing the room. He stopped as Elena came back into the room, "How is she?"

"She's asleep. She's upset but she was too tired to stay awake."

Stefan nodded then turned towards the Original. "I am sorry about Damon. He's angry but he'll come around."

"Perhaps. He has bonded with her. Maybe that will make him see reason."

Elena didn't understand. "Bonded? What does that mean?"

Stefan grabbed her hand. "It means that Bonnie and Damon share one life now. Whatever happens to him, Bonnie will experience it and vice versa."

"So if Bonnie dies, does that mean Damon would die as well?"

"Yes."

Elijah headed towards the door. "I will be back tomorrow since tomorrow night is the full moon. I hope Damon will see reason before then."

The couple watched as the Original sped away. Elena threw herself into Stefan's arms, wanting, needing the comfort that his arms provided. Tomorrow was the day that all of this Klaus madness would end. Klaus would die and Elena could finally go back to being a normal teenager.

* * *

Caroline walked towards her house. She actually walked instead of driving or using her vampire speed because she wanted to take the time to think about what she will tell Tyler. Talking to Bonnie was really good. She got to figure out her feelings though girl talk. Now all she had to do was tell him her decision.

She watched as Tyler pulled up to her house, and walked towards the front door. She sped up towards him, appearing right in front of him. If he was a normal human, he would've been really freaked out about her sudden appearance but he wasn't so he just smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought I wasn't going to see you until tom-"

Her words were cut off by Tyler as he kissed him, passionately and hungrily. She decided not to ask questions and she gave in to him. It was a while before he pulled back, both breathing heavily.

"I want you Tyler." She said, her ocean blue eyes laced with lust.

The werewolf growled lustily as he grabbed her and together they sped towards her room, judging by her scent. Caroline made her choice and she knew Tyler was the one for her but breaking it to Matt was going to be really hard.

* * *

Katherine stood in Alaric's apartment as Maddox and another witch named Greta began chanting. Alaric stood next to a black, giant box covered in chains. The candles around them ignited as their chanting intensified creating a ring of fire around them and the mysterious giant box in front of them. The flames grew higher causing the brunette to step back a bit. Alaric's body wildly convulsed until their chanting stopped.

All three of them watched as Alaric dropped to the ground and the flames suddenly extinguished themselves out. Katherine's eyes widen as the box opened on its own accord and a figure stepped out.

"Klaus." Katherine breathed.

Klaus stepped out and cracked his neck and back. "Now that's more like it."

**A/N: Ahh, another chapter done! We learned the truth about the curse and the part that the Mother and Father play in it. I don't know about you but I was crying at the Bamon scene. Damon really does love Bonnie and all he wants is to keep her and their child safe. He's soo mean to Elena but I really did hate the whole "I'm in love with Elena" part. Oh and Tyler ad Caroline? Loved it! They belong together! I love hearing everyone's thoughts on the chapter! Reviews are like Christmas gifts, love the surprise!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	20. Dying is Not An Option

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: The Last Day**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed (David Fishwick, NaeNae1945, babyshan211, butterfly1221, kisha96, dizzy78, Maverick37, starinthem, Jacal Ste. Worme, Cynner, Moonlight16, Evandney, and nickynicole). Whoa, it's getting close to the end but there is a lot more going on. I have to say I cried when I wrote this chapter but I also smiled. It's a little long but I hope that is a good thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Damon returned to the Boarding House early next morning. The vampire had tried his hardest to become drunk and failed miserably. He envied humans who could become pissed drunk. He dreaded going up those stairs and seeing his witch but he needed to. He headed towards the stairs but stopped when he heard voices coming from the study and he felt Bonnie in there as well. Damon walked into the room noticing that Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie were talking to Elijah. They all watched as Damon walked into the room, Bonnie purposely avoiding eye contact.

The vampire felt anguish at the witch's avoidance but he buried it, knowing he really did deserve it. He watched as she rubbed their mark before he continued. "So what did I interrupt?"

"Elijah was telling us about the curse." Stefan said.

Damon snorted, "We get it, what's more to say?"

Elijah looked at the impulsive vampire and chuckled. "You should pay attention."

Damon glared darkly at the Original but Stefan cleared his throat, trying to draw the attention away from Damon and hopefully back to the real issue at hand. "Elijah, Elena told us that the Aztec curse is a fake, that it's actually a curse on Klaus himself."

"Yes, Klaus is a vampire born from a werewolf bloodline. The curse keeps his werewolf side from manifesting. If he breaks it, he'll become a true hybrid."

Damon looked at Stefan and Elena who appeared to be deep thought while he felt Bonnie's fear as Elijah told them the real reason Klaus was trying to break the curse. Damon himself was reeling his head around the reason and he couldn't let Klaus become two things he hated.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon growled.

"Because when he breaks the curse, Klaus will transition and that is when he'll be the most vulnerable."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand, caressing it before he spoke. "Tonight is the full moon, right? Elena said that he'll have to perform it under a full moon. How does he break the curse?"

"It's pretty straightforward really. You already know the ingredients. The heir will channel her power into the moonstone. Since Klaus is both a werewolf and a vampire, he would need to sacrifice one of each."

The group looked towards Bonnie who was holding her stomach protectively. Her face held no emotion but Damon knew better. She was scared and afraid having to perform a ritual for a monstrous creature. She wanted to cry but she was stopping herself, putting on a façade of bravery. It was right then and there that he promised himself she would never have to go through with the ritual. He would make sure of it.

"What part do I play into it?" Elena asked.

"You are the final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of death."

Elijah walked over to the table where Damon noticed an old, engraved box. They all watched as Elijah opened the box and carefully pulled out a phial, looking at it longingly. "I acquired this elixir from a witch some five hundred years ago. It was intentionally for Katerina. It holds mystical properties of resuscitation."

"Does that mean I die…?"

"And then you'll come back to life. But be warned, the elixir may not work."

"Klaus will hurt many more people if I don't do this. I'll take the risks."

Stefan sighed relieved. The young vampire hugged the doppelgänger while Damon stood up angrily. "That's all? Hooray for Elena, what about Bonnie? Doesn't performing the ritual kill her?"

"No, it will drain her. With the amount of power she has, it will merely weaken her. It is fortunate that she has abundant power; she will have to kill Klaus."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked watching as everyone turned towards Elijah.

"During his transition, you will have to weaken him, I will do the rest."

The young witch didn't say anything. She had to perform the ritual then turn around and help weaken Klaus? She didn't think she could survive the two. Everyone watched as Bonnie got up and headed out of the study. Damon gave everyone a cold stare before he followed the witch out. Elena moved to go after the witch but Stefan gripped her arm.

"Stefan, let me go. I have to talk to her."

The young vampire shook his head. "I don't think that is a good idea, Elena."

The doppelgänger sighed but sat back down. Elena had a chance of surviving thanks to Elijah and his elixir but Bonnie didn't have it so well. Killing Klaus came with such a huge and terrible price. It was unfair to them having to experience such a thing.

Elijah placed the phial back into its box and closed the lid. "Make sure you drink all of it down to the last, single drop. I will be back before nightfall to proceed with the plan."

The couple watched as the Original left. Elena hurried over towards the box and grabbed the phial. With one look towards Stefan, she opened the cap and drunk the elixir, grimacing as it went down her throat. Once it was finished, Elena sat the empty container down, coughing as the liquid coursed through her system.

Stefan rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

The brunette took a couple of breaths before the coughing passed. "I'm alright but I'm scared Stefan. What about Bonnie? Will she be alright?"

Stefan looked deeply into Elena's chocolate colored eyes. "She has to be. For Damon's and their child's sake, she has to be."

* * *

Clutching her stomach, Bonnie trudged as best as she could up the stairs. Damon was following her but she didn't care, she just couldn't stay in that room any longer. Too much was expected from her and no one other Damon realized how truly scared about her outcome. Reaching the top, Bonnie felt cool hands wrap around her stomach, pulling her against a hard torso.

"Damon, please. I'm tired and I just want to lie down." Bonnie pleaded.

With his free hand, Damon pushed her curly locks away from her neck, inhaling her sweet and powerful scent. "Why don't you shout your feelings out, Bonnie? Raise hell, throw a fit, do something instead of just accepting your faith."

"It won't change the ending."

"But it'll make you feel better."

Bonnie turned around in his embrace, facing him. "Only for a little while. Besides I've got to think about him." She looked down at her stomach. "He's only three months along; he doesn't deserve any of this."

Damon smirked. "You called him a he."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." Bonnie said, smiling. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her height. "I love you, Damon." She declared as she kissed him.

Those three little words sent Damon into frenzy. Icy orbs blazed with desire as she molded their lips together. After all the things he did to her, she loved a monster like him. He pulled back a little, inhaling her scent. "I love you, little witch." He breathed.

He kissed her again, this time with heated urgency. Their clothes were too distracting and he needed to rip the offending items off. He released the witch who had lust in her eyes only to take off his shirt and undo the first couple of button from her top. The vampire smirked as he got a view of her ample cleavage. He moved to pick Bonnie up but was stopped when Bonnie contorted in pain. He felt her anguish tear at him. She felt him disappeared and reappear holding a blood bag. Ripping it open, he fed it to her, feeling the pain wash away as she drunk more of the blood.

"Thanks." She breathed.

Damon watched as Bonnie wiped the excess blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, relieved that she was okay. He moved to speak but was cut off by a harsh scream. "What was that?"

"Stay here." Damon said.

Before Bonnie could reply, Damon was already gone. He sped down to the source of the scream and to see Jenna, Elena, and Stefan surrounding Alaric. "Get out." Jenna gritted.

"Wait, Jenna. It's not what you think. I'm Alaric."

"I'm not a fool. Get out!" Jenna screamed.

"Jenna, please. I'm really Alaric Saltzman."

"He's right, Klaus is not possessing him." Bonnie said from the stairs, holding her stomach. Everyone turned from Bonnie to Alaric, unsure.

"Bonnie, are you sure?" Jenna asked.

"I'm sure. His aura is purely human."

Bonnie made her way towards Damon, feeling his frustration towards her. Stefan was still skeptical, "Why did Klaus let you go?"

Alaric ran his hands through his hair, sighing tiredly. "Klaus wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight. I'm sorry Elena, Bonnie."

Damon scoffed to the group. Before she could protest, he picked Bonnie up and carried her up to their room while everyone looked on, each holding different expressions. Stefan looked towards Elena who had such a mournful look on her face. "Elena, I want to take you somewhere."

"Stefan…"

"I promise its close. I just want to spend the day with you."

Elena thought about it before giving him her answer. "I would love that."

Stefan grabbed Elena's jacket from the coat rack and led her out the door. Before he left, he turned towards an embracing Jenna and Alaric. "Keep an eye out for him, please."

The vampire hunter nodded. "Sure."

The couple watched as Stefan and Elena left, before seeing Damon descending the stairs, putting on his leather jacket. "Where's Stefan?"

"Elena and Stefan left for a while."

The vampire cursed under his breath. "Jenna, Bonnie's tired. Would you mind checking on her? She'll probably need a blood bag from the basement cooler and something to eat later."

Jenna noticed the sincerity in Damon's voice, which surprised her because she never heard it before. "Yeah, sure. Where are you going?"

"To the Grille for a much needed drink, mind joining me Rick?"

"Yeah, sure Damon."

Jenna watched as Rick and Damon both left the house. Damon didn't look good, he looked like had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Jenna sighed; it was really good to have Rick back. He was, a really great guy and that was scarce in her life. He had baggage but that was expected from everyone. No one was prefect. As she walked towards the kitchen, the strawberry blonde prayed that everyone came out alive.

* * *

Tyler smiled at the blonde sleeping peacefully just inches from where he sat. He was ecstatic at their new found relationship. It was something that he had craved for ever since she confessed to him that she was a vampire. He wanted to spend the whole day with her but that was not possible. The full moon was tonight and he couldn't risk being around Caroline tonight.

The werewolf was snapped out his thoughts when he felt a cool hand snake its way across his chest. He smiled as he met ocean blue eyes staring at him. "Morning sleepyhead."

Caroline yawned as she sat up, covering her sheets around herself. "Morning." She looked towards the window, seeing the sunlight shine through her curtains. "What time is it?"

"Around noon."

Hey eyes shot up at the time. "And you let me sleep that long?"

"You looked like you needed the extra sleep. Besides, your mom isn't here. I heard her left about two hours ago."

Caroline let out a relieved sigh. Her mom would freak if she saw Tyler here in her room with no clothes on. The werewolf leaned over and kissed her, earning a smile and a giggle for his action. He pushed her back on the bed to resume their earlier activities. He managed to push the sheets away from her exposing all of her to him. He growled in satisfaction causing Caroline to giggle once more. The animal inside him wanted to mark her, make her truly see that he was the alpha male. But he would do it at a later time. Tonight was his transformation night.

Caroline gasped as Tyler entered her, the veins under her eyes appeared in response to her feelings of pleasure and lust. She tried to turn he face away but Tyler growled at her actions. "Don't hide yourself from me, okay."

"Okay."

Tyler continued his actions, each thrust bringing them closer to climax. Caroline scraped her nails down his back, drawing blood. The werewolf growled in pleasure, speeding up his actions. Through half lidded eyes, Caroline watched in fascination as the wounds quickly healed. With a barely contained roar, Tyler violently came, Caroline climaxing just seconds later.

Both supernaturals were spent, Tyler planting kisses up and down her heck, sending shivers throughout her body. "Already?" She asked, jokily.

He left multiple love bites in his wake, smiling at his temporary claim. "I can't help it, I'm an animal."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, kissing his cheek. Just then, a phone rang. Tyler recognized it as his. She watched as got up from the bed and dug through his carelessly discarded pants to answer it. "Mom, what's up?"

"Tyler, I need you to come to the house right away."

"What happened?"

"I had a horrible fall."

Tyler's face paled. "I'm on my way."

The werewolf hung up the phone and looked towards Caroline who had overheard the conversation. "I have to go."

She nodded as he began to hastily put on his clothes. Once he was finished, he turned to look at the vampire he was in love with. "Will you meet up with me at the hospital later? I would love to see you before I have to prepare for tonight."

"I would love that. I just have to tell Matt about us."

The werewolf growled at the name. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure."

Tyler gave her a passionate kiss before he headed out the door, her scent etched in his mind. Caroline watched as Tyler left, hurrying to tend to his mom. After she heard him leave the house, she smiled a thousand watt smile. Tyler made her feel special and beautiful, but most of all, normal. Matt meant so much to her but he couldn't make her feel normal. She was always different, a freak when she was around him. She craved it for so long, it was hard to believe that she actually had someone like him.

Jumping up from the bed, Caroline rapidly showered and dressed, making sure that the hickeys Tyler gave her were hidden. It was hard enough to tell Matt, it would be even worse if he saw them. Deciding to drive, Caroline got into her car and headed towards the Grille, thinking about what to say along the way.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath as she walked into the Grille. She was so nervous about what she was going to do but it needed to be done. It was wrong of her to sting Matt along like she was. She didn't really mean to, it just sort of happened. Now she was here to set everything straight. She looked around and saw Matt, watching as he finished busing tables. She calmly walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder as his back was turned.

The golden haired teen jumped as she tapped him, turning around and saw Caroline facing him. "Geez, Caroline."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. What are you doing here?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh, I wanted to see if I could catch you on your break."

The teen glanced at his watch, checking the time. "My next break isn't until three."

The blonde vampire felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket, seeing that Tyler had sent her a message saying that if she could meet him at the hospital. She quickly wrote back before putting the phone back in her pocket. "Sure, I'll see you at three."

He moved in to play his part and kiss her but she stepped back, intent on avoiding the intimate gesture. She sadly smiled at Matt who wore a look of confusion at her actions. Without a word, Caroline turned and left, leaving matt standing there puzzled at her.

Quickly, he walked towards the far end of the Grille and sat down in a booth facing Sheriff Forbes. The Sheriff looked tired but determined. "Did she suspect anything?"

"No. I can't do this anymore. These past few days, I've putting on the show of my life but it's getting tiring."

"Matt, please. I'm sorry for putting you through this but you're the only one I can trust."

The teen exhaled, running his hands through his hair. "How? How do you know about vampires?'

"My family was raised with this. Matt, just give me a little more time."

Matt didn't know what to do, he really didn't. His acting could win him an Oscar but he hated the pretenses that came with being around her. "What are you going to do about Caroline?"

"I don't know. I need more information. I considered Damon to be my greatest ally in this town but he turned out to be a monster. Whatever I do, it has to be foolproof."

Liz got up to leave but Matt looked up at her. "I can't stand to look at her anymore. They killed my sister. How can you?"

Sherriff Forbes looked at Matt, her eyes brimming with tears. "Every time I look at her, I want to believe she's not one of them. I want to believe that she still has a soul, that she hasn't become a killer. I have to remind myself that she's not my daughter anymore."

The teen watched as she left, dabbing at the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. Matt grew angry, first it was his sister and then it was Caroline. He hated vampires, he hated them so much! They were the cause of his misery. He stood up from the booth, intent on getting back to work. An hour later, he was still busing tables when someone entering the Grille caught his eye.

Damon Salvatore, dressed in all black walked in with Mr. Saltzman. He watched as the vampire entered and walked in, acting human when in reality he was far from it. Damon. He was the cause of all this. Before he and Stefan came into town, everything was fine. But when they showed up, they brought death with them. While the sheriff was planning, he would take action. He would make sure that he took care of Damon first.

* * *

Alaric followed Damon into the Grille watching with perceptive vision as the vampire plopped down on the bar stool and ordered three shots. Alaric sat down next to him and signaled to the bartender that he would only have a domestic beer.

Damon scoffed at Rick's choice of drink before he drowned all three shots right after each other. The liquid scorched his throat, fueling the vampire with only temporary relief. He felt like shit, he couldn't do anything for Bonnie. Alaric patted his back, trying to give him comfort. "Damon, Bonnie is stronger than you think."

Damon shrugged off the appendage but cursed himself, Alaric was trying to help. "Sorry Rick, I'm being a dick. It's just….." Damon didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to admitting out loud that he couldn't stop the ritual.

"I know Damon, I know. I wish I could tell you what Klaus is up to but I don't remember anything. Last thing I remembered talking to Isobel and the next was facing Klaus days later. I'm really sorry."

Damon waved him off, "I don't blame you. I blame Klaus."

"Now, what reason have I given you to blame someone you haven't even met?"

Alaric turned in the direction from which the voice was coming from and jumped out of his seat when he saw who it was. Damon tiredly turned his head to look at a tall man who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Damon silently growled at the realization of who the person was. "Klaus, I presume?"

"In the flesh."

Damon's instantly became angry at the Original's cool demeanor towards him. He was going to use his witch in a selfish ritual and yet he looked like it didn't bother him. He gripped the shot glass tightly and looked at it as it shattered under his enhanced strength. "Any reason why you bothered to stop by and say hi?"

"Damon Salvatore, it is a pleasure. I finally get to meet the Father, the one responsible for the creation of the fail-safe."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual."

Klaus chuckled slightly. "Oh, Damon. Don't be like that. I know you are in love with my witch. She's beautiful, it's understandable. I just hope you don't do something that you'll regret."

Damon felt the veins under his eyes appear at the rage he was starting to feel. He breathed in and out, hoping to calm himself down. He would not rise to Klaus' bait. "Thanks for the advice." Damon gritted. "I don't suppose you could postpone your little ritual by any chance."

Klaus laughed out loud at the mere silliness of it. "You are joking right?"

Alaric and Damon both shook their heads, letting the hybrid know that he was dead serious. Klaus stopped laughing and straightened up, looking at the two men. "Listen here, both of you. I have my vampire, my werewolf, my doppelgänger and my heir. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to tomorrow, don't screw it up. Okay?"

Klaus patted Damon's shoulder and turned to leave, whistling an unfamiliar tune as he left. Damon ran a hand through his already tousled hair and sat back down at the bar. The bartender placed a glass of scotch in front of him and he thanked him, drowning the liquid quickly.

Rick looked at Damon who appeared to be in deep thought. "You're going to screw it up, right?"

"Of course. Now, if we take the werewolf out of the equation, he can't use Bonnie."

"Damon he said if you interfere, he will kill you and Bonnie will be alone. Are you willing to take that chance?"

The vampire did think about that. Leaving Bonnie alone was something he feared greatly. "He can't hurt me. If he does, he'll hurt Bonnie as well."

"Why is that?"

"I bonded with Bonnie. I knew the consequences of my actions and I did it anyway."

Alaric wanted to slap Damon upside his head but thought better of it. It looked like Damon was already suffering and right now he didn't want to add more. "How are you dealing?"

"Like I'm naked twenty- four seven but I wouldn't have it any other way. So will you help me?"

The vampire hunter sighed. Damon had changed so much after being with Bonnie. He was still hotheaded and impulsive, but he actually cared about someone and was willing to do anything for them. "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Invite me in to your apartment. Katherine has information and that bitch owes me. I'll beat it out of her if I have to."

Alaric reached into his wallet and pulled out a few bills setting them on the counter. He stood up, smirking at the history teacher at his wiliness to help him. He followed the hunter out of the Grille and into his car, all the while thinking about the witch he was trying to save.

* * *

Bonnie was reading through the numerous grimoires when the door to her room opened, revealing Jenna. "Bonnie, can I come in?"

"Sure." Bonnie said. She straightened herself into a sitting position, her back leaning against the headboard. Jenna had set a tray of pancakes and bacon on the nightstand next to the bed. Before she forgot, she pulled out a blood bag from her coat pocket, setting it down next to the tray.

Bonnie looked at the spread then back to Jenna, a smile appearing on her lips. "Thanks Jenna, it looks delicious."

The older woman watched as Bonnie dug into the food, determined to finish it all. While Bonnie was eating, Jenna spotted a chair and pulled it towards the bed, sitting next to the bed.

"So…" Jenna started. Elena told her everything about Stefan and Damon, but she only told her a little about Bonnie. She wasn't a busybody but she really did want to know about witches.

Bonnie finished her food and was now finishing up the blood bag Jenna brought for her. She wiped the excess blood of with a napkin before she turned back to the woman who was staring at her with curious eyes. "Go ahead Jenna."

"Elena told me you are the only witch in town. But you don't have warts. You don't ride around on a broom, right?"

The young witch chuckled at Jenna's depiction of witches. "I don't ride around on brooms."

"I guessed not. What can you do?"

With a flick of her wrist, Jenna watched in wonder as numerous books and baubles floated in midair, then twirled around to create a perfect circle. Jenna heard the witch snap her fingers and the objects floated back down and returned to their original places.

"That was amazing!" Jenna gasped.

"I'm glad someone feels that way." Bonnie said, lowering her eyes.

Jenna looked at the witch with a bemused look. "I would think having power like that would be extraordinary. You have a gift."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my birthright abilities, the throbbing underneath my skin is calming, intoxicating even. I hate the thought of being Klaus' pawn but i have no other choice. I just want to keep everyone safe."

The older woman sighed at Bonnie's words. She along with Elena was self-sacrificing people, trying to do everything for everybody. "You're just like Elena. On a bigger note, how can you stand Damon? He's a jerk."

Bonnie smiled at the quick change and rubbed her neck at the now healing mark. She concluded that it was a big topic for Jenna. "Damon can be an enormous asshole sometimes. But it really isn't who he is. He just hides the fact that he cares with a bottle and sarcastic remarks."

Jenna watched as a smile appeared on Bonnie's face as she talked about the blue-eyed devil. It was not hard to see that Bonnie loved him. "Oh he hides it alright."

Just then, Jenna's phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket, glancing at the device. She realized it was a message and she quickly texted back before putting it down. It beeped again and she responded to it before putting back in her pocket. "That was Jeremy telling me to stay here and he'll be here shortly."

Bonnie hadn't heard from the teen so she was curious about his whereabouts. "Did he say where he was?"

"No."

Bonnie wondered at the teen's disappearance but let the thought go away. He had on the Gilbert ring so it would protect him from Klaus. The witch tried to stifle a yawn but Jenna heard it anyway. "Nice try. You should get some sleep, you're tired. I have a feeling Damon would have my head if he knew I was keeping you up. I'll be downstairs, okay?"

The witch sleepily nodded. With a wave of her hand, the numerous girmoires aligned themselves on the floor in neat stakes. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, falling quickly into slumber. Jenna quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jenna made her way to the bottom of the stairs as the doorbell rang. She hurriedly left to open the door and saw a caramel skinned girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes. "Hello, may i speak to Bonnie?" the girl asked.

Jenna felt something was off about the girl in front of her. "I'm sorry, she's not here. And you are?"

"My name is Greta…Jenna."

Jenna's eyes widen. She tried to shut the door but an unseen force kept it opened. Jenna's mind came to realize that the girl in front of her was a witch as well. Greta walked in and with a wave of her hand, she sent Jenna sliding across the floor, smiling as she admired her work.

Bonnie awoke with a start. She had felt a suffocating dark aura coming from within the house and her powers had warned her of its closeness. Scrambling out the bed as quickly as she could, she made her way down stairs, heeding with caution.

As she got closer, the ominous aura became stronger and it focused itself on two individual beings, one a woman standing by the stairs and the other, a man standing outside holding Jenna. The woman glared at Bonnie, showing a strong dislike towards her. "Hello, Bennett." She spat, distain coating her words.

"Let go of Jenna or I'll be forced to make you."

The man chuckled. "My lovely heir. So nice to finally meet you face to face."

Bonnie clutched her stomach protectively. "Klaus?"

"The one and only. It is time my dear. Come with me quietly. If not, then I guess I'll have to take my rage on the entire town. You wouldn't want that, would you Bonnie?"

Bonnie thought about her options. If she tried to stop him, she wouldn't have enough strength to kill Klaus after the ritual. Besides she couldn't let the entire town suffer for her.

"Fine." She whispered.

"Bonnie, no!" Jenna screamed. She tried to struggle against Klaus but he effectively hand her arms pinned. As Bonnie walked closer to the door, the woman grabbed her arm. Klaus smirked at Bonnie before he bit into his wrist.

The witch eyes widen as she knew what was coming next. A snap of her fingers sent the woman flying towards the wall. Free of her grasp, Bonnie ran towards Klaus who had forced Jenna to drink his blood. Bonnie panted heavily before she started chanting but was stopped by a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She turned towards the shoulder and noticed a gold dagger embedded in her flesh.

"Bonnie!" Jenna shouted seeing the witch crumbled to her side before her. Bonnie looked on as Klaus, with heartless joy, smile at her before he snapped Jenna's neck, watching as she went limp in Klaus' arms. Tears ran down her cheeks as her world went black. _Damon…help._

* * *

Caroline walked up towards the hospital looking for Tyler. She spotted the werewolf with a blonde woman in a heated conversation. Her alarms went off but the vampire kept her cool. She watched as Tyler sniffed the air, and then turned towards her smiling. She smiled back and he walked towards her, the blonde following closely. As the pair got closer, she recognized the woman and became vigilant. Tyler kissed Caroline on the cheek, in an effort to calm her down.

"Jules,"

"Caroline." She turned towards Tyler. "Tyler, I'll meet you there."

"I'll be there, don't worry."

The couple watched as Jules walked away. Caroline grabbed his hand, worry etched on her face. "What's she doing here?"

"She's just checking up on me. A friend of hers told her that I was in trouble."

"Oh, how's your mom?"

Tyler dropped his head, sighing deeply. "She's banged up but she'll be okay. How did Matt take the news?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell him. But I will right now."

Tyler pulled the blonde close to him, kissing her deeply. "How about we go together huh?"

Caroline smiled but shook her head. "Don't you have to get ready for tonight?"

"I do but-" Tyler's words were cut off as he grabbed his head in pain, sinking to his knees. "Tyler?" She asked worriedly. He tried to speak but the pain was too much. Caroline looked around, trying to find the cause of his pain when she suddenly grabbed her head in pain as well. Like Tyler, she fell to her knees gripping her hair in agony. She watched as Tyler passed out from the sheer pain. Caroline gasped as she felt vervain enter her system. The toxic liquid coursed through her body making her scream. She looked over at Tyler's unconscious form before her vision went black and emptiness consumed her.

* * *

Katherine rummaged through Alaric's fridge looking for something to eat. Klaus had left a while ago with a spring in his undead step and she was left here, searching for blood. Not finding any, she gave up setting instead for a bottle to help ease the cravings. As she sat down with her bottle in hand, she heard someone approach the front door. Hearing keys in the lock, she sped towards the door, watching as it opened revealing Mystic Falls' resident vampire hunter.

He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, looking cool, calm and collected. "Hi Katherine."

The brunette rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "Looks who's dumb enough to come back."

"Well someone had to invite him in." Alaric smiled at her before turning towards the hallway. "Damon!"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at the sudden appearance of the vampire. She turned toward Rick, who was smirking at Damon. "Damon, would you like to come in?"

Katherine stepped back as Damon walked in to the apartment, with a grin. "Would love to, thanks Rick."

Veins appeared under Katherine's eyes as she bared her fangs to him. She grabbed his neck, pushing him towards the wall. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Damon looked at her with cold, murderous eyes as he loosened her grip from around his neck. Using his enhanced speed, he snarled at her before he pushed her to the opposite wall. "Listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I gave you vervain, now it's time to pay up." He glanced towards Rick. "I've got it from here Rick."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you don't need to be blamed for this. Just check up on Bonnie and Jenna."

The history teacher nodded and left, leaving the two vampires alone. Katherine pushed Damon off of her, smoothing down her hair. "Get blamed for what?"

"I need you to tell me where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"No werewolf means no ritual."

Katherine furiously shook her head. She moved past him and grabbed the bottle she had found, pouring herself a glass. "Nope, no way. Klaus will kill you for interference."

"He wouldn't dare kill me. I'm bonded with Bonnie which means he needs me alive."

She raised the glass to her lips, closing her eyes at the burning sensation. "You should thank me; I'm buying you another month of your pathetic existence."

Katherine sat the glass down, smirking at him. "Well, here's the thing. I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What? Who then?"

"Caroline and Tyler Lockwood are the lucky candidates."

"And where did he get that idea from?"

Katherine finished off another glass. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep myself alive until I get out of this prison."

Damon felt the veins under his eyes become visible yet killing Katherine wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed to calm himself down because he was running out of time. "What if I told you that Bonnie can kill Klaus? When he dies, you'll be able to leave and never look back?"

The elder vampire thought about it for a moment. "She's not strong enough."

"Oh ye of little faith. But hey if you want to stay here for eternity while Elena has Stefan's love, that's fine by me."

The vampire turned to walk out the apartment but Katherine stopped him. "The tomb, he's keeping them in the tomb."

The blue-eyed vampire quickly sped out of the apartment intent on pulling the rug right from under Klaus' nose. He would make sure Klaus knew he messed with the wrong witch, _his_ witch.

* * *

Tyler watched as Caroline woke up, relief settling in. She looked around and tried to move but realized that her hands and feet were chained to a brick wall. She looked around and noticed Tyler sat a few feet away from her, chained up as well.

"Tyler?" she asked, groggily.

"Caroline, are you all right?"

"I think so." She tried to pull on the chains using her strength but it proved uselessly as the chains wouldn't budge.

"I already tried. What did they do to you?"

"I think the witches vervained me."

"Who were they with?"

"I think they were with Klaus…" Caroline said, "But why would they need us?"

"I don't know. If Klaus is going to break the curse, he would need a vampire but why a werewolf?"

The sound of rocks breaking interrupted their conversation. Caroline and Tyler both turned towards the exit and saw Damon walking towards them, his face devoid of any emotion. After killing the warlock and rendering Matt unconscious, he was glad there weren't any other surprises waiting for him.

"Damon?"

"Well hello to you too Blondie and Teen Wolf. Did you know your ex was carrying around a rifle loaded with wooden bullets?"

Caroline looked from Tyler, who wore a shocked expression, to Damon confused. "Who Matt?"

"You have got some serious explaining to do." Damon said as he bent down and shattered the chains that were binding Caroline.

"Matt knows about you? I thought you said you compelled him to forget." Tyler said.

"I did!"

Damon rolled his eyes at the squabbling couple. "Hey, tomorrow's problem. We've got bigger things to worry about." The vampire suddenly grabbed his left shoulder in pain, wincing as the pain appeared and disappeared within moments.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Blondie." Damon said, but the truth was he wasn't okay. That wasn't his pain, it was Bonnie's. Something was wrong but he had to make sure Wolfie and Baby Vamp was away from Klaus' hold.

Once Caroline was free, Damon went over to Tyler and broke the chins form him as well. "How fast can you disappear?"

"I go to the old Lockwood cellar to chain myself up for the full moon. It's not far from here."

"I'll go with him." Caroline said looking Tyler straight in the eye. She turned back towards Damon. "What does Klaus want with us?"

"Sun and Moon curse, fake. Curse is actually on Klaus. He needs a vampire, werewolf, doppelgänger and a Bennett witch to break it. By letting you go, I'm saving Bonnie form being ritually killed."

"Oh my God. Will Bonnie and Elena be okay?" Caroline asked, panic and fear creeping in her voice.

"Get as far as you can and she will be."

The couple nodded at his suggestion. Together, the two vampires and the werewolf ran up the stairs and out of the tomb only to find that the sky had turned black and the full moon was peeking out from behind the gray clouds. Matt groaned and Caroline ran to him, "Damon, did you hit him?"

"Wow, I'm impressed. You already forgot about the wooden bullets?"

She glared at the elder vampire, helping the teen up. Tyler let out a snarl and Caroline and Damon watched as Tyler dropped to the ground in pain. "Tyler?"

"It's starting." Tyler said as he glanced up to the sky, feeling the curse taking over.

Damon groaned. his day just getting better and better by the second. "Shit. Keep moving, the faster we move, the better." He hurried and jogged up, making sure that he kept a small distance away from the transitioning werewolf.

Caroline walked toward Tyler, looping her hand into his. Matt saw the intimate gesture but kept quiet. All together they followed Damon, hurrying towards the cellar.

* * *

Elena and Stefan returned to the Boarding House after spending the day together. Stefan had taken her to Mystic Falls waterfall. He had admitted to Elena that since with was her last day, he wanted to show her true beauty. He had also admitted to her that he had thought about turning her into a vampire but it would be selfish of him to ask that of her.

She glanced at the man before her, who was willing to go to extraordinary lengths just to protect her. She glanced at the house that she would miss and the memories that the place held for her. If she did come out of this alive, the brunette would make sure she treasured every single second.

"Thanks for today." She breathed. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

A person cleared their throat and the couple turned to see a blonde haired man dressed in all black. Stefan pulled out of the embrace and pulled Elena behind him, shielding her with his form.

"You look nervous. I had a flittering thought you may have done something stupid." He held out his hand. "Are you ready my dear?"

Elena gulped before she started to walk. "I'm ready."

Stefan halted her movements, putting a hand on her forearm. "No."

"No reason for you to die too Stefan." Klaus said, holding the same expression on his face.

The doppelgänger pulled on Stefan's arm, forcing the vampire to look at her. "Stefan, please. Its fine, I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. Please."

The green-eyed vampire grabbed Elena and kissed her with all his might, tears running down his cheeks. Elena had to live, she just had to. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Moments passed before either one of them let go. But when they did, Elena whispered. "I love you."

"I love you so much." Stefan whispered.

Elena stepped back, tears staining her olive colored cheeks. "Close your eyes."

Stefan shook his head, "No."

"Please, Stefan. Close your eyes." He gripped her hand, kissing the back of it, imprinting the feel of it in his mind. Reluctantly, he closed them. He felt the hand slipping from him embrace. As much as he wanted to grab on to it and never let go, he couldn't. When he couldn't feel her smooth skin, Stefan opened his eyes and was greeted with an empty driveway.

Stefan felt empty inside, like there was something missing. He knew it was Elena that made him feel this way. That elixir had to work; he had to have faith in Elena since she had faith in him. Wiping the tears away, he jogged towards the Boarding House and opened the door seeing Alaric and Jeremy sitting in the study.

"Hey there you are. We've been looking for you."

"Where are Damon and Bonnie?" Stefan asked, looking around the room.

"Jenna and Bonnie were gone when I got here." Jeremy said getting up from his spot at the couch.

Stefan raked his hand through his hair. The two watched on as Stefan grabbed his phone out, calling Damon. He heard the phone ring twice before Damon decided to answer. "Damon!"

"Now's not a good time to talk, little bro."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Saving the day. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"She and Bonnie are gone."

"WHAT?" Damon yelled, his anger rising.

"Klaus came and took her. Bonnie was already gone when I got here."

Damon felt like crying. He tried to reach out to Bonnie though their bond but he couldn't feel a thing. "I'll take care of it." He gritted before he hung the phone up.

Stefan heard the line click. He turned towards Jeremy and Alaric, both wore devastating looks that matched his own. "What did Damon say?" Jeremy asked.

"He said he was going to save the day."

* * *

Damon stopped as Tyler fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Judging by the sounds he was making, Teen Wolf was going to wolf out at any moment. He glanced at Caroline, giving her a knowing look. "Tyler?"

She moved closer towards him but stopped when he growled at her. "Caroline stay back!" He turned towards Damon. "I don't think I'll be able to make it. Get her out of here."

"Tyler-"

"GO!" He shouted.

Matt looked on in disgust and fear. He knew Tyler was a werewolf but to actually see him transform was a different experience for him. Damon grabbed Caroline's arm and moved her. "Are you stupid Blondie or just hard of hearing? Unless you want to be chow food, I suggest we leave."

Caroline whimpered but moved nonetheless. She took one last look at Tyler before she ran, trying to get closer to the Lockwood cellar. He pulled two wooden bullets out of his pocket and gave them to Matt. "Should slow him down."

Matt nodded, reloading the rifle. He took off running, hurriedly catching up to Caroline. The vampire took one last look towards Tyler and sped away before he could complete the transformation. Bonnie needed him, he wasn't about to die over some stupid ass werewolf.

Katherine finished the last of the bottle when Klaus arrived. He came in and dropped two blood bags in front of the brunette. She opened one up and drank greedily from it. "Where's Maddox? He should've been back by now."

Katherine emptied the blood bad and threw it in the trash. "I don't know."

She watched as the Original sat down at Alaric's desk and connected a small device to Alaric's laptop. "What are you doing? She asked bored out of her mind. When he didn't respond, she asked another question.

"Where are Elena and the Bennett?"

"Both are with Greta."

Katherine played with the strings of her hair when the door flew open. They both glimpsed towards the door. Klaus leaned back in his chair, slightly annoyed. "I wasn't aware that you had been invited in."

Damon stood, brazenly in front of Klaus, getting his full attention. "I've come here to tell you that circumstances require that you postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your vampire and your werewolf. Oh did I mention that I killed you witch henchman?"

Klaus stood up from his chair and faced the vampire that had so boldly interfered with his ritual. "Excuse me?"

Damon didn't flinch at Klaus. He didn't scare him, not in the least. "Go ahead and kill me. I don't care, but it was all me."

Klaus stared at the vampire in front of him. "Katerina, give us a moment."

The former doppelgänger nodded and left the room, mentally cursing Damon and his stupidity. It was going to get him killed and by effect the witch who was her only ticket out of this hellhole.

Klaus looked Damon up and down, measuring him up. "I see why the witches chose you. You're crazy and impulsive, a hothead. And that led you to conceiving the fail-safe out of rape, a nasty business."

Damon balled his fists in anger and Klaus watched his movements, smirking. "Did you think I didn't know how you conceive such a child? You understate my intelligence. I knew one of you was going to try to stop me. It was just a 50-50 guess on whom and it looks like I chose right."

Klaus walked over to the desk and pushed a button on the laptop. Damon watched as a woman screamed in agony while Klaus chuckled. "Werewolves are so loyal to each other. Warn one that one's in trouble and they come running."

Damon peered at the screen, noticing the werewolf. His eyes were cold, unfeeling, unflinching "Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First things first, always have a backup."

Damon's vision went dark and when he woke up, he was on the floor and Katherine was next to him feeding him blood. "What the fuck happened?" He asked groggily.

"He's gone. He left to do the ritual. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Why?"

"Klaus asked me to suggest someone for his backup vampire. If I didn't suggest someone, he would've known something was up. I'm sorry."

"Who did you suggest? Who?"

"Jenna. I suggested Jenna."

He pushed the brunette off of him as he tried to stand up. Weakly, he got up to his feet, still trying to sense Bonnie through their bond. Tears flowed freely from down his face at the void he felt. "He knew didn't he?"

"He smelt your bond from across the room."

"I can't sense her, I can't fucking sense her!"

"Damon…" Katherine warned. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off, fangs bared at her.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He grabbed his discarded jacket and stormed out of the apartment. Damn it! He promised Bonnie that he would keep them safe and he failed, horribly. Shit! The vampire sped out into the night headed towards the Boarding House. He needed to save Bonnie and fast and as much as he hated to admit it but he needed help.

* * *

Elena followed the caramel skinned witch through the rocky terrain. She couldn't see anything in front of her only the witch she was currently following. "Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"This way."

"You're Luka's sister aren't you? Greta, right? I've heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

The witch chuckled. "They were wasting their time, I wasn't lost."

The doppelgänger quickened her pace to catch up with the witch. "Would you wait up? I can't see anything."

Elena watched as the witch waved her hand and fire appeared, illumining her surroundings. She gasped in surprise. She was used to Bonnie's magic but the witch beside her scared her. Elena looked around spotting two bodies. She recognized Bonnie's form as the witch was curled up on her side, her shoulder bloody.

"Bonnie?" Elena said, running up to her. She rolled her over, checking to see if she was alright. "Bonnie?"

The witch groaned, her green eyes fluttering open. "Elena?"

"Are you all right?"

"I've been better. Go, go to Jenna."

Elena turned and glanced to the other person, noticing the strawberry blonde mane. "Jenna? Jenna?"

She checked her pulse and panicked when she didn't feel one. "No! Why did he kill her? I did everything he asked."

"Elena…" Bonnie started but was cut off when Jenna jumped up, gasping. The older woman gasped, taking in her surroundings.

"She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta said, smiling.

**A/N: What an emotional chapter! I'm so glad Caroline and Tyler are finally together but it sucks that they hooked up the day he has to transform. I was very glad with the outcome of this chapter. I really hated the whole 'Stefan/Damon fighting over Elena' thing so I was really happy to delete that. We also get something different. Bonnie and Jenna talking, I thought that was awesome. I'll stop rambling now. As always I would love to know what you guys think. Reviews are like….trick or treating. You don't know which one you'll get but you can't wait for both.**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	21. Pain and Sacrifice

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: The Last Day**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (nickynicole, kisha96, David Fishwick, anonymous reviewer, butterfly1221, babyshan211, Damon's girl, starinthem, Maverick37, aprilf00l, and dizzy78). I had a hard time writing this, I got to say this chapter is so emotional that I cried the whole time. But I'm hoping that you'll love every minute of it. So I give you chapter 21. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Damon sped as fast as he could to the Boarding House. When he walked through the door and entered the study, he was met by Stefan, Alaric, and Jeremy. All three of their demeanor looking shattered, like their very worlds had collapsed upon them. He couldn't blame them for looking like that; a loved one was taken away from them to be used in a selfish ritual for a power hungry hybrid. Damon wanted to just crumble as well but Bonnie was counting on him to bring her back safely. Stefan looked up at his brother's arrival.

"Where were you?" Stefan asked.

"I was out trying to keep Klaus from performing the ritual."

Jeremy scoffed. "A lot of good that did."

Damon turned towards the pesky teen. "Least I tried. What the hell were you doing? Nothing, that's what."

Jeremy rose from the couch. His expression harden, his brown eyes glaring at the vampire in front of him. "For your information, I was trying to go through the Gilbert things. I called Uncle John to help."

"And what help would he be? Useless, that's what he is. Do me a favor and get the hell out of my sight!"

Jeremy ran up to Damon and grabbed him by the collar. "You think you're the only one who has someone to lose? Think again, Damon! I care about Bonnie, as well as Jenna and Elena, they're my family. Stop thinking about yourself!"

Alaric intervened and pulled Jeremy away from Damon, preventing Damon from retaliating. He pushed Jeremy back onto the couch, looking at them both. "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have to focus on stopping the ritual. Now, Damon." He said, directing all of his attention to the older vampire. "Why did Klaus take Jenna?"

"He's using her as a backup vampire. Katherine _suggested_ Jenna as the lucky candidate."

The vampire hunter sighed, sitting back down on the couch next to Jeremy. _Again_, he thought. Again some vampire turned the woman he loved into a bloodthirsty creature of the night. He had forgiven Damon for turning Isobel because it was something she wanted badly. She had wanted it so much that she took the time to seek Damon out and asked him to turn her into a vampire. But Jenna, she did not want the dark and cursed gift. She was forced, forced into a vampire just to achieve some vampire's goal of invincibleness. It was not fair, not fair.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered. He was genuinely sorry. It was because of him that Jenna was going to die. Jenna was all that Rick had left and without her, he was going to be alone.

The vampire hunter shook his head. "No, it's not your fault."

Damon thought otherwise. He had fucked up real good but this time he had involved many people. If anybody died tonight, it would be on his head and his alone.

"Damon, did Katherine say where the ritual was being held?" Stefan asked.

"No. I don't think even she knows."

Stefan paced in front of them. He needed to something, anything to keep himself from worrying about Elena. He tried his best keeping calm in front of everybody. He was the voice of reason, Damon was the hothead. He had to be strong for everyone.

* * *

Caroline ran through the woods, Matt following behind her. The growling in the air warned her and Matt that Tyler had fully transitioned. He was now a wolf, intent on attacking both of them.

"Here!" Caroline shouted as she was in sight to the entrance of the old Lockwood cellar. She and Matt picked up their pace, scrambling to get down to safety. Another growl was heard, this time it was closer. Tyler, in his transformed state, did not recognize neither her not Matt and that was a huge problem. Quickly, Caroline and Mat rushed down the stairs and Caroline, using her strength, closed the iron door behind them.

"Is that going to hold?" Matt asked, clutching his rifle.

"No." She replied, seeing the worried look on his face. Moving past him, Caroline ran towards the iron gate, Matt following her. She closed it behind her, breathing heavily. "Help me with the gate."

She threw a set of chains into his hands and the pair hurriedly barricaded the gate, hopefully immobilizing the wolf. Caroline had just finished her set when she caught sight of the brown wolf. It looked ferocious and ready to kill anything in its path. The wolf's golden eyes focused its attention on her, displaying its sharp canine teeth at her.

Matt raised his rifle in position aiming at the animal while Caroline took a step back, cautious of its murderous intent.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked, appearing calm on the surface but the truth was she was truly afraid of him.

The wolf growled, saliva dripping from its mouth. It moved closer towards them, advancing slowly.

"Tyler, it's me Caroline. Don't you recognize me?" She asked, her voice now trembling slightly.

The animal paid no heed to her words. He roared as he jumped towards the gate, snapping its muzzle against the chains. Caroline screamed and jumped back, fearful of the animal in front of them.

"Tyler!" Caroline cried. It was hard to see him like this, maliciously trying to kill her. She just had to remind herself that Tyler wasn't in his right mind.

The wolf kept snapping against the gate, trying with all of its might to get past the chained barricade in its way. Matt pulled the trigger and shot the animal, half rejoicing to himself when the wolf whimpered in pain.

"Matt, no!" Caroline cried seeing the wolf whimper in pain before he lay on his side, its golden eyes closed.

"Caroline, stay back."

"It's Tyler!"

The golden haired teen grabbed Caroline's arm, shaking her. "He's trying to kill us!"

"It's not his fault."

She reached for the chains but the teen pulled on her arm, making her face him. "Caroline, are you nuts? He'll try to kill us again!"

"Matt, I know what I'm doing." Caroline said as she untied the chains. She opened the gate slowly; Matt kept the rifle trained on the wolf, ready to put another bullet in him if he moved.

"We can go around him, he's wounded." The vampire wanted to comfort Tyler in his time of need but she couldn't. In the state he was in, he could kill her with one bite.

"Matt, grab my hand." Caroline said. The teen looked at her warily but hoisting the rifle strap around his shoulder. Caroline waited patiently for Matt. He was having a hard time dealing with Tyler and his transformation. Vampires were one thing but werewolves were a whole different story altogether.

She watched as he hesitantly grabbed her hand. The blonde smiled sadly at him then turned to glance at the wolf lying on his side next to her. Her heart was breaking at the thought of him being in pain but she needed to get to safety. With another longing look at the injured wolf, she sped through the woods with a dazed and confused Matt in tow.

* * *

Bonnie clutched her stomach as forced herself into a sitting position. The ground underneath her was hard, hurting her already hurting back. She tried out a bit of magic but closed her eyes as nothing happened. The throbbing in her veins reminded her she still had her power but the witch must've bound them until the ritual started. She watched as Greta looked down at her, disgust marred her facial features.

"You should be honored that you get to participate in Klaus' ritual. If I was the witch he needed, I would've gladly offered myself to him."

Bonnie looked at the witch next to her, appalled at the girl. "How can you say that? Klaus is a monster!"

"He is nothing of the sort. Klaus is salvation."

"You are a servant of nature, a witch by birthright. Our very nature defies what he is. You're honestly telling me that you participate in killing all of us for _him_?"

Greta smiled at the witch. "And the abomination growing inside of you."

Bonnie fumed with anger. She could threaten her all she wanted but threating her child? That would be her downfall. "When I get out of here, I swear on the Bennett lineage, you won't live to see another day."

Greta darkly laughed. "We'll see about that."

Bonnie watched as she left her side, walking over towards where Elena and Jenna were crouched together. "Jenna, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine." Jenna replied but her head was killing her. She glanced at Elena who was looking at her strangely. "My head, it hurts. What's wrong with me?"

"What happened to you and Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She attacked me and a man grabbed me. He was a vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus."

"He fed me his blood and the witch, she stabbed Bonnie. She shouted and after that I don't remember anything. Where are we? What happened?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip. It was so hard trying to calm in the situation they were in. "Jenna, do you remember what I told you about how someone becomes a vampire?"

Jenna was confused. Why on Earth was she asking her about that now? "Yeah. If you die with vampire blood in your system….."

She watched as Elena nodded her head. She turned towards Bonnie who immediately turned away from her gaze. "Oh, God. He killed me."

Elena watched as Jenna began to panic. "Jenna, listen. It's going to be okay."

Jenna shook her head. "No, Elena. I'm a vampire!"

Bonnie grasped her stomach in pain. She could feel the hunger pains starting to emerge. There were small in intensity but that would soon change as the ritual progressed. She was sure of it. She watched as Greta squatted before Jenna, a look of mock concern graced her face.

"Jenna, are you hungry?"

"Stay away from her!" Elena screamed. She ran to get a medium-sized rock but was propelled away from the two by Greta. With a snap, rings of fire surrounded the three supernaturals. Elena tried to jump over the flames but the witch clicked her tongue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've spelled the circle, there's no way you're getting out unless I say so."

"Let her go, please." Elena pleaded.

Greta smiled. Elena watched as the witch pulled out a gold dagger from her jacket. She sliced her arm, watching in fascination as the blood flowed from the open wound.

"Klaus chose her. If it is Klaus' will, then I will oblige." She placed the wound in front of Jenna. "Drink." She commanded.

"Jenna, no!" Elena and Bonnie cried.

The blonde sniffed the red liquid. It smelled sweet and intoxicating. Her gums ached as she felt fangs descend. She tried to resist the craving but the pull was too strong. In a rush, Jenna latched on to the wound, gulping down as much as she could of the mouthwatering fluid. Greta smiled as she felt the pull of her blood being sucked away from body.

When Greta released Jenna from her arm, Elena cried at the change in Jenna's face. The blue veins appeared beneath her obsidian eyes and she growled silently at the lack of blood. She wanted more. Bonnie looked at the change in Jenna, knowing there was no way any of them could go back to how they were before. Too much had happened.

The flames parted for Greta as she walked out of the circle. With a wave of her hand, the circle's flames connected once more, trapping the vampire. "I'll be back. Behave yourselves." The three women watched as Greta left leaving them by themselves.

"Jenna, look at me." Elena demanded. The newly turned vampire glanced at her niece, scared. "Jenna, it will be okay."

Jenna shook her head. "I don't think so Elena."

Elena eyes watered at the sight of blood dripping down form Jenna's mouth. She looked towards Bonnie whose eyes were forcefully shut. Looking closer, she saw that Bonnie was biting on her bottom lip. She looked like she was in pain.

"Bonnie?"

The witch didn't respond. She kept her eyes closed. Elena was now worried. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie finally opened her eyes. She was clutching her stomach and was panting. "Elena."

"What's wrong?"

"St-stomach pains. He's hungry. I need blood."

* * *

Damon paced around the room. The waiting was making him sick to his stomach. He grew agitated at the void he felt trying to sense Bonnie. It was like she was cut off from him. But he knew, without a doubt, she was alive. Bonnie was a Bennett, which meant strong and stubborn. Klaus was going to have a handful with her.

"Good evening." Elijah said towards the men.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Damon said, glaring at the Original.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the impulsive vampire. "I had to find out where Klaus was performing the ritual."

"Did you find out where it was?" Stefan asked his eyes hopeful.

"I did but it took a while. He's protecting it, using his witch to cast a barrier around the ritual site."

"I don't fucking care. Just tell us where it is?" Damon growled. He felt like Elijah was stringing them around, playing with them.

"The Quarry."

Damon moved to get his jacket but was stopped by Stefan. "Damon, think about what he said. The site is protected. Even Elijah had a hard time finding the place."

The blue-eyed vampire shrugged his brother out of the way. "I don't care. I made a promise to Bonnie to keep her safe. I failed her but at least I can save her. Wouldn't you do the same for Elena?"

"What about Elena?"

Everyone turned towards the door. John Gilbert was standing there, concern written across his face at the mention of his daughter. "What about Elena?" He asked again, this time more forcefully.

"The sacrifice is happening tonight. Elena, Jenna, and Bonnie are at the mercy of Klaus." Jeremy said.

John turned his blue eyes from his nephew to Stefan and Damon. "Why Jenna?"

"She's the vampire for his sacrifice." Damon said.

John's blue eyes flared in anger towards the two brothers. "You were supposed to keep her safe!"

Stefan held his head low. They knew John wasn't talking about Jenna. Damon hated seeing his brother take the blame for his fuck ups. "If you want someone to blame, blame me." He threw Stefan's jacket to him, which he caught with ease.

"Elijah, Stefan, let's go."

They walked towards the door but Jeremy and Alaric protested. "Damon, I'm coming too." Alaric said. He needed to make sure Jenna was all right.

"I'm coming as well." Jeremy added.

Damon rolled his eyes then turned towards the two mortals, his face cold. The young Gilbert looked defiantly at the vampire. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

The vampire chuckled. "Are you now?" Damon peered down at Jeremy's hand before he thought about what to do. In a flash, he snapped Jeremy's neck, shocking everyone. "Relax. I checked before that he had his ring on."

Alaric caught Jeremy's lifeless body before he hit the ground. "Rick, you're my friend, so I'll give you a verbal warning. I don't want to jeopardize anyone else. Stay here."

Alaric nodded. Damon sped out of the door, followed by Elijah and Stefan. He needed to hurry up and reach Bonnie. He would love seeing the look on Klaus's face as he watched the light fade away from his eyes knowing that his witch killed him.

* * *

Caroline sat down on the sofa in her living room, while Matt checked the windows. He had his rifle, locked and loaded ready for the wolf to come. She was surprised that Matt didn't freak out about joyriding with her to her but then he was still accustomed to her being a vampire.

"You don't think I killed him, do you?" He asked, checking the larger windows.

Caroline shook her head. "No. It takes more than one bullet to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere."

Matt didn't respond to her. He kept his back turned, deciding not to look at her face to face.

"I don't understand. How did you know what we were? I compelled you to forget."

"I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so that I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea."

"My mom knows? Is that's why she hasn't been home lately, why she's avoiding seeing me?"

"Yes. Your mom hates vampires, she grew up hating them. My guess is that she'll always hate them."

"Do you think she wants to kill me?" Caroline asked, her head hanging low at the thought of her mom shooting a round of wooden bullets into her.

Matt sighed and turned around, having no choice but to look at her. "I don't think your mom knows what to do with you."

The blonde chuckled sadly. "Does she know about everybody else?"

Matt was about to respond but a thud coming from her porch interrupted them. Caroline smelled Tyler's musky scent and she ran to the front back door. Matt followed her and aimed his loaded rifle towards the door.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

The blonde vampire ignored him. She peeked out of the glass window and saw Tyler. His naked form was huddled in a fetus position. Panicking, Caroline opened the door and ran to the werewolf. Matt looked in as she bent down and stroked his cheek lovingly. The mortal lowered his rifle seeing that Tyler was down for the count.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked, shakily.

"I'm here Tyler. It's okay." She turned towards Matt and held out her hand. "Matt, take off your jacket."

The teen quickly shrugged off his jacket and threw it into her awaiting arms. He looked on as she draped his dark jacket over the lower half of his torso. She helped the werewolf up, getting him to stand on his own two feet. Without words, she guided him up to her room leaving Matt to sit down in the living room, thinking over today's events.

Moments passed before Caroline reemerged downstairs. She looked tired, exhausted and rightfully so. She had been chained up, vervained, and chased by her werewolf boyfriend who had threatened to kill her in his transformed state. To make matters worse, Matt and her mom knew she was a vampire.

He watched her as she sat down next to him on the couch, drained.

"How is he?" Matt asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"He's sleeping. But he'll be okay by morning."

An awkward silence filled the room as Caroline and Matt thought about what they were going to say to the other. Now that Matt knew about what Caroline was, she didn't want to start the conversation off badly. In the end, Caroline was the first to speak.

"So this is your life now?"

"Never a dull moment in the supernatural community." She chuckled half heartily.

Matt looked at her in all seriousness. He needed to tell her exactly how he felt about her. "Caroline, when you told me that you were a vampire, I freaked out. I couldn't handle seeing you and seeing a monster. These last few days, I've been trying to get over that but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

He got up and walked towards the door. Caroline grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving. "Matt, I-"

The blonde teen shook his head. "Caroline, I get it okay. This is life for you. I understand that but it's not my life okay." He glanced towards the stairs. "Tyler is life for you. He can understand you; I see that now but I, I can't. I'm sorry."

Caroline closed her eyes and let go of his arm. With one last glance at her, Matt grabbed his rifle and left, leaving Caroline alone in the living room. She opened her eyes as soon as she left. She didn't want to see the pain and disgust he had for her.

The blonde trudged up the stairs to her room where Tyler was laying peacefully in her bed with the covers wrapped around him. Keeping her clothes on, Caroline lay in the bed adjacent to the slumbering werewolf. He sensed her movement and he looked up, rubbing his hand along a painful wound.

"Caroline, what happened?"

"Matt shot you but you're healing."

He groaned out in slight pain before moving to a sitting position. The blonde laid her head in his lap, getting lost in the warmness of his skin. "I'm guessing Matt didn't take the news of us well."

"Actually I didn't tell him. I guess he kind of figured it out."

Tyler raked his hands through her blonde mane then her skin, checking for any marks. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No."

Tyler sighed. He was glad he didn't hurt the woman he loved. "This is the second time I've tried to attack you. Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"You're kidding, right? Yes, silly of course I want to stay with you besides, no relationship is perfect."

The couple chucked but Caroline's chuckles turned into sobs. "Matt told me that he couldn't stand to look at me."

Tyler removed Caroline from his lap and made the vampire face him. He wiped off the tears that flowed from her ocean blue eyes, shushing her. "Hey, Matt will come around. I'm sure of it. But you're beautiful, Care. Trust me okay, I'm a guy. I know these things."

The blonde smiled at Tyler's words. He really did know how to cheer her up. He rested his back on the headboard of Caroline's bed and pulled her towards him. She rested her head against his hard, chiseled chest, mindful of his wound. They both closed their eyes as she listened to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He whispered knowing she could hear him. He kissed her cool forehead, running his hands through her golden hair.

"My pleasure." She whispered back.

* * *

Elena gasped as Bonnie panted, trying control herself and the pain that was building up inside of her. They weren't as painful as the previous ones but they were painful. The wound on her shoulder throbbed as she moved, annoying her slightly.

"Bonnie, can you do anything?" Elena asked, slightly pleading. Bonnie hated seeing Elena looking at her like that, pleading at the witch to do something.

"I can't. She bound my powers, making it near impossible to for me to summon them. Although…." Bonnie's voice trailed off as she thought about the other possible option. She closed her eyes, trying to reach her child. They were separate entities with different systems. She concentrated on not her magic but her child's.

Elena watched Bonnie as she fell into deep concentration trying to free them from the doomed fates. She looked towards Jenna who was looking around at the scenery, amazed as if it was her first time seeing things.

"How do you feel, Jenna?"

"It's like everything is intensified. Everything is brighter. The flames feel hotter than ever and I can smell so much better. I'm terrified but there's a part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off their humanity, that's the part that hurts."

Jenna tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Elena shook her head. "No Jenna. I won't let that happen. I'll do anything to save you."

A scream broke them from their conversation. They both turned at the sight of Greta leading an unfamiliar blonde towards the field. She led her to the spot next to Jenna and pushed her, causing the blonde to fall down. She screamed, grasping her stomach as she contorted in complete agony.

"Who is she?" Jenna asked.

"She must be the werewolf." Elena answered. The brunette glanced towards Bonnie who had opened up her eyes at the sound of someone screaming. Bonnie knew it had to be the werewolf; it was the only thing they were missing.

Greta walked away from the werewolf. With a swish of her wrist, the ring of fire surrounded her, encasing the werewolf within its barrier.

"What's happening to me?" She groaned.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. The pain your feeling is your insides trying to tear themselves free."

Greta walked towards Bonnie's circle, wickedly smiling. Bonnie looked at the witch in front of her, feeling nothing but malice towards her. "It must kill you knowing that you aren't needed for your master's ritual."

Greta sent a cold glare towards the pregnant witch. "Think again Bennett. I'm much needed."

"As a whore."

A male voice chuckled at their bickering. The entire group of women turned towards the sound, everyone but Greta had a look of fright on their faces. Klaus walked up to the field admiring the scene before him. All of his ladies were ready for their roles and he was the puppeteer ready to begin the show.

"Hello my lovely ladies. Are we ready?"

Greta smiled in adoration towards the hybrid approaching her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the milky white stone. "I spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

He handed to Greta who took it from him, "I won't fail you Klaus." She glanced up towards the sky. "The moon has passed its apex. It's time. Do you remember what you need to do?"

"I remember." He smiled at the witches before him, making his gaze towards Bonnie. She was panting slightly. "Such an exquisite beauty. So much power."

Bonnie glared at the pair with disgust and distain. "I won't willingly perform this ritual."

"We don't need you to sweetie." Klaus said as Greta reached into her pocket and pulled out a multicolored bracelet. Bonnie's eyes widen at what it was. It was the bracelet that Elena and Caroline had made for her for her twelfth birthday.

"No!" Bonnie shouted. They were going to use the bracelet to channel her powers so that Greta could conduct the ritual. Bonnie continued to concentrate, focusing on the magic of her child. She pushed herself, going past the bind on her own powers. She opened her eyes, feeling the power of the life force of her unborn child. He was in pain so the connection wouldn't last very long, giving her a small window. It wouldn't allow her much time to break the spell that constrained her magic but she would try to free the others. Using her window, she snapped her fingers making the fire around her dissipate. She flicked her wrist sending Greta and Klaus flying.

The Original recovered quickly and grabbed Greta before she hit the ground. Bonnie smiled at her work. The witch faced the other three circles, intent on removing their barrier when pain shot up from her stomach, forcing her to her side.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Jenna cried, watching as Bonnie crumbled.

The witch screamed out in bloody murder as intense pain washed over her, drowning her in agony. She looked at the amused Klaus and the seething Greta as she replaced the barrier of fire.

"I knew you were special." Klaus breathed.

Greta seethed at her careless mistake. She didn't thing to bind the child's powers because she had felt that the child posed no threat. With a simple chant, Greta fixed her mistake, cursing herself at the carelessness.

"Let's get started." Klaus said as he walked over to the werewolf's circle. She was twisting and groaning in pain, her body wanting to transform.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

Jules nodded, looking from her to Bonnie, silently pleading to them with her eyes. Bonnie watched as Greta dropped the moonstone into a brass basin, it sparked as it made contact with the basin. Bonnie screamed as she felt a forceful tug on her magic. Greta was channeling her powers and there was nothing she could do.

"Damon….." Bonnie called out into the air.

"He won't be able to contact you or sense you while the barrier is up." Greta said as she placed her hands above the basin. She started to chant and Bonnie clutched her stomach in pain. Tears rolled down her face as the combined agony ran throughout her body in currents.

Elena and Jenna silently cried as Bonnie's screams pierced the night. The helplessness of her situation forced Elena to her knees. Why did they have to be born for this? Why?

Jules groaned out in pain as Klaus stood a few feet from her circle. Elena, with tear stained cheeks looked on as the werewolf spoke shakily to her. "I-I only wanted to help Tyler. I sw-swear to you."

The ring of fire disappeared around Jules. She saw it as her only means of escaping, of reclaiming her freedom. She sped away but Klaus was quicker. He tackled the blonde to the ground as he punctured her rib cage with his fist and pulled out her still beating heart.

The blonde gasped as her heart was ripped out. Klaus smiled as he watched the final light from her eyes die out. The three looked on in horror as Klaus carried the bloodied heart towards the basin and watched as Klaus poured the blood into the basin, squeezing the organ until it dried up.

Greta smiled at him before she continued to chant, making Bonnie grit her teeth in an effort to conceal her screams. She needed Damon to come soon, she wasn't going to last very long. Through all the pain, she knew Damon would come, barrier or not. She has complete faith in Damon; he would not let them down.

* * *

Damon, followed by Elijah and Stefan, sped through the woods until they reached the quarry. He quickly stopped, not coming even remotely close to sensing Bonnie. He turned towards Elijah and Stefan who had stopped as well.

"Where are they?" Damon growled impatiently.

"The ritual is being held beyond that ridge." Elijah answered stoically.

The midnight haired vampire quickly left, hurriedly to find his witch. Elijah stood still as Stefan started to go as well. The young vampire saw this and turned to face the Original, curious.

"Elijah, aren't you coming?"

"I will not reveal myself to Klaus until it is time for me to deliver the killing blow."

Stefan's forehead creased as he talked about killing his brother as it was the most natural thing in the world. "Klaus is your brother. Sure, I've thought about killing Damon numerous times but I've never been able to. How can you?"

"Klaus was not my only brother. Once upon a time I had what you had. I had parents, siblings, and a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one until he took them all from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

The green-eyed vampire took in the monstrosity of Klaus' actions. "You want revenge."

"Sometimes, even revenge can be an honor. He has taken everything away from me. I won't fail you."

Stefan nodded then turned to follow Damon. Elijah cleared his throat, causing the young vampire to stop in his tracks. "Klaus's witch has placed a barrier around the site. Until the doppelgänger is sacrificed, the barrier will not be lifted."

Stefan sighed then resumed his path. The woods were dark but up ahead he saw a bright patch of light. He sped in the direction of the light watching as it got brighter and brighter with each step he took. He stopped and the scene before him made his heart drop. Damon was banging against an invisible wall, shouting as Bonnie's pregnant form shook with pain.

"BONNIE!"

* * *

Jenna watched as the psychotic vampire bended down near Bonnie. He was whispering something to her which she couldn't hear. She saw turn her head away from the ancient vampire, disgust evident. The older woman sighed and faced Elena who was pacing within her circle, silently crying.

"You know Elena. The day the lawyers came and told me I was going to be you and Jeremy's guardian, I nearly freaked out. I said to myself 'isn't there someone else?'"

"There was no one else that could've gotten me and Jeremy through all that."

The blonde shook her head. "The fact that I almost passed up the chance to take care of you-"

"But Jenna you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to take care of us. I'm so sorry Jenna, I failed you."

"No Elena, I failed you."

The brunette shook her head. "No, Jenna. When you get out, I want you to run as fast as you can."

Jenna nodded. They watched as Klaus stood a few feet away from the circle that contained Jenna. The fire disappeared and Jenna looked around, scared. "Your turn." Klaus said.

Elena shook her head. "No!" She cried.

Jenna looked at Elena then to Bonnie who looked at her with eyes filled with pain and sadness. She turned towards Elena, a brave look on her face. She was going to die but she would make sure Bonnie and Elena got out alive. "Elena, it's okay. I know now what I have to do."

Surprising them all, Jenna sped towards Greta with her newly enhanced speed and bit ferociously into her neck. The witch screamed out in pain, causing the witch to stop her chanting. Klaus sped over to Jenna and grabbed her forcing the newly turned vampire off of Greta's neck.

Klaus snarled in rage at having his witch attacked by a lowly new vampire. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden stake, stabbing Jenna in the back. Elena cried out and sobbed as Jenna fell to the ground.

"Jenna..." Bonnie wheezed at the scene before her. Greta was currently injured so the pain of having her power used was somewhat alleviated. She watched as Klaus flipped Jenna over so that she was lying on her back. Elena sobbed harder knowing what was to come next. "Just turn it off, Jenna. You won't be scared anymore, I promise you." She whispered.

Klaus caressed Jenna's cheek before he grabbed the stake once more and stabbed in her chest, piercing her heart. Elena and Bonnie both sobbed greatly as the watched Jenna's corpse turn grey. Greta got back on her feet and started to resume the spell. Bonnie's breather was short lived as she once again experience the intense pain brought on by Greta.

"It's time." Greta said.

Klaus moved forward to Elena's circle, a grin plastered on his face. She watched as the flames dissipated around her signaling that it was her turn to die.

The Original held out a hand to her, showing her that he still possessed a gentleman's nature. "Shall we?"

Damon and Stefan could on look on in horror as Jenna's graying g corpse laid on the ground, quickly forgotten by Klaus. Damon snarled in anger as Bonnie went through immense pain during all of this. She was lying on her side, breathing heavily as she contorted in pain. He and Stefan both banged their fist on the invisible wall, their cries going unheard and their faces unseen.

The brothers watched as Elena smacked Klaus hand away from her, walking on her own free will to the basin next to Jenna's corpse. She willed herself not to look at Jenna, forcing herself to look elsewhere. The doppelgänger looked at Bonnie who gave her the saddest look she had ever seen.

"Elena…" Bonnie rasped. She was in so much pain, and she had a feeling this would be the worse yet. Elena looked at her with tears in her eyes, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

"I'll be fine, okay?" She said, trying to keep Bonnie's morale up. If she survived this, then she hoped she'd be seeing Klaus' dead carcass for all the pain and torment he made her go through.

Klaus stood next to her, caressing her chin making her look at him. "I have nothing but thanks towards you and your friend."

Elena looked defiantly into Klaus' blue eyes. She would never let him, the cruel and heartless monster that killed her aunt and gave them hell, see the fear that was inside of her.

"Go to hell." She spat in his face.

He moved her brown pin straight hair away from her neck. With a slight kiss on her cheek, he felt his fangs descend and bit into her neck, draining her.

Stefan could do nothing but watch as the love of his life, his very own light, was drained before his very own eyes. Damon looked away, not bearing to see Elena die. She reminded him of how Bonnie looked at the sixties dance. She too had that look of defiance in her eyes as she walked towards her death.

Bonnie's ear piercing scream broke the out of their trance. Damon banged, kicked, punched, and threw his body against the wall intent on getting through it. For Stefan, time stood still. He watched on as the light from Elena's eyes died out. The thump of her body against the hard ground was all that he had comprehended. If she didn't come back to life, he'd end his life because to him a world without Elena was not worth living at all.

Klaus stood there with the doppelgänger's sweet blood dripping from his mouth down to his chin. He'd finally done it, he finally broke the curse! The flames from the basin died out surrounding them in darkness. He chuckled then laughed loudly as his insides began to churn and twist.

"I can feel it, it's happening."

Damon watched as the clouds parted and gave way to the full moon. He saw Bonnie who was lying on her side, motionless. Greta walked slowly towards her transitioning master. He was about to be the most feared supernatural and she was going to live by his side as his queen.

Unbeknownst to both Klaus and Greta, Damon felt the barrier give way. He sped towards Bonnie's side, kneeling as he sat her in his lap, checking her pulse. "Bonnie?" He asked worriedly.

Bonnie opened her green eyes and sighed when she felt Damon's aura. "Damon, quickly give me blood."

He didn't ask questions. He frantically bit into his wrist drawing blood. Bonnie hurriedly latched on to the wound, feeling her strength increase as she gulped down the red liquid. Taking all that she needed, she pushed herself to her feet, along with Damon's help.

Clutching her stomach, she walked towards Klaus summoning all of the channeled power from her ancestors. Being stronger with the help of Damon's vampire blood, she easily broke the binding magic suppressing her powers and that of her child's. Chanting, the witch knocked Klaus to the ground, surrounding him in complete agony.

Damon saw as the other witch turned around, seeing Bonnie. She tried to conjure a counter spell but Damon blurred, reappearing behind the witch. She quickly snapped her next, watching in slight fascination as her body dropped to the ground. She messed with the wrong witch, his witch.

Bonnie kept her focus on Klaus as she hurled more and more power at him, her chanting becoming a sight scream. Klaus screamed as he was hurled with such a tremendous amount of power, yelling as he felt his insides being burned with magic infused fire.

Damon glanced at his witch seeing fire light up with every step she took. He glanced up at the sky seeing lightning cackled and thunder boom with each word she uttered. The power she was utilizing made her glow, brighter and more amazing than a star. He was mesmerized and hypnotized by the magic she was wielding and the pain she was inflicting.

Stefan was oblivious to everything around him except for Elena. He sped over to her body, tears rolling down his face at the sight of the two puncture wounds in her neck. He smoothed out her hair from her face, listening to the stillness of her heart. He picked her up carefully, and cradled her to his chest, getting lost in the scent that was Elena.

Damon sped up to him, shaking him slightly on the shoulder. "Go, I'll follow when Bonnie finishes."

Stefan numbly nodded. He stood up, carrying Elena and sped back to the Boarding House. Damon watched Stefan leave and then sped behind Bonnie. He grabbed her waist, steading the young witch. He would stay until the end. Bonnie breathed in his scent, urging her onward.

Another powerful burst of magic hit Klaus, his unholy screams echoed in the night. The couple watched as Elijah walked up to Klaus, his face holding no emotion. Damon gingerly grabbed Bonnie's arm, slowly lowering them down, ending her spell.

Elijah kneeled down to face Klaus, who was breathing heavily from the pain Bonnie had wreaked on him. "Hello dear brother."

"Elijah?" Klaus gasped as his younger brother looked at him face to face.

Without warning, Elijah forced his hand into Klaus's chest and grabbed his heart. "This is for our family, Nikolaus."

"Wait, Elijah. I did not bury our family at sea. Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"I'll take my chances after all, I have forever."

The couple watched as Elijah pulled the organ from Klaus' body and threw it a mere foot away. The blonde Original gasped as his heart was pulled out, his corpse turning grey.

Elijah stood there leaning over his brother's corpse, mixed feelings combating each other. He was satisfied that his thirst for revenge had been quenched. On the other hand, he lost the only family he had left. All three of the supernaturals were quiet. None knew how to react to Klaus' death. Bonnie merely shut her eyes and collapsed in Damon's arms, her newfound energy drained.

Damon picked her up, carrying her. She was so tired, the witch deserved rest. He turned towards the Original, shocking his own self with his words. "You know, our door is always open."

"Thank you but I am leaving this town. My family is still out there."

He grabbed Klaus' corpse and sped off into the night. The blue-eyed vampire watched as the last Original sped off, and then looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. They all had been through a lot tonight but it was worth it, Klaus was dead.

He took his time walking back to the Boarding House. He wanted to avoid going back to home as much as he could. He didn't know if Elena had recovered yet but is she didn't, Stefan would be devastated. He didn't think he could see his brother go through that kind of pain.

* * *

Stefan laid Elena's motionless body on the couch. Alaric, John, and the newly revived Jeremy followed him into the room, looking crestfallen at her dead body. "How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't know yet."

"And Jenna?" Alaric asked praying for good news.

Stefan glanced towards the history teacher, looking down. He hated giving bad news to good people, especially to his friends. "I'm sorry."

Alaric didn't know what to say. Why? Why Jenna? "No…" He whispered. Jenna was gone, truly gone. He angrily ran his hands through his hair and then punched the wall in his rage. Jeremy slumped down to the floor, in shock. First it was his parents, then Vicki, then Anna, and now Jenna. Was it him, was he the one that was cursed?

John's shoulder slumped with blame and remorse. Jenna didn't deserve to be caught up in their supernatural fight. If he had taken care of Elena from day one, none of this would've happen. His brother would be alive and Isobel wouldn't have become a vampire. He stood there quietly, waiting for his daughter to open her eyes.

Alaric excused himself from the room. He couldn't deal with Jenna's death, he just couldn't. Jeremy looked numb while Stefan caressed the brunette's cheek, willing her to wake up.

Elena's chest moved up and down as she gasped, opening her eyes. Stefan pulled her into a hug, thanking to whoever could hear him that she was alive. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I feel fine."

It was a couple of hours later that Damon arrived back at the Boarding House. He carried the still sleeping Bonnie up the stairs and was surprised to find the Scooby Doo gang in his bedroom. Everyone looked miserable but their attitude changed slightly at their arrival.

"What happened?" Elena asked, checking to see if her friend was all right.

"She's just tired." Damon said as he laid the pregnant witch down in their bed. Her outfit was dirty but she looked so beautiful to him.

"Damon, what happened to Klaus?" Stefan asked, kissing Elena's cheek.

"Dead. Bonnie weakened him and Elijah pulled out his heart."

Alaric, Jeremy, John, Stefan, and Elena sighed at the words. Finally, Klaus was dead. After everything they had lost, the only shining light out of all the pain was that Klaus was behind them, never to be a looming threat over them again.

* * *

Later that day, Elena stood in front of Jenna's grave placing a bouquet of bright red roses. She had wanted Jenna to be buried not as a vampire but as a human. She was her wild, free spirited aunt who took care of her and her brother, taking them in when they needed her the most.

Even though it was on such short notice, the whole group came to pay their respects; even Tyler and Caroline had come. Everyone wore the universal color of mourning, telling to the world that they were grieving a loved one. She and Jeremy had only John now who had told her that he would step up as a father to her and an uncle to Jeremy.

Quietly sobbing, the brunette took two single roses and laid them on her parents' graves. Stefan hated seeing Elena with a whole in her heart. Even if they weren't bonded like Bonnie and Damon, her pain was his pain as well.

Stefan grabbed Elena's waist and led her away from the gravesites. Alaric took his cue and placed a red rose on Jenna's grave as well. He wanted to cry, he did but he didn't. He needed to be strong because if he broke down in front of Jeremy and Elena, they would do the same. The vampire hunter made his way to the back of the group letting Jeremy know that even though John was there, he still was too.

Jeremy sighed before he paid his respects to Jenna. He wasn't the best nephew when she first took over as their guardians but he came along. And to see her forcefully ripped from their lives was earth shattering for him.

One by one, everyone paid their respects to the late Jenna Sommers, with Bonnie and Damon coming in last. The witch couldn't bend down so Damon placed hers for her. Bonnie was emitting grief and Damon caught it. She was placing blame on herself saying that if she wasn't so tired, she could've save Jenna from being taken. She was also thinking about Grams. How in spite of how she claimed Damon killed her Grams, it truly was her fault. She forced her to do the spell and she was the one who overtasked her limit. Damon pulled the witch to the side, making her look at him.

"Bonnie, it's not your fault." He said, caressing her cheek.

"It is." She said as the sky turned darker. The clouds became black as Bonnie felt the immense grief of both Jenna's and Grams' death. The lightening crackled as rain began to pour down heavily. Everyone knew Bonnie was the cause of the sudden change in the weather. Bonnie ran to Elena, "I'm so sorry. Elena, I'm so sorry."

The soaked brunette cried alongside the witch, enveloping her in a hug. "It's not your fault, its mine."

Everyone watched as the two girls, joined by Caroline, sat on the ground in the pouring rain, crying their eyes out. They had been through so much, so much heartache and so much pain that Damon, Stefan, and Tyler let them cry out their pain, letting the rain wash it away.

**A/N: Holy Crap! What a great and sad chapter! I really tried to save Jenna but I needed some type of angst. Well, at least John has to step up now. I cried writing this chapter, it's so drama filled. Also, as you can tell, I am a Greta basher. I just had to make her truly devoted to Klaus like she is in love with him. All the couples were really devoted to each other, I love it. As always, I want to know how everyone felt about this chapter. Reviews are like season 3 of TVD, anticipating it like crazy!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	22. The Ending of the Play

**Bloodlust**

**Timeline: As I Lay Dying**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler**

**A/N: Much love to everyone who reviewed (David Fishwick, kisha96, babyshan211, vampirelover14, nickynicole, starinthem, NaeNae1495, Maverice37, lucyinthesky, Evadney, butterfly1221, dizzy78, Kammy, whitestripes123, Soul93m aprilf001, Alexis, Reighn Venhem, Moonlight16, and Infrena's 1 fan) or favored Bloodlust. Everyone, I am so very sorry about the hiatus between chapters. My laptop screen was broken, was broke, got married, school, went to the hospital, and started school. It was a lot but I finished it and as I was writing this, it made me cry because it was the last, last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So enjoy chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

_A Month later_

After the defeat of Klaus, everyone's lives were back to normal or as normal as they could get. Jenna's passing still ached in the hearts of the supernaturals of Mystic Falls. John had stepped up and acted the role of guarding towards Elena and Jeremy. Alaric had missed Jenna terribly, drowning himself in teaching as well as alcohol. The pain of losing Jenna was still eating away at him, threatening to completely consume him.

A four month pregnant Bonnie laid on the sofa in the study of the Salvatore Boarding House. Her head rested in Caroline's lap as the blonde braided her long chocolate locks into a single braid. Elena rested against the sofa watching yet another one of the labor videos her and Caroline had picked out for Bonnie.

The girls cringed at the screen, seeing just how painful labor could be. After a while of watching, Bonnie shot up from her sitting position putting her hands up in defeat. "Nope, uh uh. This one goes into the pile."

The pile was in fact an actually a pile. Every time they had brought her a birthing video, Bonnie had thrown them aside, watching as it collected into a massive pile. Elena turned to her freaked out friend, slightly smiling. "Bonnie, it can't go into the pile. You need to watch so that when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"Elena, I'm nervous as it is. I'm about to deliver a half vampire baby soon. Can't you at least spare me the adding agony until later?"

Elena looked like she was about to give in but Caroline was not having it. The blonde furiously shook her head. "Oh you're not getting your way today Bonnie Bennett. Not only are you going to watch the rest of this one but you are also going to watch every single one in the pile."

The pregnant witch looked at her best friends, her eyes narrowing. With a snap of her fingers, the pile ignited, burning all the DVDs to ash. She turned to her friends with a smile on her face. "There, it's gone. Now you two can't hound me anymore."

Bonnie was honestly scared about giving birth. It was on her mind constantly and it was looming closer and closer. She had several doubts running though her mind, ones she preferred to not show to Damon.

The tall brunette grabbed the pillow she was using to prop herself up and lightly threw it at the witch, grinning widely. "Bonnie, I'm the aunt and Caroline is the godmother. It's our duty to hound you."

Caroline grabbed a pillow from behind her and lightly threw it at Bonnie as well, her ocean blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah Bon, she's right. We wouldn't be good friends."

The witch smiled at the two. They had nothing but good intentions. "Okay, maybe I'll watch the rest of the video…"

The two girls screamed at their victory. Bonnie merely rolled her eyes at their blatant display of forcing her to watch the horrible video. Why would someone tape this instead of consoling the soon to be mother? They were clearly sadistic.

An hour later, Bonnie felt like she wanted to die. The video was way too gruesome and detailed. Elena and Bonnie shuddered at the birthing video. Caroline, on the other hand, was really jumping for joy. She didn't have to go through that ever.

"Okay Bonnie. I give you full permission to burn that video." Elena said, a little in shock.

"Gladly." Bonnie snapped her fingers and the disc was burned to ash. The sound of the door opened and the women turned to see Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Jeremy all walked in. Everyone except Damon was carrying a brightly colored box with children on the front.

"Something smells burnt. Did you guys cook or something?" Tyler asked. His nose crinkled at the charred smell.

"Bonnie burnt the birthing videos we bought for her." Caroline said, nonchalantly as she finished the giant braid.

The men turned to Bonnie. "What? Those videos were horrible."

Damon sped over to the sofa and grabbed Bonnie, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Missed you."

"Missed you too. What's in the boxes?"

She moved past the vampire and looked closer at the numerous boxes. "Those my dear are baby furniture."

Bonnie watched as Tyler opened the box he had been carrying and pulled out a black wooden crib. The pregnant witch got up as quickly as she could, walking over to the crib. She ran her hands over the wood, smiling to herself. The sound of cardboard ripping brought her out of her thoughts and turned to see Stefan holding a black and red stroller, Jeremy unwrapping a brown bassinette, and Damon was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Damon…."

"I know, but from the look of you he's coming soon. I wanted everything to be ready before he graces us with his random appearance."

The witch was so elated with Damon's actions. The rapid movements inside her made her grimace with slight pain. Damon felt it and led her to the sofa, getting her off her feet.

Tyler walked over to Caroline grabbing her hand. "We should go."

Caroline looked at Tyler and nodded. Tonight was the night he transformed and he didn't want a repeat of last month. He wanted to be chained up early so that way Caroline would be far away when he turned. She got up from the sofa and smiled at the group. "See everyone tomorrow!"

Tyler nodded to everyone and walked out of the room, Caroline's hand entwined in his as she followed him out of the house. Damon watched as Bonnie breathed in and out slowly. It had been common occurrence to see her trying to catch her breath after the baby moved. When it took the witch longer to return to her normal breathing, Damon grew worried. "Bon, are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded but her actions were screaming something was wrong. He cautiously picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room. He watched as Bonnie's breathing evened out as she laid down in the giant bed. Damon raked his hands through his unkempt hair. Everything about the unnatural pregnancy left his mind boggling and he didn't know what to do. He climbed in bed next to the witch, his eyes focusing on her plump lips and dark green eyes.

Bonnie caught him staring and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Stop staring. It's unnerving."

"What? I can't stare at my soon-to-be wife?"

"No." She said smiling before she planted a small kiss on his cool lips. Damon raked his hands in her chocolate curls messing up her braid. It was true, he wanted to marry Bonnie. They were already bonded but something about reciting vows to her seemed much more absolute. He had bonded them together without her permission. At least by marrying her, he would do something right.

"Damon, you're messing up my braid." She complained. She playfully smacked his hand away from her hair before the appendage could cause further damage.

"I don't like it up. I like to run my hands through it." He said, blue-eyes twinkling. Bonnie was going to object but her eyes were drooping. She was getting tired really quickly. "Fine." She whispered.

Damon made quick work of destroying the braid. Within seconds, her curls were loose, cascading down her back. His hands ran through the chocolate mane, massaging her scalp at the same time.

"Damon, I'm scared."

The vampire's hands suddenly stopped. He knew Bonnie was scared and rightfully so. Labor was painful and life threatening, something he learned firsthand form Stefan's birth. "I'm scared as shit too Bonnie."

Elena and Stefan watched as Damon carried Bonnie up the stairs. The brunette moved to follow them but Stefan grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her. She turned to see Stefan and much to her chagrin Jeremy shaking their heads at Elena's action.

"Stefan…" Elena started but Stefan caressed her check, silencing her. The motherly side of Elena wanted to comfort Bonnie in her time of discomfort but she needed to let Damon to express his feelings. Stefan watched as his brother recovered his self-buried humanity thanks to Bonnie. Bonnie needed him and Stefan had a feeling that the next couple of weeks were going to be rough on her. He turned to Jeremy and then to Elena. "How about we go to the Grille and get something to eat?"

Jeremy was worried about Bonnie too. In the last month, her stomach had grown. He had wanted to check up on her but he advised against it. Damon may be an asshat to everyone else but Bonnie was a different story altogether.

Elena sighed. "Okay but we're getting pizza."

Stefan followed Jeremy out and Elena turned to follow as well but paused. She glanced towards the stairs and wondered if Bonnie was really going to be fine.

Caroline sat on her bed, glancing out at the window. It had been a couple of hours since she had left Tyler to face his transformation. She was always worried about Tyler but even more so tonight. She absentmindly rubbed her neck where her mating mark was. A couple of nights after Klaus was killed, Tyler had marked her telling her that he wanted no one else other than her. A smile had settled on her face indefinitely.

The sound of a door opening had grabbed her attention. She listened as the sounds of footsteps belonging to her mother treaded around the bottom floor. Matt had informed her a month ago that he and her mother knew about the supernatural entities that resided in the town. She had wanted to come clean to her mother but her mother had avoided her like she was sickened with a contagious plague and Caroline had unwillingly played along with their unspoken game of charades.

Sighing, she moved to change but she heard a giant thump coming from outside her house. She smelled the air and caught the scent of her boyfriend. Quickly, the blonde ran downstairs only to find her mom staring at the door, her police issued gun aimed at the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

The older blonde said nothing as she kept her aim. Caroline shook her head as she moved closer to the door. Much to her mother's irritation, she opened the door. Tyler, covered in nothing but his stretchable jogging pants, leaned weakly against the doorframe.

"Caroline…." He breathed as he collapsed.

Caroline grabbed the werewolf with ease as he collapsed against her. She slung his arm around her shoulder as she carried him to the living room. Elizabeth lowered her gun as she watched her daughter, with great care, lowered the werewolf down to the sofa. She watched as Caroline wrapped the baby blue blanket around him.

It was only when Caroline heard his breathing even out that she turned to see the unreadable expression that was currently on her mother's face. "Mom…"

"I know what you are Caroline. I've known for a while. Tyler…." Liz said as her voice broke as the words came out.

"I explained it to you once. But I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you would do to my friends. And Tyler….But now I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I'm not going to be afraid of you anymore." Caroline reached out and grabbed her mother's hand, wincing a little inside as Liz flinched a little. "Mom, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm still Caroline; I'm still your little girl."

Caroline quickly pulled her mom into a hug, crying in joy as her mom wrapped her arms around her. Liz couldn't do anymore, she just couldn't. She had tried to evade her changed daughter for over a month now, couldn't separate the horrific monster from her baby girl.

At first she was one in the same, a damned creature with no humanity, no soul. But after watching her pour her emotions to her, she believed that Caroline was no monster. She could still feel, could still cry, she had her humanity intact. After what seemed like forever, the women pulled back. Both were still crying but a smile was etched on their faces. They were finally over that enormous hill of darkness and now Liz wanted to know everything that had happened to her daughter.

"How did this happen?"

_Two Weeks Later _

Elena and Stefan stood in front of Damon's bedroom door; worried looks shadowed their faces as they held hands. In the past two weeks, Bonnie's health had dramatically declined. They all watched as Bonnie became physically weaker, from not being able to walk more than five minutes before she became tired or sleeping through most of the day.

They also noticed Bonnie had been eating more switching between food and blood, sometimes even both. The couple snapped out of their thoughts as the door opened and Damon walked out, looking tired and worn out, something that was really unusual for the elder vampire.

Damon was a mess. His hair was more untidy than ever and he looked like he had the world on his shoulders. Stefan saw the haggard look and fleetingly missed the days when his brother smirked endlessly.

"How is she?" Elena asked. She was so worried about her best friend and it was evident in her stance and her tone.

"Tired." Damon said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bonnie's fatigue was coursing through him, making him feel almost as tired as she was.

The brunette moved towards the door but Damon stopped her. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard, Damon. I am going to go and cheer my best friend up."

Elena pulled on Damon's constricting arm even though it was a feeble attempt. She wanted to get the message across saying that she didn't care that he had super strength, she was going to see her friend.

Stefan watched the two bicker with rapidly growing aggravation. He hated being the middle person stuck between Damon and Elena when they butted heads over Bonnie. Even though he was his older brother and she was the love of his life, their arguing made him want to just shut both of them up.

"Damon, move."

"I don't think so, Elena."

The green-eyed vampire had enough. "Enough!" The rise in Stefan's voice halted the arguing between the two. They turned to see Stefan's face, a mixture of annoyance and irritation. "Elena. Go check up on Bonnie. Damon. You are going to join me in the kitchen with a much needed stiff drink. Okay?"

The two, fearful of Stefan's wrath, nodded in compliance. Elena glared her chocolate brown eyes at her soon-to-be brother in law. She loved that he was so protecting of her best friend/sister but he, like his brother, could be overprotecting. Damon let go of Elena's arm and watched as the brunette opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Stefan dragged his older brother away from the room. If he was human, the vampire would give himself ulcers with all the worrying he was doing. Stefan led him down the stairs and into the kitchen, not surprised when saw Damon pull out a chair and slumped into it, laying his head on the red oak table.

The younger vampire poured two shot glasses full of well-aged tequila and handed one to Damon who quickly drowned the glass. Stefan sat down in the chair across from his brother and refilled the empty glass while sipping his still full one.

"It should be me." Damon whispered even though he knew Stefan easily heard it. It was something he had been telling himself ever since he came to terms with Bonnie carrying his child.

"What do you mean?"

"I should be the one in pain. I should be the one on the verge of death, not her."

Stefan finished the rest of his drink pouring himself another shot. "Damon, Bonnie is not going to die."

The icy orbed brother scoffed at his brother. "You don't see her pain because she's not showing it. I know better. I feel it every day. It's like her body is maxed out, energy wise. Other people would've given up but I just had to get the stubborn one." Damon hollowly chuckled.

Neither brother said anything else for a while. They sat there nursing their drinks, musing on the chance of Bonnie surviving, Stefan more so. If Bonnie died, Damon would die as well. He would lose both people he cared about in one single stroke. They would all be devastated beyond belief.

Elena walked in the room towards the bed where her best friend laid. Bonnie was facing the other way on her side, seemly asleep. As Elena moved closer to the bed, Bonnie began to move and turned toward her friend. A smiled graced her features even though she looked otherwise. The bags under Bonnie's green eyes seemed more pronounced and her shoulders slumped wearily.

"Bon, how you feel?"

"Like I'm ready to give birth."

The girls chuckled, knowing she was close to doing so. Bonnie, after a few tries, pusher herself into a sitting position, resting her aching back against the headboard. She closed her eyes hoping to catch her breath. When she reopened them, Elena was looking at her with great concern.

"I'm your best friend Bonnie. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course Lena."

"Are you in pain?"

Bonnie smiled sadly at Elena's question. The tall brunette was always motherly. "I feel inadequate." Bonnie caressed her enlarged stomach before continuing. "He's half vampire and I don't have the means to accommodate him. I'm in pain because he's in pain."

"Damon's worried about you, I'm worried about you."

Bonnie was about to speak but her face scrunched up as a wave of slight pain washed through her stomach. Bonnie let out a slight whimper as it started but then relaxed as it went away.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, honey say something!" Elena pleaded as she grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"I'm okay Lena." The witch said as she opened her closed eyes. The brunettes felt a slight breeze and watched as Damon appeared looking ragged yet alert.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"No. It passed as fast as it came."

"You need your rest." His gaze fell on Elena. "Elena, get out."

Bonnie and Elena both protested. They were not going to let Damon bully Elena; the vampire had another thing coming. "Damon, I want Elena to stay. Besides it wasn't that bad."

"Elena, get the hell out or I'll have to drag you out."

Caroline came in the room, looking confused at the three in front of them. "Um, guys what is going on?" She was in a happy mood as she came bearing good news but that soon died as she heard the three of them arguing.

"Damon is being such a jerk." Elena said as she crossed the room enveloping the blonde in a hug. Caroline hugged her back before turning to the couple.

"When is he not?"

Damon just smirked at the two. "Hello to you too Blondie."

"Caroline." Bonnie breathed. The young vampire moved across the room and hugged her best friend. She looked so exhausted and it pained the blonde to see her like that.

"You look happy. What's got you so worked up?" Bonnie asked her bubbly friend.

"Well, they're showing Gone with the Wind today in the town square and I was thinking we should go. Are you in?"

Elena immediately said yes. She loved the movie and she was betting Stefan would love the classic. Damon shook his head no while Bonnie smiled in agreement. "Damon, can we go?"

"Uh no. You can barely walk to the door. What makes you think that I'll agree to it?"

"Caroline and Elena. Can you give us a moment?"

The two exchanged glanced before the nodded. Bonnie waited until the door was closed before she turned her attention back to the gorgeous vampire in front of her. "Damon, why can't I go? You love Gone with the Wind. You even have a first edition copy of the book."

"Bon, you're too weak. Please trust me on this."

"Damon, I haven't been outside in over two weeks! Please, just this once before I have to give birth."

Damon tried really hard to resist her pleading but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He didn't want to see the look of desperation that was now apparent on her face. She was in pain because of his selfish actions and she only wanted to go to a simple screening of a classic movie.

"Fine Bonnie. Why can't you ask for jewelry like most women?"

"Because we both know I'm not like most women." Bonnie replied smiling.

The town square was packed with many of the people of Mystic Falls. It seems like everyone had come out just to see the Oscar winning movie. And with good cause. Gone with the Wind was a rarity, followed closely only by The Sound of Music and Titanic.

Damon and Bonnie were the last to arrive but Caroline, being the ever efficient party planner, managed to save them a spot complete with a picnic basket and a blanket. Bonnie lay in the apex of Damon's thighs, completely content while Damon looked around. There were people dressed up in Civil War Era clothing, men dressed in Confederate uniforms while the women wore their corset dresses with their petticoats. To them it was dressing up, for him it was a blast from the past.

As the movie progressed, Bonnie looked to her left, watching as Caroline's face glowed whenever Tyler whispered in her ear. It was heartwarming to see her best friend smile after all the things she had been through. She had a boyfriend who loved her and a mother who was slowly adjusting to her daughter's vampirism. She glanced to her left, watching as Stefan and Elena leaned against each other. Elena had lost so much, she deserved to be happy.

The witch looked up at the screen, watching as Scarlett commanded Mammy to make her a new dress; Bonnie couldn't help but feel sad for Emily. The witch had to serve Katherine who she bet was a total bitch. Damon rubbed Bonnie's arms, soothing her. "Don't worry, little witch. I assure you that in public Emily and Katherine played their roles, but in private Emily and Katherine fought like wolves."

A smile graced across her face as he eased her sadness. She arched her aching back into his hard, toned torso and she went back to watching the movie.

When the epic movie had ended, the sky had already turned black and hundreds of stars could be seen from the clear sky. Everyone had begun to pack up their belongings but Elena didn't want the night to end. From the look on everyone's faces, they had all enjoyed the classic film. It had been so long that everyone had something to smile about, especially her. She couldn't even walk by Jenna's room, the pain of seeing her unused things ached in her heart.

"Guys, how about we hang out at the Boarding House?" Elena asked the group.

Stefan wrapped a hand around her tiny waist, smiling at her. He knew she was trying to keep everyone in touch with each other. After Jenna died, Elena had taken on a more motherly attitude towards the group, especially towards Jeremy and Bonnie. In her opinion, she had taken so much form Jeremy and she was trying to fill the void. Jeremy nodded in agreement then she turned towards Caroline.

"That sounds great Lena!" Caroline gushed then looked towards Tyler. The werewolf smiled back to the blonde, knowing she needed the comfort.

Stefan glanced to Bonnie and Damon, seeing the initial disapproving look on his face. Damon moved to shake his head but Bonnie squeezed his hand that she was currently holding. She wanted to hang out, even in the state she was in. She felt sad and Damon silently winced when he felt it through the bond. He was a sucker for her and everyone knew it.

"Fine."

Ten minutes later, the group of supernaturals plus Jeremy arrived at the Boarding House and they quickly piled up in the study. Caroline and Elena had made quick work of passing out beverages and snacks, making it feel more like a party rather than a small get-together. Bonnie curled up in Damon's lap while the vampire sat in one of the plush armchairs. Her breathing was labored but there was a sparkle in her green eyes that shined of enjoyment.

Tyler watched all of the people present in the room and he felt himself to be really lucky. He was the only werewolf in this small band of supernaturals but he didn't feel awkward or left out. Why should he? He had an awesome girlfriend who was basically his wife, a group of friends who were just as abnormal, a sort of brother in law who was an ass and two that weren't, but all in all, he was happy.

He watched as Bonnie grimaced slightly in pain and his heart went out to Damon. He couldn't bear to Caroline in pain, so he knew the feeling Damon was going through.

"Caroline, could you help me to the bathroom?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

Her voice was soft but the enhanced hearing supernaturals heard it all the same. Caroline smiled and quickly grabbed the pregnant witch's hand. Elena got up from her place between Jeremy and Stefan and followed the pair upstairs leaving the men in the room. Once the girls were out of earshot, Jeremy took the time to speak.

"She's getting weaker by the minute."

Damon said nothing. Instead he got up and grabbed a bottle of scotch, forgoing a glass and drinking it straight from the bottle. The amber liquid burned like an inferno but he relished in its blaze down his throat.

"If she wasn't regularly drinking my blood, Bonnie would've been confined indefinitely to the bed or comatose."

Silence cascaded throughout the room. Tyler didn't know what to say to the shocking revelation. To think, Bonnie was only walking around and laughing because of Damon's vampiric blood was baffling. Stefan got up and put an arm around Damon's shoulder.

"Damon, Bonnie's not going to end up like Mother. She's too strong for that."

Jeremy, on the other hand, stood up angrily. Sure, he knew that throughout all that Damon had done to Bonnie, she loved him and he loved her. His feelings for her were incomparable to how Damon felt for her. But that didn't change the fact that all of this began with Damon.

"It's your entire fault Damon. YOU did this to her!" Jeremy yelled, fuming. His shoulders slumped from the pent up rage he had towards the vampire.

Tyler pulled the brown-haired teen back down to the sofa. He knew what Jeremy was talking about. Caroline had informed him on how Bonnie's pregnancy came to be and he'd be lying if he said he didn't agree with him but this was neither the time nor the place.

Stefan moved to hold Damon back from retaliating but was surprised when his brother didn't even react to Jeremy's statement. The midnight haired vampire just slumped back down on the armchair. Damon handed the bottle to Stefan and all watched as Damon took deep breaths. The preteen was right, it was his fault that Bonnie was in so much pain, so much agony.

"I'm sorry Damon." Jeremy began to apologize. "I shouldn't have said that."

Arctic orbs stared mirthlessly at the celling as the elder vampire darkly chuckled. "Pulling your punches Jeremy? How unlike you. But you're right. It's my fault. It's my entire fault."

"Damon, stop. Bonnie's not going to like you blaming yourself."

"DAMON!" Caroline screamed bloody murder from upstairs.

Bonnie's pain and panic swept across him both great in magnitude. He shot up from his seat and sped upstairs followed by Stefan, Tyler, and Jeremy. When Damon arrived at the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sitting down on the floor near the sink. Blondie and Elena were each holding one of Bonnie's hands as she breathed heavily. She didn't look like she was in any pain but because of their bond he knew better.

"Bonnie?" He asked then he turned to the two on either side of her. "What's wrong?"

Elena pointed to the floor in front of him. "Bon's water broke."

Damon looked down in front of him and saw the pink colored puddle in front of him. He was too wrapped up in his grief that he didn't smell the familiar scent of Bonnie's blood. The hem of her blue dress was damp and he knew blood wasn't normal when the water broke.

Elena let go of Bonnie's hand as Damon bent down to pick Bonnie up. The witch groaned at the pain passing though her as another contraction hit. Everyone followed Damon as he carried Bonnie to their room, gently laying her down on their bed.

"Contractions?" Damon asked.

"I-I've been having them all day. I just didn't realize that they were the real thing." Bonnie breathlessly said. She weakly grinned before she gasped and grabbed onto Damon's arm as her face and her body went rigid. Bonnie suddenly moaned in pain as another one rippled through her.

When Bonnie relaxed, Damon took note that that one had lasted awhile. He turned towards the group, "Someone go and get a doctor."

Stefan nodded and disappeared. Damon ignored the rest and focused his attention towards the beauty that was currently in pain. Tyler and Jeremy silently left the room, knowing that they couldn't stomach the scene before the yet Elena and Caroline stayed, sticking with their friend in her time of need. Tears were blurring Bonnie's vision as another contraction hit, this one more painful than the previous one.

Elena had left the room and reemerged carrying a damp towel. The brunette patted down Bonnie's forehead and cheeks, noticing that the witch was sweating from the pain. "Thanks Lena." Bonnie wheezed between contractions.

Damon squeezed her hand in encouragement and wiped away the strands of hair that were sticking to her temple. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Bonnie weakly turned to him and it amazed him at the life in her dark green eyes. She smiled at the vampire who had become such an important person in her life. "What for?"

"I did this to you. I'm the reason you're here, in pain, giving birth."

The brunette caressed Damon's pale cheeks, absently noting how the coolness of his skin felt so good to her. "Damon, stop beating yourself up. We did this, okay? I love you-"

Another pain shot through Bonnie, this one more intense than her previous ones. The pain was so powerful that a scream escaped from her lips. When it finally ended, Bonnie slumped back down to her pile of pillows. It left her panting and sweating heavily. Elena kept wiping the perspiration from Bonnie's face and neck, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Bonnie was in pain and she needed to be strong for her.

Caroline had no such strength. When she heard the scream, she couldn't hold the tears any longer. She sobbed, not caring about the murderous glare Damon was giving her. "Mutt, come and get your girlfriend before I strangle her." Damon said, viciously.

Tyler came swiftly into the room and led Caroline out even though she was refusing. Elena stole a look at Damon and he looked up, their gazes meeting. He had a look of wild desperation in his eyes and her heart went out for him, truly.

"Fuck, where is Stefan?" Damon silently cursed to himself. It was getting later and the contractions were becoming worse. "I'm sorry. I can't control it." Bonnie whispered, her eyes barely opened.

Damon and Elena both turned around and saw what Bonnie was referring to. Books, objects, and other things were floating in midair. Bonnie's magic was responding to her emotions and without them in check, her magic wasn't either.

Another wave hit and Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand tightly, a stone support for her. Just then Stefan walked in, followed by a petite blonde woman who was carrying a black satchel. She had on a white lab coat so Damon guessed that the woman was a doctor.

"Bout time. Is she compelled?" Damon asked, eyeing the blonde.

"She is. Her name is Kristy."

Kristy looked at the floating objects and wanted to say something but something was preventing her to ask that kind of question. Instead, she went over to where Elena's side and pulled out a flashlight, looking into Bonnie's green eyes.

Satisfied, she checked Bonnie's pulse then tsked at the results. "You must be the father. How far in between are her contractions?"

"Minutes." Damon said. He didn't even look up because all of his focus was still on Bonnie.

"Bonnie? I'm Kristy." The warm greeting was responded with a strained smile. Kristy reached into her satchel and pulled out latex glove which she hastily put on. She pressed down on Bonnie's abdomen putting slight pressure on the area. "Well, Bonnie. Its time."

The blonde doctor moved around and pulled Bonnie's legs into a half-sitting position. Stefan handed her a throw and she pulled the hem of her dress up, removing undergarments and draped the throw over her legs. Another wave of pain coursed through Bonnie, this one more powerful than any she had before. Her cries echoed loudly as her magic responded once again sending more objects into a floating state.

Damon thought it was going to stop but it rippled through her longer causing him to wince. It was so intense, his fangs protruded in response to her pain. He willed them to retreat as the pain eased but the aftershock was still throbbing between them making the sharp incisors ache.

"Okay, Bonnie," Kristy said from between her legs. "I need you push okay?"

Bonnie cried out in relief; it was almost over. Stefan crossed the room and held Elena while Damon was encouraging Bonnie to push. "Okay babe, need you push and it'll all be over okay?"

Bonnie weakly nodded and felt the coolness of Damon's lips on her cheek. "Okay push!"

The witch closed her eyes and tightened her grip of Damon's hand before she willed herself to push. Pain gripped her tightly and she did as she was instructed to do. She wanted to stop midway but she continued on with everything she had. Her lower body felt like it was stretching and burning at the same time. Bonnie screamed in bloody agony as the strength of her birthright vibrated throughout the room causing all of mirrors and windows to shatter into thousands of pieces.

Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler all stood outside of the room when they heard the sound of glass shattering followed by a baby's cry. Caroline wiped away at her tears and watched as Stefan and Elena came out of the room, Elena wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Elena, what happened? What is it?"

The tall brunette pulled her pin straight locks behind her ear as she glanced at the blonde with red rimmed eyes.

"It's a boy." Elena said smiling.

_Five Years Later_

Bonnie Salvatore yawned as she pulled the silk sheets away from her. The bright light emitting from the open windows indicated that it was early morning and hopefully it would be a beautiful day. She lazily stretched and pulled her hands through her bed ridden curls. She turned to her side and noticed that her husband was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the door flew open and in a slight blur, a body jumped on Bonnie and giggled in glee. She smiled and ruffled the child's hair.

"Good morning Alex." Bonnie said smiling.

"Moring mommy!" Alex said, joyfully returning the smile.

Bonnie glazed down at the child and her heart melted at the sight of him. With his aqua colored eyes, curly black hair, and tan colored skin, Alex reminded her so much of Damon. The only thing she thought he got from her was her nose. Still, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where is daddy?" She asked.

The little boy smiled and concentrated on the myriad of sounds coming from throughout the house. "I hear him mommy."

Within a couple of seconds, Damon sped in to the room and grabbed his son from his mother's arms. He twirled him around and around, enjoying the gleeful sounds Alex was emitting. After a while, he stopped and laughed slightly as the child regained his balance.

"Alex, did you wake mommy up?" Damon asked, hid blue eyes twinkling.

"No, but Aunt Caroline wanted me to so she could get ready."

Bonnie furrowed her eyes in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Damon placed a chaste kiss on Bonnie's forehead. "Blondie is forcing us to go to her picnic."

Bonnie smiled at Damon's nickname of her best friend and sister. They had been a family for five years and he still insisted on calling her that, much to Caroline's annoyance.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you hurry your pretty butt up."

She rolled her eyes but got up anyway. Damon grabbed Alex and hoisted him up on his shoulders. "Alex, me and you are going to give your mom time to get dressed, okay?"

"Okay, bye mommy!" Alex said as he waved to her. She returned it with a grin and watched as her husband and her son sped out of the door. She smiled at the supernaturalness of it and hurried to find a comfortable outfit for the picnic.

As soon as Bonnie, Alex, and Damon arrived at the Mystic Fall's Park, they were greeted with the sight of their friends/family. Caroline ran up to them, excitement and enjoyment was very apparent in her face. She immediately hugged Bonnie and Alex, while smiled at Damon. They were on a mutual plan, neither still completely liking the other but tolerated each other to an extent.

She bent down and grabbed Alex by the hand. "Are you hungry, Alex? I have hamburgers and hot dogs."

"Hamburgers!" Alex shouted.

The couple watched as Caroline and Alex walked towards the food table and was greeted by her newly wedded husband Tyler who apparently was the griller on duty. Damon wrapped his arm around the witch's waist and led her towards the bench where Elena, her husband of three years Stefan, Jeremy and his new seer girlfriend Brianna were currently seating at.

After the food was ready and served, the group lighted a bonfire and all the couples gathered around. Alex had gotten tired playing with his father and his uncles and was currently asleep in Bonnie's lap. No one said anything yet it was a comfortable silence. Damon looked around and watched as everyone stared into the roaring fire, reflecting on their lives and how it brought them to this moment. Damon, in particular, was reflecting on how he came to be here.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone other than those in attendance but he was thankful to Emily and the Bennett legacy. They gave him a wife and a child who was his whole existence, one he couldn't live without, one he would, without hesitation, kill and die for. As he thought this, a smile crept on his lips and he pulled his wife closer kissing her on the lips and nuzzling her neck, drinking in their bond and their lover for each other. He and the others could say that their life was without a doubt, irrevocably prefect and they would be together in the life and beyond.

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who followed Bloodlust from the beginning or just started to read this. Tell me what you think of it and I will most likely make another fanfic of Bamon goodness.**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


End file.
